Dans mes mensonges je lui rappelle qu'à mes yeux il n'y a plus qu'elle
by MissBillStriffy
Summary: La petite Coccinelle jaune allait dépasser les limites de Storybrooke. Emma Swan partait. Quel était l'objet de ce départ précipité ? Elle même l'ignorait, mais elle devait partir. A l'instant même où les roues de la voiturette passèrent la ligne, Regina Mills se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas satisfaite du départ du Shérif ? - Swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les habitants de Storybrooke s'étaient tous réunis une dernière fois ce soir au Granny's Diner, l'hôtel-restaurant de la petite ville. Emma Swan, le Shérif, partait renonçant à son destin de _Sauveuse._ A ses yeux, les histoires d'Henry, son fils, n'était que des contes imaginaires. Rien de tout cela n'était vrai, elle en était persuadée. Face aux menaces faites par le maire de la ville, Regina Mills - aussi la mère adoptive d'Henry - Emma s'était faite une raison. Le maire l'a détestait pour les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Henry et ne l'a laisserait tranquille que si elle partait. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- S'il te plaît Emma, reste parmi nous. _Supplia Mary Margaret._ On a besoin de toi ici.

\- Je regrette Mary Margaret, je dois m'en aller, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous. Le maire me rend la vie difficile. _Renonça Emma qui au fond d'elle ressentait de la peine._

En effet, Mary Margaret Blanchard était l'amie la plus proche d'Emma, elle lui avait offert le logis alors qu'elle vivait dans sa petite coccinelle jaune. Elle était la seule personne de Storybrooke à ne pas la renier pour son passé en prison exposé au grand jour par le maire il y a quelques semaines.

\- Tu ne fuis pas Storybrooke pour Regina seulement, Emma. Tu fuis Henry et tes responsabilités de mère. Si tu pars d'ici sans le prévenir, il t'en voudra. Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner encore une fois. _Argumenta Mademoiselle Blanchard._

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela. Si j'ai abandonné Henry, c'était pour une bonne raison. Je n'ais pas demandé à ce qu'il me retrouve.

A ces mots Emma s'éloigna de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Ruby et Granny Lucas, les deux propriétaires Grand-mère et petite-fille du Granny's. Ruby prit la jeune blonde dans ses bras et resserra l'étreinte.

\- Tu vas nous manquer Emma. _Fit la jeune rebelle aux cheveux bruns, méchés de rouge._

Après un au revoir chaleureux aux côtés des Lucas, celles-ci servirent une tournée générale à tout leur amis. Le Shérif Swan se dirigea, verre en main vers d'autres personnes, tels que David Nolan fraîchement sortit du coma, Archi le psychologue de son fils, Leroy, la mère supérieure des bonnes sœurs et quelques autres habitants. Chacun la prirent dans ses bras, lui serrèrent la main, lui ordonnèrent un bon retour sans accident en direction de Boston. Leur bonnes paroles touchèrent Emma. Ils devenaient tous sa famille, au fond. La famille qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Tous se rassemblèrent, un léger sourire triste aux lèvres et encerclèrent Emma. Ils levèrent leur verre aussi haut que possible et hurlèrent en cœur " _au Shérif Swan"._ A ses mots la jeune Swan ressentit un pincement au cœur. Intérieurement, elle savait très bien que les menaces de Regina n'étaient pas les concrètes raisons concernant le maire, pour lesquelles elle quittait la ville. Les menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur, Emma Swan n'avait peur de rien, sauf peut être de l'amour. Ce qui la poussait à s'enfuir loin de Regina, était d'un ordre différent. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer à elle même. Quelque chose d'étrange qui lui faisait peur.

Tous s'étreignirent encore une fois dans une joie qu'ils tentèrent tous de préserver, enfouissant la peine et la triste réalité du départ de Swan, le lendemain à l'aube.

Dehors, dans le froid presque hivernal, une silhouette observait la scène depuis l'une des fenêtres du Granny's. La buée qui s'évaporait de la bouche de l'inconnue vint s'échouée sur la vitre. Ainsi les rumeurs étaient vraies, Swan quittait la ville. Enfin. Elle avait gagné. Jamais plus elle ne serait en danger dans ses affaires. Elle eut un sourire narquois et victorieux.

Regina se frotta les mains par se froid qui lui glaçait le corps. Maintenant que la blonde était hors d'état de nuire, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Elle suivit du regard un instant le Shérif Swan. Puis lorsqu'elle trouva absurde de la regarder elle décida de quitter les lieux. Les adieux la dégoûtaient. Tout comme ces habitants. Elle reprit la route de son manoir et rentra.

Lorsque la brune ouvrit la porte de son manoir. Elle défit son manteau et le percha sur le porte-manteau. Elle ôta ses chaussures à talons, et monta les escaliers. Avant d'aller se coucher, Regina alla voir la chambre de son fils. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le petit garçon dormait en tenant son livre _Once upon a time_ dans les bras. Il souriait. Regina le trouva adorable. Non seulement Emma n'était plus une menace pour la malédiction à laquelle croyait Henry mais elle ne serait plus dans la vie de son fils et enfin tous deux rafistoleraient les liens qui s'étaient brisés depuis l'arrivée de la blonde.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, le maire lui prit le livre des mains et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle le regarda un instant. Elle aurait dû détruire cet ouvrage quand il en était encore temps. Mais à présent tout le monde prenait Henry pour un fou, par sa faute, mais c'était mieux ainsi, sans doute.

Regina partit se coucher dans sa chambre non loin de celle de son fils. Elle enfila un pyjama de velours violet clair. Elle s'endormit, le même sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les oiseaux chantaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'étage. Un chant mélodieux annonçant une bonne journée. Le ciel était dégagé et encore rosé par l'aurore matinale. Le soleil commençait de pointer le bout de son nez, laissant ses rayons se perdre dans la grande chevelure blonde. Des reflets dorés éblouirent la pièce. Deux yeux ardoises tentèrent de s'ouvrirent. Ils s'embrumèrent un instant, laissant tout objet et toute vision flous avant de devenir net. La jeune blonde s'étira. Elle avait de la route aujourd'hui et le temps s'annonçait parfait. Elle se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, une mésange bleu trônait sur le rebord. Cela devait être elle qui chantait pensa Emma. Celle-i regarda le petit oiseau qui semblait la dévisagé tout autant. Puis, dans le plus grand des silence, la mésange prit son envole au loin. Emma la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit arrêté devant l'horloge.

Il était vrai que l'horloge ne fonctionnait pas le jour de son arrivé à Storybrooke mais cela devait être un problème mécanique. _"Emma, c'est grâce à toi que l'horloge marche, la malédiction s'affaiblit depuis que tu es à Storybrooke"_ lui avait dis Henry. Henry, son petit garçon. L'être qu'elle avait abandonné. Il allait lui manquer, au fond. Emma tant voulu l'arracher aux mains de Regina, pourtant elle était persuadée que le maire était une bonne mère. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression ?

Six sonneries retentirent. Six heures du matin. Il fallait qu'Emma se dépêche, Mary Margaret n'allait pas tarder à se lever pour aller travailler en tant qu'enseignante. Dans une demi heure tout au plus. Emma avait bien compris que sa jeune amie se levait tôt pour être à Sept et quart au Granny's, voir David, l'homme pour lequel elle craquait, ne serait-ce que pour cinq minutes. La blonde leur souhaitaient vraiment de finir ensemble.

La blonde lança un dernier regard sur la petite ville pourtant vaste. C'était si paisible, cela changeait bien du trafic et des buildings de Boston. Tout semblait authentique ici et non superficiel. Elle aimait le calme que dégageait la nature. Elle aurait voulu rester peut-être plus longtemps, à Boston, personne ne l'attendait. Ici, elle avait Henry. La blonde s'efforça de ne plus penser à l'enfant. Elle prit une douche plutôt rapide. A la sortie, elle prit un débardeur blanc et un slim noir. Elle s'assied sur son lit et enfila une paire de bottines. Elle se maquilla à la va vite puis peigna ses jolies cheveux. Elle prit ensuite sa veste en cuir rouge et se la passa. Toutes ses affaires - quatre à cinq cartons - avaient été chargé la veille, il ne lui restait plus qu'à quitter le petit appartement. La blonde prit son trousseau de clefs pauvres comportant trois clefs, celle de sa voiture, celle de l'appartement et celle du bureau du shérif. Elle descendit.

Mary Margaret dormait à point fermé dans son lit, en bas. La lumière étant filtrée par les rideaux blancs derrière le lit. Emma la regarda dormir quelques minutes. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur le visage de l'enseignante. Elle rayonnait, son si beau visage. Ses cheveux bruns comme l'ébène, ses lèvres roses tirant sur le rouge sang, et son teint pâle. C'était vrai qu'elle avait un air de Blanche Neige admit le Shérif. Emma sourit. _"Tu vas être en retard pour ton Prince si tu paraisses encore "_ lui murmura t-elle. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la table près de l'entrée. Après un long soupire, elle déposa le double des clefs de l'appartement. Elle dégrafa ensuite l'étoile étincelante qui brillait à son Jean. Elle la prit dans ses mains et la regarda un instant. Elle sentit qu'elle regretterait se travail qui pourtant était bien paradoxale à sa vie d'ancienne voleuse et détenue de prison. Emma déposa l'étoile à cotés des clefs. Elle tendit la main en direction de la poignée. La tourna puis s'arrêta.

\- Au revoir Mary Margaret.

Emma ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Une fois dehors elle se dirigea vers sa coccinelle. Elle roula jusqu'au Granny's Diner, il lui fallait quelque chose dans le ventre avant de prendre la route. Arrivée devant le petit restaurant, Emma se gara. Elle poussa pour la dernière fois la porte qui tinta de sa cloche. Le restaurant était encore calme et vide. Tant mieux. Elle se dirigea au bar, en face de la jeune Ruby.

\- Salut Emma, un chocolat à la cannelle ? _Demanda la jeune fille._

\- Hum, oui. Merci Ruby. _Remercia Emma._

 _-_ Tout de suite ! _Répondit enjouée Ruby._

Emma ne put s'empêcher de détailler Ruby du regard. D'après Henry,elle était le petit Chaperon Rouge croisé du Méchant Loup. Elle était les deux personnages en même temps. Et Granny était la grand-mère du Chaperon Rouge. Emma trouvait toute cette histoire absurde.

Elle ne savait pas, pourquoi elle devait fuir Regina. Elle eut un flash. L'image de Regina se posta à ses yeux un instant. Ses yeux noisettes qui croisaient les siens. Ce regard qu'elles avaient eu. Elle se souvint aussi de la fois où elle avait sauver la femme d'un incendie à la mairie. Regina l'avait supplié de la sortir de là, alors qu'elle aurait pu la laisser flamber par haine. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Ce sentiment qui lui faisait peur, pensait la blonde.

Emma but son chocolat à une grande vitesse. Elle ne devait plus traîner. Il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant. C'était l'heure. Elle déposa un billet sur le comptoir et prit le chemin de la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un dernier tintement de cloche. Elle fit virevolter ses cheveux et se tourna vers les Lucas, lui adressant un chaleureux signe de main.

\- Prenez soin de vous Swan. _Fit Granny en encerclant d'un bras, une épaule de sa petite fille._

 _Swan se dirigea déterminée vers sa coccinelle jaune. Elle l'ouvrit et se mit au volant._ Le moteur vibra. Un sourire satisfait, Emma démarra. De toutes les routes menant aux limites de la ville, inconsciemment, Emma prit celle qui passait par la rue du manoir du maire. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle vit la demeure se dresser. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Regardant d'abord à la fenêtre de son fils qu'elle abandonnerait encore. Pauvre Gamin. Elle n'était vraiment pas une bonne mère. Regina l'était. Pourquoi tout la ramenait à Regina ? Pourquoi le maire ? Pourquoi elle ? Emma regarda le manoir consciencieusement. Tout le monde dormait encore. Storybrooke dormait encore. Mary Margaret. Henry. Et sûrement Regina. La blonde tenta de voir la brune bouger au-de-là d'une fenêtre. Rien. Niet. Pourquoi sentait-elle un pincement ? Elle redémarra par peur encore une fois.

Au loin se dessinait les limites de la ville. _Leaving Storybrooke_ était inscrit sur un panneau. Emma regarda attentivement ce panneau et appuya légèrement sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Les deux roues avant traversèrent la limite imaginaire. Puis très vite suivit par les roues arrières. La voiture s'éloigna au loin des campagnes, direction Boston.

Au même instant que la coccinelle dépassa la ligne pour s'éloigner, Regina fut réveillée en sursaut, les yeux grand ouvert, en hurlant haletante _"SWAN"._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

\- Swan !

Le maire se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. Cette sensation de violence perpétuée sur son cœur. Comme si on le lui arrachait, tout comme elle l'arrachait autrefois à des milliers d'innocents, en tant que Méchante Reine. Pourquoi avait-elle crié le nom du Shérif ? Regina tenta de se calmer. Elle reprit sa respiration et rassembla ses esprits. Les souvenirs de la veille s'enchaînèrent soudainement. Le Granny's, les adieux, les habitants de Storybrooke, les larmes, les rires, le départ. Swan. Mademoiselle Swan devait partir aujourd'hui. Était-ce parce-qu'elle venait de franchir les limites que Regina avait senti cette sensation ? Nul ne le savait. La brune se leva, oubliant cet incident. Dans peu de temps elle devait se rendre à la Mairie pour travailler. Elle ne devait pas perdre une seconde.

Après une bonne douche, Regina enfila un chemisier noir ainsi qu'une jupe tube de la même couleur. Le noir était sa couleur. Son emblème vestimentaire. Le sombre l'a représentait. La couleur de l'ombre. Du mal. De la mort. De la peur. Regina inspirait à ces adjectifs, en tant que Méchante Reine. Elle le savait. Mais en tant que maire, Regina n'était pas reniée comme dans l'ancien monde. Ici, elle était Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke, veillant à la sécurité de la ville et par dessus tout, elle était la mère d'un enfant. Elle n'avait pas refait sa vie depuis Daniel, mais avait eu la chance de connaître une partie de son bonheur grâce au petit Henry. Regina termina sa mise en beauté par un maquillage sombre des yeux, soit un trais de crayon et du mascara. Elle tinta ses lèvres pulpeuses en rouge sang. Son rouge à lèvre favoris.

Regina se dirigea de nouveau à sa chambre spacieuse. Luxueuse. Lumineuse. Une chambre presque trop grande pour une personne. Elle prit une paire de chaussures à talons noirs qu'elle enfila sciant très bien à la tenue. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers. Elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner d'Henry qui ne tarderait plus à arriver. Pourtant dans le couloir d'entrée, Regina s'arrêta devant le miroir.

Son regard fixait son reflet. Son regard devint aussi noir que ses vêtements lorsqu'elle s'observa. Henry avait beau combler la mort de Daniel, il ne la considérait plus comme la mère idéale. Il ne la voyait plus comme avant. Depuis que Mary Margaret lui avait offert ce livre, il avait changé. Elle était redevenue cette Méchante Reine qu'elle était autrefois à ses yeux. Une image que pourtant tentait-elle d'effacer de ce monde. Maudite Mary Margaret, cette Blanche Neige était vraiment destinée à détruire sa vie. _" C'est toi qui a fait cela ! Tu n'es qu'une Méchante Reine "_ lui répétait Henry lorsqu'un drame s'abattait sur la petite ville. _" Tu n'arriveras pas à me séparer d'Emma. C'est elle ma mère "_ disait-il lorsque Regina tentait effectivement d'éloigner la jeune blonde de l'enfant. Henry était son enfant à elle. C'était elle qui avait élevé l'enfant durant onze ans. Elle qui l'avait bercé, réconforté, nourri, chéri. Swan l'avait abandonné et avait renoncé à tout droit parental. Maintenant qu'elle était revenue, ensemble ils ne quittaient plus. Henry était de nouveau redevenu rayonnant. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais Regina et lui ne l'avaient été. La brune ne voulait pas qu'on lui retire Henry, elle serait perdue à jamais. Il était l'être si chère à ses yeux. Le seul qu'elle aimait. Mais aussi l'un de ceux qui la détestait.

Le jeune garçon déboula dans les escaliers, son sac sur le dos sortant Regina de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Henry, lui souriant.

\- Combien de fois t'ais-je demandé de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ? _Fit-elle gentiment._

\- Pardon, maman. _S'excusa t-il la tête baissée, conscient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le lui répétait._

Regina s'avança vers lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'invitant à aller à la cuisine.

\- Je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner. Nous allons être en retard.

L'enfant s'attabla. Regina lui servit un banal bol de céréales et du jus de fruit. La jeune femme s'adossa aux mobiliers culinaire, derrière elle. Elle regardait Henry alterné entre les céréales et le jus de fruits. Il y a quelques jours encore, elle savourait cette instant, car il pouvait être le dernier. Aujourd'hui, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle le regardait manger. Emma avait disparut désormais de la circulation. Pouf ! Comme par enchantement. Regina esquissa un sourire de triomphe. La _Sauveuse_ n'était plus un obstacle à détruire. Ni pour Henry, ni pour la Malédiction qui reprendrait son cours et sa force.

\- Après l'école tu m'autorise à aller voir Emma ? _Demanda l'enfant._

\- Ecoute mon chéri, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. _Elle imaginait très bien la réaction d'Henry quand celui-ci saura que sa mère biologique l'avait abandonné._

Regina savait très bien qu'Henry ne l'écouterait pas. Il lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir avertis pour le départ du Shérif. Il lui en voudrait d'avoir fait fuir sa mère avec des menaces. Tout serait à nouveaux de sa faute, et elle le savait. Il n'aurait pas tout à fait tords. Regina redouta alors ce moment.

\- Ton bus vient d'arriver. Prends ton goûter, c'est une pomme, comme d'habitude. _Elle lui tendit un paquet._

Le maire déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant. Il ouvrit la portière de voiture et courut jusqu'au bus, stationné à la rue d'en face. Regina le regarda s'éloigner. L'enfant sortit la pomme du paquet et la jeta dans la poubelle de la commune. Il ne mangeait jamais son goûter. Le fruit finissait chaque jour aux ordures. Regina reçut un coup de poignard face à ce geste. Elle était stupéfaite. Son propre fils ne lui faisait pas confiance. La vision de la Méchante Reine du conte de Blanche Neige surpassait sa vision de la mère protectrice. La belle brune soupira de désespoir. Une fois le bus partit, elle se remit en route pour la Mairie où une longue journée de paperasse l'attendait.

La route se faisait longue, la Coccinelle peinait à avancer. Le paysage défilait si vite, pourtant Boston semblait encore si loin. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle roulait ? Trois heures ? Quatre heures ? Plus ? Emma ne put le dire. Son regard était fixé sur la route. Son ventre gargouilla, brisant le silence dans lequel elle s'était enfermée. Elle mourait de faim. Elle tendit le bras sur le siège avant passager et attrapa un fruit. Elle l'amena un instant à ses yeux. Une pomme rouge. Belle, juteuse. Elle contempla le fruit avant de regarder de nouveau la route.

\- Les histoires d'Henry...ne sont que des histoires. _Soupira la blonde, comme pour se donner du courage._

Swan croqua dans la pomme. Un goût délicieusement juteux affola ses papilles. Le fruit était si bon. C'était Regina qui lui avait offert le fruit, il y a quelques jours. Henry lui en avait formellement interdis d'en manger mais Emma ne regretta pas de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle croqua de plus bel. Le visage de Regina apparut comme un flash. Emma tenta de l'enfuir.

\- Une Sauveuse moi ? Pff du baratin. _Rit-elle pour oublier le visage du maire et repenser au garçon._

A son tour, le visage de l'enfant apparut. Il lui manquait déjà beaucoup. Emma tenait à lui plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait à elle même. Son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux parfois ébouriffés, et surtout ses drôles d'idées. Il en avait de l'imagination. Elle le reconnut. Elle n'aurait jamais plus tout ça. Elle n'aurait plus les comparaisons des habitants à ceux des contes de fées. Plus la fameuse _Opération Cobra_. Cela l'amusait, au fond. Elle n'aurait plus les disputes avec Regina. Emma abandonnait Henry, et ce, pour la seconde fois. La voix de Mary Margaret résonna une nouvelle fois dans sa tête.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Comme pour fuir toutes ces voix qui la poussaient à rebrousser chemin en direction de Storybrooke, Emma alluma la radio. Cassant ainsi le silence du petit habitacle. Une mélodie se diffusa alors dans la voiture. Une mélodie calme et mélancolique. Emma prêta attention aux paroles. _"My lover's got humour, she's giggle at a funeral"_ entama une voix masculine. Une image apparut dans l'esprit d'Emma. Une seule personne disposait d'un humour, sarcastique certes mais qui était du genre à ne ressentir aucunes pitié et rire à des funérailles. Une seule personne habitant au petit bourg. La belle blonde écouta la suite attentivement. _"Know's everybody disapproval I should've worshipped her sooner "_. En effet Emma savait que tout le monde la désapprouvait. Henry. Mary Margaret et elle même, Emma. Pourtant, Swan sentait qu'il y avait du bien dans ce cœur si noir. Mais pourquoi la vénérer. Elle n'était pas une Reine pour autant ? Pourquoi vénérer cette personne ? Emma resta septique. Saisissait-elle peut être pas le sens de ces paroles.

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Emma écouta attentivement ce refrain. Ce bout de musique la fit réaliser qu'elle devait rentrer à Storybrooke. Elle devait faire demi-tour, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Mais elle le devait. Désormais il y avait plus de pour que de contre. La blonde donna un coup de volant et la voiture fit volte face en sens inverse. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, direction le petit bourg.

La paperasse ennuyait le maire aujourd'hui. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Elle ne ressentait pas assez de satisfaction face au départ de Mademoiselle Swan, et cela la perturbait. Elle avait gagné en tant que mère du petit Henry et de Méchante Reine, mais en tant que Regina Mills ? Elle apporta son café noir à ses lèvres. Puis elle posa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle écouta la chanson que diffusait la radio locale.

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me my deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Regina releva la tête à l'entente de ce refrain. Un visage à la chevelure dorée lui apparut. Pourquoi Swan lui venait en tête, que venait-elle faire là ? Folle de rage, Regina marcha jusqu'à la petite radio et l'éteignit.

\- Balivernes. _Articula t-elle._

Elle prit son sac à main et quitta la mairie. Il était tard, Henry devait être rentrer. Rester une seconde de plus ici la rendrait folle. Elle s'engouffra dans sa Mercedes et se rendit au manoir. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, et posa ses clefs sur le meuble. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, elle vit son fils assit sur le canapé sanglotant. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce. Devant la cheminée allumée, au milieu du salon trônait le livre de contes, ouvert, les deux couvertures face au plafond. Regina fut stupéfiée.

\- Que se passe t-il Henry ? _Demanda le maire en s'accroupissant devant son fils._

\- Je suis allé au bureau du Shérif, il était fermé à clefs. La voiture d'Emma n'y était pas. Je suis allé à l'appartement de Mademoiselle Blanchard, la voiture n'y était pas non plus. J'ai voulu monter, mais personne ne m'a ouvert. Emma est partie. _Pleura l'enfant._

A cet instant que fallait-il faire ? Dire la vérité à Henry ou bien lui mentir ? Lui dire la vérité l'anéantirait. Il serait triste et brisé. Lui mentir reviendrait au même. Pourtant, pour Madame Mills, il avait toujours été plus facile de mentir. Mentir, encore et encore. Ce fut l'option qu'elle choisit encore, bien qu'elle même ne crut pas une seconde à ce mensonge qui sortit aussi vite qu'un éclair d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu de telles idioties ? Elle devait sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail et une course urgente à faire. C'est rien. _Tenta la brune._

\- Pourquoi tu essais de me mentir ? Pourquoi tu me mens toujours ? C'est toi qui l'a fait fuir. C'était ce que tu voulais ! Ma mère m'a abandonné par ta faute ! _Hurla t-il en courant en direction de sa chambre._

\- Henry...

Tout cela était la faute de Mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené ici, il savait très bien que de toutes façons elle ne le croirait pas. Comme personne ici. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait fait de la vie de Regina, un échec. Regina la détestait. Toutes deux passaient leurs temps à se lancer des piques. Rester seules dans la mienne pièce était synonyme de bagarre. Des regards froids, qui, Regina le savait, ne dissimulaient pas que de la haine. Elle ne savait pas reconnaître cet autre chose mais était sure de la présence d'un autre sentiment. Un sentiment qui rendait Regina destructrice et haineuse d'avantage par peur de deviner ce dont il s'agissait.

La Méchante Reine peina à se relever. Elle s'assied sur le canapé où sa tête commença légèrement à lui tourner. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans les flammes flamboyantes du feu. Les paroles d'Henry avait de plus en plus d'impact sur elle. Il développait tant de haine envers elle. La femme se leva et ramassa l'ouvrage. Il était ouvert à la page où la Reine lançait la Malédiction sur la forêt enchantée afin de nuire à Blanche Neige et son Prince. Regina se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait rétablir le bien, la magie l'avait détruite et rendue méchante. Elle savait que la jeune femme au cœur tendre était encore là, quelque part en elle, enfouie.

Le garçon était assis sur son lit. Dans l'ombre dont seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient sa chambre. Il se sentait abandonné à nouveau, détruit et trahit par sa mère dont il avait finit par avoir confiance. Il voulait se terrer dans la noirceur de sa chambre, telle était la couleur de son cœur. Emma était partie, abandonnant également les habitants de Storybrooke, condamnés à leur triste sort. Ils ne rentreront jamais chez eux. Elle avait renoncé à son destin, par peur, pensa Henry. Tout comme elle venait encore de l'abandonné par peur de s'occuper de lui. Emma Swan avait peur de ne pas se sentir à la hauteur. Mais sa manière de se comporter se rapprochait de celle de sa mère adoptive. La blonde lui avait aussi menti, elle aurait au moins pu le prévenir de son départ. Ses deux mères n'étaient que des menteuses. Il se leva et alla à sa fenêtre donnant entièrement vu sur Storybrooke. La lune éclairait la ville allumée de quelques lampadaires. Ses rues étaient calmes. Une larme perla sur la joue d'Henry et alla s'échouer sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il balaya la ville des yeux. Au loin, il vit les lumières colorées du Granny's Diner. L'endroit où sa mère biologique et lui se retrouvaient souvent autour d'un bon chocolat chaud à la cannelle la matin avant l'école. Il vit aussi son _château_ en ruine, détruit par Regina. Emma et lui se donnaient rendez-vous là-bas, pour leur mission secrète, à la vue de personne. L'enfant soupira. Il regarda la librairie, au centre de la ville, fermée. Elle était surplombée par l'horloge qui ce soir s'était de nouveau arrêtée. Emma était bel et bien partie. La Malédiction avait reprit sa force. Pourtant, l'enfant sentit à travers lui que ce départ ne durerait pas. Plus il regardait l'horloge, plus il était persuadé qu'elle remarcherait un jour où l'autre.

\- Tu ne peux pas échapper à ton destin Emma. Tu es la _Sauveuse_ , je sais que tu reviendras pour tous nous sauver. _Murmura t-il sûr de lui._

Dans la cuisine, Regina se servit un verre de vin. Elle décida d'aller le boire dehors, pour se rafraîchir les idées. Regarder les étoiles ne lui feraient pas de mal. Le calme de la nuit l'apaiserait et la calmerait assez pour ensuite allez préparer le dîner. La jolie brune se dirigea dehors et s'assied sur le perron, son verre en main. Elle regardait les étoiles, cet océan infini de constellations. Elle but une gorgée. Alors que Daniel était encore vivant, ce ciel étoilé lui donnait assez d'espoir pour croire que le bonheur existait. Ce soir, elle se demanda si à nouveau, elle pouvait y croire. Croire qu'elle finirait heureuse avec son fils, mais aussi heureuse dans sa propre intimité. La brune but une nouvelle gorgée du liquide rougeâtre. Devait-elle encore y croire alors qu'elle courait à sa perte ? Une étoile filante traça son chemin à travers les étoiles en guise de réponse. C'était alors que Regina regarda la route et le plus improbable se produisit. Une Coccinelle jaune passa telle une étoile filante, devant chez elle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il était impossible que l'improbable ce soit réalisé. Emma devait déjà être loin, ce ne devait être qu'un mirage. Regina fut persuadée qu'elle avait rêvé. La folie l'atteignait, le vin lui faisait déjà de l'effet. Elle finit son verre d'une traite et se promit de continuer le dîner à l'eau.

La Coccinelle jaune traça sa route dans la nuit, à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle roula à travers les rues mal éclairées de Storybrooke, Emma était de retour. Elle chercha des yeux la rue où se trouvait l'appartement de Mary Margaret. Lorsque enfin la blonde la trouva, elle s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et s'engouffra dans les escaliers cherchant la première porte du palier. Elle frappa une fois, deux fois avec force, haletante. La vieille porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, aux cheveux courts, Mademoiselle Blanchard.

\- Je voudrais savoir s'il te reste une chambre pour un séjour à durée indéterminée ? _Demanda Emma, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

\- Emma... tu es de retour ! _Cria la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la prenant dans ses bras chaleureusement._

\- Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas fuir Regina et abandonner Henry encore une fois. _Murmura Emma._

La brune aux cheveux courts la fit entrer. Cela était si bon de rentrer chez sois. Mary Margaret ferma la porte derrière Emma. Lorsque celle-ci tenta de se retourner pour remercier une nouvelle fois son amie, la brune gifla Swan, qui se mit à rire.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu partir sans me dire au revoir, ce matin. _Fit Mademoiselle Blanchard avec une moue faussement boudeuse._

\- Ok, je l'ai mérité ! _Rit Emma en portant sa main sur sa joue._

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Emma défit sa veste et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau à côté de la portes d'entrée. Elle renifla l'air et sentit un délicieux fumet.

\- J'étais en train de préparer le dîner, un gratin, le seul problème est qu'il est bien trop gros pour une seule personne. _Mary Margaret invita Emma à partager ce festin, comme chaque jour ces dernières semaines._

\- Je serai ravie de savourer ce gratin avec toi. _Remercia Emma._

Après s'être souries un instant, les deux jeunes femmes s'attablèrent et parlèrent toute la soirée de David Nolan, le prétendant de la jeune enseignante. Emma promis aussi de se rendre chez le maire s'excuser au près d'Henry, et récupérer son insigne de Shérif. Le Shérif Swan serait de retour.

Regina et Henry mangeaient eux aussi. Des lasagnes que le maire avait préparé avec amour, leur plat préféré qui pourtant n'était pas une si belle réussite ce soir. Ni Henry, ni Regina ne mangèrent leurs assiettes entièrement. La faim leur manqua. Pour sa part, Henry ne mangeait pas à cause du départ de sa mère, sans aucunes explications comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Pour celle de Regina, Swan y était aussi pour quelque chose, une chose qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à définir mais qui la mettait hors d'elle. Un sentiment d'impuissance face à cette blonde qui l'énervait et l'apeurait. Elle débarrassa la table, le dîner avait été calme, sans discussion. Henry monta dans sa chambre. Regina ne tenta pas de le retenir. Elle fit la vaisselle et alla aussi se coucher.

Emma se réveilla, heureuse d'être de retour dans la petite ville. Elle descendit en pyjama et sourit en voyant Mary Margaret dans le même état vestimentaire. Elles se sourirent et se dirent bonjour. Elles s'assirent avec un café chaud. Emma posa ses deux mains sur la tasse pour se réchauffer.

\- L'hiver arrive à grand pas. _Remarqua Mary Margaret._

\- Oh oui ! Je pense à changer de tenue d'ici peu. _Rit Emma consciente que ses tenues devenaient trop légères pour sortir par ce froid ensoleillé qui gelait déjà la ville._

Après s'être habillée, Emma s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée.

\- Attends, tiens. _Mary Margaret lui tendait ses clefs d'appartement qu'Emma prit avec plaisir. Elle se serrèrent chaleureusement, et Emma Swan quitta l'appartement._

Emma enleva ses gants pour conduire. Sa prochaine destination était le manoir de Madame Mills. Elle appréhendait ce face à face qu'elle ne pouvait pas éviter. Elle était pressée de revoir Henry mais Regina... Un pincement au cœur la prit, elle en avait maintenant l'habitude. Il apparaissait lorsque Emma pensait à Regina, faisant ressortir au passage ce sentiment étrange qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Elle fit ronronner le moteur de la petite voiture et prit la route du manoir. Après avoir traverser quelques rues, elle arriva. Elle descendit, mettant un bonnet en laine sur sa tête. Elle ferma la portière de sa Coccinelle et leva le nez sur l'immense demeure. Elle l'observait et se sentit piteusement petite à côté de la maison.

Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré le maire. Un soir, après qu'Henry ait débarqué à Boston et lui ait annoncé que c'était son fils. Stupéfaite, Emma avait tout de même accepté de ramener Henry chez lui, dans le Maine, à Storybrooke. Il l'avait prévenu être le fils du maire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étouffer Emma. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux arrivés, le maire, Madame Mills avait déboulé de la maison en courant, bouleversée. C'était ce soir là que ce sentiment étrange était apparut. Mêlant Emma dans un tourbillon d'incompréhension. Madame Mills l'avait alors faite entrer dans l'immense demeure, lui offrant un verre, pour la remercier. C'était là qu'il y eut ce regard qui avait duré si longtemps et qui les avaient toutes deux perturbées déclenchant par la suite, une haine profonde de l'une envers l'autre, réciproquement.

Emma s'engagea dans l'allée menant au perron. Elle n'eut à frapper qu'elle seule fois lorsqu'on lui ouvrit. Ce fut alors qu'elle apparut, dans l'encadrement de porte. Aussi stupéfaite qu'Emma elle même. Leurs regards se soutinrent un instant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Leur regards se soutinrent jusqu'à ce qu'Henry déboule dans les escaliers et saute dans les bras d'Emma. Leurs regards se brisèrent alors.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! _Articula difficilement Regina, étonnée que la blonde se trouve en face d'elle._

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais ! Je le savais ! _Cria Henry en trouvant refuge dans les bras de sa mère biologique._

Emma serra fort son fils, honteuse d'avoir pus lui faire du mal l'espace d'une journée. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent encore ceux de du maire qui probablement était stupéfaite. Elle crut voir dans ses yeux sombres une lueur briller et un sourire léger se dessiner. Cela devenait difficile de se regarder sans ne pas ressentir cette chose étrange qui ne les quittait plus. Il fallait que l'une d'elles brise ce face à face. Emma s'en chargea. Elle s'agenouilla devant le garçon.

\- Je suis désolée Henry. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. Je te promets de ne plus te laisser. Tu me crois ? _Demanda t-elle, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son fils qui hocha la tête._

Regina les regardait agenouillés là. Elle était confuse dans ses pensées. A la fois presque contente du retour de Swan et jalouse à nouveau. Rien que d'imaginer son fils passer du temps avec Emma Swan, Madame Mills fulminait.

\- Je suis revenue... _A cet instant Emma releva les yeux au dessus de l'épaule d'Henry et plongea son regard dans celui de Regina._ _La brune fut désarçonnée._ Je suis revenue pour toi. _Finit elle droitement dans les yeux du maire._

\- N'essaie plus de mentir. Et je ne laisserai plus jamais maman nous séparer. Je sais que c'est par sa faute que tu es partie. _Dit Henry._

Emma fut bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Regina. Le maire n'y était pour rien. C'était elle, elle qui ressentait le besoin de fuir Regina par peur de ressentir ce sentiment en elle qui la perdait et lui donnait tant de haine. Emma leva une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le visage de la brune derrière Henry. Elle avait le visage décomposé. Démoli. Elle tituba et manqua de tomber. Elle se rattrapa à la colonne du perron, de style égyptien. La blonde fut attendrie par ce visage aux yeux devenues aussi noir que jamais et larmoyants. Elle sentait qu'elle devait agir. Comme pour panser le cœur meurtrie de Regina.

\- Non Henry, ta mère n'y est pour rien. J'ai voulu partir de moi même. Mais je n'ai pas pu, tu vois, je suis là. Quelque chose m'a poussé à revenir. _Expliqua Swan, le regard plongé dans les yeux noirs haineux du maire._

La blonde vit le visage mouillé du maire se décontracter, presque étonné, comme si à cet instant la brune avait ressentie ce qu'Emma tentait de se cacher. Ses larmes se calmèrent, rassurant Swan. Sa bouche se ferma. Ses yeux redevinrent bruns. Une lueur semblable à un étoile brilla dans chacune des pupilles. Ses paroles avaient été profondes et sincères. Le maire en fut reconnaissante en lui adressant un faible sourire en guise de remerciement.

\- Et si je t'emmenai chez Granny avant l'école ? Va m'attendre dans la voiture. _Ordonna Emma._

L'enfant courut jusqu'à la Coccinelle jaune. Emma se releva et fit de nouveau face à Madame Mills.

\- Merci. _Les paroles d'Emma l'avaient touché. A ce moment là elle ne l'a détestait pas. Au contraire. Son cœur battait plus vite encore. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de pareil choses la concernant. Elle ne se sentait pas être une Méchante Reine. Elle était juste Regina et Emma avait su la cerner._

 _-_ Je vous en prie. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'êtes pas la Méchante Reine comme il le prétend. Sachez le. Vous êtes une bonne mère, celle que je ne serais jamais. C'est sûrement l'une des choses qui m'a effrayé. _Fit Swan, un léger sourire sur les lèvres._

Regina n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle sourit, n'effaçant peut être pas sa jalousie ni sa haine, mais les apaisant tout du moins.

\- Aussi, j'aimerai récupérer le poste de Shérif, si cela ne vous ennuie pas ?

\- Souat. Tenez, Shérif Swan. _Regina tendit les clefs et l'étoile jaune d'Emma déposés la veille par Mary Margaret._

Le Shérif les prit et remercia le maire une nouvelle fois. Elles se quittèrent pour la première fois sans déclencher un feu aux poudres.

Regina regarda Emma Swan se diriger vers sa voiture où Henry attendait. Sa silhouette attira un instant les yeux du maire qui très vite revinrent à la raison. Swan avait su trouver les mots juste et Regina n'en revenait pas. La voiture partit. Elle ferma la porte et alla à la cuisine. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées aussi gentiment datait de ce soir où Emma avait ramené le petit Henry de Boston. Le soir où tout avait commencé. Le début de sa fin. Plus tard, elle remercierait Emma en lui préparant un chausson aux pommes, elle se le promit.

Emma entra dans le Granny's diner en compagnie d'Henry attirant des regards interrogateurs. Emma indiqua à Henry d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des tables pendant qu'elle commandait. La blonde s'avança au bar. Accueillit par Ruby tenant le comptoir après avoir travaillé comme serveuse un certain temps. Emma lui sourit.

\- J'avais envie de rester quelque temps ici. La ville me plaît bien. _Dit-elle en guise d'explication._

\- Je vous apporte les chocolats chaud et deux croissants offert par la maison. _Sourit la jeune brune aux mèches rouges probablement contente de revoir l'une de ses amies de retour._

 _-_ Passe le bonjour à Granny par la même occasion !

\- J'y manquerai pas ! _Cria la barmaid._

Emma retrouva Henry à la table et s'assied en face de lui. Elle sentait qu'elle devait expliquer la raison de son départ. Du moins l'une d'entre elles. Seulement elle ne sut pas comment lui expliquer.

\- Écoute Henry... _tenta Swan._

\- Je sais Emma, tu es partie parce que tu avais peur de ne pas réussir à bien t'occuper de moi. _Lança t-il, un petit sourire de compréhension aux lèvres._

Emma fut bouche-bée. En effet c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir. Henry. Elle savait qu'elle se serait pas la meilleure mère au monde comme Regina Mills. Pour cause, elle avait abandonné son fils. Ne l'a jamais vu faire ses premiers pas, ni même ses premières dents. Encore moins sa première rentrée à l'école. C'était des choses qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus voir. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer d'être là lors de ses premières leçons de conduite, de sa première petite copine et examens.

Emma ne pouvait pas révéler que quelque chose l'obligeait à fuir Regina. Henry ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Swan elle même n'arrivait déjà pas à se l' chose de complexe. Elle préférera oublier ce détail et approuva - mentit - qu'Henry avait raison.

\- Tu as raison Gamin. Regina prend soin de toi et veille à te rendre heureux. Elle a toujours été là. Moi je t'ai abandonné. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête. Ni même d'être un bon modèle pour toi. _Expliqua la blonde._

\- Tu es revenue, c'est un bon geste Emma. Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu crois qu'il sera envisageable de se voir plus souvent ? D'habiter avec toi ? _S'emballa t-il soudainement._

\- Je doute que Regina soit de cet avis Gamin, l'idée ne va pas lui plaire. Je n'sais pas. On verra. _Fit Emma, le regard perdu dans le vide, un tourbillon noir lui rappelant vaguement quelqu'un._

\- Chouette ! Et nous allons pouvoir reprendre la...

Henry se tut lorsque Ruby apparut avec la commande. Il la remercia tout comme sa mère et reprit :

\- On va pouvoir reprendre la _Mission Cobra._ Il faut que tu délivres les habitants du sort de la Méchante Reine, ma mère ! _Chuchota t-il, enthousiasmé. Il but une gorgée du chocolat._

\- Oh là attends ! Attends une minute. Je t'ai déjà répéter pleins de fois que je n'étais pas la _Sauveuse_. Ce n'est qu'un livre Henry. Un livre de conte comme tous les livres de contes de notre enfance à tous. C'est fictif. Tu devrais arrêter de croire cela et vivre dans la réalité. Ta mère n'est pas la Méchante Reine. Tu lui fais du mal tu sais, en lui disant cela. Elle t'aime, Henry. Elle n'est pas méchante, elle ne veut que ton bien. _Expliqua Swan, décidément peinée et lassée de ses histoires de Sauveuse et de forêt enchantée._

\- C'est la réalité Emma ! Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es la _Sauveuse_ parce que tu as peur ! Mais regarde Ruby, c'est le Loup-Garou et le Chaperon Rouge, là-bas, David Nolan, c'est le Prince James, le Prince Charmant de Blanche Neige, Mary Margaret. Leroy, au comptoir, c'est Grincheux, l'un des Sept Nains et l'un des amis de Blanche Neige. Ils ont tous besoin de toi pour se souvenir de qui ils étaient et vaincre la Malédiction lancée par la Méchante Reine qui est ma mère. Ici leur vie à tous n'est que superficielle. Tu ne vois pas que Regina déteste tout le monde, et qu'elle fait tout pour t'éloigner de moi ! Elle a compris que c'était toi la _Sauveuse_ !

\- Ce n'est pas ta Malédiction qui nous oppose toutes les deux Henry. Mais admettons. Tu veux faire quoi ? Il est hors de question que je me batte contre ta mère. Je ne suis pas ici pour lui faire du mal, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre Henry. Je n'ai pas appris non plus à vaincre une Malédiction à l'école. Alors maintenant tu finis ton chocolat, tu vas être en retard. Et je reprend mon poste. _Exigea Emma._

Tous deux quittèrent le restaurant. Emma déposa Henry au bus et attendit que celui-ci s'éloigne pour se rendre au bureau du Shérif où une montagne de dossiers l'attendait déjà. Un vole dans la boutique de Monsieur Gold, tapage nocturne d'ivrognes sur les quais, bouchons dans l'une des rues de Storybrooke la veille.

\- Une multitude d'idioties. Au travail Shérif Swan. _Soupira t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, attrapant le premier dossier et un stylo._

La journée fut tout aussi longue pour le maire qui recevait les uns après les autres, les rapports du Shérif. _Shérif Swan_ était inscrit sur la page de chaque dossier. Madame Mills fit glisser sans s'en rendre compte l'un de ses doigts sur cet inscription avant de lire le contenu de paperasse. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- Tous des imbéciles. _Fit elle froidement en feuilletant les pages._

Après un moment, elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure d'aller chercher Henry. Il était là, seul comme toujours. Attendant l'une de ses mères. Il vit la Mercedes arriver. Il monta et fit remarquer sa déception qu'Emma ne soit pas venu le chercher.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Regina sentit comme un coup de poing dans son ventre à la réflexion d'Henry. Emma, toujours Emma. Emma partout, Emma tout le temps. Regina fulminait intérieurement. Elle démarra.

\- Le Shérif devait sûrement avoir du travail. _Fit le maire en regardant fixement la route_ _persuadée elle même que cela n'était qu'une excuse. Un mensonge. A vrai dire elle n'en avait que faire...ou peut être pas._

\- J'aurai préféré que ce soit Emma quand même ! _Dit Henry._

\- Henry ça suffit ! C'est moi ta mère et tu vis chez moi ! _Cria Regina._

Regina explosa. Elle ne voulait que le bien de son fils et lui se fichait d'elle. Cela la blessait autant que cela l'énervait.

\- Tu as détruis la vie de toutes les personnes ici ! Tu es la Méchante Reine. Tu ne veux le bonheur de personne ! J'irais vivre avec Emma, on en a parlé ! _Cria t-il de nouveau._

Il sortit de la Mercedes noire du maire et courut dans le manoir. Regina venait de tomber de haut. Ébahie, surprise. Comment Emma avait-elle pu dire toutes ces belles choses le matin même et apprendre par Henry le soir, qu'elle voulait le lui enlever à nouveau. Une rage indescriptible se diffusa dans le sang de la Reine. Elle se mit à grogner et à frapper le volant violemment. Les larmes montèrent. Elle déposa son front sur le volant et pleura lâchant ses nerfs. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le véhicule. Quelques larmes tombaient sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses traits se durcirent de haine. Une veine apparut sur ses tempes dû par la colère de la Reine.

\- Emma Swan. _Prononça la brune durement et froidement. Elle trouverait un moyen de détruire Emma, elle se le promit. Regina eut un sourire narquois de triomphe. La Reine était de retour._

Elle sortit de la voiture. Et ferma la portière d'Henry restée ouverte avant de verrouiller l'habitacle. Elle marcha jusqu'au manoir et fit claquer la porte bruyamment. Regina défit son écharpe et son manteau toujours ce sourire narquois. Elle était déterminée à détruire Swan sans laissée ses sensations l'en empêcher.

Elle se dirigea à la cuisine, se servir un verre de vin. Elle fit couler le fiel dans le verre à pied et amena le verre à ses yeux en agitant délicatement le contenu. Le liquide était rouge, rouge sang. D'une couleur scintillante. Le sang que Regina aimait tant autrefois voir couler. Elle détruirait Emma Swan, qu'importait le prix même si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. Cette femme lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, elle lui suscitait trop de confusion morale et aussi familiale.

Le Shérif Swan poussa la porte de l'appartement, déposant ses clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée. Mademoiselle Blanchard était aux fourneaux, cuisinant en chantant. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte se fermer.

\- Emma ! _Dit-elle, contente de voir sa colocataire_. Comment a été ta journée ?

\- Plutôt ennuyante. J'ai bouclé les derniers dossiers d'habitants mécontents. J'ai fais de la paperasse toute la journée. _Expliqua Emma._

La blonde déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau et enleva le bonnet en laine qu'elle portait encore sur la tête. Elle se frotta les mains puis se dirigea vers le lit de Mary Margaret et s'effondra dessus de fatigue. Après un long soupire, elle se mit sur le ventre, les mains tenant sa tête, agitant ses pieds dans les airs telle une adolescente.

\- Ah oui, et le gamin veut habiter avec moi. _Conclut Emma Swan nonchalante c_ _omme si cela était une infos banale._

 _-_ Cela m'étonnerait que Regina soit du même avis. Il te faudrait la tuer pour lui prendre Henry. Jamais elle ne te donnera la garde. _Fit Mary Margaret en goûtant à l'un de ses plats à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois_. Mmh, cela manque un peu de sel.

\- Je suppose qu'il a déjà dû lui en parler et que demain elle débarquera au poste, mais elle ne me fait pas peur. Puis, je ne sais pas si je suis prête à reprendre Henry. Je ne le connais que depuis trois semaines. Il est vrai qu'il est mon fils, et que j'aimerais le reprendre. Je ne l'ai pas vu grandir et maintenant j'en ai l'occasion. Je ne sais pas. _Expliqua Emma Swan, hésitante à cette idée. Elle se remit sur le dos, perdant son regard dans le plafond. Regina apparut à ses yeux._

\- A table ! _Cria la brune sortant Emma de ses pensées._

Ensemble, elles mangèrent et se régalèrent face au dîner délicieux. Elles parlèrent de choses et d'autres. L'enseignante réussit à convaincre qu'il était tant pour Emma d'habiter avec son fils.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Regina n'était pas passée au poste de la matinée, au plus grand étonnement du Shérif Swan. La blonde avait entamé des nouveaux dossiers à éplucher, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de temps à autre. Parfois, elle buvait un peu de café avant de se replonger dans le travail. Le temps semblait long face aux broutilles des habitants. Emma souffla d'ennui. Elle lança un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, il pleuvait, la déprimant davantage. Cette journée était grise et lassante. Aucune enquête croustillante, aucun mystère trépidant. Rien, juste des plaintes idiotes. Même ses chamailleries avec le maire lui manquaient. Le maire... Emma laissa son esprit voguer un instant, se représentant la silhouette de la belle brune au caractère trempé.

Il était midi quand Emma boucla le dernier dossier. Elle prit les dossiers sous son bras, enfila sa veste et partit. Elle passerait après le déjeuner à la mairie. Henry lui avait donné rendez-vous au Granny's pour manger ensemble. La blonde se gara devant le restaurent. Elle descendit et poussa la porte d'entrée qui tinta derrière son passage. Le gamin n'était pas encore arrivé. Emma marcha ne regardant pas devant elle, elle percuta quelqu'un.

\- Shérif Swan ! _Fit l'homme portant des lunettes à la chevelure rousse dans lequel elle avait buté_.

\- Docteur Hopper. _Salua Swan, lui adressant un faible sourire et un hochement de tête._

La porte tinta à nouveau laissant apparaître un petit bonhomme surexcité. Henry courut en direction d'Emma, bousculant lui aussi Archibald Hopper, son psychologue. Il serra fort sa mère, avant de se retourner et s'excuser.

\- Bonjour Archie ! Sourit l'enfant.

\- Henry ! _Répondit l'homme_. Je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir pour ton rendez-vous, Henry. Au revoir Shérif !

 _Ah oui, nous étions jeudi_ s'exclama intérieurement la blonde. Tous les jeudi Henry allait chez le psychologue. Et ce, depuis qu'Henry imaginait que les habitants étaient tous des personnages de contes. Regina avait ordonné au psychologue de lui faire oublier ses histoires, mais Archibald n'était pas du même avis, et tentait à chaque consultations de comprendre pourquoi l'enfant se réfugiait-il dans les contes de fées. Le docteur Hopper quitta le restaurant, ouvrant son parapluie. La porte se referma derrière lui. Emma commanda et ensemble, le gamin et elle allèrent s'asseoir. Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard et déjà les hamburgers trônaient sur la table.

\- J'ai parlé à maman d'habiter avec toi. _Dit fièrement Henry._

\- Henry...tu vas m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis avec ta mère.

Emma ne supportait pas qu'Henry face des siennes bien qu'il soit un enfant débrouillard et intelligent. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille vivre avec sa mère mais ce n'était pas ce que Regina voulait. Elles se battaient toutes deux à cause de cela depuis près d'un mois. Et quand enfin le calme revenait un peu, la tempête allait de nouveau souffler. Emma souffla et changea de sujet demandant si cela se passait bien à l'école.

Après un long repas, Emma raccompagna son fils à l'école. L'enfant sortit de la Coccinelle, elle lui adressa un signe de main et le regarda s'éloigner. La blonde bifurqua ensuite en direction de la Mairie, voir Regina Mills. Du stress s'empara de son ventre, ses mains tremblaient sur le volant. Emma Swan n'avait peur de rien. Elle se le répéta jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment administratif se dessine parmis les reliefs de la ville. Le Shérif se gara et descendit avec les dossiers en main. La pluie avait cessé mais le froid était toujours présent. Emma grelotta et pressa malgré elle, le pas. Elle poussa la porte et se dirigea devant une autre porte vitrée portant l'inscription _Mayor_ \- Maire. Le stress se faisait encore plus imposant, plus insistant. La blonde prit une grande inspiration, frappa et entra. Elle y vit alors une brune œuvrant à la paperasse administrative. Le maire releva le visage vers Emma et, une nouvelle fois, leur regard se soutinrent pendant un long instant. Des frissons parcouraient l'ensemble de leur deux échines. Un courant électrique se diffusait dans leurs yeux excluant le reste du monde l'espace d'un instant qui semblait être une éternité.

\- Shérif Swan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? _Regina brisa se silence qui soudain la rendait vulnérable. Elle sourit à la blonde qui avait encore les yeux écarquillés._

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire. Je...euh...Je venais vous apporter ceci. Ce sont les derniers rapports.

Emma tendit les dossiers vers Regina et tenta de se redonner un peu de consistance. Elle se racla la gorge et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux noisettes de la brune. Le bras toujours tendu devant elle, elle suivit les moindres faits et gestes du maire. Celle-ci déposa son stylo lentement sur le bureau, toujours sous le regard océan grisé du Shérif. Elle recula du bureau et se leva. Les yeux ardoises de la blonde s'abaissèrent sur le corps du maire. Elle apercevait deux jambes longues et minces cachées par le pantalon noir de la brune. Ses yeux remontèrent et s'arrêtèrent furtivement sur le chemisier blanc de la femme. Regina se dirigea vers elle. Emma fut déstabilisée. Regina était trop prêt d'elle. Beaucoup trop proche. Les lèvres de la _Sauveuse_ se mirent à trembler tandis que celles rouge sang du maire se mirent à sourire.

Regina jaugea le Shérif qui apparemment ne semblait pas dans le meilleur de sa forme. La blonde la fixait. Regina aimait avoir le contrôle, elle semblait effrayer le Shérif Swan. Elle semblait...avoir le dessus. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait toujours la détruire, mais lorsque la blonde se trouvait face à elle, le mystérieux sentiment refaisait surface lui faisant battre son cœur plus vite, agitant un millier de sensations inexplicables dans son bas ventre. Regina perdait toute assurance, et, elle détestait cela. Son sourire s'effaça brusquement ramenant la blonde à la réalité, brisant tout charme, faisant fuir toutes potentielles étincelles magiques. Elle arracha la pile de documents des mains du Shérif.

\- Merci Shérif. Vous pouvez disposer. _Aboya durement Regina._

Le maire s'assied sur le rebord du bureau. Emma, se sentant de trop, s'exécuta et tourna les talons, en direction de la sortie. Regina la suivit des yeux et observa le balancement des boucles dorés du Shérif sur son dos. Sa veste bleue lui sciait autant que la rouge, son jean lui allait divinement bien et son bonnet lui donnait un aspect enfantin. Ses bottes lui montaient presque aux genoux. L'hiver commençait à se faire rude, bientôt, ces vêtements seront cachés par un long manteau noir, cachant toutes ses belles choses qui suscitaient l'intention de la brune. Elle ressentit de la déception.

Regina chassa ses drôles de pensées d'un geste de main et fit la grimace, elle devenait folle. Elle le savait. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse au plus vite de cette sale...peste. La Reine grogna.

Emma allait entrer dans sa voiture quand son portable sonna. Elle reconnut alors la voix affolée de Mary Margaret. Elle tenta de la calmer mais l'enseignante ne semblait pas de cette avis.

\- David Nolan a disparu Emma ! _Cria dans la voix dans le téléphone._

Emma lui promis de partir immédiatement à sa recherche. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle raccrocha et rangea l'appareil dans sa poche. Elle posa une main sur la portière et posa son coude sur le toit de l'habitacle. Elle posa son front sur son bras. Elle partirait quand lorsqu'elle se serait remise du face à face avec le maire. Elle revoyait encore en flash les lèvres rouges de la brune lui prononcer de prendre congé. Ses lèvres balafrées, rougeoyantes, pulpeuses, délicieuses. Des lèvres qui l'avait hypnotisé pendant quelques secondes. Elle soupira.

\- Pfiou ! _Fit Emma, surprise de cet effet que lui donnait Madame Mills._

Le Shérif allait entrer dans sa voiture quand Henry apparut. Il cria interpellant Emma dans son élan.

\- Où vas-tu ? _Demanda t-il._

\- David Nolan a disparu, je vais le retrouver. _Emma s'engouffra dans sa voiture, mais sans s'y attendre, Henry s'invita._

\- Je viens avec toi ! _Fit-il._

\- Ça ne va pas plaire à ta mère.

Sur ses paroles, Emma démarra sur les chapeaux de roues ne sachant pas vraiment pas où commencer.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Emma conduisait sans savoir où aller. Elle n'avait aucune piste enfin si, celle donnée par Mary Margaret. Mais elle n'était pas totalement concentrée sur cette disparition, elle tombait mal. L'altercation avec Regina lui revenait sans cesse sans la possibilité de l'oublier. Henry se tenait assit sur le siège passager avant. Et s'il se rendait compte que rien n'allait entre ses deux mères ? Que lorsqu'elles se rapprochaient, elles se sentaient tout de suite obligées de se détester ? De se fuir ? De se nuire ? Et que pensait Regina ? Il était entrain de déblatérer sur un tas d'hypothèses aussi folles qu'improbables. Mais le Shérif Swan ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'arrivait pas, ses paroles ne semblaient être qu'un lointain murmure face au brouhaha de l'esprit de la blonde. Trop de question la bousculaient. Henry parlait. La blonde se lassait d'essayer de comprendre. Pourquoi Regina semblait si attirante ? Le gamin émit l'hypothèse du conte de Blanche Neige. Emma n'avait peur de rien, sauf de l'amour. Était-ce cela ? Henry parlait seul à présent. Pourquoi Emma avait-elle espérer voir la brune, le matin même ? L'enfant s'agitait. Les dossiers n'avaient-ils pas été un prétexte pour aller à la Mairie ? " _Emma_ " criait Henry. Elle se rendit à l'évidence que jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre sans ne jamais revoir cette enchanteresse si elle était à Boston. _" Emma "_ appela de nouveau le gosse. Les souvenirs de leurs sauvetages mutuels lui revenaient _. " Maman tu m'écoutes ? "_ fit encore l'enfant. Ce regard lors de l'incendie avant l'élection, un regard...de braise... comme tous les autres.

\- Emma ! _Hurlèrent deux voix à la fois._

Swan reconnut celle de Regina le jour de cet incendie, mais aussi celle d'Henry qui la rappelait à la réalité. La voiture pila sur la route sur un grincement strident.

\- Assez ! _Cria Emma, pour faire disparaître les images de sa tête. Pour faire taire le gamin qui la perturbait. Elle suffoquait. Henry haletait face à cet arrêt brutal. Elle frappa le volant violemment._

\- Assez... _répéta Emma en étouffant un sanglot. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Terrorisée. Elle était horrifiée car tout devenait limpide. Ses mains serraient le volant faisant blanchir les jointures des doigts blancs porcelaine de la blonde qui ressentit alors une douleur presque faible comparer à celle de son cœur. Elle laissa tomber son front sur le dos de ses mains._

\- Maman.. _. Fit Henry, perturbé autant par sa mère que par la vulnérabilité qui émanait d'elle présentement. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sangloter. Elle releva la tête, le regard vide._

Dans le plus grand des silences, elle remit le moteur en route comme si de rien n'était. Elle se concentra à présent sur David. Sa pauvre amie s'inquiétait. Elle décida de sillonner les rues de Storybrooke avant d'élargir les recherches. La voiture bifurqua de rue en rue.

Il était l'heure de rentrer à sa demeure. Regina poussa la porte du manoir. Il faisait froid dans la bâtisse. C'était calme. Elle se sentait seule, Henry était avec Archie. Elle se sentait pathétiquement petite face au plafond immense. La maison était décidément trop spacieuse pour une seule personne. Et même pour deux... Elle déposa son manteau sur le porte manteau et grelotta un instant face à l'aspect froid de la maison.

\- Maudit hiver. _Pesta Regina._

Elle grimpa la poignée de marches devant elle et arriva dans le couloir du hall. Son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se regardait et se trouvait drôlement provocatrice. La scène de la Mairie flasha un instant dans sa tête. Elle était passée trop prêt du Shérif Swan, leurs lèvres se frôlant presque. Cet instant avait été...si sensuel. Regina aimait se sentir belle et désirée. Elle aurait juré avoir vu du désir dans les yeux bleus d'Emma Swan. La brune pourtant, n'avait pas trouvé déplaisant de se sentir désirée... mais cela la rendait si confuse. Mais enfin quel était ce problème entre elles ? Pourquoi devaient-elles se détester autant ? Pour Henry ? Pour la Malédiction ? Non, ce n'était pas les vrais raisons. Plus le temps passait, plus croiser Swan lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être impuissante, ne pas se laisser surprendre par le mystère qu'évoquait ce sentiment. Elle l'avait appris pendant son éducation par Cora, de ne jamais perdre défiance de soi-même. De respecter cette vertu noble. Cela lui était arriver une fois, et ça lui avait coûté la mort de Daniel.

Regina se dirigea à la cuisine. Comme chaque soir, elle se prit un verre de vin. Et se dirigea ensuite au salon . Elle peina à allumer le feu de la cheminée. Autrefois il ne suffisait que d'un simple geste de la main pour voir les flammes apparaître. Sans la magie le monde paraissait plus compliqué mais au moins elle n'avait pas de prix à payer. Elle ne voulait pas que la magie revienne. Elle redeviendrait alors cette femme que malgré elle, elle essayait d'oublier. Dans ce monde, Regina n'était pas détestée... Mais elle reconnut qu'utiliser la couverture de Méchante Reine avec Swan, la rassurait. Regina savait que la blonde était puissante, bien plus qu'elle même l'était. La brune était presque sûre qu'Emma pouvait la contrôler.

Les premières braises firent leur apparition, et bientôt le bois crépitait dans la maison. Regina tendit les mains devant elle un instant, réchauffant ses paumes glacées, les flammes reflétant dans ses yeux. Elle se leva et alluma un simple allogène dans le salon, plongeant la demeure dans une ambiance cosy agréable. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son verre en main. Elle se sentait si seule. Personne à qui parler. Se disputer. Plaisanter. La brune porta le verre à ses lèvres et y déposa une légère trace de rouge à lèvres. Le maire plongea ses yeux dans le feu et le fixa. Elle souffla. Elle ressentait encore le trouble du face à face. Sa chair frémit. Ce frisson..Elle savait que si chaque jour elle tentait de se faire belle, ce n'était pas uniquement que pour elle... Au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait charmer la blonde et lui montrer le meilleur d'elle même. Elle voudrait que tout se passe bien avec Emma, elle en avait marre de se battre, la brune avait fait ça toute sa vie. Elle ne niait pas qu'elle aimait la niaque d'Emma, sa détermination, son côté rebelle et garçon manqué. Cette blonde avait du mordant, et Regina, dans sa vie, avait trouvé très peu de personne prête à l'affronter. Elle aimait la répartie du Shérif.

L'heure tournait et aucune trace de David Nolan. La nuit était tombée. Bon sang où était-il ? Le Shérif ne savait plus où chercher. La ville entière avait été ratissée. Henry s'était tu depuis l'arrêt brutal prématuré. Emma se sentait coupable de ce silence pesant.

\- Écoutes Henry...on a parcouru toute la ville sans trouver David Nolan. Je suis à court d'idée. _Tenta la blonde._

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au garçon. Elle crut décerner à travers le noir, un léger sourire sur le visage de son fils.

\- J'aurai bien une théorie mais ça ne va pas te plaire... _fit-il persuadé qu'Emma l'écouterait. De toutes façons elle n'avait pas d'autre choix_.

\- Je t'écoute. Je suis prête à tout pour ramener le Prince de Mary Margaret. _Lança t-elle le regard focalisé sur la route mal éclairée._

\- Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Mary Margaret et lui demander à quel endroit l'avait-elle retrouvé, à la sortie de son coma ? Peut être y était-il retourné ? Il a sans doute fait une crise. Il n'est pas tout à fait remis. _Expliqua Henry._

Emma savait que son fils avait raison, David était encore fragile. Il fallait tenter tout ce qu'il y avait à tenter et le retrouver. Elle prit la rue de l'appartement de la jeune enseignante.

\- Tu as dis son Prince ! Tu as finis par y croire ? _Demanda Henry avec la lueur qu'enfin Emma ait accepté son destin._

\- Eh ! Non ! J'ai dis ça...comme ça. _Tenta t-elle pour se rattraper, déclenchant un fou rire dans l'habitacle._

Henry et sa mère grimpèrent les escaliers deux à deux. Emma entra dans l'appartement y retrouvant une Mademoiselle Blanchard paniquée. Elle se releva brusquement de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, devant une tisane - pour sûrement se calmer.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? _Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux marrons._

\- Non, mais te souviens-tu de l'endroit où tu l'as retrouvé à la sortie de son coma ? _S'empressa de demander le Shérif._

\- Prêt du pont à péage pourquoi ?

\- Vite Emma, direction le pont des Trolls ! _Cria Henry._

\- Je viens avec vous !

Tous trois partirent en courant rejoindre le fameux pont.

Le téléphone brisa le silence du manoir. Regina lisait. Elle déposa l'oeuvre sur l'accoudoir du canapé et décrocha. C'était le psychologue, Archie.

\- Oui criqu'...Docteur Hopper ? _Fit la brune froidement sans le vouloir._

 _-_ Je suis désolé de vous importuner à cette heure-ci Madame Mills, mais Henry est avec vous ? Il n'est pas venu à sa séance.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je le croyais avec vous imbécile ! _Aboya le maire pétrifiée de la disparition de son enfant._

\- Eh bien non. J'ai par ailleurs entendu dire que David Nolan avait disparu et que le Shérif Swan était partie à sa recherche.

Swan, bien sûr. Elle était avec Henry. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Regina raccrocha au nez du docteur et se hâta de s'habiller et de foncer à sa voiture. Décidément avec Emma Swan, leur relation était vraiment chaude et froide. Sans trêve, toujours en variante. Dès l'instant où un instant agréable avait lieu, il fallait qu'il soit remplacer par à nouveau de la haine. Cela rappelait une chanson au maire, une chanteuse américaine. Elle avait oublié le nom de cette artiste. Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui _Katy Perry_ avec sa chanson _Hot'n'cold._ Regina retrouvait dans le refrain du morceau, la triste réalité qu'elle entretenait avec Emma. Un coup tout était noir, un autre coup c'était blanc. Un jour c'était oui puis le lendemain, non. Leur relation était un paradoxe. Tout était compliqué avec Swan, mais c'était pour cela que ce qu'elles construisaient ensemble était différent, inexplicable et surtout unique.

Le maire pesta après la blonde à cause d'elle son fils avait manqué une séance. Puis les paroles d'Henry revinrent. Et si la blonde avait tenté de lui enlever son fils ? La haine refit surface comme à son habitude. Nolan avait du faire une crise donc, avec un peu de logique, il se pouvait qu'il se soit à nouveau rendu au lieu de son réveil du coma. Emma devait sûrement s'y rendre. Elle réglerait le problème avec la blonde. Regina se le promit. Elle grimpa dans sa Mercedes la mine tendue. Il fallait mette les pendules avec le Shérif. La brune démarra au quart de tour en direction du pont à péage...


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un petit " r " avait été rajouté sur le panneau indiquant _Bridge Toll,_ donnant ainsi _Bridge Troll._ D'après l'ouvrage _Once upon a time_ que détenait Henry, le pont existait déjà du temps du conte de Blanche Neige. Il était écrit que c'était à ce lieux que pour la première fois, Blanche Neige et Charmant avaient combattu. C'était par ailleurs aussi à cet endroit que naquit leur amour. Pour Henry, tout était lié, et plus les preuves s'accumulaient, plus il croyait au livre. David Nolan s'y était réfugié dans l'espoir de retrouvé Mary Margaret, pour faire renaître leur amour qu'ils ignoraient depuis le jour où le sort avait été lancé.

Trois ombres approchaient de la construction, faisant craquer les branches sous leurs pieds. L'obscurité était le reflet des ténèbres à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf le frétillement des feuillages et les hululement des chouettes. De la buée s'échappait de leurs lèvres, leurs mains se frottaient l'une contre l'autre tentant de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Seule une petite lampe torche éclairait d'un halo, leur chemin. Emma menait la petite troupe. Elle plissa les yeux et y vit au loin un tas couché sur la rive du pont. Un corps inerte pensait-elle. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle tendit le bras devant Mary Margaret et Henry, les empêchant d'avancer. Elle tendit ensuite son doigt en direction de la masse. Mary Margaret porta sa main à sa bouche de stupeur. Henry se figea.

\- Restez là, je vais voir. _Ordonna Emma, se comportant en bon Shérif, évitant toute scène de crime potentielle._

Elle avança agilement jusqu'au corps. Il trempait à moitié dans la rivière, le front de l'homme était un peu amoché d'être tombé sur les cailloux. Le Shérif s'agenouilla, c'était bel et bien David Nolan. Elle vérifia le pou de l'homme, son cœur battait encore. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle fit signe à son amie et son fils de s'approcher. L'enseignante courut, Emma lui cédant sa place. La jeune brune s'agenouilla à son tour.

\- David ! David ! _Fit Mademoiselle Blanchard en brisant le silence de la nuit._

Elle cria encore, le secouant légèrement. Elle paniquait. Son visage se contracta et une larme perla sur sa joue. Elle cria de plus bel secouant le corps plus fort. Enfin, deux yeux finirent pas s'ouvrir, stupéfaits. David reprit connaissance, sa vision se rétablit. Il était surpris de voir Mademoiselle Blanchard ici. Il regarda aux alentours bien étonné de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, et vit à l'écart Henry et sa mère. Le Shérif lui adressa un signe de main et un faible sourire de loin auquel l'homme répondit. Son regard revint à celui de la brune aux cheveux courts. Ne pouvant détacher leur yeux de l'un et l'autre.

\- Mary Margaret. Que fais-tu ici ? _Demanda t-il surpris et encore sonné._

\- Je te retrouverai toujours David ! _Répondit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

La jeune femme l'aida ensuite à se relever, très vite aidée par le Shérif. Il se frotta et tous quatre reprirent le chemin de la voiture. Sur la route plongée dans le noir, Mary Margaret expliqua à l'homme qu'il avait probablement fait une crise d'amnésie comme après son coma. Henry renchérit avec sa théorie de conte de fée.

\- Henry, pas maintenant. _Fit Emma._

\- On va t'emmener tout de suite à l'hôpital, David. _Proposa Mary Margaret._

Ils continuèrent de marcher, Emma en retrait. Au loin, dans les ténèbres obscures de la forêt, Emma aperçut un petit bâtiment qui se distinguait des arbres. Cela semblait être une espèce de sanctuaire funèbre qui attira l'intention du Shérif Swan. Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Bien sûr, c'était Henry qui lui en avait parlé. Le caveau de la Méchante Reine de Blanche Neige, il était dans le livre. Elle fut soudainement curieuse de savoir ce qui s'y trouvait, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne trouverait pas de magie mais rien ne valait le coup de jeter un œil.

\- Henry, tu vas rentrer avec Mary Margaret et David, on se voit demain. _Dit Swan._

L'enfant hocha la tête et les deux adultes et le garçon s'éloignèrent dans le brouillard. Emma attendit qu'ils soient assez loin et prit la direction du caveau, au loin. Elle passa outre les ronces et les fougères, elle manqua de trébucher sur un tronc juché sur le sol. Et après ce périple, elle se tenait enfin devant la forteresse funeste qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Un bâtiment qui ne donnait pas envie d'être visité, grisé, en pierre et très vieux. Il était gardé par deux statues d'anges aussi machiavéliques que le caveau lui même. Il ressemblait à cent pour cent à l'illustration du livre. Était-ce un hasard ?

D'après Henry, la Reine y emprisonnait des cœurs qu'elle même avait arraché et qu'elle collectionnait. Emma observa le logo au dessus de l'énorme porte d'entrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança face à l'énorme porte. Elle attapra la poignée et la tira. En vint. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle semblait lourde et blindée, mais le Shérif ne renonçait jamais. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois pour l'ouvrir, utilisant toutes ses forces, mais la porte restait fermée. Swan coinça sa lampe torche entre ses dents et posa son pied sur la porte et tira encore, laissant un léger gémissement s'échapper et s'envoler dans le ciel nocturne. Après plusieurs tentatives du même style, enfin la porte céda. La blonde la poussa et entra.

Il faisait très sombre et froid dans le sanctuaire. Emma dirigea la lampe torche dans toutes les directions. Une odeur de poussière envahit les narines du Shérif Swan. Des toiles d'araignées jonchaient le plafond en béton. Il y avait un vitrail sur le mur. Un cercueil était déposé au milieu du caveau. Une tombe... Emma chercha un cartel dans l'espoir d'y trouver un nom.

\- Eurêka ! _Se fit-elle à elle même, fière de sa trouvaille plus qu'évidente._

Un cartel en or était sur le couvercle du cercueil avec le prénom de _Henry Mills ._ Une inscription en lyrique était gravée en dessous du prénom. " _A mon père bien aimé. "_ lut à haute voix le Shérif. Il s'agissait du père de Regina, ainsi le caveau appartenait au maire... Coïncidence avec le livre ?

\- Que faites-vous ici Mademoiselle Swan ? _Hurla une voix venant de dehors._

Emma sursauta et se retourna, surprise et horrifiée.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Sa silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'éclaircit sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Son regard menaçant était planté dans les yeux horrifiés d'Emma Swan. Une forte brise s'abattit soudainement dans la forêt faisant vibrer les feuillages et cinglant les joues du Shérif. Sur les lèvres de Regina Mills, se dessinait un sourire narquois. Le coup de vent fut assez puissant pour refermer les deux portes du caveau derrière Emma qui se retourna terrifiée par le bruit perpétué.

\- Qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon caveau ? C'est une infraction. _Aboya fortement Regina._

La brune se rapprocha d'Emma dangereusement et braqua à nouveau son regard sur la blonde. Elles étaient de nouveau proches. Trop proches.

\- Je verrai à vous faire congédier de votre poste, Mademoiselle Swan. _Articulèrent clairement les lèvres rouge -sang du maire._

Emma regardait tour à tour les lèvres rouges et les yeux noirs de la brune. Elle suffoquait. Elle aimait son job, elle ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire. C'était impossible. C'était une femme d'action. Emma ne pouvait pas se faire suspendre. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de ne pas penser au maire constamment.

\- Vous ne m'appréciez vraiment pas, Madame le maire. _Murmura Emma, son regard soutenant celui du maire sur un air provocant et insolant._

Le maire eut un rire grinçant et se rapprocha encore d'Emma.

\- Si vous saviez. Pas depuis que vous avez débarqué dans cette ville avec la seule intention de me reprendre Henry. _Dit froidement la brune._

\- C'est mon fils, Madame Mills. _Fit Emma en bousculant le maire volontairement, haineuse._

\- C'est le mien, c'est moi qui l'est élevé quand vous l'avez abandonné. _Répliqua Regina._ Et je ne vous permet pas de me toucher ainsi Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Ah oui ? _Emma poussa à nouveau Regina, avec plus de force. La brune tituba et faillit tomber._

Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa stabilité, Madame Mills vit une lueur mortelle lui passer dans les yeux. Swan voulait jouer à cela, très bien, elles allaient jouer. Le maire accéléra sa marche vers la blonde, et la frappa au visage. Emma fut projetée quelques centimètres derrière elle, se tenant la joue. Mais avant que Regina ne puisse s'en apercevoir, la blonde contre-attaqua et lui planta son coup de poing dans la figure. La brune porta ses doigts à ses lèvres d'où elle ressentait une violente douleur. Elle observa un liquide sombre sur ses doigts. Elle saignait. Elle grogna et donna un coup de poing dans l'arcade sourcilière de la blonde qui saigna immédiatement aussi. Elles se sautèrent alors l'une sur l'autre perdant tout équilibre. Elles se retrouvèrent alors étalées sur le sols, au milieu de la terre humide et des feuilles. Elles gesticulaient dans tous les sens, se tirant les cheveux comme deux jeunes filles. Les deux femmes roulèrent sur l'humus humide de la forêt, Regina se trouva tantôt au dessus de Swan et vice-versa.

\- C'est si puérile Mademoiselle Swan. _Fit Regina._

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé. _Soupira Swan._

\- Vous avez du mordant, j'adore ça. _Ricana le maire encore._

Emma se trouvait désormais au dessus de la brune qui la regardait...langoureusement. Elles firent un constat de leur état mutuel ; leurs visages étaient salement amochés et leurs cheveux ébouriffés. Regina comme à son habitude eut son légendaire rire moqueur. Emma l'empoignait encore au col, son regard regardant les lèvres suffoquer, gonflées et moqueuses du maire. La poitrine de celle-ci se soulevait à chacune de ses respiration. Emma sentit la sienne l'étouffer. Le sourire de Regina s'effaça et leurs regards se croisèrent encore. Des lueurs étranges brillaient dans leurs iris, leurs cœurs battant à rompre leur thorax. Emma fut stupéfaite, Regina elle, fut gênée. Tout devenait bien trop claire, bien trop évidant et trop déroutant pour se l'avouer.

Une certaine magie opérait depuis qu'Emma touchait Regina, depuis qu'elle la tenait par le col. Elles sentirent un courant électrisant traverser leurs êtres. De peur, Swan lâcha le vêtement de la brune.

Regina la regardait, cette blonde. Son ennemie. Sa respiration s'accélérait. Son ventre la noua. Le regard d'Emma la gênait et la déroutait. Elle savait que la détester n'était qu'un prétexte. Quelque chose de bien plus fort les liais. Elles le savaient toutes deux. Et Henry n'était pas l'unique raison. Emma la lâcha. Regina profita de cet instant pour se relever et plaquer Swan contre les portes de son caveau. Plantant son regard encore dans celui océan de la blonde, sa main empoignant son cou. Emma ressentit de la peine à respirer.

\- Vous gâchez toujours tous Mademoiselle Swan. _Articula durement et tristement le maire._

Les yeux de la brune se firent scintillant et embrumés, malgré l'obscurité. Le regard de la blonde était plongé sur les lèvres de Regina. Diable qu'elle se sentait perdu. Le tin de voix de la brune se fit triste et déçu. Emma aussi détestait Regina. Mais lorsqu'elle voyait le maire, tête baissée et profondément blessée, elle n'eut qu'une envie ; enterrer la hache de guerre. Lorsque les mots de Regina se faufilèrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la blonde, celle-ci se sentit davantage perdue, qu'est-ce qu'elle gâchait ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Regina lâcha le cou de Swan et s'en alla tristement. Après quelques mètre, elle s'arrêta, dos au Shérif.

\- Demain je ferais en sorte de vous virer. _Fit froidement le maire avant de s'éloigner._

Emma passa sa main sur son cou, le massant. Stupéfaite par cette scène paradoxale une fois de plus. Elle allait perdre son travail. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se le promit. La blonde passa une main sur son arcade qui ne saignait plus. Elle réajusta ses cheveux et s'éloigna à son tour du caveau pour rejoindre sa Coccinelle jaune.

Regina entra dans sa voiture, grelottante. Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de pouvoir pour faire apparaître une boule de feu et se réchauffer quelque seconde. Elle ajusta ses cheveux et regarda son rétroviseur. Sa lèvre était gonflée. La brune pesta. Elle frappa à nouveau son volant, puis s'attacha. Elle mit le moteur en route, enclenchant la radio qui se mit en route automatiquement. _" Take me to church, I'll worshiped like a dog at the shrine of your lies "_ chanta la voix. Regina reconnut la chanson et tout de suite éteignit la radio prise de panique. Elle se mit en route, chercher Henry, et surtout rentrer.

Emma poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il n'y avait personne. Mary Margaret devait être encore avec David. La journée avait fini par être éprouvante. Emma avait voulu de l'action, elle avait eu son compte. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir. Demain elle réglerait le compte du maire. En attendant, elle était dépourvue de toutes forces. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle, défit son manteau et ôta son bonnet. Elle posa ses clefs sur la table et alla chercher un glaçon qu'elle déposa sur son sourcil. Après un long moment elle se le désinfecta.

La blonde alla chercher un remontant avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle enleva son pull et s'assied sur son lit. Elle défit ses bottines et les balança à travers la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Son regard fixé sur le plafond, elle soupira.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

 _C'était l'heure des réunions habituelles qu'entretenaient Regina Mills et Graham, l'ancien Shérif de Storybrooke. Une réunion de cinq à sept qui, comme chaque jours, aboutissait très souvent dans une chambre chez Granny en tout anonymat._

 _Regina s'était habillée le plus sensuellement possible prenant bien soin de mettre en valeur tous ses atouts corporels. Elle était assise sur le lit de la chambre rustique, attendant son amant. Enfin on frappa à la porte._

 _\- Entre Graham. Invita la voix provocatrice de la jeune femme._

 _La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme possédant une carrure musclée, des cheveux bouclés bruns et deux yeux gris ardoises magnifiquement hypnotisant. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Regina marcha en sa direction. Ses talons claquaient contre le parquet. Elle aimait tout contrôler, même ses instants de plaisirs. Elle agrippa ses doigts dans le col blanc de chemise de l'homme et lui adressa son fameux sourire sensuel dévoilant ses dents blanches. Graham plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune, la faisant tressaillir. Elle les attirèrent tous deux vers le lit en mordant ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle buta dans le matelas, elle se laissa tomber dans un éclat de rire emmenant Graham dans son élan._

 _Soudain, un parfum étonnant se diffusa dans les narines de Regina. Ce n'était plus l'odeur masculine qu'elle connaissait bien de son amant mais un arôme différent et envoûtant. Des cheveux lui caressaient la joue, la chatouillant. Ce n''était pas ceux de Graham, ils étaient bien trop courts. Trop confuse et déboussolée, Regina ouvrit les yeux violemment et tout de suite elle fut prise d'une fureur et d'une terreur inexplicable. Son sourire charnel disparut laissant place à une bouche béate. Une blonde se tenait au-dessus d'elle, son regard océan-grisé planté dans le sien. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, proches de celles du maire. Si proches, que la brune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde s'écraser sur son visage. Une main empoignait le col de chemise du maire, l'autre main était posée à côté de son visage, sur le matelas. Toutes deux suffoquèrent à ce contact déroutant. Regina se sentit perdre le contrôle de tout autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, tant le corps au-dessus du sien la retenait prisonnière. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de se débattre, l'empoigne de la blonde était bien trop forte._

 _Une étoile brillait dans leurs yeux, une lueur d'envie. Les lèvres rosés de la cavalière de Regina s'approchèrent d'avantage de celles rouge du maire. Et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer...pouf...la blonde disparut de la pièce comme par enchantement. Le maire se redressa malgré tous ces états et se mit à crier le nom de sa dulcinée dans l'espoir de la faire réapparaître.._

\- SWAN ! _Hurla Regina, l'écho de sa voix se dispersant dans sa grande chambre._

Le maire haletait par ce cauchemar terrorisant, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Ses yeux encore écarquillés balayèrent la pièce, aucunes traces du Shérif Swan. La chambre était déserte, seulement illuminée par les doux rayons dorés du soleil. A ce constat, Regina sentit un pincement au cœur, pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas rassurée ? Elle souffla et fit valser les draps. Elle se dirigea à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. La jeune femme croisa son reflet dans le miroir et observa que sa lèvre avait dégonflée. Elle émit un sourire de satisfaction et se hissa dans la cabine ne cessant d'assimiler le cauchemar à la bagarre de la veille.

Après s'être habillée pour une nouvelle journée, Regina descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle fut étonnée de s'apercevoir que son fils était déjà attablé, entrain de manger.

\- Tu es en retard ce matin, maman. _Remarqua Henry._

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas en retard à l'école. _Fit-elle figée par la remarque d'Henry._

Elle se dirigea à la cuisine, se préparer un café corsé. Des pas précédèrent les siens et s'arrêtèrent au pas de la porte. La brune empoigna la cafetière.

\- Pourquoi tu as les lèvres gonflées ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? _Demanda l'enfant._

\- En l'occurrence, tu es vraiment intelligent. Je me suis battue avec Emma Swan. C'est elle qui m'a fait ça. Elle est entrée dans mon caveau sans ma permission. _Expliqua Regina, dos à Henry, triturant la cafetière._

\- Ton repère secret. Bien sûr, et tu lui as fais quoi ? _Fit l'enfant énervé._

\- Je vais la suspendre de ses fonctions et elle a le sourcil ouvert. Rien de grave. _Dit Regina nonchalamment, se retournant face à l'enfant._

\- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais. Tu es méchante.

L'enfant prit la fuite. Regina voulut le rattraper mais Henry avait déjà prit ses affaires et fait claquer la porte d'entrée. La brune s'appuya sur l'encadrement de porte de la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, elle croisa à nouveau son reflet.

Emma était déterminée aujourd'hui à montrer de quoi elle était capable au maire. Elle se hâta de descendre les escaliers mais Mary Margaret lui barra le chemin.

\- Ou vas-tu si pressée ? _Demanda l'enseignante paisiblement._

\- J'ai une course urgente à faire. _Mentit Emma._

\- Et ton arcade, qui t'as fais ça ? Ça te fait mal ? _Fit bienveillante Mary Margaret. Attends, on va te mettre un pansement._

\- C'est Regina, mais je vais bien. T'en fais pas. _Fit Emma en soufflant, agacée d'être retardée._

Mais ses paroles n'atteignirent pas les oreilles de la brunette et déjà celle-ci revenait avec la trousse à pharmacie, déposant un petit pansement blanc sur la plaie.

\- Attention, ça va un peu picoter.

Emma leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine soignée par sa mère. Quelle sottise, cela ne lui était jamais arrivée...

Et même si ce retardement l'agaçait, le geste de sa colocataire la touchait au cœur. Elle sourit et remercia son amie. Elle s'excusa ensuite d'être aussi pressée et fila, faisant claquée la porte d'entrée.

La Coccinelle Jaune traversa la ville à une allure hallucinante. Après être passé dans une boutique de jardinage, la blonde fila à la Mairie. Elle se gara n'importe comment et sauta hors de l'habitacle. Elle ouvrit son coffre de voiture étriqué, et y prit une tronçonneuse. Emma se dirigea vers le jardin de la Mairie, éclairé par le soleil d'un doux éclat. C'était une journée parfaite pour un peu de jardinage. Elle marcha jusqu'à un grand pommier trônant au centre du jardin. Des fruits biens rouges y avaient poussé. La blonde fit valser sa veste en cuir et prit l'engin dans ses mains. Elle le démarra et approcha la lame contre le pommier. L'anéantissement de l'arbre débuta, et après une bonne dizaine de minute, le premier tronc jonchait le sol, entouré par tous ses fruits.

\- Vous allez voir ce que ça fait de perdre quelque chose qui nous ait cher. _Articula Emma._

Elle ne perdrait pas son travail. Elle le savait.

Le maire travaillait dans son bureau noir et blanc, comme à son habitude. Alors qu'elle remplissait ses dossiers habituels, un bruit d'engin bourdonna lointainement. Bien étonnée, elle se leva et se retourna face à sa fenêtre. Son regard se décomposa et se durcit. Elle s'empressa de se rendre dehors. Elle y découvrit une Emma Swan en sueur et en débardeur, maniant l'engin avec précision et destruction. Elle l'observa un instant, la détaillant puis finit par marcher vers elle d'un pas pressé.

\- Que faîtes vous ?! _Hurla Regina, hors d'elle._

La machine cessa de tourner et Emma la lâcha négligemment. Elle jeta les gants de jardinages protégeant ses mains et s'approcha de Regina, le regard noir.

\- Vous ne prendrez pas mon job, Madame le maire. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir folle dans cette ville de fous. _Grogna Emma._

\- Sortez de ce jardin, Shérif Swan ! Immédiatement, avant que je ne vous en recolle une autre. _Cria Regina, une veine ressortant de son front de colère._

Emma s'approcha davantage de la brune. Celle-ci suivant du regard les mouvements des lèvres du Shérif Swan, les yeux plissés de colère.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. _Murmura Emma avant de disparaître._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les querelles entre Regina Mills et Emma Swan ne s'arrêtèrent pas à l'anéantissement du pommier du maire. Elles duraient encore pendant un certains nombre de jours incalculables, des vengeances toutes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres. Par exemple, Regina avait saboté la Coccinelle d'Emma, ce qui avait coûté une fortune à celle-ci pour les réparations. Emma, elle, avait déposé dans un petit sac en papier contenant une déjection de Pongo, le Dalmatien du docteur Hopper sur la palier du manoir. Regina avait magnifiquement marché dedans, l'obligeant à jeter l'une de ses paires de chaussures à talons préférées. Emma avait fait de la purée de pommes écrasées, qu'elle avait ensuite envoyé à Regina. Même Henry se retrouvait au milieu de leurs querelles, les deux femmes y étant tellement attachées qu'il en devenait une proie facile. Regina l'empêchait de voir sa mère biologique pendant plusieurs jours. Emma elle, allait le chercher sans prévenir Regina, attirant les foudres de celle-ci.

\- Ça en devient pathétique, Emma. _Constata Mary Margaret, la bouche pleine arrondissant ses joues semblables à celles d'un hamster._

Les deux colocataires avaient décidé de déjeuner ensemble chez Granny par une aussi belle journée ensoleillée. Et depuis le début de la matinée, aucun coup foireux de la part du maire. Swan savait très bien que leur dispute était absurde, mais la détester était l'une des meilleures manières pour ensevelir la réalité. Une réalité honteuse, absurde et terrifiante. Le hamburger qui trônait devant elle la dégouttait.

\- Oui je sais. Il faut que ça cesse, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Regina soit du même avis. Elle en prend un malin plaisir même si pour l'instant c'est moi qui ait le contrôle. _Emma but une gorgée de bière bien mérité._

Mary Margaret haussa les épaules et continuait de s'empiffrer, arrondissant toujours ses petites joues rosées. La clochette de porte d'entrée tinta soudainement. Emma eut un sourire narquois. Un homme brun fit son apparition dans le restaurant.

\- A mon avis, si tu continues de t'empiffrer autant devant David, tu vas le faire fuir. _Ironisa Emma en lançant un sourire taquin à son amie._

\- Bonjour David ! _Hurla Ruby, à l'autre bout du Granny's._

Mary Margaret se dépêcha d'avaler tout rond sa bouchée, s'essuyant la bouche grossièrement. Elle sauta hors de la banquette et appela David en se dirigeant en sa direction. Emma les observa un bref instant. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux, ils donnaient presque envie à Emma de trouver une âme sœur. Ils finiraient bientôt par s'avouer leur sentiments, la blonde avait hâte d'enfin les voir ensemble. Elle se leva et posa un billet à côté de son assiette. Elle mit sa veste rouge et son bonnet puis quitta le restaurent.

Le maire avait décidé de ne pas travailler ce matin. Sa colère était telle, qu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Il était temps qu'Emma Swan s'en aille, une bonne fois pour toutes. Tous les conflits prendraient fin et Regina pourrait à nouveau vivre paisiblement sans tourments. Elle avait décidé de cuisiner aujourd'hui. Le soleil l'encourageait pleinement. La brune avait cueillis quelques pommes intactes après la chute de l'arbre et était allée à son caveau chercher une unique pomme...Le Fruit interdit. Swan devait mourir ou supposer l'être. Elle devait reposer dans un sommeil éternel où du moins...jusqu'à ce que son grand amour vienne la libérer d'un légendaire baiser. Regina avait alors choisit la pomme qui lui avait servit à plonger Blanche Neige quelques années plus tôt dans un sommeil artificiel ; grâce au charme du sommeil de la pomme ensorcelée. Elle découpa la dite pomme, prépara elle même la pâte à tarte, cassa les œufs, les mélangea à la farine, pétrit la pâte, parsema celle-ci de morceaux du Fruit et enfin fit cuir le dessert empoisonné.

Après avoir enfourné la tôle dans le four, Regina se passa une main pleine de farine sur le front laissant une trace. Sa robe noire était maintenant blanche, la femme se lava les mains et se frotta. Elle rangea ensuite sa cuisine, détestant le désordre. Elle fit la vaisselle de chaque ustensile, les rangea. Et quand enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de cuisson le four sonna, Regina retira la tarte du four et mit une part dans une boîte tupperware avant de jeter le reste à la poubelle, de façon à ce qu'il soit inaccessible à personne de récupérer les restes. Henry aurait été capable d'ouvrir la poubelle, et n'écoutant que son ventre, il se serait empoisonné en mangeant. Il aurait ensuite été interminable d'attendre le grand amour d'Henry pour le délivrer. A onze ans, le grand amour n'existait pas encore, seulement dans les livres.

Regina se refit une beauté rapidement puis s'habilla chaudement pour sortir. Elle apporterait alors le dessert en main propre, au Shérif.

Storybrooke avait retrouvé son calme. Le silence régnait dans les rues tout comme il trônait également dans le bureau du Shérif. La blonde tuait le temps en jouant aux fléchettes. Il était bien plus simple de passer ses nerfs sur une cible plutôt que de continuer à se venger de façon puérile. Les fléchettes se plantaient tour à tour dans un bruit sourd sur la cible accrochée au mur. Touchant parfois les 30 points, parfois les 3 points. Emma les lançait avec une violence semblable à sa haine. Elle fuyait ce sentiment sur lequel elle avait enfin mit un nom après avoir observé David et Mary Margaret. L'attirance. Ou peut être bien...l'Amour avec un grand A - ce que redoutait Emma. Emma était réticente à ce sentiment d'impuissance, de faiblesse. Elle le détestait.

La blonde alla ramasser ses fléchettes et se mit en positions pour viser à nouveau. Après un ajustement de la trajectoire de la fléchette, Swan la lança. 2 points seulement. Emma grogna. Au même instant que la blonde se préparait à lancer la seconde, des bruits de talons firent échos dans le couloir menant à la salle principale du poste. Une brune fit son apparition dans la salle, déconcentrant le Shérif.

\- Je vois que vous êtes toujours autant débordée Shérif Swan. Ça saute aux yeux. _Grogna Regina observant Emma._

Emma ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette invitée soudaine, manqua son tire. La violence perpétuée sur la fléchette la fit rebondir de la cible et s'échoua à terre.

\- 0 point, on s'y attendait toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je constate que vous n'êtes bonne à rien, même pas aux fléchette, Mademoiselle Swan. C'est pathétique. _Ironisa Regina, d'un sourire narquois et moqueur._

Emma se positionna une nouvelle fois, dans l'espoir de réussir son dernier lancer et faire taire la mauvaise langue du maire. Elle plissa les yeux et leva le bras.

\- C'est pour me dire cela que vous êtes venu me faire l'honneur de votre présence Madame Mills ? _Grogna Emma, lassée par cette vipère._

Emma calcula longuement la trajectoire de la fléchette sous le silence béat de Regina.

\- Eh bien prouvez moi le contraire Shérif. Allez s'y. _Répliqua Regina sur un ton de défit._

Le maire serra la boîte si fortement que la jointures de ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à la faire souffrir. Elle et se tint droite comme un i et _déshabilla_ du regard un instant le profil de la blonde. Levant un sourcil perplexe. Elle la jaugea de bas en haut. Swan portait des bottes d'hivers montantes jusqu'aux genoux, couvrant son jean. Elle portait une chemisier blanc au-dessus dont les manches étaient retroussées et le décolleté ouvert sur une touche provocante. Emma avait les cheveux attachés laissant quelque mèches folles retombées le long de son visage si dur, fermé et concentré. Les yeux rivés sur la cible. Regina ressentit ce besoin, cette envie folle d'enrouler sa main autour de la queue de cheval du Shérif et de sentir ses doux cheveux blonds s'enrouler autour de sa paume.

\- A vos ordres Majesté. _Articula Emma concentrée, ne situant pas l'ironie de ses paroles si banales pour elle mais glorieuses et frappantes aux oreilles de la Reine_.

La blonde plissa les yeux à nouveau et calcula une énième fois la trajectoire. Après une longue hésitation, au moment de propulser la fléchette, l'esprit d'Emma fit apparaître le visage de Regina dans le rond central rouge rapportant 50 points. Emma vit rouge - de colère - et lança la fléchette d'un mouvement si violent en direction de la cible que le résultat de ce tire lassa Emma et Regina béats. L'objet était planté dans le rond central, au plus grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes.

Emma eut un sourire glorieux et nargua Regina. Elle ramassa ses fléchettes et se posta devant le maire qui l'applaudit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venue pour applaudir mes exploits je suppose. Que venez-vous faire ici, Madame le maire ? _Demanda_ _Emma, plongeant son regard noir dans celui obscur du maire._

\- En effet. Je suis là pour une trêve dans nos querelles. C'est insignifiant et puéril. Je propose de faire la paix en échange de ce cadeau de ma part. Un morceau d'une tarte aux pommes délicieuse. C'est le dessert que je réussis le mieux. _Mentis Regina. Cela ne lui allait pas de jouer les gentilles mais c'était le seul moyen de donner à Emma son arrêt de mort._

Après un instant, Emma accepta la trêve qui au fond d'elle, l'espérait. Elle hésita puis accepta l'offrande. Après tout le maire n'était pas méchante. _"Non, juste envoûtante"_ hurla la conscience de la blonde. Remplaçant cette pensée déplacée, Emma s'empressa de demander une faveur au maire : prendre Henry pour la soirée. Il lui manquait. Regina réfléchit un instant. Après tout, le Shérif ne le reverrait plus une fois plongée dans son sommeil. La brune accepta, un sourire aux lèvres. Emma remercia une dernière fois le maire pour le morceaux de tarte puis regarda s'éloigner la créature envoûtante qui bougeait ses hanches au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

Le bus arriva. Henry se dessina au loin. Emma le guettait depuis sa voiture. Elle klaxonna pour fils de sa présence. Un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles se dessina sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui accourut immédiatement.

Une fois rentrée à l'appartement, Emma déposa la boîte sur le comptoir. Henry balança son sac à dos dans l'entrée et défit son manteau à une vitesse éclair. Il accourut sur l'un des tabourets du petit bar.

\- Y a quoi au goûté ? _Demanda t-il enjoué._

\- Hm, je n'ai rien prévu mais sur le bar y a un reste de tarte, mange le si tu veux. _Sourit Emma au gamin._

L'enfant tendit la main en direction de la boîte...


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

L'enfant ouvrit la boîte et croqua dans le dessert sans se faire prier. Il enfourna une bouchée copieuse dans sa petite bouche laissant quelques miettes s'échouer sur ses vêtements. Emma l'observa d'un œil discret et eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il était heureux. La blonde était vraiment fier du petit homme qu'était devenu son fils. Constatant une soif inexpliquée, Emma s'empara d'un verre et alla au robinet le remplir d'eau.

\- Qui l'a préparé ? _Demanda t-il, la bouche pleine._

\- C'est ta mère Henry, en guise de drapeau blanc. _Répondit Emma en se servant._

A ces mots un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La blonde se retourna violemment, alertée. Henry ne trônait plus sur le tabouret. Swan pensait qu'il voulait lui faire une blague plutôt de mauvais goût et haussa les épaules.

\- Henry, qui veut dire Regina ne veut pas dire poison. Allez relève toi. _Fit la mère de l'enfant en plaisantant._

L'enfant ne se relevait pas. Emma commença à se poser de réelles questions. Elle s'avança prêt du bar et se pencha pour regarder Henry. Il était étalé par terre, inerte.

\- Tu joues bien la comédie, maintenant relève toi gamin. Je ne ris plus. _Gronda t-elle._

Le garçon ne bougeait toujours pas. Son tors se relevait irrégulièrement, difficilement. Emma contourna le comptoir. Elle s'agenouilla, agacée.

\- Allez relève toi Henry, ce n'est pas drôle. Henry !

La jeune femme secoua l'enfant sans résultat. Il ne bougeait pas, comme mort. Le ventre d'Emma se noua. Elle prit le pou de l'enfant. A cet instant elle réalisa que ne n'était pas un jeu...

\- Henry ! Henry ! Réveille toi ! Henry ! _Paniqua la blonde en secouant le corps inerte du petit, une larme perlant sur sa joue._

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'hôpital suivit de Mary Margaret.

La sonnerie impériale du téléphone résonnait dans l'immense bureau du maire. Celle-ci décrocha, coinçant le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

\- Madame le maire, pardonnez moi de vous déranger..mais votre fils se trouve à l'hôpital dans un état non favorable à sa santé. _Fit une lointaine voix hésitante, masculine._

Regina reconnut la voix du Docteur Whale. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit à paniquée. Tout ce qui concernait Henry la traumatisait, à la moindre blessure. Elle raccrocha au nez du pauvre homme, prit son manteau et courut jusqu'à sa Mercedes qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Les bipes des électrocardiogrammes résonnaient comme d'inlassables coups de marteau tambourinant contre les parois de son crâne. Swan tenait la main de son fils couché dans le lit devant elle. Les courbes des machines étaient presque constantes, ce qui était mauvais signe, Emma le savait.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Un homme en blouse blanche apparut. Le Docteur Whale. Il portait un dossier en main, un stéthoscope dépassant négligemment de sa poche. Sa mine n'était pas signe d'une bonne nouvelle. Emma serra plus fort encore la main froide du garçonnet. Il s'avança plus prêt.

\- Aucunes traces de poisons ni d'intoxication alimentaire dans les analyses, Shérif Swan. _Murmura t-il comme désolé._ Ceci est inexplicable, comme par Magie.

\- C'est impossible... _Murmura Emma en regardant l'enfant paisible._

Sa tête était sans dessus-dessous. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment aidé Henry sans savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Emma se sentait impuissante. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils meurt. Il était...sa seule famille. Les pas du Docteur se dérobèrent au loin laissant place à d'autres plus précipités.

\- J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu ! _Hurla une voix familière_.

Swan se retourna et découvrit une Mary Margaret pliée en deux, respirant difficilement encore essoufflée. Ses joues gonflées et rougies. Emma eut une flamme au fond du cœur, son amie était aussi comme sa seconde famille. Elle était rassurée d'avoir le soutient et la présence de l'enseignante. Celle-ci passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde, ne voulant pour rien au monde lâcher la main de son fils.

\- Que s'est il passé ? _Demanda Mademoiselle Blanchard, observant le corps du petit homme, branché de partout._

\- Il..il mangeait une tarte aux pommes et d'un coup il s'est écoulé. Je-je croyais qu'il jouait la comédie comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de Regina et...

Emma eut un déclic. Ses yeux devinrent noirs de haine. Relevant la tête, fixant un point imaginaire devant elle, Swan se souvenait de tout. La tarte aux pommes. Les disputes. Regina. C'était Regina ! Ce n'était pas Henry qui était visé mais elle. _" Comme par magie"_ résonna encore la voix du Docteur Whale. La blonde accourut au livre de l'enfant, récupéré aux passages avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à celles concernant une pomme ensorcelée. Le sommeil de Blanche Neige. La Reine. Et si tout était vrai ?

\- Henry ! _Hurla une voix féminine affolée._

Emma releva la tête à ces paroles.

\- Vous. _Articula t-elle froidement._

Un désir de vengeance s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna et avança vers le maire qui se tenait prêt du lit. La blonde empoigna le bras du maire fortement et la força à la suivre traînant presque Regina.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Regina fut traînée de force à travers les couloirs déserts de l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas se débattre de l'emprise du Shérif. Celle-ci ouvrit une porte, le maire constata qu'il s'agissait d'un cagibis dépourvu de lumière. La brune fut projetée avec violence dans la pièce tel un vulgaire sac. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'échoua sur une étagère qui défaillit sous son poids. Après avoir fermé la porte à clefs, Emma empoigna à nouveau le bras de Regina et la força à se lever. Elle la jeta contre un mur avant de plaquer un bras sous le cou de la brune.

\- Qu'avez vous fais à Henry ? _Hurla Emma, hystérique et colérique_. Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette part de gâteau Regina ?

\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez laissez Henry manger la tarte...? _Demanda Regina, désemparée, se rendant compte de son erreur_. Quelle idiote êtes-vous ?! _Articula difficilement la brune._

Leurs regards se soutirent un long instant mêlant tristesse, défit, haine, faiblesse et désir... Les pupilles brunes du maire scintillèrent de larmes qu'elle ravalait. Elle venait de tuer son fils temporairement. Son Henry. Son enfant. Le cœur de Regina se serra davantage.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis dans cette tarte ? _Répliqua Emma en frappant dans le mur à côté de la tête du maire._

Regina se rendait à l'évidence qu'il était temps de dire à Emma la vérité. Que si elle voulait vivre et sauver son fils, elle devait se livrer. Seulement comment dire à Swan qu'Henry avait raison ? Cela faisait un mois qu'il lui répétait en boucle et jamais la blonde ne l'avait prit au sérieux. Pourquoi d'un seul coup la croirait-elle ?

\- Répondez ! _Hurla à nouveau Emma._

\- Une pomme...elle est empoisonnée... _souffla d'une traite Regina avant peinant à respirer._

Non Emma n'y croyait pas. C'était faux. Elle resserra son emprise sur le corps du maire en lui criant que c'était faux. Regina promit de dire de dire la vérité. Qu'Henry avait raison. Emma ne voulait pas l'écouter, pourtant en usant de son super pouvoir, elle devinait que Regina ne mentait pas. Elle lâcha la brune, celle-ci se tordit en deux alors tentant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Emma se recula et fit un tour sur elle même se passant une main dans les cheveux, paniquée.

\- Alors...Si je comprends bien, vous êtes la Méchante Reine ? Et je suis...la _Sauveuse_ ?

La brune acquiesça en suffoquant encore. Emma regarda le maire un instant. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle mise ? Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle fit un tour sur elle même en grognant " _Génial_ ". Elle soupira puis marcha à nouveau en direction de la Reine. Swan lui bloqua tout passage, les forçant encore à se tenir tête, leurs visages décidément trop proches à nouveau. La blonde sentait la respiration chaude de la brune sur ses joues. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Blanche-Neige, pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? _Cria à nouveau Emma._

\- Je ne veux pas que vous touchiez à Henry ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste depuis le début de la Malédiction et surtout de mon règne, Shérif. Vous savez, j'ai perdu tellement de proche avant de devenir Reine, Mademoiselle Swan. Je n'ai pas toujours été cette Méchante. En créant cette Malédiction, cela me permettait de me faire oublier en tant que Méchante Reine et vivre pleinement en tant que Regina. Et cela à marcher. J'ai été élu un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai eu mon fils. Optionnellement je visais à gâcher le bonheur de Blanche Neige, tout comme elle a gâché le mien. Et puis vous êtes apparue. Vous voulez me reprendre ce qu'il me reste de mieux, Henry. Il est tout pour moi. Je ressens le besoin de vous tuer parce que non seulement vous voulez me reprendre mon fils, mais aussi car vous avez amené avec vous un sentiment que je ne connais pas, je me sens faible. _Expliqua Regina d'une voix apeurée._

Emma fut bouche-bée de cette histoire lui touchant le cœur, presque. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entre-ouverte. Un long silence se posa entre elles, un silence pesant et gênant. Regina se sentait à découverte. Jamais elle ne s'ouvrait comme cela. Emma rapprocha encore son visage dur et perdu vers celui de Regina.

\- Mon cœur s'arrache à chaque instant. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de vivre en fuyant ce sentiment. Il me torture et ce, depuis le premier jour. J'aurai dû fuir. Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. J'apprends que vous avez essayer de me tuer, de tuer Henry et que vous avez tuer un nombre pas croyable d'innocent. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, je dois arrêter ce carnage. Je nage en plein rêve. _Murmura Emma._

Regina la contemplait. Les lèvres d'Emma tremblaient et ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Elles étaient aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Était-ce l'état aggravé d'Henry qui les mettaient de cet état de faiblesse ? Emma abaissa son regard sur le corps de Regina, observant un instant sa jupe et son chemisier. La naissance de son cuir chevelue lui picota la tête fortement. Elle sentait comme un élan inexplicable s'emparer de l'ensemble de son être. Un liquide autre que le sang se déversa dans ses veines. Comme poussée par une force invisible, Emma succomba à la tentation. Elle fit l'unique pas qui la séparait de Regina Mills. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle embrassa une femme.

Lorsque les lèvres rougeoyantes de Regina rencontrèrent celles d'Emma, un courant violent se déversa dans les airs. Semblable à celui créer lors du départ d'Emma. Une auréole violette magique se dégagea des deux jeunes femmes. Le monde semblait tourné autour d'elles. Des étincelles éclataient.

Regina décolla ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle avait bel et bien embrassé une femme, mais qu'en plus de cela, ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Emma était aussi surprise qu'elle pourtant un petit sourire se dessina timidement sur les lèvres de la blonde. Leur regard se croisèrent, Regina regarda le sol, se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux en balançant la tête contre le mur, effrayé. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son bas ventre se réveillait ? Il fallait qu'elle parte, loin d'Emma.

\- Il est temps de retourner auprès des autres. La Reine...est de retour. _Souffla t-elle attristée de retrouver cette étiquette._

\- Que vous arrivera t-il, quand ils se souviendront ? _Demanda, hésitante Emma._

\- Ma tête sera mise sur un pique.

Emma se recula laissant passer Regina qui la contourna. La blonde abaissa la tête indignée. Dos à elle, la brune s'arrêta.

\- Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, Shérif. _Articula t-elle._

Les talons de Regina claquèrent contre le sol. A travers les murs, des cris brisaient le silence des couloirs. Le monde réel était de nouveau présent. La brune tira nerveusement sur sa jupe et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle déposa sa main sur la poignée et tira la porte vers elle. Elle allait dépasser l'encadrement quand elle s'arrêta.

\- L'amour est une faiblesse. _Murmura Regina avant de disparaître._


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Emma était toujours là, plantée au milieu de la pièce, plongée dans l'ombre. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en tournoyant sur elle même. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux retenant ses perles salées de couler. Par colère, tristesse et amertume, elle donna un coup de pied dans une caisse juchant le sol, en hurlant. La boite vola en éclat et s'écrasa contre un mur. Face à la cloison verte sombre devant elle, Emma colla son front. Des larmes se faufilèrent sur ses joues allant terminer leur course sur le sol. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme s'échouaient le long de son visage humide. Swan sanglotait.

Qu'avait voulu dire Regina par _"L'amour est une faiblesse"_? Emma n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi la brune insinuait-elle de l'amour ? Emma Swan ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse. Pas depuis Neal. Et si elle était persuadée de ne pas tomber amoureuse, elle était néanmoins convaincue que la brune l'attirait dangereusement.

Emma frappa du poing le mur. Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser tenter. Que se passerait-il ensuite entre elle et Regina ? Leur situation se dégraderait-elle davantage ? Ou au contraire s'améliorerait-elle ? S'améliorer... à cette pensée Emma eut un rire moqueur. Que sa conscience pouvait être idiote parfois. Avec Regina rien n'allait jamais. Tout était difficile. Ce n'était pas possible de voir la vie en rose. Et clairement, Regina ne voulait pas davantage. " _Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus_ " lui avait dit la brune. Tout espoir s'envolait. au fond était-ce mieux ainsi.

La blonde releva la tête quand l'agitation du monde extérieur la sortit de ses pensées soudainement.

\- Henry... _Souffla t-elle les yeux écarquillés._

Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre du garçon où Regina, le docteur Whale, Mary Margaret et quelques infirmières se tenaient. Tous semblaient avoir le sourire. De l'espoir brûlait dans leurs yeux. Un halo de lumière à l'aspect magique flottait au-dessus du lit du garçonnet encore endormi. Le Shérif ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde souriait alors que son fils allait mal. Regina se retourna, un sourire bordé de larmes éclairait son visage. Emma ne put que la trouver davantage rayonnante et attirante.

\- La tension d'Henry a remonté. _La brune annonçait cela comme un miracle. Un espoir inattendu._

Emma lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'électrocardiogramme puis s'avança au bord du lit de son fils. En effet la tension avait retrouvé ses montagnes habituelles. Elle prit la main à nouveau tiède de son petit garçon et se pencha vers lui. Elle caressa les cheveux bruns d'Henry et huma son shampoing... de la pomme...Regina. Emma sourit. Elle n'était peut être pas la mère idéale mais elle savait que pour sauver son fils il fallait rompre la Malédiction. Elle ne s'estimait pas _Sauveuse_ mais juste le héros de son fils.

\- Henry...dis moi comment rompre la Malédiction..Henry...je crois en la magie...Je t'aime gamin. _Murmura Emma sous les yeux émus des deux brunes derrière elle._

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, mais une courbe sur l'écran monta plus haut que les autres. Son fils l'avait entendu. Emma pleura de joie silencieusement. Comme pour le remercier, elle déposa ses douces lèvres sur le front de l'enfant et ce fut là...la clef du mystère.

Un tourbillon de magie puissant s'échappa violemment d'Emma et d'Henry, comme s'il venait d'être libéré après tant d'années de détention. Des étincelles explosèrent dans la pièce et se répandirent dans les corps des infirmières, des visiteuses et dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Le flux étincelant s'agrandit alors drainant derrière lui une poussière d'étoiles scintillantes. Une vague énorme se propageait déjà dans l'hôpital. Et quand Emma décolla ses lèvres du front chaud de l'enfant, elle fut abasourdie par le résultat. De la magie volait encore contre le plafond et Henry ouvrait ses yeux.

Des bruits se firent dehors, Swan accourut à la fenêtre. Un spectacle incroyable se déroulait sous ses yeux. La ville entière était parsemée d'un nuage jaune doré redonnant l'aspect gaie d'autrefois au petit bourg. L'horloge se remit à fonctionner. Les habitants se réjouissaient, accouraient, s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient. La blonde était bouche-bée. C'était elle qui venait de faire cela. Elle, Emma Swan, simple Shérif de Storybrooke, mère biologique d'Henry, jeune fille abandonnée et ancienne garante de caution. Elle retourna au lit de son fils encore surprise et choquée.

\- Henry, j'ai...j'ai réussi ! _Fit-elle les yeux écarquillés, ne croyant aucunement à ses propres paroles._

Henry lui sourit heureux de cette victoire.

\- Tu es la _Sauveuse._ Tu fais partie des héros maman et les héros gagne toujours. _Répondit-il._

Emma serra très fort son fils sentant son petit cœur battre à travers son thorax. Elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir sauver son fils. L'être le plus chère à ses yeux. Jamais plus elle ne douterait de lui. Un raclement de gorge résonna dans la pièce interrompant les retrouvailles. Emma se retourna, Regina lui sourit timidement lui demandant silencieusement si elle aussi pouvait s'entretenir avec son fils. Emma lui sourit puis s'écarta.

Regina s'avança jetant un dernier regard au Shérif Swan. Elle avait si hâte de serrer son fils et de tenter de se faire pardonner. Elle s'approcha d'Henry qui s'assied sur son lit. Il la regardait, n'osant pas bouger. Les yeux bruns du maire s'embrumèrent. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui prendre la main, ni même si elle pouvait l'enlacer. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, la brune le savait. Elle se racla la gorge et tourna sa tête vers Emma et Mary Margaret qui prirent conger immédiatement.

Se retrouvant face à face seuls dans la pièce, un blanc pesant s'imposa. Regina soutint le regard de son fils dont le visage n'exprimait ni haine, ni joie. Autrefois elle savait comment faire pour lui parler, mais aujourd'hui ce don semblait avoir disparu. Elle s'assied sur le lit veillant à ne pas toucher l'enfant.

\- Henry je...

Il lui coupa la parole.

\- Je te pardonne maman. A _rticula Henry, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère adoptive._

Regina était abasourdie. N'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner une telle faute qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie ? Son enfant était un être si bon..elle le savait.

\- Je suis la seule personne dans cette ville à qui tu tiens le plus. Tu ne veux pas qu'Emma te sépare de moi, parce que tu m'aime maman. Je l'ai toujours su, mais je m'excuse infiniment de l'avoir oublier ces derniers temps. J'étais bien trop aveuglé par mes histoires. Tu as préféré éliminer Emma comme tu as essayé de le faire avec Blanche Neige, plutôt que d'apprendre à la connaître. Vous auriez pu être amies. Rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver. Je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été cette Méchante Reine, je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi. Fais le ressortir. Montre à tout le monde que Regina et bien meilleure que la Reine. Fais toi pardonner de tes erreurs auprès des habitants, tu leurs doit bien cela. Je t'aime si fort maman. _Dit-il d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur le cœur de sa mère._

\- Oh mon chérie ! _Regina serra si fort son fils._

Elle l'aimait d'un amour fusionnel. Lui seul avait su la cerner. Lui.. Mary Margaret et sans doute Emma... Des larmes coulaient, sa voix cassées et tremblante s'excusa un million de fois auprès d'Henry. Il avait raison, elle devait se faire pardonner. Auprès de tout le monde, y comprit Emma même si cela s'avérait un peu plus délicat.

Ce retrait arrangeait bien Mary Margaret qui emmena Emma à l'écart. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle se retint de ne pas sauter de joie. Comment expliquer à Emma...comment renouer les liens..comment faire accepter à sa fille que Blanche Neige était sa mère ? C'était si délicat. L'ancienne guerrière paniquait intérieurement. Elle aurait préféré se battre contre des trolls plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation.

Emma la regardait surprise. Mademoiselle Blanchard semblait confuse et perdue dans ses pensées. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi torturée. La brune attrapa la main d'Emma et la serra entre les siennes.

\- Écoute Emma, je dois te parler...


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

\- Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance au Ténébreux pour cette fois. Le temps nous était compté et nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. Ce Sorcier n'était pas un homme honnête, ni même digne de confiance mais il était impératif de sauver notre peuple et de croire en la prophétie. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais et à quoi ressemblerait la vie que je mènerai après cette lourde décision, Emma. Et même si cela m'accablait je n'ai pas perdu espoir pour autant, et j'ai accepté l'idée de devoir attendre 28 ans. Je savais que tu nous retrouverais. Je savais que tu nous sauverais tous. Et qu'à nouveau, on serait réunies. Je regrette tellement d'avoir tout rater. Ton enfance. Ton adolescence. Mais quand je te vois, je suis fière de la belle jeune femme que tu es devenue, forte et déterminée. Emma... _Swan lâcha la main de Mary Margaret, pétrifiée par ce récit encore "mystique" et improbable à ses oreilles ._

Mary Margaret tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde une nouvelle-fois, mais celle-ci prit ses distances. Le cœur de la jeune Blanche Neige tombait en mille éclats. Emma était glacée. Elle pleurait face à ce récit...son histoire. Un choc violent la percuta quand elle assimila chaque mot.

\- Alors Blanche Neige...est ma mère ? Tu es...ma mère ? _Articula la jeune blonde difficilement comme si elle avait le souffle coupé à chaque inspiration._

Mary Margaret hocha la tête. Ses yeux bruns maquillés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner se mirent à scintiller, ne pouvant pas retenir les larmes de joie et de de tristesse qui envahissaient son regard. Elle venait enfin de retrouver la mémoire et de retrouver sa douce enfant dont elle ignorait encore tout de sa vie. Son enfant qui la rejetait déjà...

Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux. Son regard bloqué sur Regina au loin, prenant Henry dans ses bras. Elle venait de retrouver sa mère, ne devrait-elle pas être heureuse ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être? Elle avait passé sa vie entière à voguer de ville en ville, de foyer en foyer, seulement accompagnée par la solitude et le courage d'affronter son destin. L'image d'une famille parfaite dans sa tête avait prit feu depuis longtemps, les braises étaient consumées et elle n'avait plus rien espéré. Elle avait souffert du manque d'affection et n'avait jamais pu donner en retour ce qu'elle n'avait jamais acquis : de l'amour. Neal avait réussi pourtant lui, a lui enseigné ce qu'était qu'aimer. Cela en avait-il vraiment valu la peine ? Tout ça pour qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi ?L'amour était une faiblesse oui, elle le savait. C'était le sentiment qu'elle avait toujours tenté d'éviter, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Emma continua de fixer Regina. Et Regina ? Et maintenant ? Le Shérif se sentait débordée d'ennuis sentimentaux.

\- C'est à cause de Regina, la Malédiction ? _Demanda Emma entre deux sanglots ne voulant pas entendre la réponse de sa mère de peur de déjà la connaître._

 _-_ Elle était à l'époque, la Méchante Reine. Enfin la Reine. L'adjectif de Méchante, c'est moi qui l'est fait entrer dans la tête de tous les villageois. Grossière erreur de ma part d'ailleurs. Pourtant pour moi, malgré tout, c'était ma belle-mère et je ne l'ai jamais détestée. Elle m'a sauvée la vie tendit que moi j'ai gâchée la sienne. Il n'y a jamais eu que du mauvais en elle, Emma. Cette femme n'est pas sans cœur. Elle a seulement perdu tout ceux qu'elle aimait par ma faute, depuis, elle a peur de s'attacher et est devenue froide, ne cherchant qu'à me faire payer mes erreurs. Durant ces 28 ans, elle m'a prouvé qu'elle n'était plus cette Reine sans pitié, grâce à Henry, elle est devenue heureuse à nouveau. Emma. Elle a changé. _Fit doucement Blanche Neige, regardant elle aussi Regina au loin assise sur le lit de son fils._

Regina se releva du lit d'Henry. Elle se retourna et vit Blanche Neige et Emma parler. Emma pleurait, Mary Margaret aussi. De quoi parlaient-elles ? La brune ressentit un pincement au cœur face au regard océan de la blonde. Comme elle voulait la serrer, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Au souvenir du baiser tendre qu'elles avaient échangé, une chaleur apaisa tendrement ses inquiétudes. Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait. Secrètement. Pourtant, elle ne s'imaginait pas avec Swan. Quelle horreur de faire partit de la famille Charmant davantage. Elle se sentait incapable d'aimer. La Reine ne rejetait pourtant pas le fait qu'Emma l'attirait dangereusement et qu'elle désirait plus qu'un baiser. Elle voulait charmer. Se faire charmer. Provoquer. Bien que ce soit le contraire de l'ordre qu'elle avait ordonné à Emma. Maudit ordre. Regina Mills se sentit honteuse de se sentir divinement sentimentale.

Emma releva les yeux sur Regina. Ses yeux encore larmoyants inquiétaient la brune qui soudain, parmi le voile de tristesse de la jeune femme crut décerner un faible sourire en sa direction. Un sourire hésitant qui pourtant alla droit au cœur de la belle brune.

\- Vous ! _Hurla une voix masculine haineuse._ Écartez vous, c'est la Méchante Reine, c'est elle qui nous a amené ici. Elle va nous tuer.

Le docteur Whale apparut en courant pointant du doigt Regina. Les yeux de l'homme étaient noirs de haine. Ses sourcils étaient plissés et ses traits étaient durs. Il approchait dangereusement de la jeune femme, sous les yeux écarquillés d'Henry, Mary Margaret et Emma. Regina recula et buta dans le mur. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse de cet endroit. Qu'elle s'enferme à triple tour au manoir. La vie deviendrait un peu moins facile dorénavant. Sa vie était en jeu.

\- Henry, rentre avec Emma. Reste à l'abri avec elle. Je t'aime fort Henry.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle prit la fuite. Elle marcha aussi qu'elle put à travers les couloirs. Elles descendit les marches des escaliers par deux. Elle haletait. Elle courrait. Des voix criaient derrière elle. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre la vie. Si la magie était ici...elle les aurait réduis en bouillis.

Whale allait se lancer à la poursuite de la Reine quand Emma intervint et stoppa l'homme dans sa course. Elle emprisonnait de force le docteur de ses bras.

\- Non ! Laissez la ! _Hurla Emma._

\- Elle va nous tuer comme tout ceux qu'elle a massacré. Il faut l'arrêter ! _Cria t-il de plus bel._

Henry regardait sa mère défendre son autre mère. Étonné mais heureux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on tue Regina et remercia Emma par un sourire.

Il était inconcevable que qui que ce soit tue Regina. Non Emma n'acceptait pas cette idée. Il fallait la laisser s'enfuir. Elle se jeta sur Whale. Il fallait qu'elle laisse une marge d'avance au maire. Regina devait survivre pour le bien d'Henry...et le sien. Elle resserra sa poigne autour de l'homme. Henry lui sourit. Elle hocha la tête. Hors de question de tuer celle qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre...elle aussi.

Regina poussa les portes souterraines de l'hôpital, et se retrouva face à sa Mercedes. Elle démarra au quart de tour et prit la direction du manoir, les yeux larmoyants.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Son passé l'avait rattrapé à une vitesse semblable à celle de sa Mercedes sur le macadam. Elle tentait de s'enfuir en appuyant plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur. En vain. Une seule pensée clignotait en boucle dans son cerveau : rentrer au manoir vite. Elle suffoquait. Elle suait. La Reine avait peur. Dans peu de temps, elle savait que les habitants passeraient à l'attaque. Bientôt...elle allait devoir mourir.

Regina avait déjà faillis être exécutée un nombre incalculable de fois sans que jamais ça ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas plonger dans un sommeil éternel. Autrefois, elle était la Méchante Reine, froide qui avait perdu tout ce qu'elle avait, cela lui avait semblé égal de périr. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Elle était le maire d'une ravissante petite ville, mère d'un petit garçon et son cœur battait pour une personne à nouveau. Sa vie lui était plus que plaisante. Les lèvres de Regina tremblaient.

Enfin le manoir apparut au loin, les battements affolés du cœur de la brune s'apaisèrent. Elle bifurqua une rue avant sa maison et alla se garer derrière la bâtisse. Regina entra chez elle en précipitation, elle ferma les verrous des portes de derrière, ferma les volets du rez-de-chaussé et alla à sa porte d'entrée.  
Elle s'enferma à double tour. La Reine s'adossa contre la porte, le cœur encore affolé, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle était à présent seule, plongée dans les ténèbres de sa demeure. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Elle s'écroula le long de la porte et ne tarda pas à être assise contre celle-ci. Regina passa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à sangloter.

Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu apprendre la magie. Sa mère, Cora, lui avait clairement exposé les dommages que pouvaient causer la magie, après cela, la jeune Regina s'était promise de ne jamais y toucher. Mais ce Rumplestiltskin avait eu raison d'elle. Elle était devenue un monstre sans cœur. Assoiffée du pouvoir, meurtrière, passant jours et nuits à élaborer un plan visant à tuer et ruiner Blanche Neige et son Prince. La Malédiction l'avait sauvé de toute cette mascarade qu'était devenue sa vie de jeune fille bien élevée. Regina aurait voulu que cela dure encore des années. Mais Emma avait débarqué. Mêlant confusion, haine et désire. Le cocktail molotov mortel parfait.

Qu'avait signifié ce baiser finalement ? Comment Regina avait-elle pu croire qu'Emma l'aimait aussi ? La brune se força de se rappeler des paroles prononcées par le Shérif : " _Mon cœur s'arrache à chaque instant. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de vivre en fuyant ce sentiment. Il me torture et ce, depuis le premier jour. J'aurai dû fuir. Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. J'apprends que vous avez essayer de me tuer, de tuer Henry et que vous avez tuer un nombre pas croyable d'innocent._ " De quel sentiment avait parlé Emma ? L'amour ? Impossible...pourtant c'était cette même blonde qui l'avait embrassé pendant de longues minutes. Était-ce alors pour cela qu'elle avait tenté de quitter Storybrooke ? Par amour ? Le maire hallucinait, elle devenait folle. Et ce " _Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. J'apprends que vous avez essayer de me tuer, de tuer Henry et que vous avez tuer un nombre pas croyable d'innocent._ " signifiait-il qu'Emma se rendait compte que ses paroles prononcées quelques jours plus tôt étaient alors fausses ? Que Swan s'était trompée sur son compte ? L'avait-elle déçue ? Probablement que oui. Regina s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir gâcher sa propre vie. Elle allait de nouveau tout perdre.

La Reine se sentait prisonnière de sa vie. Elle passerait la fin de ses jours a être capturée dans sa sombre et funèbre grande demeure d'où elle était sa propre ravisseur. A attendre que la Mort et sa faucille ne l'emmène. Comme elle espérait qu'Emma Swan soit SA _Sauveuse._

La forêt était de nouveau illuminée par le soleil se couchante, vivante sous les gazouillis des oiseaux. L'homme leva le nez au ciel et écouta ce chant naturel. Que c'était bon d'avoir retrouvé son statut de Ténébreux et d'avoir retrouvé la femme de sa vie. Monsieur Gold attrapa la main de la jolie brune qui se tenait à côté de lui, anxieuse.

\- Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir faire cela Rumple ? On vivait très bien sans la magie. _Fit Belle, de sa jolie voix._

Monsieur Gold ou Rumplestiltskin hocha la tête. Il tenait absolument à retrouver ses pouvoirs qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. D'un geste de la main, avec sa dague, il actionna un mécanisme invisible au-dessus du puits à souhait. Celui-ci se mit à bouillir. Un liquide nuageux scintillant bleu monta et finit par déborder des pierres mousseuses du puits. Le nuage se propagea dans les airs d'une masse incroyable, envoûtant au passage le corps svelte de l'homme boiteux. Après une légère convulsion il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fiancée terrifiée. Il se mit à sourire.

\- Ça y est, le Ténébreux est de retour. Je ressens cette puissance à nouveau.

Le nuage bleu prit la direction du petit bourg lâchant derrière lui des restes de poussière scintillante.

Emma lâcha la docteur Whale. Regina devait être en lieu sûr à présent. L'homme blond tenta de se redonner un peu de constance en se raclant la gorge. Il se tourna vers le Shérif et pointa un doigt menaçant.

\- Je vous promets de ne pas en rester là Shérif.

\- Ouais ouais, allez. _Fit Emma._

Sur ces mots, le médecin s'éloigna en marmonnant. Swan soupira d'agacement, quand est-ce que cette journée allait se finir ? Elle s'approcha d'Henry qui la serra si fort qu'elle crut étouffer. La blonde eut un rire timide. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'autant d'affection. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre au fond de la salle. Emma et Henry tournèrent leurs têtes, ils virent Mary Margaret, qui leur sourit gênée.

\- Sans vouloir vous offensez, je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai hâte de retrouver Charmant enfin David !

L'enseignante trépignait d'impatience pour retrouver son Prince. Emma hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire hésitant. Sa mère allait retrouver son mari...le père d'Emma. La blonde sentit une boule de stress se former au creux de son ventre, elle appréhendait cette rencontre familial. Elle en avait si longtemps rêver mais il y aura fallut attendre ses vingt-huit ans pour les retrouver...

Mademoiselle Blanchard quitta les lieux silencieusement. Le petit garçon et sa mère la regardèrent s'éloigner. Emma affichait un regard si triste et scintillant. Henry lui prit la main, il la comprenait sans même qu'elle ne lui explique ce qu'elle ressentait. Au fond, lui aussi il avait été abandonné, mais il avait fini par pardonner à la blonde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, maman. _Fit-il en lui adressant son légendaire sourire craquant._

Emma ne répondit pas mais serra plus fortement la main du gamin, son cœur la pinçant d'avantage à l'entente de ce mot "maman". Cette appellation qu'elle avait tant redouté. Des cris de l'extérieur interrompirent le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans la chambre de l'hôpital. Emma et Henry se dirigèrent à la fenêtre et eurent le souffle coupé. Un nouveau spectacle d'ordre magique se déroula sous leurs yeux. Un nouveau nuage bleu se dissipait à travers rues et ruelles de Storybrooke. Il ensevelissait les maisons et les habitants. Une nouvelle Malédiction se préparait ? Emma souffla bruyamment tandis qu'Henry demeurait bouche-bée.

\- C'est quoi de ça encore ? _Fit Emma à elle même lassée de toutes ces histoires. Ses yeux capturés par ce spectacle unique._

Mary Margaret sortait tout juste de l'hôpital. Elle se mit à arpenter les rues en courant et en hurlant un coup _Charmant_ et un autre coup _David._ Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche en porte-voix hurlant de plus bel. Elle courrait, courrait. Quand enfin elle aperçut la camionnette bordeaux de l'homme de sa vie. Elle accourut en direction du véhicule.

\- David ? _Cria t-elle de nouveau._

Une tête se releva et deux yeux se mirent à briller. L'homme abandonna son activité et se mit à courir en direction de la jeune femme qui déjà pleurait.

\- Blanche ! _L'appela t-il._

Le jolie couple sauta dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. S'embrassant en plein milieu du boulevard central du bourg ou résidait l'horloge. C'était si bon de se retrouver. De se souvenir du passé et d'à présent imaginer un nouveau futur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils avaient été séparés. Vingt-huit ans. Cela avait été long vingt-huit ans. Les cris des habitants les firent revenir à la réalité. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel et furent encore surpris d'y découvrir un nuage magique recouvrant l'ensemble de la ville. Il se dirigeait en direction du couple.

\- Non pas encore... _Murmura Mary Margaret._ Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

 _-_ S'il le faut, je te retrouverai encore. _Répondit David en attrapant la douce main de Blanche._

Tout deux se laissèrent envahir par la masse, resserrant la pression de leurs mains.

Regina était toujours là, assise contre sa porte d'entrée, le visage décomposé d'un maquillage ruiné par les larmes. Il faisait si noir qu'elle pouvait à peine distinguer ses mains dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la brune observa un étrange phénomène. Un nuage bleu-nuit parsemé d'étoiles se dirigeait en sa direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà celui-ci l'ensevelissait.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Après une légère convulsion qui eut le même impact qu'une électrocution, Regina revint à elle. Ses yeux changèrent brièvement de couleur passant du jaune au marron à nouveau. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Une force nouvelle se déploya dans ses veines. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion qu'elle se souvenue de l'origine de ce flux étrange : la magie. Elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Quelqu'un avait ramené la magie à Storybrooke. Peu importait de savoir de qui il s'agissait, Regina le remerciait.

La brune regarda la paume de ses mains, puis leurs revers. Dans la pénombre du manoir, ses lèvres rougeoyantes émirent un large sourire faisant briller ses dents blanches d'un halo faible. A présent la Reine pourrait se défendre. Regina se releva de la porte contre laquelle elle avait demeuré assise et se dirigea à sa cuisine.

Le nuage s'était estompé et avait disparu des rues de la petite ville. Les habitants se calmèrent en ne voyant aucuns effets négatifs. Tous se rassemblèrent dans le boulevard principal, rejoignant le Prince et Blanche Neige.

\- Blanche ? _S'assura le Prince de ne pas avoir à nouveau perdu la mémoire._

\- Charmant ! _Répondit la brunette._

Leurs amis se dirigèrent en masse vers eux. Arrivés à leur hauteur tous se mirent à parler en même temps, criant leurs désaccords.

\- Que se passe t-il encore ? _Hurla l'un._

\- Qui a fait cela ? _Hurla l'autre._

\- Qu'allons nous encore devenir Majesté ? _Renchérit une voix._

\- Blanche que devons-nous faire ? _Demanda une voix grincheuse et plus forte que les autres, imposant le silence._

Blanche Neige demeurait bouche-bée face à tout ce flux de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait elle-même répondre. Elle regarda Charmant d'un air paniqué. Celui-ci aussi semblait déstabilisé et surpris. Tous deux balayèrent l'assemblée des yeux, ne sachant comment briser ce silence. Une voix cria de nouveau :

\- C'est la Méchante Reine. Il faut la tuer ou c'est elle qui le fera !

Mary Margaret reconnut la voix du docteur Whale. Tous levèrent leurs bras au ciel, brandissant un poing solidaire. Ils se retournèrent et tous suivirent leur nouveau leader, Whale, se dispersant ainsi au quatre coins de la ville en hurlant.

\- Il faut empêcher ce carnage David. _S'inquiéta Mary Margaret en se tournant face à son mari._ C'est ma belle-mère, je suis sûre qu'elle n'y ait pour rien...

L'homme lui prit la main à nouveau et la serra fortement. Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa bien aimée. D'une voix douce et rassurante, il lui promit que cette chasse à l'homme sera vite mise hors d'état de nuire. Après ces mots, il serra sa femme dans ses bras, appréciant cette retrouvaille.

Emma et Henry accoururent dans la rue, affolés par les derniers événements. Ils rejoignirent le couple qui s'enlaçaient, en suffoquant et se tordant en deux. Ils observèrent les derniers habitants se disperser. Emma perplexe demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Sous les ordres de Whale, ils veulent retrouver Regina pour la tuer, persuadés qu'elle a encore jeté un sors sur la ville. _Expliqua David Nolan nonchalant._

Emma n'avait entendu que le lointain murmure des paroles de David. Son regard était figé sur celui-ci. Il était son père. Le Prince Charmant était son père. Il était là, en face d'elle, après vingt-huit ans d'absence. Elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la joie lorsqu'elle regardait ses parents main dans la main, réunis. Il y a quelque jours ils n'étaient encore que ses amis. Elle avait autant envie de les serrer que de leurs faire des reproches, présentement.

Henry cala sa main dans celle de sa mère, la ramenant à la réalité. Il était tard et ces histoires de magie et de retrouvaille familiale lui tournait la tête.

\- Il va faire nuit et cette histoire nous a tous exténué. Je doute qu'ils agissent ce soir. On réglera donc cette histoire demain. Regina compte sur moi pour m'occuper d'Henry, c'est donc ce que je m'apprête à faire en rentrant à la maison. _Ironisa Emma qui commença à tourner les talons, fuyant le couple._

\- Emma attend... _appela Mary Margaret d'une voix triste et douce._ Il faut qu'on en parle...

Emma avait comprit ce sous-entendu. Elle stoppa sa marche lorsqu'elle perçut le timbre mélancolique de sa mère. Elle soupira silencieusement. Son esprit bouillait et son cœur battait à rompre sa cage thoracique. La blonde se retourna difficilement. Retenant ses beaux yeux de pleurer. Son regard jongla entre ses parents, et Henry, qui les séparait. La blonde fit quelque pas en arrière. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle releva la tête en direction de celle de Blanche Neige et lui lança un regard triste.

\- Écoutez, je ne suis pas prête à parler de tous ça. J'ai vécu sans vous la majeur partie de ma vie. Je suis pas prête. Tout ça, Henry, la magie, Regina, vous. Ma vie a changé et... et je me sens perdue. J'ai besoin de temps. S'il vous plaît.

Mary Margaret sanglotait. David resserra son étreinte sur sa femme. Emma eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision. D'une voix étranglée elle murmura un _"je suis désolée"_ avant de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Henry, spectateur muet de la scène entre sa mère et ses grands-parents.

\- On comprend. _Répondit David, percuté mais réaliste._

\- Viens Henry, on rentre. _Murmura Emma, empêchant ses larmes de couler._

Tous deux prirent le chemin de l'appartement, traînant des pieds. Ils entendaient les pleurs lointain de la jeune enseignante résonnants comme un échos dans la rue déserte.

Emma était allongée sur son lit, le visage face au plafond. Elle écoutait le silence de la pièce qui soudain lui parut être la plus douce des mélodies. Ses esprits étaient confus, tant de choses s'étaient passées ce soir. Henry. L'hôpital. Regina. Le baiser. La Malédiction. Whale. Ses parents. Elle était fatiguée, trop épuisée pour combattre plus longtemps Morphée. Ses yeux se fermèrent lourdement, l'emportant lentement dans ses pensées.

La blonde se revoyait encore embrasser Regina. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes. Leurs parfums se mélangeant dans les airs. Elle l'avait tant voulu sans même se l'avouer. Cet instant avait été magique et était inoubliable. Elle aimerait renouveler cette expérience. Mais qu'en était-il à présent ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? _"Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus, Mademoiselle Swan."_ avait dit clairement Regina. La blonde se sentait déçue. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le maire n'avait pas apprécié, sinon, connaissant celle-ci, elle l'aurait repoussé. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus que Regina était d'accord. Alors qu'est-ce-que cela avait signifié ? De l'amour pour Emma ? Une nouvelle expérience banale pour Regina ? Emma ne sut répondre. Swan ne savait que faire à présent, laisser faire les choses ? Ou les accélérer ?

Ses yeux bleus-gris s'ouvrirent doucement sur une chambre illuminée par les rayons du soleil. Emma Swan constata, étonnée, qu'elle s'était endormie habillée de son débardeur blanc et de son jean sans même avoir pris la peine de retirer ses bottes. Elle se leva et descendit, découvrant un petit bonhomme attablée devant une tasse de chocolat à la cannelle et un verre de jus d'orange. Il leva ses yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour maman. _Lui dit-il._

Emma descendit les quelques dernières marches d'escalier en s'attachant les cheveux, saluant à son tour son fils.

Regina sirotait un café corsé devant sa cheminée allumée. Elle avait ouvert un ou deux volets, laissant le jours apparaître. Ses yeux suivaient du regard les flammes. Elle repensait à Emma, présentement. Elle aimerait se blottir contre elle pour apaiser ses peurs et oublier le reste de la terre entière. Elle apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Qu'avait pensé le Shérif en l'embrassant ? Toujours la même question la tourmentait ; pourquoi la blonde l'avait-elle embrassée ?

Des fracas violents contre sa porte la sortit de ses pensées. On frappa. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Plus fortement à chaque coup. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre. Le peuple. C'était les habitants. Ils allaient la tuer. Elle devait agir, leur montrer qui c'était qui commandait.

\- Sortez de là ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! _Hurlaient les habitants._

Regina Mills ouvrit la porte de son manoir, confiante. Il était temps d'avoir recourt à la magie. Elle s'avança sur le perron sous les yeux fascinés des habitants qui détenaient tous une fourche où une arbalète à la main. Ils n'y allaient pas de mains mortes, pensa la Reine. La brune les jaugea du regard un instant, leur montrant un sourire vainqueur.

\- Vous vous voulez la Reine... _commença Regina en tendant les mains devant elle_. La voi-là. _Articula-t-elle à chaque syllabe._

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir récupérer l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs, surprise générale, rien ne se passait. Aucun sort ne sortit de ses mains. Regina les regarda, effrayée, non ce n'était pas possible. A cet instant Whale se jeta sur la Reine, la bloquant ainsi contre un pilier de son perron, les mains autour de son cou. Alors qu'il la maudissait et qu'elle suffoquait, des cris se firent.

\- Stop !

Les habitants s'écartèrent laissant place au Shérif Swan, Mary Margaret et David. Regina écarquilla les yeux, Emma venait la sauver. La blonde bouscula Whale et se posta devant le maire en écartant les bras.

\- Dispersez-vous ! Regina n'y est pour rien. Rentrez chez vous ! _Cria Swan._

Whale murmura une insulte inaudible avant de s'éloigner, accompagné des habitants. Emma fit volte face, et se trouva face à face avec le maire. Chacune ressentait le souffle chaud de l'autre. Leur regard ne pouvant se détacher, leur bouche entre-ouvertes.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Swan était devant elle, aussi belle que jamais, accompagnée de ce regard triste qui lui était propre dès que l'on posait les yeux sur elle. Emma avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Son souffle chaud s'échouait sur les joues de Regina qui ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces deux prunelles en face d'elle. La blonde passa sa langue lentement sur ses lèvres, le maire suivit ce geste des yeux comme absorbée, hypnotisée. Dieu ! ce qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser à nouveau le Shérif. Plus longtemps que la première fois. Plus intensément. Comment résister à ce regard charmeur et à cette bouche aguicheuse ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle ordonné à la blonde de ne jamais l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'elle-même en mourait d'envie ? _"Quelle imbécile je suis"_ pensa Regina.

Un raclement de gorge innocent interrompit les deux jeunes femmes. C'était David Nolan, tenant la main de Mary Margaret. Ils attendaient les ordres du Shérif et paraissaient gênés. Emma se retourna, déstabilisée, probablement aussi gênée qu'eux.

\- Tout va bien, je me charge de la sécurité de Madame Mills. Je vais lui donner quelques consignes à respecter. Vous pouvez rentrer. _Leur dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait assuré._

Regina regarda Emma et ses parents tour à tour, outrée. Les Charmants hochèrent la tête, puis après une brève hésitation, quittèrent les lieux. Les ordres du Shérif la firent frémir, on aurait pu presque percevoir de l'agacement face à l'intervention du Prince. Comme une envie de se débarrasser de ses deux spectateurs de trop.

A nouveau les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient têtes, toujours ce même silence flottant autour d'elles. Leurs respirations leurs manquaient, suffocantes, haletantes. Un aimant attirait leurs lèvres inlassablement, il ne suffirait qu'un pas, un unique pas, pour que leurs bouches ne se rencontres à nouveau. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne prendra le risque de le franchir. La tension montait et l'attirance se faisait de plus en plus irrésistible. La chaleur s'emparait de leurs êtres comme d'un démon en proie d'un corps à posséder. Emma agita sa main devant elle en éventail, Regina elle, déboutonna son blazer bleu laissant vue à la blonde d'un chemisier blanc dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Le Shérif y devina un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Elle détourna les yeux rapidement comme honteuse de la direction que prenait son regard, et en revint aux yeux bruns de la Reine.

Regina avait senti le regard océan de sa belle se poser un fragment de seconde sur son décolleté. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle aimait être désirée et regardée incontestablement, même dans les situations les plus ... extrêmes.

Swan gigotait devant elle, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser. Que fallait-il faire pour que cette attirance cesse ? Se détester à nouveau ? Bien sûr ! Regina devait redevenir cette femme froide et arrogante qu'elle était il y a peu. Elle en était capable et elle le ferait, à contre cœur. Elle soupira face à sa propre idée. Son sourire radieux s'éteignit et ses yeux noirs reprirent le dessus. Elle prit son air agacé et inspira profondément.

\- Qu'avez -vous à me dévisager ainsi Mademoiselle Swan ? Depuis quand intervenez-vous sans que l'on ne vous ais sonné ? Je contrôlais très bien la situation ! _Les aboiements de la brune furent accompagnés d'un balancement de cheveux narcissique._

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa, confus. Ce changement d'humeur la surprit. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir cerner un parfum de flirt, lors de ce tête à tête. Elle s'était manifestement bien trompée, sur toute la ligne. Regina ne ressentait pas la même chose, loin de là. Elle tira sur les pans de sa veste en cuir pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Elle se racla la gorge et releva le menton en jaugeant le maire.

\- Très jolie numéro de magie, Majesté. Je peux en faire tout autant. Mais retenez bien que Whale n'en restera pas là. Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? Très bien, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous lui servirez de cobail. Sur ce, bonne journée, Madame le Maire.

Emma détourna les talons, prenant la petite allée pour quitter le manoir du maire, la plantant sur son perron seule. Elle émit un petit " _tsss_ " avant de remonter dans sa Coccinelle jaune et de prendre la route pour le poste.

Le maire la regardait s'éloigner tristement. Elle aurait aimé la rattraper et pourquoi pas se faire pardonner, mais elle ne devait pas céder. Cette histoire la rendait dingue. Emma devenait une obsession. Elle jalousait son propre fils de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue tendrement. La Reine et la Sauveuse ne devaient pas finir ensembles. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'étaient créer les contes de fées. Ils devaient apprendre aux enfants les difficultés de la vie à travers des morales détournées, renforcés par la magie et le rêve. Dans _Once upon a time,_ aucunes histoires ne relataient une _Happy Ending_ lesbienne, ni même homosexuelle. Les Méchants n'avaient pas de fin heureuse. Regina Mills le savait. Son destin était déjà tracé...

Elle fit volte-face après un long soupire et rentra se cacher à nouveau dans son immense demeure plongée dans les ténèbres. Elle vérrouilla sa porte deux fois avant de se diriger à la cuisine boire un verre.

Il se passa trois jours paisibles avant que la tempête ne frappe à nouveau sur Regina Mills. Trois jours pendant lesquels Storybrooke vivait sous une ambiance calme mais tendue. Emma et Regina avaient réussies à s'éviter. Oubliant presque leurs existences mutuelles. Emma vaquait à son travail de Shérif, fuyant ses parents, préférant garder un œil sur les habitants "trop calmes" à son goût. Veillant secrètement à la sécurité du maire, qui quant à celle-ci, restait enfermée dans son manoir. Elle ruminait ses démons. Elle refusait les visites d'Henry, ne se sentant pas prête à lui divulguer son lourd passé. Elle culpabilisait pour son comportement avec le Shérif qui après tout se souciait d'elle. Ne désirant pas la voir de peur de croiser ce regard rancunier que transportait la blonde.

Le drame auquel Swan s'était préparée arriva donc au bout de ces trois jours. Regina sortit de son manoir, aveuglée par les rayons du soleil, se dirigeant en grande hâte vers son deuxième pommier, dans son propre jardin. Les pommes pourrissaient, devenant noir. Le maire savait que les réactions de cet arbre étaient en lien avec ses propres humeurs. Le noir signifiant la colère, la tristesse et le désespoir. Alors qu'elle tendit la main pour cueillir l'un des fruits, elle reçut un énorme coup à la tête, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

Une silhouette lui attacha les mains et lui baîllona les yeux et la bouche, traînant ensuite le corps à travers le jardin vers une voiture noire.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le soleil perçait le petit appartement, l'éclairant de faibles rayons. Seule la lumière de la cuisine illuminait davantage la pièce. Ils étaient attablés, en pyjama, elle, les cheveux attachés, lui, les cheveux en broussailles. Emma savourait son petit déjeuné lentement, jetant parfois un ou deux regards à son fils en face d'elle. Il lui souriait tout en mangeant ses tartines. Seuls les " _crunch crunch_ " de leur pain résonnaient dans le petit habitat.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de la blonde. Une question à laquelle seul Henry pouvait répondre. Elle hésita un instant, scrutant la pièce dans l'ombre, pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre. Evidemment que non, Mary Margaret ou Blanche Neige enfin...Emma ne savait plus quel nom lui donner, avait passé la nuit chez David comme ces trois derniers jours. Son regard revint à son fils. Elle inspira profondément et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du gamin qui buvait son chocolat. Il leva les yeux vers elle et reposa la bol, une moustache brune se dessinant au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Henry... _commença t-elle non sûre d'elle..._ comment as-tu fais pour me pardonner le fait que je t'ai abandonné ?

\- Hum...j'ai trouvé les recherches que ma mère a faites pendant mon adoption, tu n'avais que seize ans. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas été prête à t'occuper de moi à cet âge là. Tu as fais le bon choix, je ne t'en ai pas vraiment voulu. _Expliqua Henry._

Peut être qu'il avait raison. Mary Magaret l'avait abandonné pour son bien, pour la protéger et tous les sauver. Emma devait leur pardonner. Ce n'était pas de leur faute...mais celle de Regina...

Henry déposa sa main sur celle de sa mère lui promettant que tout irait bien. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit faiblement. Emma but une gorgée de son chocolat puis jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était 7h15 , le bus passait dans un quart d'heure. Elle faillit boire sa gorgée de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Elle fit de grands gestes à Henry.

\- Tu-tu vas être en retard ! Vite ! Dépêche toi d'aller t'habiller ! _Articula t-elle durement en toussant._

L'enfant finit son bol rapidement et courut à la salle de bain accompagné d'un tas de linge dans les mains.

Les roues de la petite voiture jaune chauffaient à en faire fumer le macadam. Ils arrivèrent à temps à l'arrêt où déjà le bus stationnait. Henry tendit la joue pour dire au revoir à sa mère.

\- Tu crois qu'après l'école, on peut passer voir maman à la Mairie ? _Demanda t-il._

\- Euh...eh...je ne sais pas. On verra. Va vite ! Le bus ! _Répondit la blonde._

Henry sortit de la voiture et traversa la route en courant jusqu'au bus. Emma klaxonna une dernière fois avant de prendre le chemin du poste de police.

Ses deux yeux bruns tentèrent de s'ouvrirent. En vain. Ils peinaient à voir le jour, même en en ayant la conviction. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle paniqua. Elle tenta de crier. Sa bouche était bâillonnée. Seuls des " _mmh mmh"_ en sortaient. Elle comprit alors que ses yeux étaient aussi masqués. Un noir artificiel qui la stressait. Elle tenta de crier de plus bel. Toujours aucuns sons. Son cœur battait si fort et son ventre se nouait de plus en plus. Regina paniquait de plus en plus. Elle tenta de bouger les mains et les pieds. Mais tous ses membres étaient ligotés. Elle devina qu'elle était alors couchée et plus elle tentait de libérer ses membres, plus la cordes lui lacéraient la peau.

La Reine gigotait tel un asticot sans la moindre possibilité de se relever. Elle pesta. Grogna. Puis tout à coup un choc violent la fit sursauter. Elle se faisait transporter dans une voiture. Où ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était prise au piège mais par qui ? Le docteur Whale ? Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Regina tenta une dernière fois de se débattre et de crier mais ses forces s'affaiblissaient. Elle calma ses esprits et se laissa guider par son ravisseur.

Et un dossier de clos ! Un ! Emma ferma le 9 neuvième dossier de la journée, une affaire de tapage nocturne. Pff. Elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux qui s'étendit. Elle n'avait pas vu Regina depuis trois jours déjà, et Henry voulait qu'elle l'y emmène. Elle devrait alors à nouveau croiser la belle brune, lui dire bonjour. Reprendre cette haine fausse. Oublier cette journée à l'hôpital. Oublier ce baiser. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Dès qu'elle voyait ses lèvres rouges et ses beaux yeux maquillés, elle succombait. Son ventre s'agitait.

Le Shérif expira fortement. Il était l'heure d'aller chercher Henry au bus. Elle éteignit sa lampe de bureau puis mit sa veste. Elle prit ses clefs et partit en direction de la Coccinelle.

16h30. Le bus était à l'heure. Une vague d'enfants courraient dans tous les sens. Tous contents d'avoir enfin fini leur journée. Henry apparut sur le trottoir, le nez rougit par le froid qui s'installait d'avantage chaque jour. Il sourit lorsqu'il aperçut la légendaire voiture de sa mère garée et se mit à courir en sa direction.

Emma lui déposa un bisou furtif sur le front puis lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée. L'enfant se mit à expliquer des anecdotes passées lors des heures de classe et à conter les nouvelles choses qu'il avait appris.

\- C'est Mary Margaret qui nous a fait cours aujourd'hui. _Dit il._

Emma n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle pensait à l'entrevue avec le maire, dans quelques minutes. Elle stressait. Son ventre se nouait. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues,c'était ce jour où Whale et ses conspirant ont tenté de s'en prendre à la brune. Le Shérif était arrivée à temps... Regina lui en avait été reconnaissante par le regard langoureux qu'elle lui avait lancé mais avait été ingrate par la parole.

Le regard océan de la blonde se perdait dans le paysage des rues calmes et désertes devant elle.

\- On va toujours voir maman hein ? _Supplia Henry._

\- Hm. _Répondit Emma._

Tandis qu'Henry sautillait de joie sur le siège passager avant, Swan s'enfonçait dans le sien. Serrant fortement le volant à en faire pâlir ses phalanges.

La Mairie se dressait devant la petite voiture dont le moteur ronronnait encore. Henry allait y aller quand il se retourna.

\- Tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à maman ?

Emma soupira, coupa le moteur et sortit du véhicule. Elle se mit en route dans l'allée d'un pas lourd en regardant son fils galoper jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Il cria " _maman"_ deux fois mais il n'eut que le gazouillis des oiseaux comme réponse.

\- Regina ? _Cria Emma à son tour._

Même silence. Emma constata que la Mercedes de la brune n'était pas garée à sa place habituelle.

\- C'est fermé. Elle doit être rentrée au manoir. Allons voir. _Proposa Henry._

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et se mirent en route du manoir. Ou visiblement Regina semblait y être. Sa voiture étant garée devant le garage.

\- Regarde maman ! La porte de la maison est ouverte ! _Hurla le garçon._ Maman ne peut pas être sortie en laissant sa porte ouverte !

Le Shérif trouva cela suspect en effet. Elle ordonna à Henry de rester dans la voiture et de l'attendre. Elle prit son arme et se dirigea en direction de la maison...


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Le Shérif s'avançait lentement en direction de la porte d'entrée entre-ouverte. Elle se posta sur le coté gauche de la porte, pointant son arme en l'air. D'un geste doux de la main, la blonde ouvrit la porte d'avantage. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur de la grande maison pointant cette fois-ci son arme en avant.

\- Regina ? _Appela Emma._

Swan tendit l'oreille à l'affût d'une quelconque réponse. Mais seul le silence demeurait bavard. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne ni dans les jardins, ni dans la maison, la blonde entra.

Le manoir était plongé dans le noir total. Les volets étaient fermés. Il faisait froid. Swan grelottait. Comment Regina pouvait-elle vivre ici ? Dans l'ombre et le froid ? Elle pensa que c'était le meilleur moyen pour Regina de se cacher des habitants, de se faire payer ainsi ses erreurs du passé. Emma s'avança dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Regina ? C'est le Shérif Swan ! _Tenta t-elle de nouveau._

De nouveau, elle ne reçut que la réponse du silence. Le maire ne se trouvait pas au manoir. Emma était abasourdie par la grandeur et la hauteur de la maison. Elle rangea son arme dans son étui tout en levant le nez en l'air, admirant les différentes moulures. Elle monta les quelques marches de l'entrée, le regard plongé sur un immense escalier au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête à droite, elle y vit accroché sur le mur un miroir. Son regard s'accrocha sur son propre reflet. Comme hypnotisée. Elle plongea sa main dans ses cheveux un instant, avant de pivoter sur elle même. Elle entra dans le salon, tentant d'avancer sans se heurter à un bahut grâce à sa lampe torche qu'elle alluma. Elle contourna le canapé en direction de la cheminée, le bois était consumé. Il semblait abandonné et avait fini par s'éteindre, de la fumée s'évaporant encore dans la cheminée.

Le faisceau de la lampe torche se dirigea sur la table basse devant le canapé où se tenait le livre _Once upon a time._ Des pages avaient été déchirées, d'autres semblaient avoir été réparées. Emma s'accroupit, scrutant de plus prêt les pages du livre de son fils. Toutes les pages arrachées étaient celles relatant de la méchanceté de la Méchante Reine, les meurtres et menaces commises dans la forêt enchantée. Le visage de la blonde se décomposa face à la lecture de l'ouvrage. Regina avait bel et bien commit toutes ces horreurs. Elle semblait culpabiliser, comme si elle voulait effacer toutes ces horreurs de sa vie, les faire oublier aux habitants, vivre en paix. Devenir meilleure. Un verre de vin non finit trônait sur la petite table. Sur les parois, une trace de rouge à lèvre. Regina semblait vraiment souffrir de son passé. Swan compatissait pour cette femme. Elle se sentait vraiment attirée par l'être de la Reine. Autant par sa beauté que par son histoire.

Une bougie se tenait également sur la table. La mèche était légèrement brûlée, comme si on avait voulu l'allumer. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de cire. Ni sur la bougie, ni sur la table. Cela interrogea le Shérif. Que pouvait bien faire la brune avec cette bougie ? Cela voulait-il dire que le maire avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et s'exerçait ? Emma se releva, étourdit par ses propres pensées.

Elle fit un rapide tour à la cuisine lançant quelques jets de lumière avant de se diriger dans le hall et de monter l'énorme escalier où jamais elle n'était allée.

Elle vit un autre salon, doté d'une bibliothèque à la première porte à droite. Cette pièce si sombre lui donnait froid dans le dos, Swan en ressortit immédiatement. Sur les murs, quelques tableaux. Plus loin dans le couloir deux portes l'attirèrent. L'une était ouverte, Emma pencha sa tête dans l'ouverture. La chambre d'Henry. Elle était si bien rangée tel que sa mère adoptive avait dû lui apprendre. Emma sourit. Elle referma la porte avant de se diriger à la seconde porte fermée en face de celle du garçon. Cela devait être la chambre de Regina. Elle hésita. Devait-elle entrer et violer l'intimité du maire ? Devait-elle visiter l'antre personnelle de Madame Mills ?

Le véhicule se gara enfin. Le coffre s'ouvrit brutalement. Le corps de Regina fut négligemment posé sur l'épaule de son ravisseur tel un sac à pomme de terre. La Reine grogna, laissant échapper des _"mmh mmh"_ de mécontentement. Elle gigotait toujours tentant de se débattre de l'emprise de son kidnappeur. Elle hallucinait de la manière dont elle était traitée. Jamais elle n'avait été traité de cette manière. Même lorsque Blanche Neige et le Prince l'avaient condamné à mort dans la forêt, son arrestation avait été plus agréable. Le maire continua de râler dans son bâillon.

\- La boucle Majesté ! _Aboya l'homme._

Regina reconnut la voix maléfique du docteur Whale. Elle pesta silencieusement. " _Attendez de voir que je me libère, vous allez voir ce que c'est que de manquer de respect à sa souveraine."_ pensa Madame Mills plus que remontée.

Elle ne pouvait en effet pas utiliser sa magie pour le moment, celle-ci ne coopérant pas aux volontés de la Reine. Elle avait eu beau s'entraîner à refaire naître le feu d'une bougie. Rien ni faisait. Ses pouvoirs étaient dans son corps, mais hors d'état d'utilisation.

Ayant la vue et la bouche bâillonnées, le maire tenta de faire appel à son odorat et son ouïe pour se repérer. Elle calma toutes ses inquiétudes et se concentra sur le paysages qui l'entourait. L'homme marchait probablement sur du sable, le maire décela quelques crépitement. Elle entendait des mouettes. Soit elle se trouvait non loin de la plage, soit elle y était. Elle continua son inspection sensorielle.

Soudain Whale trébucha, Regina recevant un choc brutal, échappa't un grognement.

\- Rooh silence. _Cria t-il._

 _"Imbécile."_ pesta la brune intérieurement. Elle se concentra. Une odeur forte de poisson enivra ses narines. De la sardine. Il y avait de la poussière. Pouah ! Elle détestait cette odeur. Elle ferait la peau de Whale, elle se le promit. En tendant l'oreille, la brune perçut des bruits de gouttes d'eaux s'écrasant sur le sol. Elle en déduit qu'elle se trouvait dans un entrepôt.  
Soudain elle fut allongée violemment sur ce qu'elle décela ; une table en métal dont la fraîcheur traversa ses vê se trouvait toujours ligotée mais le médecin lui défit son masque suivit de son bâillon à la bouche. Il lui attacha ensuite les pieds avec une sangle en cuir, prenant bien précaution de retirer la corde après. Il fit de même pour les mains et le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Ordure ! _Aboya Regina._

Whale ne tint pas compte de cette insulte et posa ses appareil sur les tempes de la Reine, reliés à une affreuse grosse machine. Regina déglutit et garda son calme malgré sa panique intérieur.

\- Maintenant Majesté, vous allez répondre à mes questions où cette machine vous enverra d'affreux chocs électriques. _Menaça t-il._

\- Je-je n'ai pas peur de votre engin docteur Frankenstein. _Articula t-elle durement et difficilement._

Emma avait fini par entrer dans la chambre de la Reine, allumant la lampe centrale qui se trouvait être un magnifique lustre. Un lit se trouvait en face d'elle. Sur le coté droit un miroir et une porte menant à une salle de bain. La blonde s'avança lentement. Elle explora lentement la chambre, rangée. Le lit était fait. Elle alla d'abord à la salle de bain où traînait du maquillage et du parfum. De la vanille. Emma en déposa sur son poignet. Elle le renifla en fermant les yeux. Se rappelant de ce même parfum ressentit lors de leur baiser.

Une brosse à dent se trouvait dans un pot, ainsi que du dentifrice. Emma admira le shampoing de sa belle. De la pomme caramélisée. Elle retourna ensuite à la chambre regardant les cadres sur la table de nuit. Regina et Henry souriant. Une photo de son fils bébé, dans un cosy avec Regina, radieuse. Il était déjà si mignon à cette âge là et la brune semblait si heureuse. Emma regrettait de ne pas l'avoir élevé mais savait qu'il avait eu l'enfance merveilleuse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir. Sur le mur, l'acte officiel de l'adoption était encadré.

Emma s'assied sur le lit. Songeuse. Ou pouvait bien se trouver Regina ? Ou était-elle passée ? Lui était-il arrivée quelque chose ?

Son regard se posa sur l'oreiller où la forme de la tête de la Reine y était encore imprégnée. Swan le prit et sans réfléchir, l'apporta à son nez et huma ce shampoing délicieux. Elle rêvait de plonger nez et mains dans ses cheveux bruns. De s'endormir à ses côtés, entourée de tout ces parfums.

\- Maman ? _Cria Henry, en bas de l'escalier._

\- J'arrive !

Emma se sépara difficilement du coussin et sortit à contre cœur de la chambre. Retrouvant son fils au rez-de-chaussé, un panier en osier dans les mains.

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin, renversé. _Fit-il face au regard interrogateur de sa mère._ Il y a des traces sur l'herbe. Comme si on avait traîner quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Maman, je crois que Regina à ses ennuis...

Emma était de cet avis. Le prénom de Whale lui vint. C'était lui. Elle le savait. Ensemble ils rentrèrent à la voiture, et allèrent prévenir David et Mary Margaret. Emma se promit de commencer les recherches dès le lendemain tant la nuit tombait déjà.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

 _Il faisait nuit et froid. Les rues étaient calmes et désertes. Seuls les cris de chauve-souris perçaient le silence nuptial. Ils étaient tous là, regroupés, plantés devant la Méchante Reine, armés d'une hache, d'une arbalète, d'une fourche ou encore d'une épée. Emma et les habitants avaient capturé Regina et l'avaient attaché au tronc de son pommier sur le boulevard central de la ville._

 _Mary Margaret tenait en joute la Reine avec son arc, le regard aussi noir et haineux que celui de sa fille envers la prisonnière. Emma observait Regina silencieusement et froidement. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire, un mot à dire, et la Reine mourrait sur le champs._

 _Les deux femmes soutenaient leur regard mutuellement, le vent cinglant leurs visages. Un brin de peur et de tristesse brillait dans les iris de la Reine malgré le sang froid qu'elle tentait de garder. Emma, elle, la regardait sans ressentir quoi que ce soit. Ce regard noir de vengeance. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné contre la Souveraine et s'apprêtait à venger les habitants du mal qui leur avait été infligé._

 _Swan s'avança , toujours sous le silence et les regards haineux des habitants. C'était elle qui allait être le bourreau de Regina qui allait mourir sous les yeux d'Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, Granny, les Nains et bien d'autres encore. Elle, qui lui donnerait son jugement final._

 _Elle arriva face à la Reine qui la supplia des yeux une dernière fois. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres de la brune, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux. Regina ne regardait plus que Swan. Le monde derrière avait disparu. Pourquoi une telle torture ? Elle voulait en finir... Son cœur noir battait à tout rompre. Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux pour aller mourir aux pieds d'Emma._

 _Emma la regardait toujours aussi durement, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Ses mains caressèrent les joues de la Reine avant de déraper dans le cou de celle-ci, puis au-dessus de sa poitrine...sur son cœur. Elle remonta une dernière fois ses yeux sur le regard larmoyant de sa prisonnière puis au moment où celle-ci ferma les yeux de douleur, Emma enfonça sa main dans sa cage thoracique. Elle lui arracha le cœur et l'admira. Il battait faiblement, teinté de noir et de rouge. Le mal perpétué par la Reine était d'une quantité plus massive que le bien accomplit par la Souveraine. Sous les yeux effrayés de celle-ci, Emma écrasa le cœur entre ses doigts, lentement, mais avec une force qu'elle se découvrait._

 _Tendis que les cris de douleur de Regina firent échos dans la nuit glaciale, une homme boiteux dans l'ombre eut un sourire de satisfaction face à l'exécution de l'une de ses élèves._

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflée par l'horreur produite par son cauchemar. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient le vide. Elle haletait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Accablée, Swan fit valser ses couvertures et décida d'aller se préparer.

Un délicieux fumet s'échappait de la cuisine déclenchant ainsi une _alerte à la famine_ dans le ventre de la jeune blonde. Elle vit Mary Margaret en train de déposer un chocolat chaud et quelques bagels sur la table. Emma termina de descendre les marches de l'escalier en s'attachant les cheveux avant d'aller s'attabler. Elle croisa le doux regard de sa...mère...qui décela immédiatement un mal être sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Ça ne va pas Emma ? _Demanda Mary Margaret._

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar... horrible. C'étais moi qui tuait Regina, je lui arrachais le cœur. _Expliqua Emma encore bouleversée._

 _-_ On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. _Lui sourit Mary Margaret en posant sa main sur celle de la blonde._

Emma regarda leurs mains et le visage de sa mère tour à tour. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête. De peur, elle retira sa main et la jeune enseignante sembla gênée.

\- Où est Henry ? _Demanda Emma en se raclant la gorge et attrapant un bagel._

\- Charmant, enfin David, l'a emmené chez Granny ce matin avant de le déposer au bus. _Expliqua la brunette._

\- Bien, alors je vais y aller. Il faut que je me mette au travail pour retrouver Regina, qui sait ce que ce malade de médecin est en train de lui faire subir ? Merci pour le petit déjeuner, Mary Margaret...euh maman. _Finit-elle d'une petite voix, faisant esquisser un petit sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère._

Swan attrapa son étoile de Shérif et ses clefs de voiture. Elle enfila sa veste rouge avant d'être interpellée par Mary Margaret.

\- David et moi allons t'aider. C'est aussi ma belle-mère, et la mère d'Henry. Nous ne serrons pas trop de trois pour la retrouver. Nous irons fouiller à la Mairie. _Fit la brune._

 _-_ Merci. _Fit Swan avec un petit sourire, avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée._

Le Shérif était en route pour le manoir de Madame Mills. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le volant et le regard vide. Elle pensait à Regina. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? Allait-elle bien ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant pour le maire ? Elle aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que la Reine avait disparue...elle l'aurait bien vu si elles n'avaient pas passé leurs derniers jours à s'éviter.

Emma se gara devant la maison, juste devant la Mercedes de la brune. Elle observa longuement l'habitacle en espérant presque y voir sortir Regina. Après une rapide prise de conscience, Emma se dirigea immédiatement en direction du jardin où Henry, la veille, avait découvert des pièces à convictions. Elle était déterminée à retrouver Regina, quoi qu'il en soit.

La lumière forte des néons la réveillèrent de son sommeil inconfortable. Regina avait mal au dos à cause de la table en acier et ne sentait plus ses membres attachés à la table. Lorsqu'elle recouvrit une vision normale, elle vit Whale prêt de l'affreuse machine électrique reliée aux électrodes de son front.

\- Votre Majesté. Bien dormi ? Pas trop fraîche cette nuit ? Mon thermomètre affichait 3 degrés ce matin. _Ironisa le docteur Whale chaudement vêtit._

Il était vrai que Regina était pétrifiée de froid. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts bouger et pouvait à peine ouvrir ses lèvres glacées. Plus que quelques heures et en plus de sa faiblesse physique, elle se retrouverait en hypothermie.

\- Im-imbécile. _Articula t-elle faiblement mais durement._

Tout son être tremblait de froid. Les chocs électriques reçus depuis le matin de la veille avaient également pompé toute son énergie. C'était une mort lente et Regina détestait cela...bien qu'elle réalisait que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ses prisonniers.

\- Vous le prenez comme ça ? Eh bien voulez-vous une piqûre de rappel avant de continuer le travail ? Suis-je bête, vous n'avez aucun avis à me donner. _Rit il de sorte à ce que sa voix résonne dans l'ensemble de la salle terrifiante à l'odeur de sardine._

Regina ne répondit pas et serra les dents et les poings. Elle n'avait plus que ça à faire. Cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre cette machine. Whale l'activa. Son moteur bourdonna dans la pièce dans un bruit assourdissant. Il tourna un bouton avec une aiguille indiquant 50 watt de puissance. La Reine serra les dents encore plus fort. Son corps convulsait lorsque l'électricité se diffusait en elle. Des spasmes puissants couraient à travers ses membres la faisant balancer la tête en arrière. Elle ne sentait plus son corps meurtri de l'intérieur. Cela ne dura que quelque seconde mais ça parut être une éternité pour la Reine. Ainsi c'était cela la torture. Le corps de Regina retomba lourdement sur la table.

\- Bon, vous allez coopérez à présent. Vous devez me dire comment retournez à la forêt enchantée et quel était le but de cette Malédiction ? _Expliqua Whale avec diplomatie et calme._

Regina ne se sentait même plus capable de parler. Son corps ne répondait pas aux ordres de son cerveau. Elle était faible. Une lumière encore faible, brillait devant ses yeux. Elle voulait partir. Ne plus avoir à subir son passé, ni les habitants, ni Cora, ni son pouvoir et encore moins..Emma. Pourtant elle rêvait que la blonde vienne la sauver. Et malgré les probabilités, c'était le deuxième espoir qu'elle détenait après son fils.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre. Ne pas avoir à se justifier. Elle tenta d'ouvrir ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle puisa au fin fond de ses ressources.

\- Allez vous faire...vous faire voir.

\- Très bien. _Répondit-il._

D'un unique geste, il tourna le bouton d'intensité et le cala sur 80 watts. Le corps de Regina convulsa plus violemment, elle se sentait mourir...

-Emma... _murmura t-elle avant de fermer les_ yeu _x._


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Tandis que Regina souffrait silencieusement, le Shérif Swan elle, inspectait le manoir de fond en comble. Il était évident qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve à l'intérieur de la grande maison. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle aperçut l'écharpe du maire à terre. Elle avait dû tomber du porte-manteau. Elle la ramassa et apporta le tissus à ses narines. Elle renifla malgré elle l'odeur délicieuse du vêtement.

Swan s'était donc résolue à explorer le jardin où Henry avait trouvé le panier et les traces. Elle foura l'écharpe sans s'en rendre compte dans la petite sacoche qu'elle avait prise et sortit du manoir. L'herbe était gelée par la gelée hivernale du matin. Il faisait si froid. Pourtant le soleil tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages.

Emma s'accroupit et observa les traces des plus près. Comme si on avait traîné un corps. Ce malade avait traîné Regina tel un sac. Emma rageait silencieusement. Comme elle avait envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Whale. Tout à coup son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle se releva et décrocha.

\- Shérif Swan. _Prononça t-elle les lèvres gelées._

\- Emma, c'est Mary Margaret. On a exploré la Mairie, aucune trace de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Charmant a eu une idée qui pourrait marcher. Retrouve nous à la boutique de Mr. Gold. _Expliqua la jeune femme dans le combiné._

\- Très bien. A tout de suite. _Emma raccrocha._

Elle se mit en route pour la boutique d'antiquités de Mr. Gold. Lorsqu'elle entra, la cloche de la porte tinta. Ses parents étaient au comptoir avec Gold, un homme qui s'approchait de la vieillesse, les cheveux mis-longs poivrés, se déplaçant à l'aide d'une canne. Il semblait si malveillant qu'Emma s'en méfiait. Elle ne supportait pas son rire grinçant et son sourire narquois.

A sa vu, ses parents se retournèrent et lui demandèrent d'approcher. La blonde les rejoignit d'un pas hésitant.

\- Pour accélérer les recherches, Charmant a eut l'idée de demander un sort de géolocalisation à Mr. Gold. _Expliqua Mary Margaret_.

\- Cela nous permettra de retrouver la Reine plus facilement et surtout plus vite. _Termina David._

\- Une minute chéris, qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous aider ? _Fit Gold._

Mary Margaret se tourna vers lui et posa ses deux mains sur le comptoir, arborant un regard d'agacement. Emma en fut presque surprise de la voir ainsi.

\- Car la Reine est la seule personne qui puisse nous assurer un billet de retour dans la forêt enchantée. _Articula froidement la jeune brune_.

\- Très bien. Attendez-moi là. Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Gold disparut derrière un rideau en appelant Belle. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec une fiole à la main.

\- Avez-vous un objet ou quoi que ce soit appartenant à la Reine ? _Demanda le vieillard._

Mary Margaret et David se regardèrent gênés, ils avaient totalement oublier de prendre une affaire à Regina. Heureusement, Emma se souvenu avoir ramassé l'écharpe de la brune au manoir, elle la sortit donc de sa sacoche et la tendit à Gold. Sous les yeux fascinés de ses trois clients, celui-ci versa une goutte de la fiole sur le tissus. Emma n'en crut pas ses yeux. L'écharpe se mit à l'éviter au-dessus du comptoir, flottant dans les airs entourée d'une poussière magique. Le tissus prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre l'écharpe. Elle vous guidera à Regina. _Expliqua l'homme boiteux._

 _-_ Merci Gold. _Fit Emma en quittant la boutique en courant, suivit de Charmant et Blanche._

\- Attends Emma ! _Cria Charmant._

Emma stoppa sa course et se retourna pour apercevoir ses parents derrière elle.

\- Je vais t'accompagner, Emma. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Blanche, tu vas rester ici. _Fit l'homme le regard grave, embrassant le front de sa femme._

Swan hocha la tête et tout deux se remirent à courir, poursuivant l'écharpe.

Le tissu volant les mena aux docs, sur le port. L'écharpe se laissa tomber devant un entrepôt qui semblait celé. Emma reprit sa respiration et se tourna vers David qui semblait aussi essoufflé qu'elle. Ils devaient intervenir maintenant pensait-elle, Regina devait trouver le temps long. Dieu sait dans quel état elle se trouvait.

\- David, il faut y aller. Nous devons sauver Regina au plus vite ! _Emma allait s'élancer vers l'entrepôt quand son père la retint._

\- Attends, nous devons réfléchir à comment agir et ne pas foncer la tête baissée. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Pendant que la belle blonde préparait un plan d'attaque avec son père, Whale lui, augmentait chaque dose électrique. Une fois de plus la Reine reçut une forte charge électrique qui fit convulser son pauvre corps meurtri. Elle ne le sentait plus par le froid et la douleur. Ses yeux peinaient à rester éveillés tout comme son esprit. Son cerveau ne pouvait même plus réfléchir et ses lèvres ne pouvaient plus bouger. Elle n'était plus qu'un tas d'os dont le corps était mort. Il suffirait d'une dernière décharge, et son cœur lâcherait. Regina ne s'attendait plus à être sauver. Après tout qui voudrait sauver la Méchante Reine ?

Après s'être mis d'accord pour savoir qui faisait quoi, Emma avançait dans l'ombre de l'entrepôt, le pistolet pointé droit devant elle. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, sauver Regina. Sauver cette femme malveillante qui l'attirait.

Elle avança dans le noir manquant de se cogner contre quelques gros engins marins. Swan détestait cette odeur de sardine et de morue qui flottait dans l'air. Elle en avait presque des remontées.

Après avoir traversé quelques couloirs, Emma entendit de très faibles gémissements de douleur. Elle se mit alors à courir à toute allure, cherchant à trouver d'où provenaient les gémissements.

Enfin une porte se dessinait au loin, fermée. Emma s'y dirigea. Il y avait une fenêtre au-dessus de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle voulut regarder, le pire des spectacles se dessinait devant elle. Whale se tenait prêt d'une drôle de machine reliée au corps de Regina, allongée, presque inerte. Elle devait intervenir. Qu'importait le plan instaurer par son père. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa belle ainsi.

Le Shérif se recula et d'un coup de pied, elle frappa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle pointa son arme devant elle et prit en joute le médecin fou. Elle se retenait de ne pas tirer sur l'homme malgré sa haine. Elle le laissa prendre la fuite tandis que David arriva aussi.

\- Il a prit la fuite par cette porte. Va s'y, je reste avec Regina. _Emma tendit son arme à son père qui se mit à courir après Whale._

Swan se dirigea vers Regina, gisant sur la table dans un état piteux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Je suis là. _Lui murmura t-elle._

La brune ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendait de lointaines voix dans la pièce sans pouvoir les identifier. Elle savait qu'on lui parlait mais elle était dans l'impossibilité de répondre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit faiblement ses yeux, elle vit un visage flou entouré de ce qu'il semblait être des boucles blondes. Mais ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps contre la douleur, elle ferma ses yeux lourdement et se laissa aller.

\- Regina ! _Avait crié Emma une dernière fois, mais la brune n'en pouvait plus, son corps ne lui permettait plus de rester en vie._

Emma se dépêcha de débrancher le maire de toutes ces machines et défit toutes les sangles qui l'attachait à la table. Le corps de la brune était frigorifié. Elle devait faire vite, très vite.

Regina ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne reconnu pas l'appartement dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent ni même le lit dans lequel elle se reposait. Une chose était sûre, elle était vivante et elle n'en revenait pas. Qui avait pu la sauver ? Après quelques instants, elle vit apparaître une petite brune aux cheveux courts. Blanche Neige. Elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de Blanche Neige. Celle-ci s'approcha de la Reine, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Contente de vous voir ré ouvrir les yeux Regina. Attendez, je vais vous rafraîchir avec un gant de toilette. _Fit la brune en prenant le gant de toilette sur le front du maire et le trempa dans une bassine d'eau fraîche._

\- Merci...depuis combien de temps suis-je...euh..ici ? _Demanda Regina encore confuse par les derniers événements._

 _-_ 4 jours. C'est Emma et David qui vous ont sauvé. Enfin, c'est surtout Emma. Elle vous a retrouvé puis vous a débranché de cette machine infernale et c'est elle qui vous a amené ici. _Expliqua Mary Margaret tout en déposant le gant de toilette sur le front de Regina._

Regina était surprise, bouche-bée. La _Sauveuse_ , l'avait sauvé. Son vœux secret s'était exaucé malgré qu'elle n'aurai jamais cru survivre à la torture de Whale.

La brune chercha un instant Emma des yeux. Elle rêvait de revoir ce si beau visage qui lui avait tant manqué et surtout de la remercier. L'appartement semblait pourtant vide. Elle était seule avec l'enseignante. Regina fut déçue.

\- Emma vous a surveillé ces quatre dernières nuits. Elle était très inquiète par votre état. Tout comme Henry. Il est passé hier après-midi. Mais vous dormiez. Vous savez, vous devriez enterrer la hache de guerre avec Emma. C'est mieux pour vous deux après tout cela, et surtout pour Henry. Reposez-vous Regina. Vous en avez besoin. _Sur ses dernières paroles, Mary Margaret se releva de son propre lit où reposait la Reine. Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit. David entra._

\- Tout va bien ? _Demanda Mary Margaret._

 _-_ Parfait. Emma a calmé la foule et elle surveille Whale qui ne supporte pas les barreaux. Elle rentrera tard. _Dit David en jetant un rapide regard vers la Reine._ Comment va t-elle ? _Demanda t-il a sa femme sans penser que la brune pouvait les entendre._

\- Mieux, elle a repris des couleurs et la chaleur de son corps est revenue. Elle a encore de la fièvre mais elle va mieux. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos. _Murmura_ _Blanche en regardant furtivement elle aussi la Reine._

Regina comprit que ça n'allait pas être ce soir qu'elle verrait Emma. Qu'elle allait devoir attendre...encore. Plus le temps passait, plus elle ressentait cette tentation irrésistible de revoir la blonde, pour n'importe quel prétexte. De lui parler. De l'embrasser. De se laisser tenter. Les douces caresses de Swan à l'entrepôt, Regina s'en souvenait et regrettait que cela se soit passer sous un moment d'inconscience.

Ce n'était pas conforme à la norme que s'imposait Regina. La Méchante Reine n'avait jamais été attirée par une femme. C'était nouveau. Une Reine n'avait pas le droit de ressentir des sentiments de nature lesbiens, et encore moins de céder à cette douce et monstrueuse tentation. Pourtant Emma semblait être un être différent. Et Regina ne put qu'admettre que même si elle ne devait pas aimer cette femme, celle-ci était attirante, physiquement.

La tête lui tourna soudainement. Le Prince et Blanche parlaient doucement et peu à peu, Regina perdit le fil de leur discussion. Elle ferma les yeux et à nouveau sombra dans un délicieux sommeil.

Il était 22h30 à la montre d'Emma et Whale se tenait tranquille. Elle décida de fermer à double tour chaque verrous et chaque porte avant de rentrer à l'appartement de ses parents.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il faisait noir. Elle posa ses clefs à l'entrée doucement et défit sa veste et son bonnet. Elle tenta de marcher jusqu'au bar de la cuisine où elle alluma la lampe de la hôte, minimisant la lumière. Elle prit une bière parmi celle du rayon du milieu du frigo et se posta un instant le dos contre le bar. Ses parents dormaient dans sa chambre à l'étage. Tout était calme, plongé dans la pénombre. Son regard bifurqua vers le maire dans le noir complet. Elle avait pensé à elle toute la journée. Inquiète de son état. Elle se dirigea vers Regina. Elle vérifia le gant de toilette qu'elle plongea dans la bassine et le lui remit. Elle remonta la couverture au cou du maire et s'assied sur le fauteuil dans lequel elle veillait chaque nuit. Chaque nuit délicieuse à se perdre dans la beauté du maire. Elle espérait tant de revoir ses deux yeux bruns et ses douces lèvres bouger. Regina lui manquait.

Emma passa le reste de la nuit à veiller sur Regina sans bouger. Elle buvait de temps à autre une gorgée de bière et se laissait bercer par le doux ronflements du maire.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Il était six heures et demi du matin quand le petit appartement reprit enfin vie après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mary Margaret, David et Henry prenaient le petit déjeuner veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Emma qui avait veillé sur Regina toute la nuit.

Tout en buvant son café, Mary Margaret jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur sa fille endormie dans l'ombre de la chambre éclairée d'un maigre faisceau de lumière provenant de la cuisine. La blonde était avachie dans son fauteuil et était enroulée d'une couverture. Emma n'avait même pas prit la peine de se changer. Elle était encore en débardeur blanc, les cheveux attachés, vêtue d'un slim et de ses bottines. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte et ronflait que très légèrement. Blanche l'observa longuement. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas avoir assister au premier cauchemar de sa fille. De ne pas l'avoir bercer pour la regarder s'endormir. De ne pas lui avoir compté d'histoire avant d'aller dormir. Ce temps serait révolu pour toujours et la brunette ne cesserait jamais de s'en vouloir. Mary Margaret soupira doucement puis elle revint à la réalité. Des murmures de plus en plus fort l'appelait.

\- Blanche, il est l'heure d'y aller. Tu emmènes Henry à l'école et je file directement au chenil. D'accord ? _Demanda David._

\- Excuse-moi...euh...oui. Henry, file te préparer. On ne va pas tarder.

Sur ces mots, Henry partit s'habiller, laissant ses grands-parents en tête à tête avec leurs tasses de café.

\- David, je me demande toujours si on a bien fait d'abandonner Emma. Elle nous en veut tellement et ça me ronge. On ne l'a pas vu grandir. Regarde-la dormir. On n'a même pas pu assister à ses nuits agitées. Nous n'étions même pas là pour la rassurer. Tu te rends compte...je suis une mauvaise mère. _Murmura Mary Margaret, les larmes perlant sur ses joues rosées._

David se leva de sa chaise lentement et vint s'accroupir devant la chaise de sa femme. Il lui prit la main et la lui caressa avec son pouce.

\- Chuuuut...ne dis pas ça Blanche. Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'Emma reste en sécurité. C'est devenue une jolie jeune femme, elle tient sa bravoure et sa beauté de sa mère. Regarde la Blanche, elle a ta bonté et ton courage. Elle nous ressemble plus que nous ne le croyons. Il lui faut du temps pour la laisser accepter, et ce temps, je suis prêt à le lui donner. Tu devrais faire pareil. _Chuchota David en regardant Mary Margaret droit dans les yeux._

\- Mais c'est dur David. _Sanglota la jeune femme._

Charmant se releva et murmura des _"chut"_ à sa femme qu'il serra dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et perdit lui aussi son regard sur sa fille endormie.

Henry descendit quelques instants plus tard. Il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre ses grands-parents lorsqu'il vit le visage humide de sa grand-mère. Il comprit tout de suite la raison. Il voyait bien que sa mère et ses grands-parents avaient du mal de parler de leur relation familiale. Il comprenait la réaction de sa mère et savait mieux que quiconque que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre.

Avant de partir, l'enfant déposa un baiser sur la joue de ses deux mamans et espéra voir Regina sur pied rapidement. Tous trois partirent, laissant le calme régner dans l'appartement.

Il était neuf heures quand Emma daigna ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa constatant quelques douleurs dues à son avachissement dans le fauteuil. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait veillé sur Regina qui dormait encore. La blonde posa son regard sur la brune un instant. Elle se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait rêver.

Swan se leva et constata que l'appartement se tenait dans la pénombre. Ses parents avaient juste laissé la lumière de la hôte allumée pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle les remercia silencieusement.

Comme chaque matin depuis quatre jours, Emma se dirigea vers le lit de Regina. Elle souleva doucement les draps du côté du lit pour attraper la bouillotte située aux pieds de la Reine. Elle alla la réchauffer et revint quelques instants plus tard. Elle souleva à nouveau les draps doucement et fourra la bouillotte aux pieds de la Reine. Mais soudainement, sa main effleura l'un des pieds de Regina, ce qui arracha à celle-ci un grognement digne d'un ourson. Emma se dépêcha de retirer sa main. Son cœur battait à toute allure, elle ne voulait pas réveiller la brune. Lorsqu'elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle constata que la brune dormait encore. Emma soupira de soulagement. Mission accomplie se dit-elle.

La blonde se dirigea vers la table, un livre à la main. Pendant ses instants de relaxation, elle aimait lire et manger en même temps. Elle se servit alors un chocolat chaud et se mit à bouquiner en regardant de temps à autre sa belle dormir.

Après un long moment, Swan débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle. Jugeant son odeur corporelle trop dérangeante, elle opta pour une douche. Elle se dirigea donc à la salle de bain d'où elle ne ressortira qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Regina ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle avait attendu qu'Emma parte pour se réveiller. Elle avait senti la blonde s'occuper d'elle un peu plutôt pour lui remettre une bouillotte chaude. Elle avait d'ailleurs lutter pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et regarder Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quatre jours. Le doux visage angélique de la blonde lui manquait tant.

Regina regarda autour d'elle. La faible lumière provenant de la cuisine lui éblouissait les yeux. Elle détourna le regard et balaya la chambre. Elle vit un fauteuil dans l'ombre avec une couverture posée en boule dessus. C'était probablement ici qu'Emma dormait la nuit. A ses côtés. Quelque part, le maire aimait la protection que lui assurait le Shérif. Elle se sentait si attirée par la belle blonde.

Regina se redressa dans son lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et jeta un œil au radio-réveil sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Il était neuf heures et demi. Le jour perçait à travers le rideau derrière son lit. Elle se promit d'aller prendre l'air, de bouger, de se balader. Elle pensait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne la main avec la magie qu'elle avait mise tellement de temps à acquérir lors de sa jeunesse.

La Reine entendit soudainement un cliquetis provenant du verrous de la salle de bain. Emma revenait. Le cœur de la brune s'affola. Prise de panique, elle donna un coup dans la table de nuit pour éteindre la lumière et, dans la précipitation, un cadre tomba sur le radio-réveil. La Reine s'engouffra dans ses couvertures et remit vite en place la cadre avant de se remettre à faire semblant de dormir.

Emma sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinant. Elle était habillée d'un chemisier bleu - celui que le maire lui avait donné, bien des mois en arrière - et d'un slim noir. Elle se pencha en avant, passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les réajuster et se redressa, faisant vire-volter sa chevelure dans les airs. Elle s'apprêtait à monter reposer ses affaires dans sa chambre quand...la radio se mit à chanter dans la chambre de Regina.  
Emma accourut aussi vite qu'elle pu jusqu'à la chambre, lâchant ses vêtements par terre négligemment. Mais, lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre, elle se pétrifia. Regina se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur d'Emma tomba à la renverse. Il battait la chamade comme lors d'un carnaval. Elle n'osait plus bouger, ni même parler.

Leurs regards se soutinrent alors. Chacune plongée dans les yeux de l'autre, à explorer leurs âmes mutuelles dans lesquelles se reflétaient leurs cœurs. Lorsque la musique de la radio parvint à se faufiler à leurs oreilles, la magie opéra davantage faisant chavirer le temps.

 _" My church offers no absolutes_  
 _She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

Les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent cette chanson qui les avait auparavant tant retournées. _Take me to church_ se dirent-elles. Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était que cette chanson les faisaient penser à l'une et à l'autre mutuellement, sans explications. Elles se surprirent toutes deux à prononcer cette phrase de la chanson du bout des lèvres qui voulait tout dire. _" The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you "_ .

C'était ce qu'Emma pensait, que le seul paradis où elle pouvait être envoyée était lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec Regina. Et de même pour la Reine. Leur attirance physique devrait être interdite par la loi. Le monde tournait autour d'elles. La même ambiance torride du cagibis de l'hôpital se fit ressentir. Emma résistait pour ne pas se glisser sur le lit de la belle brune, de l'embrasser et de succomber à son corps.

La musique continuait d'embaumer l'appartement de son doux son mélancolique. Il fallait qu'elle cesse, elle hypnotisait le Shérif et le maire qui ne savaient plus où se mettre pour ne pas se sauter dessus.

D'un même reflex, la brune et la blonde appuyèrent sur le bouton _snooze_ du réveil et la musique prit fin brusquement. Elles regardèrent leurs mains, posées l'une sur l'autre. Et encore une fois tout chavira.

C'était comme si le feu rencontrait l'essence et que tout d'un coup, leurs corps s'embrasaient de l'intérieur. Comme si un feu d'artifice éclatait dans leurs yeux en scintillant de mille et une couleur. Des centaines de décharges électriques circulaient entre leurs deux mains à cause de ce contact.

Regina releva les yeux sur le visage d'Emma situé à une vingtaine de centimètres de son propre visage. Elle y vit un visage figé qui n'osait plus bouger ni même respirer. Un visage d'ange où deux lèvres rosées étaient entre-ouvertes sous l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Des cheveux dorés qui s'égouttaient encore et qui terminaient leur course le long de sa poitrine. Lorsque Regina abaissait les yeux - même sans le faire exprès - elle avait une vue découverte sur le décolleté de la chemise qu'elle avait donné au Shérif quelques mois plus tôt. Elle y devinait un soutien-gorge noir, délicieux. Enfin, elle remarqua les deux yeux brillants de la blonde. Était-ce par attirance aussi ? Le cœur de Regina battait contre sa poitrine à cette idée...si seulement cela pouvait être vrai.

Emma leva à son tour ses yeux sur la Reine. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, emmêlés et légèrement gras mais pourtant, le Shérif la trouvait aussi attirante que jamais. Les lèvres de la brune étaient légèrement entre-ouvertes, sans rouge à lèvre. Regina était tout aussi magnifique maquillée que démaquillée. Elle croisa le regard noisette encore endormi de la brune et y vit des étoiles scintiller. Elle succomba à ce doux regard étoilé. Pourquoi Madame Mills semblait si heureuse ?

L'attirance entre elles ne cessait d'augmenter. Il fallait mette fin à cette loi de gravité. D'un seul et même geste, elles enlevèrent leurs mains du poste radio. C'était comme si elles avaient lu chacune dans les pensées de l'autre.

Emma pensait qu'elle devait parler. Pour revenir à la réalité. Briser cette ambiance torride qui les rendaient confuses. Elle se releva donc et tenta de se redonner un peu de contenance.

\- Le réveil fait des siennes parfois. Je suis désolée qu'il vous ait réveillée Madame Mills. J'aurai dû le débrancher. _Bredouilla encore Emma la tête baissée, déstabilisée_

 _-_ Ne vous excusez pas Mademoiselle Swan. Il ne m'a pas réveiller, j'y étais un peu déjà. _Sourit Regina en se redressant._

Emma s'efforça de sourire. Elle était gênée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était d'autant plus perturbée lorsqu'elle vit l'un de ses pyjamas sur le dos du maire. Elle se mit à triturer ses mains bêtement et releva la tête.

\- Comment allez-vous ? _Fit Emma._

 _-_ Mieux Mademoiselle Swan. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sortie des mains de ce psychopathe. Après avoir appris tout le mal que j'ai pourtant fait à tous ces habitants, vous n'en étiez pas obligée. C'est...très aimable. Merci. _Remercia Regina en abaissant la voix._

 _-_ C'est naturel. J'ai la conviction que vous n'êtes plus cette Reine d'autrefois. Que vous avez changé. Si moi je l'ai vu, les habitants le verront aussi. Vous devriez organiser une réunion à la Mairie lorsque vous serez sur pied afin de vous excuser. Ils comprendront. _Conseilla Emma qui s'étonnait de ses propres mots._

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver seule, Shérif. _Regina appelait Emma à l'aide. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur._

\- Henry sera là. Je serais là. Je vous protégerais. Vous verrez tout ira bien. _Prononça Emma d'une voix douce_. Reposez-vous maintenant.

Emma allait tourner les talons et partir quand la brune l'appela.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma se retourna.

\- Merci beaucoup. _Fit Regina._

Emma lui sourit et partit. Elle ramassa ses vêtements sales et disparut à l'étage laissant Regina encore reconnaissante de tout ce que la blonde et sa famille avait pu faire.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Après cette conversation matinale plutôt _agréable_ \- c'était ainsi qu'Emma la qualifiait - , le Shérif Swan se para pour aller travailler. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir rouge et son bonnet, elle enfonça son arme de service dans l'étui qu'elle portait à sa taille et accrocha son étoile sur l'une des poches de son jean. Puis, jetant un dernier regard en direction de la salle de bain occupée par Regina, Emma quitta l'appartement.

Il y avait de la gelée sur l'herbe et les pares-brises étaient tous parsemés de verglas. Le macadam était glissant mais praticable. Les habitants tentaient tous de démarrer leurs voitures pétrifiées sous les coups du gel, le nez rougit et gelé. Ils dansaient sur place dans l'espoir de se réchauffer mais sans grande utilité. Noël approchait et cela se sentait.

L'éternelle Coccinelle jaune sillonnait Storybrooke comme à chaque début de service. Ce n'était qu'une ronde routinière, mais Emma aimait vérifier le confort des habitants. Elle vit au loin sur le trottoir un rouquin couvert de la tête aux pieds, tenant un Dalmatien en laisse. Archie et Pungo. Emma klaxonna à leur adresse et ce furent un signe de main, un sourire et un aboiement qui lui répondirent. Elle continua d'avancer à travers les rues et boulevards. Chaque habitant lui adressait un signe de main chaleureux auquel la blondinette répondait par un sourire. Le calme revenait pour les fêtes.

Swan vit perché sur une échelle, l'un des nains. Leroy, ou plutôt Grincheux. Il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié par les habitants à cause de son penchant pour la bouteille et sa politesse digne d'une porte de prison. Pourtant, seules Blanche Neige et l'une des sœurs avaient su lire en lui. Emma savait qu'il détenait du bon au fond de son cœur.

Le petit homme s'acharnait à tenter d'accrocher les premières décorations de Noël sur les lampadaires. Les installations devaient être prêtes avant l'arrivée de la neige. Deux autres nains se tenaient en bas de l'échelle, Joyeux et Dormeur. Ils tenaient une énorme caisse avec le reste des décorations, et par la même occasion, ils empêchaient toutes chutes potentielles de leur frère. Dormeur dormait debout, et ce fut que lorsqu'Emma klaxonna, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut manquant de renverser l'échelle qui titubait sur elle même. Ils tentèrent tous tant bien que mal de lui faire signe tout en rattrapant l'échelle. Emma eut un petit rire moqueur. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa mère tenait si fortement à ces sept petits êtres. Ils étaient adorables.

Sur la grande place centrale, elle vit sa mère accrocher quelques affiches annonçant le marché de Noël annuel. La Fée Bleue lui donnait un petit coup de main et toutes deux lui firent un grand signe de main. Swan klaxonna. Elle n'était jamais allée à un marché de Noël auparavant. Elle avait hâte d'y participer. De plus, cette année, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule comme les années précédentes. Cette année, elle avait sa famille. La magie de Noël avait opéré bien plus tôt. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Emma passa chez Granny commander un café à emporter qu'elle boirait au poste de police. Ruby l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle lui apprit que Granny était malade. L'hiver frappait déjà se dit Emma. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges lui amena son café. Swan la remercia et paya. Elle sortit du restaurant et prit la route de son bureau.

Regina sortit de la salle de bain soigneusement lavée. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne s'était pas lavée, pas depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Elle s'était changée grâce aux affaires que lui avait ramené Mary Margaret. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir à pattes d'éléphant et un chemisier blanc dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Regina sentait bon la vanille, son parfum habituel. Elle se sentait enfin redevenue une femme.

Lorsqu'elle marchait à travers l'appartement, elle sentait encore la faiblesse de ses membres qui l'empêchait de beaucoup bouger. Pourtant, la Reine se promit de se forcer aller marcher un peu pour prendre l'air. Elle s'assied à table et prit quelques biscuits qu'elle grignota. Elle remarqua un livre posé sur celle-ci. Un roman, d'une bonne cent-cinquantaine de pages. A qui était-il ? Ce n'était pas à Henry, il ne lisait pas ce genre de livre. Était-ce celui de Mary Magaret ? Emma ? David ? La Reine ne savait pas. Il y avait un marque-page. Regina prit soin de ne pas l'enlever. Elle lut le résumé. Machinalement, elle ouvrit l'ouvrage et consulta les premières pages. Tout de suite, elle se sentit prise par l'histoire de cette héroïne et se mit à bouquiner tout le long de la matinée.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, sortant Regina de sa lecture. Elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà midi et demi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait lu plus de la moitié du livre et avait même dépassé le marque-page. C'était Mary Margaret qui rentrait. Le sourire aux lèvres et le nez rougit.

\- Regina ! Comment allez-vous ? _Sourit la jeune femme._

 _-_ Bien mieux, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'étiez pas obligé, après notre lourd passé. _Expliqua le maire en refermant le roman._

 _-_ Le monde évolue Regina. C'est normal. Vous étiez en train de lire ce livre ? _Demanda la jeune enseignante en souriant, désignant l'ouvrage à la couverture noire._

\- Hum oui. Je suis désolée il est à vous ? _Fit confuse la brune._

\- C'est à Emma, mais elle ne vous en voudra pas d'avoir mis le nez dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez faim ?

Regina se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement oublié de préparer le déjeuner. Elle se sentait honteuse de vivre au crochet de la famille Charmant. Regina n'aimait pas profiter de la bonté des gens. Elle prit la décision de retourner au manoir dès le soir même. Elle se leva et aida Blanche à préparer à manger.

Pendant le repas où elles n'étaient que toutes les deux, Regina confia à son ancienne pire ennemi - qui l'eut crû ? - qu'elle organiserait une conférence à la Mairie réunissant tous les habitants, le lendemain afin de s'excuser de ses actes passés dans la forêt enchantée. Mary Margaret approuva cette idée, Regina avoua qu'elle provenait d'Emma.

Swan avait déjeuné dans son bureau pour ne pas quitter des yeux Whale qui s'ennuyait dans sa cellule. Il criait de temps à autre quelques blasphèmes qu'Emma n'écoutait pas. Elle s'était résolue à le faire traverser la limite de Storybrooke. Ainsi il perdrait totalement la connaissance de la ville et surtout de son identité. Il pourrait continuer une vie plus stable dans le monde _réel._

Le Shérif se plaisait plutôt à repenser à sa discussion avec le maire, ce matin. C'était la première fois que celle-ci s'était excusée sincèrement. Que sa haine avait disparu et que ce sentiment qui les entourait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait proche l'une de l'autre était réapparu. Elle avait eu cette envie folle de se jeter sur la Reine pour obtenir ses faveurs et de se donner corps et âme pour ne serait est-ce qu'un instant. Emma ne comprenait pas l'attirance qui la poussait à vouloir dévorer le corps de Regina. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela. En tout cas pas depuis Neal. Mais jamais pour une femme. Swan se découvrait et s'étonnait elle-même de si peu se connaître.

Pour cesser de penser à la créature brune, _magique,_ inhumaine et sensuelle, Emma se dirigea à la barre de musculation qu'elle avait installé dans son bureau. Elle défit sa veste et se laissa en débardeur. Elle attrapa la barre et muscla ses bras dont les veines ressortaient légèrement. Emma soufflait fortement, son corps se soulevant dans les airs.

Regina finit son repas et aida Blanche à faire la vaisselle. Après cela, toutes deux quittèrent l'appartement. Le maire voulait aller voir Emma. Elle prétexta aller lui demander d'avertir la ville de sa conférence, mais en réalité, le Shérif lui manquait.

Elle marcha longuement dans le froid et la brume de l'après-midi. Le poste se dressait au loin. Regina hésitait à rentrer. Elle ne supportait plus la tension sensuelle qui les attirait. Elle voulait Emma. Madame Mills ouvrit les portes du bâtiment et s'y engouffra. Elle marcha à travers les couloirs à la recherche du Shérif de Storybrooke.  
Quand elle pénétra dans la salle principale, Whale s'affola et tenta de forcer les barreaux de sa cellule. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour le faire taire. Elle se dirigea au bureau d'Emma. La porte était fermée. D'une main tremblante, le maire tourna la poignée.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Regina découvrit une Emma suspendue à une barre de traction. Une odeur de parfum mélangé à de la sueur flottait dans les airs. De la transpiration perlait sur les bras et le visage de la blonde. La Reine s'arrêta un instant sur les bras fléchis du Shérif. Elle avait soudainement envie de parcourir ses veines du bout des doigts. De les caresser délicatement et de tâter ses muscles gonflés. Son regard descendit sur le fessier de la blonde qui avait les genoux remontés jusqu'à son ventre. La Reine était tentée de toucher ses jolies fesses rondes qui semblaient si fermes. Emma gémissait de douleur, de doux cris rauques s'échappaient de sa gorge. Regina imagina un instant qu'un jour peut être ses gémissements seraient pour elle.

Emma ouvrit les yeux et découvrit en baissant la tête, que le maire se trouvait dans le bureau et l'observait. La blonde perdit l'équilibre et la force de ses bras la lâcha. Elle retomba sur le sol en faisant attention de ne pas se faire mal.

\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? _Demanda le Shérif en suffoquant, le visage rougit par l'effort._

\- Assez pour constater que le travail des forces de l'ordre est intense, Mademoiselle Swan. _Rétorqua Regina d'un ton ironique._ Je venais vous parler au sujet de la conférence que vous m'aviez suggéré...ce matin.

Emma décerna un abaissement du ton de la Reine lorsque cette dernière évoquait leur entrevue en début de matinée. Était-elle aussi gênée ? Swan revint à la raison. Elle but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau posée sur son bureau et se tourna à nouveau vers Regina...qui étrangement... la reluquait.

\- Hum oui. Vous voulez que je prévienne les habitants ? _Fit Emma déstabilisée._

\- S'il vous plaît, oui. Je souhaiterai la faire demain matin. Je voudrais vraiment que les fêtes de fin d'années se déroulent sans problèmes.

\- Je comprends. Je fais cela au plus vite. Pour l'heure, je vais emmener Whale à la limite de Storybrooke. Il est préférable pour tout le monde qu'il la traverse et oublie l'existence de cette ville et qui vous êtes. _Expliqua Emma._

\- Très bien. Je vais vous laisser travailler Shérif Swan. Merci beaucoup.

Sur ce, Regina allait quitter le bureau de la blonde, quand, au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle se retourna.

\- Je...je vais retourner au manoir dès ce soir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauver et de m'avoir administrer tous ses soins. Je ne souhaite pas vivre à votre crochet toute une éternité. Vous comprenez que vivre sous le même toit que Blanche Neige me pose quelques problèmes bien que je me force d'oublier le passé. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Emma. _Remercia Regina qui avait le cœur serré de ne plus vivre sous le même toit que cette blonde._

Le cœur d'Emma manqua un battement. Le maire avait prononcé son prénom, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ville. Il semblait si doux lorsqu'il sortait des lèvres de la brune qu'elle trouvait drôlement jolies. Elle ne voulait pas que Regina parte. Elle fit le tour de toutes les excuses qu'elle avait en tête pouvant retenir sa brune.

\- Madame le maire ! Attendez ! Restez une nuit de plus. Vous ne nous dérangez pas et vous n'êtes pas totalement remise. Vous êtes encore faible. Restez. Restez au moins cette nuit. _Lâcha Emma sans contrôler ses mots._

Le cœur de Regina battait la chamade. Elle aurait tant espéré qu'Emma la retienne. Elle voulait lui répondre que oui, mille fois oui, elle resterait. Pour l'éternité...si elle le lui suppliait. Mais au lieu de cela, elle retint la joie qui paradait dans son ventre et adressa un sourire au Shérif.

\- Merci, Swan.

Regina quitta les locaux immédiatement, laissant derrière elle une odeur vanillée flotter dans le bureau de la _Sauveuse._ Emma resta planter là un instant, le regard dans le vague. Puis elle se dit ensuite que Whale n'allait pas aller tout seul jusqu'à la limite. Elle enfila donc son bonnet et sa veste en cuir et se dirigea jusqu'à la cellule du médecin.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Whale venait de franchir les limites de Storybrooke. Cela avait été compliqué car l'homme avait montré une forte résistance. Face à cette rébellion, le Shérif en était même venue à le menacer avec son pistolet pour enfin le voir accepter de traverser. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal mais Swan y était arrivée.

Elle retourna à son véhicule et s'adossa contre, un instant. Elle leva le nez et admira ces grands arbres autour d'elle, qui la surplombaient. Il faisait froid, mais ce bol d'air frais lui faisait tant de bien. Elle aimait le calme de la nature et surtout sa sagesse. Elle respirait à plein poumon l'odeur des sapins dans les hauteurs du Maine. Emma Swan avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle avait presque envie de retourner à Boston.

Pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, elle ressentait le besoin de fuir. Fuir ses parents avec qui elle avait du mal de pardonner, fuir son fils qui avait refait surface, mais surtout fuir cette brune aux prunelles noisettes et aux cheveux mis-longs. Elle voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Sa vie de nomade solitaire. Sa vie de garante de caution. Sa vie d'orpheline. Sa vie de jeune femme joueuse et libre. Elle n'était pas habituée à vivre en famille, et de surtout devoir faire face à ses envies incontrôlables.

Emma revint à la réalité. Il fallait préparer les fêtes de fin d'année, et veiller à ce que Storybrooke soit en sécurité et sans conflit. Après tout, elle n'allait peut être pas regretter de passer son premier vrai Noël en famille.

Pour l'heure, le Shérif remonta dans sa voiture. Elle devait retourner au poste de police pour prévenir les habitants de la ville de la conférence du lendemain, tenue par le maire...Madame Mills...Un long travail qui allait encore la faire rentrer tard.

La grand voiture démarra dans la brume de la forêt et s'éloignait dans le noir qui s'imposait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Regina marchait à tout hasard dans la forêt. Elle grelottait mais qu'importait ? Elle voulait juste se rafraîchir les idées. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Pourtant, au loin, le maire crut déceler un petit ranch. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Elle ignorait qu'au nord de la ville, se tenait un ranch.

Plus la Reine s'approchait, plus elle entendait des hennissements. Des chevaux. Regina aimait les chevaux. Elle marcha donc en direction du petit haras d'un pas décidé.

Elle entra dans la grange. Il y avait de la paille en grande quantité. Des flaques de boue et de sable. Une odeur de crottin et de poussière. Cela lui rappelait la forêt enchantée, lors de sa jeunesse. Des outils traînaient ici et là. Elle se dirigea aux boxes où des chevaux tapait dans les portes.

Il y en avait à peu près cinq de rentrés. Cinq chevaux dont la tête dépassait du boxe. Un noir avec une liste blanche attirait son attention. Il était beau et distingué. Grand et musclé. Il lui rappelait son étalon noir qui lui servait de monture lors de son règne. Il s'appelait _Diesel_. C'était un jeune cheval à l'époque. C'était Daniel, qui le lui avait offert. L'animal n'était alors qu'un jeune poulain. Daniel... le cœur de la brune se pinça durement. Ses moments passés avec le palefrenier lui revinrent en tête. Elle souffrait encore terriblement de sa mort. Il lui manquait.

Regina tendit la main doucement en direction de l'équidé. Le cheval semblait calme et ne montrait aucuns signes de peur. Il renifla la paume ouverte de la Reine et tendit ensuite le museau en sa direction. La brune le caressa alors tout doucement. Ce cheval était vraiment beau. Regina se mit alors à lui parler comme si l'animal pouvait la comprendre.

\- Tu es si beau et si innocent. Je t'envie, tu sais ? Ne veux-tu pas me dire ton jolie prénom ? _Murmura t-elle._

\- Qui aurait pu croire que la Méchante Reine pouvait parler à un cheval sans lui arracher le cœur ? _Dit une voix provenant des écuries._

Un mec plutôt âgé sortit de sa cachette et apparut non loin des boxes. Il tenait un ballet et semblaient nettoyer un minimum la grange. Cela devait être un palefrenier où un ancien cavalier pensa Regina.

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède. _Ironisa le maire._ Ici, je suis Madame Mills, le maire de Storybrooke. Je tente de réparer mon passé, je constate qu'il va me falloir du temps.

\- Diesel. _Fit l'homme pour changer de sujet._

Regina ne semblait pas comprendre ce changement soudain. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ce palefrenier prononçait-il le prénom de son jeune cheval ?

\- Diesel. _Répéta le vieillard en désignant l'étalon._ Il s'appelle Diesel. Il n'a pas eu autant de chance que vous, vous savez. _Dit-il._

Regina n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Quelles étaient les probabilités que ce cheval soit le sien ? Faibles. Mais pas improbables. L'homme comprit que sa bête intéressait le maire. Il vint à la hauteur de la visiteuse et prit appui sur son ballet. Il avait des épis de paille dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements démunis. Regina se rappelait alors de sa jeunesse en tant que cavalière. Sa mère, Cora, n'approuvait pas la tenue que la jeune princesse avait pour ses cours. Regina montait en pantalon, comme un homme et revenait le soir couverte de boue et de paille. Cela avait créé bien des tensions.

L'homme allait reprendre son récit quand le voisin de Diesel, un cheval blanc, lui mordit le bras. La palefrenier se mit à grogner puis se tournant vers Regina qui continuait de caresser Diesel, captivée tout à coup par cette créature.

\- Il a été retrouvé dans la forêt, à la fin de la malédiction. Il y a quelques temps. Il s'était blessé la patte. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé, il a prit la fuite malgré sa blessure. Cela a été difficile de le rattraper mais nous y sommes parvenus. Nous essayons donc de la guérir mais cela prend du temps. Il ne pourra jamais servir de cheval de course à cause de sa rapidité insuffisante aux critères exigés par les hippodromes mais nous le gardons. C'est donc pour cette raison que nous l'avons nommé Diesel.

Regina était fascinée par la mystérieuse histoire de l'étalon qui ressemblait tant au sien. Elle se pencha sur le côté et aperçu le bandage à la patte arrière de Diesel. Pauvre animal. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir retravaillé sa magie. D'un simple geste elle l'aurait guéri. Le maire pesta intérieurement. Elle se promit de s'y remettre.

\- Dans ma jeunesse, quelqu'un m'avait offert un poulain noir identique celui-ci. Il avait une liste au milieu du museau. Il était grand,musclé mais également très distingué. Je l'avais appelé Diesel. Lors de mon règne pitoyable, il m'a servi de monture malgré son jeune âge. Votre cheval me fait tant penser au mien. _Murmura doucement la Reine._

Le cheval sentait qu'on parlait de lui. Il écoutait attentivement sans bouger. Contrairement à ses compagnons dans les boxes d'à côté qui tapaient à coup de sabot, agités. Il donna un coup de museau à Regina et se mit à hénir doucement. Il demandait des caresses se dit la Reine.

\- Il semble vous appréciez, Madame Mills. _Fit l'homme._

Le portable de Regina sonna. C'était Henry. Il était tard. Elle devait rentrer et voir son fils.

\- Je dois retourner en ville. Je repasserais plus tard pour m'assurer que Diesel va mieux. Merci beaucoup. _Remercia la brune._

Elle se tourna vers l'étalon blessé et lui caressa le museau tendrement et lui chuchota "à bientôt Diesel". Son cœur se pinça, elle ne voulait pas quitter l'animal. Ce fut avec le cœur lourd qu'elle prit lq direction de la sortie. Même si Diesel, _son_ Diesel était sûrement mort, celui-ci lui ressemblait tellement. Regina se promit de revenir vite.

\- Je dirais aux habitants que vous avez tout de même un cœur, demain à la conférence, Madame le maire. _Cria la voix du vieillard._

Regina rentra, heureuse de sa journée riche en émotions. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir son fils, et passer sa dernière soirée en compagnie du Shérif Swan.

Madame Mills poussa à peine la porte d'entrée, qu'une furie lui sauta dessus.

\- Maman ! _Hurla un petit bonhomme._

\- Henry ! _Murmura sa mère._ Tu m'as manqué. _Lui confia t-elle en l'embrassant très fort._

La mère adoptive de l'enfant défit son manteau et l'accrocha. Mary Margaret et David étaient attablés autour d'un café chaud. La brunette lui fit un large sourire, renforcé par celui de son mari.

\- Content de vous voir sur pieds, Regina. _Déclara David._

\- Je vous remercie, David. _Répondit Regina._

\- Emma m'a appelé pour me prévenir de votre présence ce soir. Vous êtes la bienvenue Regina. _S'exclama Blanche avec un grand sourire chaleureux._

\- Je n'étais pas de cet avis mais elle a insisté. Je vous promets que moi et mon fils, nou vous débarrasserons le plancher dès demain matin. N'est-ce pas Henry ? _Rit Regina en ébouriffant son fils._ Je vous remercie de s'être occupé de lui.

Le couple lui sourirent et Regina s'éclipsa avec son fils afin de discuter des derniers nouvelles trépidantes de son enfant.

Il était tard, 21h15, lorsqu'Emma quitta le poste de police. Elle avait prit du temps à créer les affiches de la réunion du lendemain et un dossier complexe s'était avéré plus long à boucler. C'était avec joie qu'elle enfila sa veste et son bonnet. Elle éteignit la lumière de son bureau et quitta l'office.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement, celui-ci était plongé dans la même pénombre que la matinée. Elle entra, posa ses clefs sur la table et se déshabilla. Elle ne vit personne sauf Regina qui lisait dans son lit. Swan se dirigea vers le frigo et prit une bière et quelque chose à grignoter. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la brune et s'installa dans son fauteuil-lit.

\- Passionnant ce bouquin n'est-ce pas ? _Ironisa Emma qui avait bien reconnu son roman._

\- Je vous avoue que l'intrigue est prenante. _Ironisa à son tour Regina d'un air narquois._ Pardonnez-moi, je m'ennuyais. Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Bonsoir, Madame Mills. L'affaire Whale est réglée. Vous même et Storybrooke êtes en sécurité. D'ailleurs tout le monde sera présent demain matin, sauf Granny qui est malade. Vous vous sentez prête ? _Demanda Swan en buvant une gorgée de bière._

\- Je le suis. Ce ne va pas être simple mais je vais m'en sortir. Je ne serais pas contre une gorgée par contre. _Fit gentiment le maire._

Emma lui tendit la canette. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce même courant électrique les traversa. Swan sentait son ventre brûler davantage de désire. Elle ne savait pas si cela était du aux effet de la bière alcoolisée ou à la fatigue. Elle dévora Regina des yeux. Cette dernière s'en était même rendue compte. La Reine apporta ses lèvres rougeoyantes au goulot de la bouteille et but sa gorgée en fixant Emma langoureusement malgré elle. Elles lisaient en l'une et l'autre et toutes deux savaient ce que l'autre désirait. Comment en être e sûres ? Tout les empêchaient d'agir. Quelles seraient leurs propres réactions ?

Emma décida d'aller se doucher et d'ensuite aller se coucher. Regina savait qu'une fois de plus, Emma la regarderait dormir, pourtant, elle savait aussi que lorsque Swan était là, aucuns cauchemars ne l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle jubilaient intérieurement de la présence de la blonde qu'elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

Swan revint quelques instants plus tard en pyjama, et propre. Elle se glissa dans son fauteuil en position fœtale et abattue sa couverture sur elle. Elle avait hâte d'observer Regina éteignit la lumière quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Bonne nuit, Madame le maire.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

\- On se voit à la réunion, je compte sur vous, Mademoiselle Swan. _Ce furent les derniers mots du maire_ _avant que celle-ci ne dépasse le pas de la porte._

Comme convenu, Regina et Henry quittèrent l'appartement des Charmant afin de retourner au manoir. Emma les regardaient s'éloigner dans les escaliers du palier d'un œil mécontent, adossée au cadre de la porte d'entrée. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse que les jours précédents. Elle avait apprécié rentrer le soir et retrouver Regina endormie dans le lit de sa mère. Elle s'était plu à veiller sur le bien être du maire encore sonnée par toutes les tortures abominables de Whale. Et, elle avait aimé sentir l'odeur flottante du parfum vanillé de la jeune femme. La famille Mills allait lui manquer. Elle le savait.

Swan ferma la porte un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Agacée, peut être même déçue, elle regagna la pièce centrale de l'appartement. Mary Margaret était assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle regardait sa fille d'un œil inquiet. Emma s'assied en face d'elle.

\- Tout va bien Emma ? _Demanda Mary Margaret troublée._

\- Très bien. Très bien. _Fit Emma d'un ton peu sûre d'elle. Non ça n'allait pas._ Écoutes Mary Margaret, Blanche, ou peu importe, j-...

\- Maman. _Coupa la brunette._

\- Maman, _reprit Emma en se corrigeant_. Je-je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, de toi, papa et moi. J'ai réfléchi.

A ces mots, Mary Margaret reposa immédiatement sa tasse sur la table. Son cœur cogna trop fort contre sa cage thoracique. Elle se sentait gênée, mal à l'aise, mais heureuse. Heureuse que le temps des explications soit enfin arrivé. Elle se figea devant sa fille veillant à ne pas perdre une seule bribe des paroles prononcées par la blonde. Elle observa un instant cette dernière qui jouait avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- J'ai conscience des concessions que vous avez dû faire, papa et toi. _Commença maladroitement Emma._ Je sais à quel point ce n'a pas été facile de m'abandonner dans cette armoire sans avoir la réelle conviction de me revoir un jour. J'ai ressenti cela, avec Henry. J'ai ressenti toute votre tristesse et votre culpabilité et aujourd'hui, je le comprends mieux que quiconque. Vous deviez le faire, pour vous, votre royaume et surtout, vos sujets. Pour tous les sauver. En étant petite je me suis toujours demandée quel genre de parents étiez-vous. Des gens aimables, des brigands, malhonnêtes. Aujourd'hui j'ai la certitude de savoir que mes parents sont des héros aimés de tous. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné. Était-ce par peur, où juste parce que j'étais de trop. Je m'endormais le soir en rêvant de vous retrouver. En rêvant que tu viennes me border. Mais j'ai vogué de famille en famille. Mon rêve s'est alors effacé et mes recherches ont été abandonnées. Je me sentais comme parachutée dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de moi. J'étais une erreur de la nature. De ceux qu'on ne veut pas. _Emma se tut quelque instants, le cœur gros et lourd. Elle inspira profondément et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle renifla et reprit._ Un après-midi, un couple est passé à l'orphelinat dans lequel j'étais. Il venait chercher l'une des plus petites filles. Leurs yeux brillaient d'amour et leurs lèvres éclataient de sourires. C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je n'étais plus assez bien. J'étais trop grande. Il était trop tard pour moi. C'était fini. Je ne devais compter que sur moi-même et me débrouiller seule.

Mary Margaret demeurait interdite devant la femme qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était détruite par le récit de la blonde. Sa fille. Sa Emma. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle se sentait de trop. Les larmes perlaient en rafale sur ses joues rosées.

\- Je ne vous ais pas cru lorsque tu m'as annoncé être ma mère. Je ne l'ai pas cru simplement car je ne croyais plus à l'amour d'une famille. La solitude avait été ma seule meilleure amie pendant toutes ses années. Alors oui, je vous ais rejeté. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, qu'au mal que j'avais ressenti toutes ces années loin de vous. Mais je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à ce que vous aviez aussi ressenti. A présent je le sais. Et je me sens si désolée. Je vous pardonne. Je vous pardonne. _Répéta Swan._

Emma se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea auprès de sa mère qui se leva à son tour.

\- Oh, Emma... _sanglota Blanche._

Emma se jeta dans les bras de sa mère pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Elle ressentit immédiatement tout l'amour maternelle que contenait la brune. Elle se mit alors elle aussi à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Heureuse d'avoir retrouver sa mère pour de bon.

\- Je t'aime Maman. _Sanglota Emma._

\- Je t'aime aussi Emma. _Mary Margaret plongea ses mains dans les boucles de sa fille et tenta de la consoler malgré leur chagrin commun._

Après un long instant, elles séchèrent leurs larmes. Elles s'étreignirent une dernière fois puis se détachèrent.

\- Tu veux que je défasse les draps de Regina avant de me préparer ? _Demanda Swan._

\- Non. Laisse. Je vais le faire. Dépêche toi de te préparer et va vite. On se retrouve là-bas. _Fit la brunette._

Swan lui sourit et lui déposa un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était David, il était partis faire une course. Il se plaignit du froid puis défit son manteau. Le nez rougit et les lèvres abîmées. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa Blanche assise à la table. Elle le regardait et lui souriait. Elle l'attendait. David se rendit alors compte de l'humidité des joues de sa femme et commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla prêt à parler.

\- Tout va bien, David. Tout ira très bien à partir de maintenant. _Expliqua Margaret._

L'homme comprit immédiatement. Il sauta au cou de sa femme, le cœur battant. Sa fille leur pardonnait. Il ne le cru pas tout de suite malgré la joie de sa femme. Il l'embrassa tandis que sur sa joue...roula une perle sauvage...

Regina marchait à travers les écuries, l'une de ses pommes à la main. De sa bouche, s'échappait de la vapeur. Saleté d'hiver. Elle avait laissé Henry chez Archie. Tous deux viendraient à la conférence un peu plus tard. Elle avait profité de son heure de libre pour passer au haras au nord de Storybrooke, encore fascinée par sa rencontre de la veille. A sa plus grande joie, l'étalon noir était dans son boxe. Elle approcha alors tout doucement.

\- Bonjour Diesel. Comment vas-tu ? Regarde ce que j'ai amené ! _Lui dit-elle en montrant à l'animal la délicieuse pomme._

Regina était venue au ranch pour ne pas penser à Emma, mais aussi pour prendre des nouvelles de Diesel. Elle avait décerné de la déception dans les yeux de Swan lors de son départ de l'appartement. Ô combien elle aurait souhaité rester elle aussi. De plus, l'anxiété de son discours prenait d'assaut son corps. Elle ne cessait pas de se répéter qu'Emma serait là.

L'animal se coucha sur la paille chaude. Regina comprit que l'étalon souffrait et son cœur se serra. Elle devait le laisser se reposer. Elle lui promit de revenir et s'en alla.

Lorsque Regina entra dans la grande salle de conférence, elle constata que les préparatifs étaient sur le point d'être achevé. Des guirlandes de noël pendaient ici et là. Une couronne de houe était accrochée au pupitre. C'était Noël. La salle était si calme. Seuls les bruits de chaise que plaçait Emma résonnaient. Celle-ci releva la tête étonnée de constater la présence du maire quelque peu en avance.

\- Madame Mills. _Fit Emma en souriant._

\- Shérif Swan. _Répondit la brune en s'approchant de Swan._

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt. Je finissais la préparation. _Expliquait Emma._

\- Je suis allée me promener au ranch au nord de Storybrooke. Je l'ai découvert hier. Saviez-vous qu'il y en avait un ? L'un des chevaux est gravement blessé. _Raconta le maire qui après réflexion, sentit ses paroles inutiles._ Je suis désolée, vous devez probablement en avoir rien à faire. _Sourit Regina._

\- Au contraire. _Sourit à son tour Swan, totalement perdue dans le regard de braise de son interlocutrice_ _qui semblait ne pas comprendre le soudain intérêt de la blonde._

Un feu ardent se déclencha dans le ventre des deux jeunes femmes. L'attraction entre leurs deux corps se fit plus insistante, plus difficile à contrôler. Regina se mordait la lèvre, tentant de résister à son attirance pour le Shérif en face d'elle. Elle donnerait tout pour passer une nuit à arpenter le corps délicieux de sa fonctionnaire sans s'arrêter. Une nuit pour succomber à son attirance physique.

Emma ne cessait de suivre du regard les lèvres de Regina. La voir là, dans cette tenue si féminine l'attirait si fortement. Elle avait envie de promener ses mains à tous les endroits du corps de sa supérieure. De succomber aux simples plaisirs charnels de cette brune envoûtante. Elle avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter de se mordiller les lèvres si sensuellement mais aucuns sons ne pouvaient sortir.

Emma sentait le souffle chaud et saccadé de la Reine contre ses joues. De même pour Regina. Leurs corps se rapprochaient dangereusement et leurs lèvres, à nouveaux, ne se trouvaient qu'à cinq centimètres.

Tandis que leurs bouches s'attiraient très dangereusement, des bruits de pas et de paroles se firent entendre. Les habitants arrivaient. Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent gênées et confuses par cet instant d'égarement qui devenait beaucoup trop régulier à leurs goûts. Elles devaient y remédier. Faire quelque chose.

Emma était au pupitre. Nerveuse. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Elle chercha Henry et ses parents des yeux. Ils étaient assis à cotés de Regina qui ne la quittait pas du regard. Swan prit son inspiration et réclama le silence. Les voix se turent une par une et un silence gênant régna. Elle dirigea le micro en direction de ses lèvres et commença.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

\- Tout d'abord, bonjour Storybrooke. _Commença le Shérif désarçonnée par tous ces regards qui la fixait._ Si je vous ais tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour...pour effectuer un point après les événements de ces dernières semaines. Avant aujourd'hui, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je me retrouverais face à face aux personnages des contes qui ont bâti mon enfance tout autant que celle de nombreux enfants sur cette terre. Tout cela me paraît encore mystique, lointain, comprenez-moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire à la magie sans l'aide d'Henry. C'est grâce à lui si à présent, dans cette salle, chers amis, vous avez retrouvé vos familles, vos amis et vos proches. Grâce à lui, et à Madame Mills. Elle a peut être voulu empoisonné mon fils en voulant m'atteindre, mais sans elle, jamais je n'aurais pu rompre le sort qu'elle même avait jeté. Je n'aurai jamais su qui étaient mes parents, _Blanche Neige,_ Mary Margaret dans ce monde, et le _Prince,_ David.

A ces mots, David et Mary Margaret sourirent, l'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. Ils étaient si heureux et fières de leur fille. Le regard de Swan se déplaça sur la rangée du premier rang, à côté d'Henry. Regina la fixait. Elle aurait juré décerner un sourire timide de la part de la brune. Elle reprit.

\- Alors oui, Madame Mills vous a tous exilé ici. Oui elle a peut être tué des membres de vos familles. Mais dans ce monde, à Storybrooke, cela ne compte pas. Elle n'est pas la Méchante Reine que vous avez tous connu dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ici, c'est Madame Mills, le maire de notre ville. Avant la fin de la Malédiction, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour venir à vos besoins, et tous, la respectiez. _Des voix se mirent à huer le Shérif, d'autres se mirent à la siffler._ Ecoutez-moi ! _Hurla Emma._ Ecoutez-moi ! Moi même, je ne m'entends pas très bien avec, mais qu'est-ce que cela importe ? Au fond, à plusieurs reprises, j'ai vu que derrière la haine, se cachait une femme au grand cœur. Elle peut être gentille. Oui mes amies. Et si j'ai pu le constater, vous êtes capable d'en faire de même.

Regina avait penché la tête sur le côté, septique face aux mots du Shérif. Elle ne cessait pas de la regarder et chacune de ses paroles lui faisaient si chaud au cœur. Celui-ci battait d'avantage lorsque la blonde, à son tour, la regardait si langoureusement.

\- Je refuse qu'un comportement semblable à celui du Docteur Whale ne se reproduise. Ce n'est pas humain de faire subir autant de douleur à l'un ou l'une de nos semblables. Madame Mills ne sera peut être pas pardonnée tout de suite pour ses actions du passé, mais je vous ordonne de la laisser tranquille. Gardez vos rancœurs et ravalez vos envies de vengeance. Les fêtes de fins d'années approchent à grands pas et ce n'est pas une période propice pour le mal et la guerre. Allons, oubliez ce mal juste le temps de Noël et du passage de cette nouvelle année, et profitons tous de ces fêtes en compagnie de nos familles.

Le regard de la blonde bifurqua à nouveau sur ses parents et son fils qui lui souriaient. Tous trois se mirent à applaudir, et très vite, la salle entière résonnait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Emma sourit à l'ensemble de la salle, fière d'elle même. Regina applaudissait aussi, elle semblait heureuse.

\- Je vais à présent laisser la parole à Madame Mills. Je vous en prie, venez. _Fit Emma s'adressant à la brune, en contre-bas._

Regina hésita à se lever et venir sur l'estrade. Les cris et les sifflements reprenaient dans son dos. Pourtant, le regard de Swan se voulait insistant et bordé d'encouragement. Henry se tourna vers sa mère et lui souffla qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Regina se leva alors et se dirigea sur l'estrade, rejoindre Emma. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et descendit s'asseoir à la place de la brune, aux côtés de son fils. Regina fit un signe de la main pour obtenir le calme et s'approcha du micro.

\- Merci, Mademoiselle Swan. _Fit-elle au Shérif en souriant._ Bonjour à tous. Je-je crois que en effet, je vous dois à tous des excuses. Mes paroles ne changeront en rien le mal que je vous ai fais dans la Forêt, mais néanmoins elles apaiseront peut-être vos souffrance. En venant ici, je me dite que je trouverai sûrement le bonheur que je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver là-bas. Et j'ai vu juste. En venant ici, je suis devenue une femme des plus heureuses qui soient. J'ai adopté Henry, mon fils. Il m'a donné tellement d'amour qu'il m'a fait oublié la femme haineuse que j'étais. Certes vous avez tous oublié qui vous étiez, mais dans ce monde, je me sentais aimée et vous tous étiez heureux. Je comprends qu'on veuille ma mort mais aujourd'hui je me sens prête à me racheter. Pour mon fils, et pour vous tous. Aussi étonnement que cela puisse paraître, je ne remercierai jamais assez Blanche Neige et le Prince d'avoir pris soin de moi lorsque Whale a tenté de me tuer. Blanche n'en était pas obligée après le mal qu'à elle aussi, je lui ai infligé. Mais elle l'a fait. Elle est un exemple pour tout le monde. Je remercie euh aussi...vous...Monsieur Gold... _fit Regina en serrant les dents, irritée que cette crapule est pue participer à son sauvetage._

\- Pardon très chère, il me semble de ne pas très bien avoir entendu. _Dit la voix grinçante et ironique du boiteux au fond de la salle._

\- Merci Monsieur Gold. _Répéta à nouveau Regina, plus fort mais toujours les dents serrées._

Le maire abaissa son regard sur le premier rang. C'était à cet instant, que pour la énième fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs cœurs battaient si vite. Emma et Regina se remémoraient chaque instants passés l'une en compagnie de l'autre, ces derniers jours. Emma se souvenait de toutes ces nuits passées à veiller sur la brune. A lui déposer un gant de toilette frais sur le front pour faire retomber la fièvre. De lui remette une bouillotte chaude chaque matin avant d'aller travailler. D'écouter ses ronflements. De la regarder dormir si paisiblement. Elle se souvenait aussi de ce baiser où elles comprirent que quelque chose les reliaient. Quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose qui n'était pas d'ordre sentimental. L'attirance physique. L'envie constante de sauter sur le corps de la brune à chaque regard et à chaque contact. Regina aussi ressentait cela. Elle se rappelait de la caresse d'Emma avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, dans l'entrepôt. De ces matins où la blonde la réveillait sans le vouloir pour remettre une bouillotte. De leur contact déroutant de la veille. De cet aimant avant la conférence. Et même leur baiser volé à l'hôpital.

Regina perdit pied à son discours, perdue dans la profondeur des yeux océans de la blonde.

\- Bien évidemment, je remercie également le Shérif Swan. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé et qui a tout fait pour me retrouver. Merci à vous...Mademoiselle Swan. _Remercia Regina après une brève hésitation dû au sourire du Shérif._

Regina détourna les yeux et baleya la salle à la recherche d'une autre personne à regarder. Les habitants se mirent, à son plus étonnement, à taper des mains et à applaudir. Henry se leva et tapa plus fort des mains. La Reine sourit à son public, émue.

\- Merci à tous. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. _Salua le maire avant de descendre de l'estrade et de rejoindre Henry._

Les habitants se dispersèrent. Des groupes de discussion se formèrent ici et là dans la salle. D'autres quittaient les lieux en marmonnant à propos des discours prononcés. Emma avait accaparé ses deux parents et Henry dans un coin. Elle leur parla à tous brièvement avant que tous ensemble ne se serre très fort dans leurs bras. Regina les enviait. Elle se sentait seule. Sans sa famille. Eux, ils était une famille. Une vrai famille.

Emma aperçut le maire au loin, près de l'estrade, seule. Elle les regardait. Son visage était sinistre. Presque funeste. Swan ressentit le besoin d'aller la voir, de lui parler d'une banalité. Mais au moins lui parler. Elle voulait raviver le sourire de celle qui mystérieusement l'attirait. Elle lâcha doucement sa famille en leur souriant.

\- Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite. _Leur dit-elle en partant en direction de Regina._

Emma marcha en direction de la brune qui à présent regardait ses pieds, gênée.

\- Hey !

\- Shérif Swan ! _Sourit Regina._

\- Félicitations Madame le Maire. Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. _Fit Swan en lâchant un grand sourire._

\- Je vous remercie. _Répondit Regina._ Votre présence m'a...euh...encouragée. C'est moi qui vous remercie, Mademoiselle Swan, pour votre discours.

\- Je vous en prie. Je...euh...je le pensais. _Bredouilla la blonde._

Un petit bonhomme se glissa aux cotés d'Emma, lui prenant ainsi la main. Il lui sourit puis sourit à Regina. Le maire se souvenue qu'elle devait parler à Henry de la magie, et du mal qu'elle a fait. Pour se faire pardonner.

\- Je peux vous emprunter Henry pour la journée ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Bien sûr ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis longtemps. Je passerai un autre jour à votre bureau pour définir une garde alternée. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre cela en place, non ? _Fit Emma en relevant le regard sur le visage de la Reine._

\- Évidemment. A plus tard Mademoiselle Swan.

\- Au revoir M'man ! _Cria Henry en souriant, s'éloignant main dans la main avec la brune._

Emma les regarda partir puis se dirigea de nouveau vers ses parents. Ils la prirent à nouveau dans leurs bras puis tous trois rentrèrent à l'appartement.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

Après être passée chez Granny chercher une pizza à emporter, la famille Mills rentra enfin au manoir. Il faisait noir et froid lorsque la maîtresse de maison ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Regina se rappelait alors qu'avant d'être enlevée, elle était en _planque._ Elle soupira.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir redonner un peu de vie ici, tu ne crois pas mon chéri ? Va ouvrir les volets, je vais aller allumer la cheminée. _Fit la maman adoptive du garçon en lui caressant les cheveux_ _chaleureusement._

Le gamin courut dans l'entrée, se déshabillant négligemment et balançant son sac à dos dans un coin. Il courut à travers bibliothèque, cuisine et salon pour redonner de la clarté à la grande maison. Regina, elle, se dirigea vers le salon avec la seule envie de se réchauffer. Elle s'accroupit face au feu, remit quelques bûches gardées de côté. Pour faire jaillir la flamme, elle tenta d'utiliser la magie. Elle concentra alors toute son énergie dans sa main afin d'y faire apparaître une boule de feu tel que le lui avait enseigné Rumplestiltskin. Mais rien ne se fit. Elle réessaya de nouveau, mais en vain. La brune grommela. Elle décida alors d'utiliser la transmission par la pensée. Chose qu'elle avait mis du temps à acquérir. Elle se concentra à nouveau. Fit le vide en elle. Pensa très fort à la naissance d'une flamme entre les entrailles d'écorces du bois. Puis un goût de brûler se diffusa dans le salon soudainement. Regina ouvrit les yeux d'excitation. Elle pensait avoir réussi, mais l'échec ne se fit que plus gros encore. Seule de la fumée s'échappait d'entre les bûches. Regina insulta tout ce qui l'entourait et pestait contre ce monde compliqué. Elle se promit une nouvelle fois de vite se remettre à la magie.

La brune se releva et attrapa une boîte d'allumettes se trouvant sur la cheminée. Elle prit l'une d'entre elles et la frotta contre le carton avant de la balancer dans la cheminée qui prit flamme immédiatement. Maudit feu.

\- Tout va bien maman ? _Demanda Henry en entrant dans le salon._

\- Super ! Tout va bien ! _Sourit Regina qui intérieurement était au bord de la crise de nerfs._

\- D'accord alors. On se la mange notre pizza ? _Sourit à pleines dents le gamin affamé._

\- Allons s'y gros gourmand !

Regina ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils puis tous deux filèrent à la cuisine se régaler.

Henry était sur le canapé affalé comme à son habitude. Il jouait à un jeu de chevalier sur sa Xbox offerte à son anniversaire précèdent. Des bruits d'épées résonnaient dans le salon en harmonie avec les crépitements du feu. Le maire venait de finir la vaisselle et le ménage de sa cuisine qu'elle aimait tenir au propre. Elle désapprouvait les jeux vidéos de son fils et prétexta que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler.

\- Henry, veux-tu bien éteindre ta console s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais te parler.

Le garçon s'exécuta. Il éteignit la console et se remit dans le canapé. La Reine vint s'asseoir en face de lui, hésitante. Il la regardait et attendait sagement.

\- Écoutes Henry, j'aimerais te parler de mes pouvoirs, de la magie et...et de la Méchante Reine, tu comprends ?

Henry hocha la tête silencieusement. Regina demeura interdite un instant. Elle cherchait ses mots dans le regard de son fils. Elle était effrayée par le jugement que lui porterait celui-ci après ses explications. Elle hésitait encore avant de se lancer. Elle devait tenter tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour se faire pardonner.

\- Tu connais mon histoire Henry, grâce à ton livre. Tu sais que ma vie n'a pas été simple. Je suis passée de jeune princesse innocente à Méchante Reine du jour au lendemain. Crois moi que je n'ai jamais voulu ressembler à ma mère. Quand je la regardais jubiler devant sa sorcellerie, je me disais qu'elle avait bien une triste vie. Elle me retenait comme une prisonnière et me manipulait tout comme elle manipulait mon père. Comme de simples pions. Pourtant, malgré cela, j'étais heureuse, j'avais Daniel. Il m'apportait tout le bonheur et l'amour que n'importe quelles princesses auraient désiré. Je pensais que cela durerait éternellement, mais j'ai commis une erreur. A cause de Blanche Neige...ce soir-là...Cora... _Malgré la retenue de Regina, des larmes perlèrent sur son visage. Ce souvenir lui était encore si douloureux. Si puissant. Henry, en signe de compassion, posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère. Elle renifla et continua..._ Cora lui a arraché le cœur sous mes yeux. C'était ainsi que cela devait se finir. Il ne devait pas nuire à mon futur de Reine. J'ai haïs ma mère. J'ai haïs Blanche. J'ai même tenté de m'enfuir mais elle ma retrouvé. Puis, Rumplestiltskin est apparu. Il m'a embobiné et m'a convaincu d'apprendre cette chose diabolique, la magie, pour me venger de ma mère. La noirceur s'est alors emparée de moi comme des mendiants sur un morceau de pain. Les ténèbres se sont mises à me contrôler et j'ai fais tout ce mal. J'ai tué par haine et rancœur. C'était ce qui faisait mon bonheur. La Malédiction m'a permis d'en sortir un minimum. Ici, je ne faisais plus le mal même si je mentais aux habitants sur leurs identités. Ici j'étais heureuse parce que je t'ai eu toi. Quand je t'ai adopté, tu as tout de suite comblée ma vie Henry. Et maintenant, même si je n'ai pas tout à fait pardonner à Mary Margaret, je n'ai plus envie de la tuer. Je regrette simplement l'arrivée de ta mère, Emma. Chaque instant j'ai senti que je te perdais et je lui en ai voulu. Mais je comprends à présent, qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à te partager. _Conclut Regina._

\- Je le sais tout ça, maman. Et je suis content que tu m'en parles. Mais tu restes ma mère et je t'aime tellement fort. Aujourd'hui tu es différente et c'est ce qui compte. Tu veux faire le bien, je le sais. _Répondit doucement Henry._

\- Merci mon chéri. La magie fait vraiment partie intégrante de ma vie. J'ai du mal à m'en passer. Je sais que quelqu'un a réactivé la magie juste après la fin de la Malédiction. Je l'ai senti revenir en moi. Je-je...j'ai essayé de la réutiliser mais je manque vraiment beaucoup de pratique. J'ai très envie de reprendre la main. Aussi, c'est pourquoi je te le demande Henry, m'y autorises-tu ? _Regina posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils et plongea son regard dans le sien. L'enfant semblait réfléchir sérieusement._

\- A une condition. _Ordonna Henry plus sérieux que jamais._

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu peux utiliser la magie mais pas pour faire le mal. Tu n'as le droit de l'utiliser que pour faire le bien. Tu leur dois bien cela, à tous. Ils ont trop connu le mal et la souffrance, ne leur refait pas vivre cette tyrannie avec l'excuse du retour de ta puissance, maman.

\- C'est entendu Henry. Merci beaucoup. Je t'aime si fort. _Regina encercla son fils de ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle._

\- Je t'aime aussi, maman. _Lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille._

Henry avait tellement manqué à la brune les jours derniers. Elle ne l'avais pratiquement pas vu et enfin elle l'avait de nouveau avec elle, sous son toit et dans ses bras. Sa famille était de nouveau complète. Le maire se redressa après cette longue étreinte et observa un instant l'écran noir du téléviseur.

\- Alors où en étais-tu dans tes niveaux ? Crois-tu qu'à nous deux nous pouvons écraser les dragons ? _Fit Regina sur un ton qu'Henry appréciait._

Les deux compères se regardèrent et ni une ni deux, le garçon ralluma la télévision tandis que Regina attrapait la seconde manette.

La nuit était tombée. Le ciel était dégagé mais l'air était gelé. Regina était seule dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé, face à sa table basse. Sur celle-ci, trônaient un verre de vin, une bougie et un petit grimoire. Le grimoire de Cora lors de son apprentissage. Regina l'avait gardé cacher pendant vingt-huit ans. Ce soir, elle révisait ses bases. Elle devait se remettre au top. Quitte à y passer la nuit. Elle défiait le vieille ouvrage du regard. Elle but une gorgée de vin pour se donner du courage et attrapa le manuscrit déterminée.

Il était trois heures du matin. La Reine avait acquis plus la moitié des tours qu'elles connaissaient autrefois. La boule de feu, la téléportation d'elle même et d'objets et bien d'autres encore n'avaient plus de secret pour elle. Elle savait même comment changer d'apparence. Il ne restait plus que le plus compliqué : la transmission par la pensée. La brune était fatiguée, la bouteille de vin n'était pas loin d'être vidée, mais Regina voulait continuer. Elle avança alors devant elle la bougie. Son objectif ? L'allumer par transmission. Ce furent d'abord des qualités de fumer puis des petites apparitions de flamme. Regina pesta, râla, grogna tout le long de la nuit.

Henry descendit les escaliers encore endormi. Le jour éblouissait ses pauvres petits yeux. Il traînait avec lui son livre _Once upon a time_ , devenu comme un doudou. Il entra dans le salon. Il vit d'abord la cheminée toujours allumée, les volets non fermés, la bougie enflammée puis vit sa mère endormie toute habillée sur le canapé. Il observa ensuite un drôle de manuscrit sur la table. Il s'approcha. Il lut à voix haute " _Grimoire d'apprentissage de la magie par Rumplestiltskin."_ L'enfant conclut alors que sa mère avait travaillé toute la nuit et avait fini par s'assoupir. Il souffla sur la bougie et réveilla sa mère.

\- Maman ! Maman ! Debout. _Dit-il._

Les yeux bruns de la Reine s'ouvrirent tout doucement. Elle se demanda d'abord où elle était, puis reconnut le salon. Lorsqu'elle vit son fils, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de le voir.

\- Bonjour trésor ! _Lança t-elle._ Je suis désolée j'ai travaillé toute la nuit. J'ai pas vu l'heure.

\- Je veux voir tes tours de magie ! _Hurla le gamin excité._

Regina le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle remarqua qu'il avait sacrément grandit, Henry était devenu lourd.

\- Pas tout de suite. Nous avons une journée chargée en ce samedi. Tout d'abord, nous allons prendre un petit déjeuné. Ensuite, tous les deux, nous allons installé un sapin de Noël et décorer la maison. Et ce soir, nous irons au marché de Noël. Qu'en penses-tu ? _Sourit Regina._

\- Emma sera là ce soir ? Dis, on peut demander à grand-père de nous couper un sapin ? _Demanda l'enfant avec des yeux doux._

\- Hum...oui. Si tu veux. Je vais appeler David pendant que toi tu iras mettre le petit déjeuner. Allez, files ! _Fit-elle en faisant signe de main à son fils tandis qu'elle lui souriait chaleureusement._


	31. Chapitre 31

Chapitre 31

David venait de raccrocher. Il retourna auprès de sa femme et de sa fille qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

\- Eh David, avec Emma on pensait décorer le sapin aujourd'hui, qu'en penses-tu ? _Proposa Mary Margaret enjouée._

\- Eh bien cela tombe bien ! _Sourit-il._ Regina vient tout juste de me demander si c'était possible de lui ramener un sapin aussi pour son manoir. Je demanderais de l'aide aux nains pour l'amener chez elle.

Emma avala de travers. Regina lui manquait déjà. Elle voulait y aller. Elle voulait aider son père pour voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant la jolie brune.

\- Pas la peine ! _Dit-elle en manquant de s'étouffer._ Je veux bien venir t'aider. Ça me permettrait de sortir un peu.

Le couple fit les gros yeux. Surpris par l'enthousiasme de leur fille. A son tour, la blonde les dévisagea.

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai de la force, c'est pas un problème. _Dit-elle nonchalante._

 _-_ Hum...euh...nous n'en doutons pas. _Répondirent-ils déstabilisés._

Emma s'enfila un bagel sous les yeux encore ébahis de ses parents. Ils haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner en famille.

Emma était prête depuis maintenant un petit moment. Elle avait hâte de partir en ville et surtout de livrer le sapin à Madame Mills. Elle faisait les cents pas devant la porte d'entrée quand enfin son père arriva.

\- On va prendre le Pick-up. Nous aurons plus de place. C'est parti ! A tout à l'heure Blanche !

Le Shérif et son père se mirent en route pour aller à chercher deux magnifiques sapins.

\- Que penses-tu de celui-ci Emma ? _Demanda David en désignant un sapin emballé._

\- Il commence à jaunir dans le dessous. Il sera mort avant même le nouvel an. _Répondit Emma en zigzaguant à travers les allées de sapins emballés._

Elle se frottait les mains. Il faisait si froid, quelle idée de ne pas exposer ces sapins à l'intérieur. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient chez ce marchand sans trouver le sapin idéal. Emma pesta.

\- Et celui-là, t'en penses quoi ? _Demanda l'homme à nouveau, en montrant du doigt un nouvel arbre._

 _-_ Pas assez d'épines. _Grogna Emma en levant les yeux au ciel._

C'était si long de choisir. A Boston elle en achetait toujours un petit et artificiel pour ne pas s'encombrer d'ennuis à porter l'arbre et pour ne pas à avoir à choisir entre tous ses arbres presque morts.

\- Bon allons-voir dans la rangée d'à côté. _Dit-il en perdant tout son enthousiasme._

Emma traînait des pieds et regardait à peine les sapins. Elle songeait déjà au magnifique visage de Regina et de ses hanches qui se balançaient lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle repensait au regard envoûtant de la Reine et à ses lèvres aguicheuses. Elle succombait. Une chaleur inexplicable se diffusa dans l'ensemble du corps de la blonde. Elle se sentait si gênée d'avoir de telles pensées...surtout lorsque cela concernait une femme.

Deux sapins plus épais attirèrent soudainement son intention. Ils étaient d'un vert foncé éclatant. Emma se pressa de se rendre devant les deux arbres. Elle vérifia les épines, tout était parfait.

\- Papa ! _Cria t-elle._ J'ai trouvé !

David arriva en courant en compagnie du vendeur. Il fut bouche-bée devant la beauté naturelle des deux arbres.

\- Nous les prenons ! _Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents à sa fille._  
Après avoir réglé la note des deux sapins, Emma et David se mirent au travail. Ils devaient à présent porter leur achat au Pick-up. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile pour Emma qui avait sur-estimé sa propre force. Visiblement elle ne faisait pas assez de tractions. Elle gémit sous le poids du premier arbre. Il fallut traverser toutes les allées et traverser le magasin pour aller le charger. De même pour le second. Des épines lui étaient rentrées dans ses mains gelées par le froid et de la terre s'était écrasée sur son tee-shirt sous sa veste en cuir à cause du tronc. Son dos lui faisait mal mais malgré tout cela, la blonde ne se plaignait pas. Elle était prête à tout pour la brune.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Regina sortait tout juste de la douche et avait eu à peine le temps de finir de s'habiller. Elle ne fit pas attention à son bouton de chemisier mal accroché et descendit en trombe des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Emma qui portait le sapin commandé par la brune.

\- Shérif Swan, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir à l'œuvre. _Fit Regina surprise._

\- Tout le monde doute de ma force c'est pas croyable. Vous permettez qu'on le dépose ? _Rétorqua froidement Emma, agacée d'être sous-estimée._

\- Hum, oui. Excusez-moi. Mettez le dans le salon. Suivez-moi.

David tenta de fermer la porte d'un simple coup de pied puis tous trois allèrent au salon. Sous les yeux du Shérif, Regina poussa les meubles d'à côté du canapé d'un simple geste de la main. Emma était choquée de voir pour la première fois un geste de magie.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps pour vous servir à nouveau de pouvoir. _Fit David avec ironie._

\- A moins qu'on ne vienne m'embêter, ils ne me serviront plus à faire du mal.

Le Prince et la blonde posèrent le sapin dans un seau que fit de nouveau apparaître la Reine. Emma se pencha en avant se laissant emporter par la force de l'arbre. Elle lâcha un long gémissement non-programmé. Regina perdit son regard sur le postérieur de la blonde devant elle. Ses gémissements étaient si sensuels, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'effort physique. Elle succombait à cette douce voix rauque qui ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'ils pourraient être pour elle si elles succombaient au plaisir de la chair.

\- Eh voilà ! _Fit David en se frottant les mains._

\- Combien vous dois-je ? _Demanda Regina._

\- Rien, c'est Noël, laissez. _Fit David._

 _-_ Oh bien ! David, une dernière chose. Pourriez-vous me descendre les cartons de boules de Noël et de guirlandes qui sont au grenier ? Ce serai vraiment aimable. Ils sont beaucoup trop lourd. _Demanda Regina, profitant ainsi de_ l'absenc _e de l'homme pour être avec Emma._

\- Hum, bien sûr. Je reviens. _Le brun se faufila hors du salon et monta au grenier laissant Emma et Regina seules._

Emma se releva difficilement. Son dos lui faisait mal et la brune n'eut pas de mal à le , à son plus grand étonnement, le Shérif fit comme si tout allait bien et lui sourit.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Madame Mills ? _Demanda Emma pour combler le silence gênant de la salle._

\- Bien, je suppose. J'ai retrouvé ma force par le repos. Merci Mademoiselle Swan. _Lui sourit la brune._

\- Je vous en prie. Incroyable vos tours de magie. _Remarqua Swan._

\- J'y ai passé la nuit. Mes pouvoirs d'autrefois sont de retour. A bon escient évidement. Ça fait du bien. _Expliqua Regina, heureuse et satisfaite de ses compétences magiques._

Emma lui sourit longuement décrochant un nouveau sourire à la brune. La blonde se sentait rougir. Son cœur battait si fort. Le maire la regardait si profondément et si intensément qu'elle sentait de nouveau son corps brûler d'envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle se contrôla et abaissa le regard. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, se mit à rougir et remonta immédiatement son regard sur la visage de la brune. Celle-ci avait omis de boutonner entièrement sa chemise blanche. Un tissus noir à dentelle y dépassait discrètement. Dévoilant presque une infime partie de sa poitrine. Swan rougit de nouveau.

\- Hum, p-pardonnez-moi...euh...Madame le maire, mais si...euh...j'étais vous...hum...j'éviterais de sortir ainsi en ville. _Begailla_ _Emma gênée en de raclant la gorge, désignant du regard le bouton défait du chemisier._

La brune suivit le regard océan de la blonde et constata avec gêne qu'en effet celle-ci n'avait pas réellement tord. Elle devint aussi rouge que ses pommes et fut confuse. Elle fut ravie que le Shérif le lui fasse remarquer...enfin était-ce ainsi le prétexte qu'elle savouait.

Elle allait reboutonner le tissus quand Emma, dans un geste incontrôlable, s'empara des deux pans de la chemise et s'occupa elle-même de la reboutonner. Elle le fit sans réfléchir, sous le regard ébahie du maire. Les mains de celle-ci se posèrent sur celles du Shérif instinctivement. Quand soudain, une chose incroyable se produisit.

Des milliers d'étincelles circulaient dans leurs corps et leurs mains. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en ébullition. Hors de contrôle. De la poussière magique sortit incroyablement du corps de Regina. Une fumée rose et doré les encerclaient à présent. Les meubles tremblaient. Les vases tombaient et se brisaient. Les cadres dégringolaient. Le sol frissonnait. Le monde autour d'elles tournait. Regina ne contrôlait pas sa magie, pas depuis ce contact qui les avaient plongées dans la même atmosphère que lors de leur baiser.

Par peur, Emma enleva violemment ses mains et regarda Regina en suffoquant doucement. Tout se stabilisa à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, surpris, choqués. La brune était dans le même état. Que c'était-il passé ?

A cet instant, Henry déboula dans les escaliers suivit de David. Ils accoururent au salon choqués par ce _tremblement de terre._

\- Que s'est-il passé Maman ? _Demanda l'enfant en courant dans les bras de sa mère adoptive._

 _-_ Hum, rien. Tout va bien. C'était rien. _Fit Regina peu sûre de la crédibilité de ses propres paroles._

David prit Emma dans ses bras et la serra fort.

\- Hum, je pense que nous allons y aller, n'est-ce pas Papa ? _Fit Emma encore surprise par le tremblement._

\- Oui, Blanche nous attend. _Répondit David._

\- Maman attends. Ce soir y a le marché de Noël, vous y allez ? _Demanda Henry en se détachant de son autre maman._

\- Hum, oui bien sûr gamin. _Dit Emma._

 _-_ On se voit ce soir alors. _Sourit Henry._

Swan sourit une dernière fois à son fils, puis avec son père, quittèrent le manoir.

Regina nettoya le peu de terre semée sur le parquet de son salon et releva les objets tombés. Pourquoi à ce contact la terre avait-elle tremblé ? Pourquoi la magie s'était mise à frétiller et à se déchaîner ? À chaque fois qu'elles se touchaient avec Emma, une atmosphère étrange se diffusait autour d'elles. Quelle en était la cause ? Regina ne pouvait cesser de se le répéter.

\- Que dis-tu de commencer à décorer ce bel arbre Henry ? _Fit la brune en piochant deux guirlandes au hasard dans le carton._

\- Oui ! _Cria le petit brun._

Henry s'équipa de guirlandes et commença à en placer. Regina, elle, prit des guirlandes et se les mit autour du coup pour rire, demandant quelle couleur lui sciait le plus. Le garçon trouvait le jaune et le vert ideux, et ensemble, ils se mirent bas rigoler.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la famille Mills pour décorer le sapin. Des guirlandes bleus et blanches traînaient ici et là. Henry mit les boules bleus scintillantes tandis que sa mère installait la guirlande lumineuse. Des boules blanches en verre ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les bleus. Le sapin était vraiment très beau. La petit famille s'écarta pour admirer la beauté du roi des forêt.

\- Il manque quelque chose maman. _Fit_ _Henry._

\- Hum ?

\- L'étoile en haut du sapin.

Regina lui sourit et d'un simple geste de main, une étoile scintillante apparut au sommet de l'arbre. Elle proposa à son fils de décorer le manoir entièrement. Elle, elle se mit à créer une grande et magnifique crèche sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle disposa ensuite une petite poignée de gui sous la porte d'entrée et déposa une couronne de houe sur celle-ci. Regina aimait Noël. Mais cette année, elle ne savait pas si elle le passerait en compagnie d'Henry.

Les Charmant aussi préparaient Noël. L'appartement était décoré par David et le sapin par sa femme et sa fille. C'était leur premier Noël tous ensemble. En famille. Chacun était heureux. La magie de Noël opérait avant l'heure. Emma posait les boules et Mary Margaret tenait en équilibre sur un escabeau afin de déposer la légendaire étoile au-dessus du sapin. Les couleurs tournaient entre rouge et blanc. David installa la crèche sur une partie du bar. Chacun rigolait ou avait le sourire. L'atmosphère était si chaleureuse et conviviale. Cette année n'était vraiment pas comme les autres.

Après avoir observer l'arbre, Emma prit son téléphone beaucoup trop récent aux yeux de ses parents. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'était le selfie, une photo prise de face par sois-même. Tous trois se rapprochèrent devant le sapin et prirent une magnifique photo de famille recomposée. Après cela, David insista pour aller chercher son vieil appareil photo et prit les deux femmes de sa vie en photo. Encore un moment immortalisé.

Regina était sortie faire les courses, elle devait trouver un cadeau à Henry. Elle opta pour un MP3 d'une marque dont le nom lui plaisait bien : _Apple._ Il avait coûté cher mais elle était prête à tout pour son fils. Elle acheta en supplément deux bandes dessinées Marvel. La brune se dirigea ensuite chez le bijoutier. C'était prof, le chez des nains qui tenait la bijouterie.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile Majesté ? _Salua poliment le nain._

\- Eh bien, je souhaiterais acheter un collier et un bracelet personnalisés. C'est pour un cadeau de Noël. _Comamnda Regina anxieuse._

\- Hum, très bien, dites moi tout. _Fit le petit être à lunettes._

La Reine demeura une bonne heure dans la boutique avant d'en sortir. Avant de rentrer emballer ses présents, Regina se téléporta à l'écurie. Elle marcha sacs à la main en direction de Diesel. L'étalon hénit à la vue de la Reine et s'avança vers sa porte. Regina tendit le bras et caressa la bête. Une fois lui souhaita le bonjour. C'était le palefrenier de l'autre jour. Elle demanda la possibilité d'entrer dans le box.

\- Vous pouvez essayer mais Diesel est susceptible à cause de sa blessé et refuse que l'on entre. Faîtes attention. _Prévient le vieillard._

Regina posa ses sacs et ouvrit le loquet du box. Diesel se recula par peur, Regina hésitait. Elle voulait essayer. Elle avança vers le cheval et lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer. Elle le caressa. Il fut d'abord soucieux et craintif, il grogna et tapa le sol et enfin...se calma. La brune examina alors la blessure du cheval. Elle plaça ses mains devant et absorba le plus gros de la blessure. L'homme la regardait bouche-bée devant une telle magie. La visiteuse se releva.

\- Je ne peux pas remettre en place ses os, mais il aura moins mal et guérira plus vite. _Sourit la brune._

Elle examina ensuite la robe noire étincelante de l'étalon et la caressa. Le cheval demeurait calme et posé. Rassuré et moins souffrant.

Cela grouillait à travers les allées éclairées par les illuminations du marché. La nuit était tombée. Tout Storybrooke s'était réunis au marché de Noël. Il y avait des marchant comme celui des jouets en bois tenu par Gépétto, il y avait le marchant de sucrerie, de bougies tenu par les sœurs, de vins, de pain d'épices et bien d'autres encore. L'odeur des cacahuètes grillées se mêlaient à celle du vin chaud. Tous riaient et discutaient. Les amis se retrouvaient.

Emma se baladait en compagnie de ses parents. Elle avait acheté un bonnet de Noël et ses parents la suivaient avec une grande sucette Lollipop dans les mains. Soudain Henry apparut.

\- Où est passée ta mère ? _Demanda Emma._

\- Là-bas, devant le marchant de sucreries. Elle m'a acheté des cacahuètes tu en veux ? _Proposa le garçonnet en tendant le paquet à sa mère._

\- Non merci Henry. _Sourit-elle._ Reste avec tes grands-parents et ne les perd pas. Il y a tant de monde ce soir. Je reviens.

Emma s'éloigna en direction du stand où se tenait Regina hésitante.

\- Difficile de choisir entre toutes ces sucreries. Vous hésitez entre quoi et quoi ? _Demanda Swan._

\- Mademoiselle Swan ! Hum eh bien entre le pain d'épice et cette étrange pomme. Qu'est-ce au juste ? _Demanda Regina perplexe._

\- C'est une pomme caramélisée. Cela s'appelle...une Pomme d'amour. _Fit Emma le souffle coupé par le mot "amour". Elle se rappela que c'étaient les même parfum pour le shampoing de la brune. Emma vacilla._

Regina entre-baillâ la bouche surprise par ce nom si...romantique. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Swan et un nouveau silence pesa. Le marchand brisa ce silence.

\- Bonsoir mesdames, que désirez-vous ? _Demanda t-il en souriant._

\- Hum...euh deux Pommes d'amour s'il vous plaît. _Commanda le Shérif._

Swan paya et reçut sa commande.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Crit l'homme.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui répondirent puis s'éloignèrent. La blonde tint l'une des pommes au maire en rougissant.

\- Tenez, c'est pour vous. Goûtez cela.

Regina prit la pomme en tremblant. C'était un geste si troublant de lui offrir cette sucrerie, elle n'était pas habituée. Elle croqua dedant, remarquant que ses lèvres collaient contre le sucre. Un peu de caramel était resté sur la joue de la brune. Emma s'avança et d'un geste du puce l'enlèva. Elle apporta ensuite son doigt à ses lèvres et le suça en maintenant le regard de la brune

Regina trouva cet instant trop sensuel à son goût et des idées folles lui traversèrent l'esprit. Son corps s'embrasait et des frisssons la parcouraient. Mais cet instant de folie ne dura pas longtemps. Henry arriva en courant suivit de ses deux grands-parents septiques face à l'achat des deux femmes.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

Un silence pesant se posa entre la famille Charmant et la famille Mills. Emma se pinça les lèvres et regarda ses pieds. Regina observait la blonde du coin de l'œil, nerveuse et gênée. Ce fut alors Mary Margaret qui prit la parole en première. Elle échangea quelques banalités avec le maire puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

\- Nous devons retourner voir quelques stands avec David et aider la Fée Bleue. Tu n'as qu'à rester en compagnie de Regina. Nous te ralentirons et tu ne profiteras pas du marché. _Sourit chaleureusement la petite brunette._

Emma et Regina avalèrent leurs salives de travers, manquant presque de s'étouffer. Elles se regardèrent toutes deux avec de grands yeux exorbités. Elles comprirent que cette idée n'en était pas une des plus brillantes. Cela n'arrangerait pas leur relation. Emma lança un regard noir à sa mère.

\- A moins que cela ne vous pose un problème...? _Se risqua de demander Mary Margaret qui vit les visages décomposés des deux femmes._

\- Ehmm...non aucun. Aucun. _Répondit Emma déstabilisée par le regard de Regina qui n'avait pas cesser de l'observer._

Mary Margaret sourit, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au Granny's dans la soirée. Emma acquiesça et le couple partit, chemin inverse. Emma, Regina et Henry restèrent planter là au milieu de l'allée grouillante. Les deux femmes n'osaient pas parler, aussi gênées l'une que l'autre. Henry brisa le nouveau silence.

\- On continue ? _Demanda t-il septique face au jeu de regard de ses mamans._

\- Allons s'y gamin. _Fit Emma en lançant un rapide regard à la brune._

Henry marcha en tête et tenta de se créer un passage malgré la foule. La blonde et la brune le suivaient silencieusement. Regina demeurerait silencieuse, calme, ailleurs. De sa bouche de la buée s'échappait. Elle grelottait par instant mais Emma se contenta de la regarder frémir. Toutes deux terminèrent leurs Pommes d'Amour sans parler.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Elles voguaient entre les diverses allées, toujours dans ce même silence. Des paquets et des sacs s'entassaient dans leurs bras. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et les étoiles couvraient déjà le ciel dans toute sa superficie.

Regina se sentait gênée depuis qu'Emma avait léché ses doigts sensuellement devant ses yeux. Elle avait trouvé cela si torride...l'envie de plus qu'un regard avait davantage envahie son être. Elle voulait son corps. Son visage. Son cœur. A cette pensée le maire tourna la tête de gauche à droite. C'était absurde pourquoi son cœur ? Pour le lui voler indirectement ? Non une Reine n'avait pas le droit de se laisser tenter de la sorte. Ce n'était pas dans ses vertus. Ne pas tomber amoureuse d'une femme. Ne pas s'abandonner aux plaisirs charnels. Elle pesta. Après tout c'était sa vie privé.

Emma vit bien que quelque chose tracassait la délicieuse bouille d'ange de la brune. Celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses réflexions. À quoi pensait-elle ? Swan l'ignorait. Était-ce geste si...déroutant ? Pourquoi avait-elle sucé son doigt sous le regard de Regina après lui avoir enlever le sucre du visage ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle l'avait fait par pulsion. Par tentation. Diable que cette femme l'envoûtait.

La blonde et la brune marchait sans même voir que leur fils disparaissait peu à peu entre les passants. Elles marchaient à côté de l'une et de l'autre plus proche qu'elles ne l'auraient voulu. Elles s'en moquaient. Leurs mains se frôlaient. Se touchaient. Se cognaient. Celle d'Emma caressa volontairement celle de Regina qui fit mine de ne rien sentir. La brune allait continuer d'avancer quand on lui attrapa le bras. Elle se retourna alors et la vit. Elle vit Emma Swan, le regard grave, les lèvres entrouvertes et la main serrée autour de son bras.

Regina faisait face à la blonde toujours aussi pétrifiée. Elle ne sentait plus les coups des passants dans ses membres lorsque ceux-ci passaient. Elle ne frémissait plus sous le froid intense de la nuit. Malgré le noir, la brune vit des étincelles dans les yeux bleus d'Emma. La blonde ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son bras.

Le maire fit un pas en avant. À présent elle sentait le souffle saccadé du Shérif sur ses joues. Son cœur battait très fortement à en lui briser les os. Elle tremblait de peur. Elle s'approcha encore. La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra. Regina allait effectuer le dernier pas qui les séparaient quand un petit flocon s'échoua doucement sur sa joue. La Reine leva alors le nez au ciel et vit le plus beau spectacle du monde.

Emma suivit le regard de la brune et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en revint pas. Par stupéfaction elle lâcha le bras de la brune. Il neigeait. Des flocons tourbillonnaient lentement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle vit qu'autour d'elle, hommes et femmes s'étaient stabilisés et observaient eux-aussi la neige. Tous riaient et criaient de joie. Noël approchait bel et bien. La blonde remonta alors son regard dans celui de Regina. Elles se regardaient si intensément. Sur leurs deux visages, un sourire se dessina. Elles se mirent alors à rire aux éclats comme le reste de la foule sans même en connaître la raison. Henry les rejoignit.

\- Il neige ! _Cria-t-il en souriant._

\- C'est cela la vrai magie, gamin ! _Rit Emma en posant une main autour des épaules du garçon et soutenant le regard pétillant de son autre maman._

Le monde se remit à tourner et les bousculades reprirent. Les deux jeunes mamans se calmèrent et Emma vérifia l'heure. Elle devait rejoindre ses parents chez Granny.

\- Je dois y allez. Vous voulez m'accompagner chez Granny ? _Proposa t-elle._

\- Non, je vous remercie. Nous allons rentrer. _Déclina Regina gentiment._

\- Oh oui ! _Hurla Henry._

\- J'insiste, venez, cela me fait plaisir. Et je ne pense pas que mes parents soient contre. _Insista Emma._

Regina hésitait. Elle regardait son fils et sa fonctionnaire tour à tour. Henry lui souriait, Emma la regardait avec un regard insistant. Elle ne savait que faire. Swan s'impatientait. Regina se décida.

\- Très bien, je vous suis Mademoiselle Swan. _Fit elle avec agacement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et tous trois prirent la direction de la Coccinelle jaune._

Le couple princier fut d'abord étonné de voir leur fille, leur belle-mère et leur petit-fils débarqués mais tous s'attablèrent finalement. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Ruby les interrompait parfois pour déposer les plats puis une fois celle-ci partit, la discussion reprit. Ils était au dessert lorsque le sujet tant attendu par Regina fut mis sur le tapis.

\- Pour Noël, comment faisons-nous avec Henry ? _Demanda Emma hésitante._

Un silence froid s'installa. Chacun échangeait des regards inquiétant. Henry regardait ses deux mères. C'était vraiment cela. Avec qui passerait-il Noël ?

\- Eh bien, il va de soit qu'il le passé avec moi. _Répondit finalement Regina._

\- Il n'a jamais passé Noël avec Emma. _Remarqua Mary Margaret._

\- De quoi je me mêle Blanche Neige ? _Hurla Regina._

Elle savait que la brunette avait raison mais elle voulait passer Noël avec son fils. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Henry était sa seule famille.

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à parler ainsi à ma femme ! _Cria à son tour David en se levant d'un coup._

\- Oh vous le berger si j'étais vous, je ne la ramènerai pas ! _Insulta la brune en se levant aussi._

David s'écarta de la table et avança vers Regina. Emma, tous comme les autres clients, observait la scène d'un œil inquiétant. Regina ouvrit la main et fit apparaître une boule de feu quand Emma se leva et hurla.

\- Stop ! _Cria t-elle._ Stop !

Regina baissa la main et la regarda. Elle se sentait désolée. Elle prit son manteau et quitta le restaurant silencieusement. David resta planté là. Emma sortit de table et courut après Regina en l'appelant. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, la brune avait disparu. Emma soupira.

De la neige recouvrait Storybrooke d'une bonne dizaines de centièmes. Les bus scolaires ne pouvait pas passer et les enfants s'abandonnaient aux batailles de boules de neige. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident au Granny's. Regina s'était enfermée à la mairie et refusait toutes visites. Henry était resté avec Emma. Regina la détestait. La blonde lui volait son fils de plus en plus. Le maire ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Ces deux jours lui avaient pourtant permis de réfléchir à une solution. La brune était là, assise à son bureau. Elle défiait du regard le téléphone fixe. Elle hésitait. Peut-être que le Shérif lui en voulait d'avoir insulté ses parents. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Sa main tremblait et son ventre se nouait. Regina expira un bon coup et prit le combiné en main.

Swan sortait tout juste du loft de ses parents. Elle était sur le chemin du poste quand son portable sonna. Elle vit _Regina Mills_ inscrit sur l'écran. Elle fut surprise. Voilà bien deux jours que sa supérieur était difficile à joindre. Elle décrocha par curiosité.

\- Allô, Mademoiselle Swan ? _Fit la voix dans le téléphone de la blonde._

\- Madame Mills. _Répondit Emma._ Vous vous décidez enfin à donner signe de vie ?

\- Très drôle. Je m'excuse pour l'autre soir. Je me suis emportée. Je reconnais que vous devriez passer Noël avec Henry, mais je ne suis pas vraiment enchantée de le passer seule. Je n'ai pas été habituée, vous voyez. _Expliqua la jolie brune au bout du fil._

\- Je comprends, je comprends. _Répondit Emma qui paniquaient à avancer dans la neige de peur que ses bottes restent coincées._

\- Aussi c'est pourquoi, afin de me faire pardonner et ne pas être seule, je vous invite vous, Henry et vos parents à venir le fêter au manoir. L'appartement sera de toute façon beaucoup trop étriqué pour vous quatre.

Emma s'arrêta, étonnée par la proposition du maire. Elle but une gorgée de café et reprit.

\- Hum...eh bien...oui. Pourquoi pas ? _Bégaya Emma._ Vous n'avez pas tord. Je vais en parler à mes parents et je vous tiens au courant. Merci Madame Mills. _Remercia la blonde._

\- Je vous en prie, Mademoiselle Swan. _Répondit la petit voix._

Emma raccrocha. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Rien que l'idée de passer Noël avec sa famille et la brune l'excitait de joie. Elle avait déjà si hâte. Elle se mit déjà à réfléchir au cadeau de la brune. Que devait-elle lui offrir ? Elle continua son chemin en ruminant sa question.

Il était dix-neufs heures lorsque la pendule de la bibliothèque d'en face du salon sonna. Regina lisait devant le feu, un verre de vin à la main et les lunettes sur le nez. On frappa à la porte. La brune se leva. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver une blonde et un petit brun. Emma lui ramenait Henry. Le maire les fit entrer.

\- Bonsoir trésor ! _Dit Regina en serrant fort le garçon._

\- 'man ! _Cria t-il de joie._

\- Bonsoir. _Fit timidement Emma._

\- Mademoiselle Swan. _Sourit Regina._

\- Je vous apporte votre fils. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on mette en place cette garde alternée ! _Sourit Emma._ J'ai parlé de votre proposition à mes parents. Ils sont d'accord. Nous passerons Noël en votre compagnie. Je vous remercie.

\- Génial ! _Hurla de nouveau le gamin._

\- Je vous en prie. Cela me tient vraiment à cœur. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de repartir sur de bonnes bases. _Fit Regina._

Emma lui sourit. Henry monta à l'étage en courant dans les escaliers sans se préoccuper des recommandations de sa mère adoptive. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules et gênées. Elles rougirent. Le souvenir du marché de Noël refit surface. Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas neigé ? Comment cela se serait-il terminé ? Elles avaient été si proches. Comme si elles n'avaient plus envie de se cacher à l'une et à l'autre leur attirance sexuelle réciproque.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? _Proposa subitement la maîtresse de maison._

\- Vous me proposez quoi ? _Répondit Emma gênée._

\- Du vin où une bière. _Fit Regina._

\- Était-il bon ? _Se risqua la blonde._

\- Millésimé de 1989. _Sourit la brune._ Suivez-moi.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent au salon plongé dans l'ambiance cosy que Regina aimait tant. Emma s'assied dans le canapé, elle regardait le feu crépiter tandis que Regina était partie chercher un verre à pied supplémentaire.

Elles étaient toutes deux assises dans la pénombre, un verre à la main. Le feu reflétait sur le visage d'Emma faisant davantage briller ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux. Elles se dévisageaient profondément cherchant à savoir ce que l'une et l'autre pensait. Le bas ventre de la brune tout comme celui de la blonde brûlait. Était-ce sous l'effet de l'alcool que l'attirance sexuelle entre les deux femmes s'amplifia ?

Leurs verres étaient presque vides et la tête leurs tournaient. Elles avaient très peu parlé. Elles déviaient parfois leurs regards pour jeter un œil vers la cheminée. Il faisait si chaud. Emma était en débardeur et Regina en chemise, ouverte de quelques boutons aguicheurs. La blonde perdit son regard un instant sur le corps de la brune qui lui faisait si envie. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement une nouvelle fois. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Il faisait si chaud. Regina regardait les lèvres qu'Emma mordillait. Emma soutenait les prunelles sensuelles de la brune. La chaleur montait encore. Leurs mains se trouvèrent et s'emmêlèrent sur les genoux de la blonde. Elles avancèrent leurs visages plus près l'un de l'autre sans se soucier des conséquences. Elles mettraient cet acte sur le compte de l'alcool et de la fatigue.

Leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer quand le portable de Swan sonna. Les deux femmes, gênées firent alors un bon en arrière et se séparèrent. Elles rougirent. Emma ouvrit le sms qui venait d'arriver. Ses parents l'attendait. Elle se leva alors du canapé.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai pas vu l'heure et mes parents s'inquiètent. _Dit-elle en enfilant sa veste en cuir et son bonnet._

\- Vous n'avez plus 8 ans, Mademoiselle Swan. _Fit calmement Regina en se levant aussi._

\- Je le sais. Mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je vous remercie pour le vin. Il était délicieux. On se voit dans deux jours, pour Noël. Merci encore. _Sourit Emma d'un air gêné._

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Swan. _Fit Regina toujours aussi calmement._

Emma hésita un instant à le faire ou non. Elle regarda les yeux de la brune puis s'avança. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la brune et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir vers la porte d'entrée laissant la brune plantée là, bouche-bée.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33**

Le bruit de la télévision réveilla brutalement Regina. Elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner et Henry n'avait pas pensé à venir la réveiller. La Reine pesta. Nous étions le 24 décembre et elle avait du pain sur la planche. Regina fit valser ses couvertures et se précipita à la salle de bain.

Elle descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea au salon. Henry était avachi sur le canapé à jouer à l'un de ses jeux vidéos préférés.

\- Bonjour M'man ! _Lança t-il sans même la regarder._

\- Bonjour trésor ! _Répondit-elle encore endormie_.

La mère adoptive du jeune garçon traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se servit un café noir bien corsé. Elle s'adossa contre son plan de travail et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre où son regard se perdit dans l'épais manteau blanc qui tapissait le jardin.

Elle pensait au réveillon du soir même. Elle se demandait comment cela allait se passer. Ses plats seraient-ils délicieux ? Sa décoration de table serait-elle agréable ? Allait-elle bien s'entendre avec Blanche Neige et son Prince ? Et avec Emma ? Emma... cette _Sauveuse_ était une source de confusion. Une beauté que l'on ne pouvait inégalée. Une jeune femme pas comme les autres. Regina se souvint alors de cette soirée où la belle blonde était passée déposer leur fils. Ce baiser sur sa joue, cette ambiance, cette chaleur naissante au creux de son bassin, leur contact, leurs regards. Une nouvelle fois tout avait été sur le point de basculer. Dès lors, Regina se repassait cette scène sans en oublier le moindre détail.

Henry mit en pause son jeu et rejoignit sa mère dans la cuisine.

\- Tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin. _Remarqua t-il en piquant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits qui trônait sur le plan de travail._

Regina ne releva pas et se contenta de lui sourire silencieusement en triturant sa tasse. Elle avait passé la nuit à se repasser le film de cette soirée en continu. Elle rougit à cette pensée.

\- On va faire un bonhomme de neige après ? _Demanda Henry, avec un large sourire._

Regina le regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri mais nous irons en faire un demain. Je dois préparer le dîner de ce soir. As-tu oublié que nous avons des invités ? _Fit-elle en buvant une gorgée._

\- Non. Bien sûr que non... _répondit le jeune garçon déçu._

\- Tu as quartier libre toute la journée tant que tu ne mets pas le bout de ton nez dans la cuisine pendant que je suis dans les fourneaux.

L'enfant hocha la tête et partit s'avachir de nouveau sur le canapé. La brune finit sa tasse puis attrapa son tablier. Elle se dirigea au réfrigérateur où ses achats de la veille l'attendaient. La grande cuisine allait débutée.

Swan s'était levée tôt ce matin. Elle s'avait que cette journée allait être spéciale. Elle était en route pour acheter les derniers cadeaux de Noël. Elle profita de cet instant de solitude pour refaire l'inventaire des cadeaux dans sa mémoire. Son père, David, aurait deux nouveaux chemisiers - Emma avait soigneusement regarder la taille des anciennes chemises de son père en douce avant d'en acheter de nouvelles - et une bouteille de vin millésimée des années 90. Mary Margaret, sa mère, aurait une pile de nouveaux romans d'aventure et de spiritualité ainsi qu'un bracelet en argent qu'Emma devait passer chercher aujourd'hui. Son fils aurait lui, le dernier jeu vidéo tendance à Boston avec un kit d'aventurier neuf. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne. Une personne toujours vêtit d'une jupe et d'un chemisier aguicheur. Une femme dont les yeux étaient si profond et les cheveux si soyeux. Une femme avec le genre de lèvres qui donnaient envie de les embrasser à chaque parole prononcée. Emma ne savait que offrir à Regina. Rien ne pouvait être assez bien pour une femme de ce rang social.

Tandis que la blonde se rapprochait de chez le bijoutier, elle se remémorait cette soirée au manoir. Une soirée si troublante mais à la fois délicieuse. Une soirée qui aurait pu dégénérée et se finir dans une dimension démesurée. Emma avait trouvé la Reine très en beauté ce soir là. Elle s'était bien fondues dans l'ambiance chaleureuse générée par le peu de lumière, le vin et la cheminée. Elle aurait voulu que cette soirée se finisse autrement, qu'il n'y ait pas eu ce sms pour les interrompre. Elle se demandait aussi comment le réveillon allait se dérouler...si la gêne de l'autre soir allait persister. L'enseigne du bijoutier, Prof, se dessinait sur la vitrine du petit commerce vintage. Emma s'y gara devant et y entra.

Swan en ressortit une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait re-neigé et sa voiture avait été recouverte. Elle prononça un juron avant de déneigé péniblement sa Coccinelle. Et quand celle-ci fut enfin nettoyée, le Shérif se battu avec la porte qui avait congelé sous le froid.

Lorsqu'Emma descendit de son véhicule pour remonter au loft de ses parents, elle reçut une boule de neige en plein visage. Elle décela un gloussements qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La boule provenait de sa mère. En effet, Mary Margaret et David s'étaient entrepris à faire une bataille de boule neige pendant son absence. Et voilà que la blonde était devenue leur nouvelle cible.

\- C'est complément enfantin. _Fit-elle agacée._

Puis, n'écoutant que son cœur d'adolescente, elle s'accroupit et se plu elle aussi à rassembler des petits amas de neige pour les lancer sur ses parents. Leurs trois rires embaumèrent alors la rue dans l'écho du silence.

La jolie brune avait tout préparé. La dinde était dans le four et les légumes avec. Les entrées étaient au frigidaire et le dessert, dans le congèle. L'apéritif était sur la table basse devant la cheminée. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour préparer la table et aller se changer avant que la famille Charmant n'arrive. Elle rangea alors la pile de dossiers qui traînait sur la grande table du salon. Elle la nettoya et y déposa une nappe blanche. Elle plaça ensuite un chemin de table bleu sur toute sa longueur. Regina disposa cinq assiettes avec cinq verres à pied et toute l'argenterie de sa mère datant de la forêt enchantée. Elle fit tomber ici et là quelques confettis bleus de sapin de Noël et étoiles. Et enfin pour boucler sa décoration de table, elle posa au centre de celle-ci deux petites bougies odorantes rouge.

Après s'être épongée le front, elle courut se laver tant la sueur s'était emparée de son corps. Elle constata avec fureur qu'Henry n'était pas allé se préparer. Elle le gronda puis fila à la salle de bain de sa chambre pour se laver et se préparer.

Regina avait pris soin de mettre une belle robe rouge accompagnée d'escarpins noirs. Quelques bracelets tintaient à son poignet. Elle s'était peu maquillée mais avait bien pris soin de mettre en valeur ses lèvres. Elle était prête. Elle descendit allumer les chandeliers sur les deux commodes du salon, puis les deux bougies sur la table. Elle réapprovisionna le feu en usant de la magie, et fit apparaître les cadeaux sous le sapin. Puis, comme elle s'y attendait, l'on frappa à la porte. Son ventre se mit alors à se nouer...

La maîtresse de maison hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir. Mais Henry dévala les escaliers et lui força la main.

\- Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Ouvre ! Ouvre ! _Cria-t-il en sautant de joie autour de sa mère._

Regina ouvrit alors et se retrouva face à face avec David et Mary Margaret enneigés. Elle chercha des yeux une blonde mais n'y vit personne. Son cœur se mit à battre davantage mais de tristesse. Et si au dernier moment, Emma avait décidé de ne pas venir ? La Reine fit entrer le couple princier. Le cœur lourd.

\- Oh regarde David ! Du houe ! La tradition veut qu'on s'embrasse ! _Sourit Mary Margaret. Et son marie l'embrassa sous le regard dégoûté de la brune._

\- Grand-père, grand-mère ! _Hurla Henry en sautant dans leur bras._

\- Bonsoir Henry ! Bonsoir Regina. Nous te remercions de nous recevoir. _Salua Blanche._

\- Bonsoir. Je vous en prie. _Répondit Regina d'une voix étranglée par la déception, la tristesse et la rage._

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que la blonde ne se trouvait pas dehors, puis ferma la porte lentement. Elle rejoignit le couple qu'Henry avait installé devant l'apéritif et s'assied dans le canapé l'esprit ravagé.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et seuls, le feu, les chandeliers, les guirlandes lumineuses et les bougies éclairaient le salon. Regina était avachie dans le canapé, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour d'elle. Elle en était à son troisième verre de champagne. Son ventre se nouait. Elle passait le pire réveillon qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle se demandait pourquoi personne ne parlait d'Emma. Pourquoi ne la prévient-on pas de son absence. La brune souffla et contempla son verre.

Soudain, alors que l'apéritif était presque finit, l'on sonna. Regina sursauta et sortit de ses rêveries.

\- J'y vais ! _Fit Henry en se levant._

\- Laisse Henry ! C'est moi qui vais ouvrir ! _Dit la brune en se levant d'un bon du canapé._

La maîtresse de maison traversa le salon presque en courant. Elle avait l'espoir que ce soit Emma... cette blonde, en temps normal, n'était jamais à l'heure. Regina ouvrit la porte et fut stupéfaite quant à la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Emma était en retard de presque une heure. Une affaire urgente l'avait retenu. Une fois celle-ci achevée, la blonde s'était empressée d'aller se laver et se préparer. Sa voiture avait été bloquée dans la neige et n'avait pu démarrer. Emma avait alors dû marcher jusqu'au manoir sous un froid et une neige de banquise.

Elle avait sonné à la porte d'entrée et tandis qu'elle attendait qu'on daigne lui ouvrir, elle se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. La neige continuait de tomber et terminait sa course dans les cheveux joliment noués de Swan. Lorsque Regina lui ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec une brune aux yeux exorbités. Emma rougit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle mettait sa petite robe blanche et ses chaussures à talons...

Elle fut aussi surprise que la brune. Cette dernière se trouvait être ravissante. Voir même très attirante dans cette robe rouge. Son maquillage, son collier, ses cheveux... Cette femme était un délice...

\- Je pensais que vous ne veniez plus. _Murmura Regina en rougissant._

\- J'ai été retenue plus longtemps que prévue. Jamais je n'aurais manqué ce réveillon. Pour rien au monde. _Lui sourit Emma, les lèvres grelottantes._

Regina revint à la réalité et vit qu'Emma était couverte de neige. Elle s'empressa de la faire rentrer puis referma la porte derrière elle. Les lèvres pailletées de la blonde étaient gelées. Regina les aurait volontiers réchauffées. Elle prit les paquets que la blonde avait dans ses mains et l'invita à rejoindre ses autres convives au salon.

Tous cinq étaient attablés autour du dessert. Toute la soirée, diverses chansons de Noël avaient résonné dans le manoir. Regina était en bout de table et pouvait voir chacun de ses quatre convives. Emma et elle n'avaient cessé de se jeter quelques regards sensuels entre les bougies. Parfois un sourire timide se dessinait sur leurs lèvres. Les rires et discussions avaient animés la soirée au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Emma s'était absentée aux toilettes quelques instants. Regina était adossée à l'encadrement de porte du salon, un verre de vin à la main. Elle regardait chaleureusement Henry et ses grands-parents déballer leurs cadeaux dans l'émerveillement. Cela lui embauma le cœur de bonheur.

\- Vous pouvez être fière, Majesté, de votre réveillon de Noël. _Murmura une voix derrière la brune._

Regina se retourna et vit Emma, là devant elle. Toujours aussi attirante. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs corps se mirent à les brûler. Regina dévia son regard sur les lèvres de la blonde. Emma dévia son regard sur les lèvres de la brune. Le couple et l'enfant ne s'étaient pas aperçu de l'éloignement des deux femmes. Elles se regardaient, se souvenant alors de là où leur dernière rencontre s'était arrêtée. Elles rougirent. Regina but le reste de son verre cul-sec et le fit disparaître de ses mains.

\- Merci... Emma. Je passe une soirée formidable. _Prononça Regina gênée._

\- C'est Noël et...et je tenais à vous offrir quelque chose, Regina. Il est temps de mettre fin à nos conflits.

Emma partit chercher les deux paquets destinés à la Reine et revint une seconde plus tard.

\- Je me suis dite la même chose. _Avoua la brune en faisant apparaître un paquet au creux de sa main._

\- Joyeux Noël ! _Firent-elles en chœur._

Elles s'échangèrent leurs paquets mutuellement et les ouvrirent. Leurs deux visages de décomposèrent. Emma était abasourdie par le collier et le bracelet en argent qu'elle tenait devant elle. Deux pendentifs étaient accrochés sur le bracelet : un cygne et une pomme. Sur le collier, se trouvait un cygne avec une couronne. Elle releva ses yeux remplis de larmes en direction de la brune.

Regina tenait dans ses mains le roman qu'elle avait commencé de lire chez les Charmant. Le roman d'Emma. Elle se retenue de pleurer. Elle ouvrit alors le second paquet et y vit un magnifique collier avec un pendentif identique à celui qu'elle avait offert à la blonde. Elle releva à nouveau son regard vers le visage angélique de la _Sauveuse._

Emma comprit alors que ce soir, la Méchante Reine n'était tout autre qu'une personne normale avec un cœur doux et pur. Que quelque chose les liais. Qu'elles devaient arrêter de se poser des limites et se forcer de les franchir.

Emma regarda furtivement le houe accrochée au plafond de l'entrée. Puis écouta les paroles de la chanson qui passaient à la chaîne hifi. D'un élan qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle prit le bras de la brune et l'entraîna sous le houe.

\- J'aurais du faire cela l'autre soir. _Murmura t-elle._

Et alors que la brune écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, Emma brisa le dernier pas qui les séparaient et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Le monde se mit à tourner. Leurs cœurs explosaient. La magie jaillissaient.

《 _All I want for christmas is you._ _》_

Prononça la voix provenant de la chaîne hifi. Regina comprit à travers ce baiser qu'Emma était le début de la nouveauté. Qu'un sort en elle se brisait. Qu'elle s'était voilée la face depuis trop longtemps. Que cette haine n'était qu'une manière de cachée son attirance sexuelle envers la blonde. Ce baiser était une manière de lui rappeler qu'à ses yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Emma.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**

Une nouvelle année venait tout juste de démarrer. Chacun avait fait vœux de nouvelles résolutions que nul ne tiendrait. Les ventres étaient pleins et la neige surplombait encore Storybrooke. Le petit bourg vivait dans la paix et l'harmonie, ce qui abasourdissait chacun des habitants de la petit ville magique. Les tracas de l'an passé semblaient avoir déserté.

Emma Swan avait été promotionnée par Regina Mills, le maire de Storybrooke. Et, en plus d'avoir obtenu un droit de garde alternée pour Henry, elle avait bénéficié d'un nouvel adjoint du Shérif, David, son père.

Emma avait repris le travail depuis le 2 janvier. Des boulettes de papier trônaient autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la poubelle. La blonde s'abandonnait au basket-ball de bureau. Ce matin, Swan n'était pas décidée à travailler. Elle alternait entre une gorgée de café et un tire de boule de papier. Elle ne cessait de repenser à ce baiser échangé lors du réveillon.

Regina Mills avait reprit en main son poste de maire de Storybrooke. Elle remplissait déjà les formulaires à l'encontre des employés de la commune pour faire retirer les décorations de Noël urbaines. Elle avait fait rouvrir l'ancienne bibliothèque poussiéreuse, actuellement dirigée par Belle. Elle avait remplis le dossier de garde alternée pour son fils Henry. Elle avait accepté l'idée qu'il avait besoin de voir sa mère plus souvent.  
Ce matin, le dossier de réapprovisionnement du nouveau matériel médical ne captivait pas entièrement l'attention de Regina. Elle balayait des yeux son bureau, buvant parfois une gorgée de café noir bien corsé. Elle repensait au baiser, le soir du réveillon. Jamais elle n'aurait un jour penser re-goûter aux douces lèvres de sa fonctionnaire. Cette soirée avait été la plus belle de toutes celles de son existence.

David entra dans le bureau d'Emma après avoir frappé. Il y découvrit sa fille avachit sur son fauteuil à pivoter tout en tirant des boulettes de papier. Il éprouvait une certaine pitié pour elle. Depuis leur reprise du travail, la blonde s'ennuyait et semblait paresseuse. Pourtant malgré cela, jamais il n'avait cherché à comprendre son comportement. D'après lui, cela était dû à la reprise.

\- Il est midi. Un petit en-cas chez Granny ? _Proposa t-il avec une sourire._

Emma lui sourit. Elle se leva d'un bond et arracha sa veste et son écharpe du porte-manteau. Ensemble, ils quittèrent le bâtiment et se mirent à marcher jusqu'au dîner.

Regina marchait le long des rues. Son estomac criait famine. Elle accélérait le pas en direction du Granny's. Elle avait faim et marchait tête baissée, évitant au maximum le vent frais qui fouettait son visage. Elle avait logé ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau noir à fourrure. Parfois elle croisait un habitant ou deux qui la saluait.

\- Bonjour Madame le Maire. _Fit l'un._  
\- Bonne journée Madame Mills. _Fit l'autre._

Elle leur fit signe de la tête en souriant. Le dîner se dessinait au loin. L'enseigne clignotait. Elle aperçu David accompagné de Swan. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis quelques jours. Son ventre se nouait. Que se diraient-elles si elles se croisaient ? Bien sûr qu'elles allaient se croiser. Elle improviserait.

Swan vit la silhouette noir et mince de la brune de l'autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir d'en face. Regina la regardait, les lèvres gelées entrouvertes. Allait-elle au Granny's ? Sûrement. La panique prenant d'assaut le corps entier de la blonde, celle-ci sourit furtivement à la brune avant de marcher d'un pas pressé en direction de l'entrée.

David et sa fille étaient attablés à leur table de d'habitude. Ils discutaient tout en attendant leur commande, un hamburger accompagné d'un important assortiment de frite. Les clochettes de la porte tintèrent, Emma vit entrer Regina. La brune s'assied à une table non loin de la sienne. Très vite, la blonde se mit à l'épier d'un œil discret et se fit sourde quant à la conversation que tentait de maintenir David. Regina feuilletait le journal local mais le plia bien vite. Ruby prit alors sa ne l'entendit pas.

Regina sentait le regard discret mais imposant du Shérif sur elle. Elle savait que la blonde l'observait mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire. Elle vit au cou de Swan son collier offert à Noël. Comme pour attirer son intention, Regina se mit à triturer le sien identique en jouant avec les rayons de soleil. Elle prenait un malin plaisir a ennuyé la blonde.

Emma était aveuglée par de furtifs rayons de soleil. Ils provenaient de Regina. La brune la regardait en jouant nerveusement avec son collier. D'instinct, Swan posa sa main sur le sien. Elles se sourirent alors silencieusement sachant pertinemment bien à quelle soirée, ce présent leur faisait penser.

\- Voici vos commandes ! On est désolées du petit retard mais on a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui à cause du froid. Le dessert est offert par Granny ! _Fit Ruby essoufflée des aller-retour d'un bout à l'autre de la salle._

 _-_ Merci beaucoup Ruby. _Remercia David._

La louve déposa les deux assiettes en face de ses amis et partit en secouant Emma de ses rêveries. Devant la blonde trônait un énorme hamburger avec supplément de frite. De la salive lui monta à la bouche. Ni une, ni deux, elle croqua dans le sandwich.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma releva les yeux discrètement sur Regina. Ruby lui amenait une assiette de salade bien diététique. La brune leva alors les yeux sur la blonde qui se mit à rougir puis haussa la épaules. Chacun ne disposait pas du même équilibre alimentaire.

Emma s'engouffrait de frites l'esprit bien ailleurs. Elle n'écoutait même plus son père. Elle pensait à Madame Mills qui discrètement, continuait de la charrier sur son équilibre alimentaire. Emma se retint de rire aux éclats et vit que la Reine en faisait de même. La _Sauveuse_ fut alors captivée par les lèvres rougeoyantes qu'elle n'avait pas re-goûtées depuis Noël. Elle donnerait tout pour recommencer. Et discuter de cela avec Regina. Elles ne pouvaient pas continuer de se voler des baisers et faire comme si de rien n'était après cela.

Tout en soutenant le regard de Regina qui tentait de se contenir de rire, Emma plongea une frite dans son ketchup, tout en grimaçant. Mais au moment de la manger, elle échappa sa frite et celle-ci vint se coller sur le tee-shirt sans manche gris de la blonde. Cette dernière constata alors une longue traînée de ketchup sur son vêtement. Elle maudissait Regina de autant lui faire perdre les pédales.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, je me suis tachée. Je reviens. _Lança t-elle à David agacée._

Lorsqu'Emma se leva, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au maire qui visiblement, ne se remettait pas des pitreries de la blonde.

Emma ferma la porte des toilettes derrière elle et se dirigea aux lavabos. Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce grisée. Seuls un brun de lumière provenant de la fenêtre au plus haut du mur et l'éclairage des miroirs illuminaient les sanitaires. Swan enleva son tee-shirt et se mit à le frotter en y laissant une belle trace mouillée. Agacée, elle donna un coup de poing sur le lavabo. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de celui-ci et se regarda dans le miroir. Sa peau semblait sale malgré sa douche, sa queue de cheval laissait échapper quelques mèches folles. Regina la mettait dans un si sale état. Elle avait besoin de contact physique. Besoin de savoir si leur relation n'était que charnelle où plus encore. Emma ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Emma tourna la tête rapidement et vit justement Regina, planter là, gênée.

Regina dévisageait le Shérif de haut en bas. La blonde était en soutien-gorge devant elle. Elle vit alors ses joues pâlir sur son visage angélique et enfila de justesse son tee-shirt humide taché. La Reine avait cette folle envie de lui sauter dessus depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds au Granny's. Elle sentait son ventre s'enflammer tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Elle désirait plus que tout embrasser sa fonctionnaire et parcourir son corps.

\- Voyez à quoi vous mène vos pitreries, Mademoiselle Swan. _Sourit Regina avec ironie._

Regina s'adossa à la porte de la salle, les mains derrière le dos. Emma lui sourit puis s'adossa elle aussi aux lavabos. Un silence pensant s'était imposé entre elles et un jeu de regard débuta.

Regina, après un long instant, se décolla de la porte. Sans réfléchir Swan en fit de même. Elles savaient toutes deux ô combien leurs esprits étaient fusionnés et quelle idée leur venait.

Une fois l'une en face de l'autre, elles se dévisagèrent longuement. Leurs souffles se pressaient. Leurs ventres se nouaient. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient. D'un simple claquement de doigts, la clé de la porte de verrouilla. La magie de Regina émerveillait toujours autant Emma.

Emma plongea sa main dans la chevelure brune tandis que celle-ci lui posa la main sur les joues. Un élan inconnu et magique les réunirent encore et une fois de plus,malgré le destin et la vertu, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Leur baiser fut intense et beau mais aucune n'osa franchir la barrière de leurs lèvres. Elles se décollèrent doucement comme gênée de cette instant d'égarement et rougirent.

\- Écoutez Madame Mills...

\- Passez à la Mairie ce soir où demain. _Coupa Regina._


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35**

Le Shérif Swan avait fini son service depuis plus d'une heure. Elle stationnait depuis tout ce temps devant la mairie. Depuis son altercation avec Madame Mills au Granny's le matin même, elle n'avait cessé de repenser au rendez-vous que la Reine lui avait proposé. Elle s'était alors convenue de passer au plus vite voir la brune afin de mettre les points sur "i" sur leur relation.

Emma regardait le grand bâtiment d'un œil anxieux, elle avait presque fini le café noir qu'elle était passée prendre chez Granny. Elle se demandait ce qu'elles allaient se dire. Peut-être que Regina n'envisageait pas une relation charnelle. Ni même une relation sentimentale tout court. Le fait d'être autant attirée par cette femme était absurde pour Swan, alors n'était-il pas de même pour Regina ? Et Henry ? Seigneur s'il apprenait que ses deux mères se volaient des baisers ou même couchaient ensemble, il serait traumatisé.

Emma regardait son gobelet de café désormais terminé. Il y restait un maigre fond qu'elle ne finissait jamais. Elle l'observa alors, elle avait entendu dire qu'on pouvait y voir l'avenir. La blonde attendit devant la mare de café qu'un signe apparaisse comme un pratiquant attendant un signe du Christ. Puis soudain, Emma ne sut pas si c'était la fatigue qui abusait d'elle ou bel et bien le signe qu'elle attendait. Dans la mare s'était dessiné un cœur qui disparut aussitôt qu'il était apparu. La blonde se frotta les yeux puis posa son gobelet parmi d'autres cochonneries qui ornaient l'intérieur de sa Coccinelle. Elle devenait folle. Elle ne dormait plus depuis Noël. Regina la rendait folle.

La blonde sortit de son véhicule et inspira une grande bouffé d'air frais. Elle tremblait non pas par le froid, mais par la peur qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Comme un asticot dévorant le cadavre d'un pauvre être humain. Swan s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait au grand bâtiment administratif. Aussitôt à l'accueil, elle prit rendez-vous avec la secrétaire, Aurore.

\- Faites-la entrer Aurore. Je vous remercie. Je fermerais la Mairie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. _Fit Regina à l'autre bout du combiné._

Regina raccrocha, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage. A son plus grand étonnement, Swan n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il était temps pour elles de s'expliquer sur ce sentiment d'attraction sexuelle. D'y trouver une sortie, une solution. N'importe quoi qui pourrait arrêter l'envie de la brune de sauter sur la blonde. A y repenser, la Reine trouvait cela absurde. Toute cette histoire. Juste une histoire...de sexe... et avec une femme pour couronner le tout. Cora serait fière d'elle. Regina n'était même pas sûre qu'Emma ressente la même chose. Et vis à vis des habitants, du couple Charmants et d'Henry, cette attraction était une erreur monumentale.

On frappa lentement à la porte de son bureau. Regina ordonna à Emma d'entrer gentiment. La blonde fut surprise du sourire chaleureux que lui adressait le maire.

\- Bonsoir Shérif Swan. _Lui dit-elle._

\- Bonsoir, Madame Mills. _Répondit Emma d'une petite voix étranglée._

Emma approcha lentement du bureau de Regina. Elle jouait avec ses mains nerveusement regardant ses pieds plutôt que les prunelles dévastatrices de la Reine.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela peut bien signifier. Je ne contrôle rien cette fois, Mademoiselle Swan. Cette puissance est davantage sauvage chaque jour lorsque j'ai le malheurs de vous croiser. J'ai eu beau vous détesté, vous haïr ou bien essayé de vous détruire, mon corps ressent...ressent cette sensation étrange que je ne connais point. Ce sentiment de désir est incontrôlable.

Regina reposa le crayon avec lequel elle jouait nerveusement. Elle releva ses yeux sur le visage diaphane d'Emma. La blonde écoutait, les yeux voilés et la bouche-entrouverte. Regina se leva de son bureau et alla s'y adosser au devant de la blonde.

\- Mon corps ressent...ressent ce besoin d'être caressé. Ma peau a besoin d'être touchée. C'est avec vous que j'aimerai goûter à cela, vous comprenez. _Murmura le maire lentement, ne cessant de fixer les lèvres de Swan._

Un silence gênant s'interposa entre les deux femmes. Emma avait l'esprit si confus que les mots lui manquaient pour répondre à Regina. Ses jambes flageolaient sous son corps, la salive s'amassait dans sa bouche. Sa tête vacillait. Puis soudain, le téléphone de Regina sonna. La brune se racla la gorge puis fit le tour de son bureau et répondit.

\- Allô ? _Fit-elle en gardant son regard fixé sur Emma, se mordillant les lèvres._ Non bien sûr que non je ne suis pas intéressée par vos pubs récurrentes et ridicules. Au revoir. _Regina raccrocha bruyamment agacée._ Très bien, où en étions-nous Mademoiselle Swan ? _Reprit-elle plus sérieusement._

-Eh bien...

\- Ah oui, hum, grâce à vous, le taux de vandalisme à Storybrooke a considérablement diminué. Notre ville est davantage paisible depuis votre arrivée. Je vous remercie très fortement, Emma. _Fit Regina comme si leur conversation d'il y a quelques minutes n'avait jamais eu lieu._

\- Je vous remercie Madame Mills, c'est mon job. _Répondit Emma comprenant très bien que Regina à présent ne voulait plus dévoiler ses sentiments._

\- Naturellement. _Sourit Regina._

Elles se regardèrent encore longuement, se souriant timidement. Puis Regina prétexta devoir rentrer, Henry l'attendait. Emma se racla alors la gorge et reprit conscience de la réalité elle aussi. Il était tard elle devait rentrer. Elle marcha en direction de la porte quand le maire l'interpella.

\- Je suis Reine d'un grand royaume et maire de cette ville. Ce n'est pas dans mes vertus même charnelles...les femmes, ceci dit je suis tentée de prendre le risque. _Sourit Regina au fond de la salle._

\- Majesté, si vous avez grâce de me l'accorder, je satisferais l'ensemble de vos désirs. _Sourit à son tour la blonde avec un clin d'œil puis ferma la porte derrière elle._

Emma quitta la mairie, il était vingt-heures trente environ. Elle rejoignit son véhicule enneigé et prit la route de l'appartement. Il pleuvait, il était temps de rentrer avant que les routes ne se fasses plus glissantes. Regina lui avait avoué vouloir une relation purement sexuelle au plus grand bonheur d'Emma. Elle aimait le flirt que Regina perpétuait sur elle, donnant à leur relation du mordant auquel Swan avait du mal de résister. Elle voulait à présent jouer avec le maire. Jouer à un jeu défendu. Un jeu qui pourrait tourner mal à n'importe quel instant. Un jeu qui pourrait entièrement faire basculer son univers, leurs univers. Bien des choses allaient changées.

Elle se gara en bas du loft, à côté du Pick-up de David. Elle s'empressa de monter les marches et d'entrer dans le loft où ses parents attablés l'attendaient.

\- Où étais-tu ? _Demanda doucement Mary Margaret en souriant._

\- Euh... à la mairie, j'avais une réunion importante avec le maire sur l'un de mes dossiers. _Mentit Emma en esquissant un sourire._

Ses parents étaient tellement devenus protecteurs à s'inquiéter d'elle comme cela. Mais à présent elle n'avait plus douze ans...

\- Ta mère a préparé de délicieuses lasagnes ! Viens en goûter. _Proposa David._

Emma déposa sa veste et son bonnet sur le porte manteau à l'entrée et s'attabla volontiers en compagnie de ses parents.

Regina bouclait la mairie puis rejoignit sa Mercedes. Elle avait froid. Elle mit le chauffage en route. Elle aimait flirter, charmer pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle savait sur quel terrain dangereux elle se lançait. Elle voulait jouer davantage encore. Tester Swan. Elle voulait instauré ce jeu charnel que les adolescents adoptaient lorsque une relation sexuelle leur manquait.

La brune démarra son véhicule en marmonnant.

\- Tss je deviens folle avec cette femme. Devrais-je consulter ? Bien sûr que je devrais consulter. Je prendrais un rendez-vous avec le criquet demain. _Fit Regina à elle même en allumant la radio pour ne plus penser à Swan._

Lorsque le maire rentra, Henry était au salon en train de jouer à sa légendaire console de jeu. Il se plaignait d'avoir faim. Regina ne contesta pas. Il avait raison. Il se faisait tard. Elle se dirigea à sa cuisine et prépara rapidement un bon repas pour elle et son fils.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36**

À travers l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait le port de Storybrooke, d'imposants et mystérieux nuages blancs transperçaient le ciel étoilé. Un vent marin glacial se leva lorsque après avoir traversé tempêtes et marées infernales, longé toutes les côtes des royaumes les plus improbables, survécu à une attaque menaçante du royaume marin, le Capitaine solitaire posa pieds sur la terre ferme.

Il regardait devant lui, perplexe, ces drôles d'habitations animées d'un foyer chaleureux. Tout était calme, comme si le malheur n'existait pas en ce lieu. Ce monde-ci ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Tout semblait provenir du futur. Et s'il avait réussi ? Et si la prophétesse avait dis vrai ?

L'homme s'avança d'un pas assuré sur le ponton où claquaient ses bottes. Sa proie était là, quelque part, _planquée._ Il la trouverait, et lui ferait la peau. Écaille par écaille s'il le fallait. Son large manteau fouettait l'air tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les étroites et sombres rues de ce nouveau monde. A la furtive lueur de la lune, sous les coups cinglant du vent et les cris d'un animal assoiffé de chair, une lame charnue étincela.

Le navire ne tanguait plus, à leur plus grande joie. Deux enfants âgés, mal vêtu sortirent de la caisse où ils s'étaient cachés durant tout ce périple. Il faisait si sombre dans la cale et si frais.

\- J'ai la nausée. _Se plaignit l'un des deux garçons._

\- Allons, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une croisière ? Tss. Nous sommes ici pour remplir une mission pour Peter d'accord ? Alors écoute moi bien. Peter m'a donné le portrait de l'enfant que nous devons rechercher. Il m'a aussi dit que cet enfant était le plus pur des croyants mais tu sais quoi ? C'est aussi le fils d'Emma Swan. Tu t'en souviens ? Nous devons à tout prix trouvé ce gosse. Mais avant d'agir, nous allons d'abord observer. Allez viens.

\- A tes ordres, Félix. _Répondit le deuxième jeune garçon._

Les deux garçons sortirent discrètement de la cale et se rendirent sur le pont du navire. Il n'y avait personne. Alors, les deux enfants perdus descendirent et se faufilèrent à travers les rues comme deux petites souris.

Les douze coups de minuit retentirent de part et d'autre de Storybrooke. Emma et Regina ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Voilà plus d'une heure qu'elles se tournaient, retournaient et re-retournaient dans leurs logis respectifs.

Emma, après un long soupir d'agacement, se leva. Elle avait chaud. Si chaud. Les pensées secrètes qu'elle gardait de la brune lui tournaient le cerveau en ébullition. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'y accouda telle une princesse. L'air frais léchait délicatement sa chair tandis que ses yeux balayaient les rues désertes. La neige fondait et le froid se dés-intensifiait.

La blonde cherchait des yeux l'immense demeure de la famille Mills. On l'apercevait brièvement à travers les arbres. Toutes les lumières des fenêtres étaient éteintes à l'exception d'une. La chambre de Regina. Emma restait là, à fixer le manoir jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Emma s'était précipitée au Granny's. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et se sentait plutôt exténuée ce matin. Elle commanda un café bien noir à la jeune Ruby puis alla s'installer à une table à l'entrée. Elle avait une migraine semblable à celle des lendemains de soirée et la musique de fond du dîner retentissait comme des enceintes lors d'un concert.

Alors qu'à l'instant même où sa jeune amie louve déposa la tasse sur sa table, la clochette de la porte tinta. Emma grimaça à ce bruit strident. Une grande brune talonnée venait d'entrée. Regina passa sa commande au comptoir puis apercevant Swan, se dirigea en sa direction.

\- Madame le maire. _Salua Swan tant bien que mal._

\- Shérif Swan. _Salua la brune_.Lendemain de soirée ? Nuit agitée ? _Regina se mit à rire aux éclats sous les yeux écarquillés de la blonde._ Cela ne devait sûrement pas être moi...

\- Je m'en serais rappeler, si cela avait été le cas, Madame Mills. _Sourit faiblement Emma._ Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouver le sommeil.

\- Peut être que dans vos rêves, vous m'avez un peu trop déshabillé ! Ahah ! _Riait encore Regina d'humeur joueuse._

Ruby apporta la commande directement à Regina. Scrutant le visage décomposé de la blonde et la mine ironique de la brune, elle en conclut que rien de bon ne se tramait entre ces deux-là. Jamais elles ne cesseraient leurs querelles se dit-elle avant de rejoindre Granny dans les cuisines.

Regina quitta la dîner en laissant Swan dans ses réflexions. Emma entendait encore le doux rire du maire provenant de dehors. Elle revint à elle et mélangea son café instinctivement. Tss, Regina voulait jouer... très bien, elles allaient jouer. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. A cette pensée Swan prit la tasse et l'échappa aussitôt. Le contenu se déversa sur la table ainsi que sur son pull.

\- Eh merde ! _Jura_ _Emma en se levant d'un bond._

\- Ce n'est rien Emma, je vais nettoyer ! On sait tous que les visites de Regina ne sont jamais sans conséquences physiques. Cette femme est un poison même si elle laisse paraître le contraire. Va donc à la lingerie, Ashley lavera tes vêtements. Tu trouveras sûrement un truc à ta taille. _Fit Ruby en souriant à son amie._

Emma se dirigea donc en direction de la lingerie à l'arrière du dîner. Ruby pensait qu'elles s'étaient disputées. Peut être que c'était mieux ainsi, faire croire à tout le monde que leur relation était restée tendue alors qu'en réalité, elle en était tout autre.

La pièce était sombre et sentait la lessive. Des paniers de vêtements pliés étaient classés. D'autres étaient pendus. Emma enleva son haut et le fourra dans l'une des machines à laver, de colère. Voilà deux vêtements tachés en même pas quarante-huit heures. La blonde se retourna ensuite et attrapa une chemise bleue sèche. Elle constata avec gaieté que le vêtement lui sciait parfaitement. Et sans se préoccuper de son éventuel propriétaire, la blonde retourna à la salle principale.

Regina avait sa tête enfoncée entre ses mains depuis un long moment. Elle se massa lentement les tempes et souffla bruyamment. Elle ne cessait de penser à Emma, encore et encore. Elle désirait vraiment que ce jeu aille plus loin...

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna tout à coup, la faisant sursauter. Elle décrocha tant bien que mal, et reconnut la douce voix du Shérif.

\- Madame le maire, nous avons un problème. Pourriez-vous venir au plus vite au port ? _Demanda la blonde agitée à l'autre bout du combiné._

\- Je serais là dans une dizaine de minutes, Shérif Swan. À tout de suite.

Sur ce, Regina raccrocha, elle prit ses clefs de voitures et son manteau et sortit à toute vitesse de la Mairie.

Pendant ce temps, un homme entièrement vêtu de noir arpentait les ruelles de Storybrooke tout en veillant bien à rester dans l'ombre. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'étaient ces machines roulantes sur quatre roues ni même pourquoi les habitants qu'il reconnaissait pour la plupart, ne portaient plus les mêmes vêtements. Il haussa les épaules et continua de longer les rues ensoleillée avec son seul et unique objectif en tête : trouver le crocodile.

Regina se gara n'importe comment à côté de la Coccinelle jaune du Shérif. Elle descendit de son véhicule à tout vitesse et courut jusqu'au brouhaha sur les docks. Elle vit alors Swan accompagnée de ses parents, Granny, Ruby, quelques nains, Belle et Monsieur Gold.

\- Shérif, eh bien expliquez moi ! _Grogna_ _Regina à l'encontre de la blonde._

\- Eh bien constatez par vous même ! _Répondit Emma en désignant la cause de tout ce remu-méninges._

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que le maire remarqua en effet, un énorme, imposant, gigantesque, incroyable bateau de pirate amarré. Elle était bouche-bée et en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Qu'allons nous faire ? _Demanda anxieusement Swan très vite rejoint par ses parents._

\- Il semblerait que nous sommes repartis pour une nouvelle galère. _Remarqua Regina presque gênée._ Je... attendez une minute ! N'est-ce pas là l'un de mes chemisiers que vous portez ? _Fit la brune stupéfaite en fixant son vêtement._

Emma pâlit d'un coup. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Le visage de Regina une seconde plus tôt souriant, apparut comme dur, froid, sévère.

\- Eh bien après votre visite désarçonnante au Granny's ce matin... je...euh... je me suis tachée et...hum j'ai trouvé ce chemisier provisoire à la lingerie... _bredouilla Emma penaude en rougissant de honte._

\- Je constate une nouvelle fois que vous ne savez pas manger sans faire le pitre, Mademoiselle Swan. _Articula le maire en sifflant sensuellement le "S" de Swan._

Alors qu'Emma honteuse, s'attendait à recevoir le courroux de la Méchante Reine, celle-ci éclata de rire subitement et, déshabilla littéralement Emma du regard. Elle s'approcha alors un peu trop prêt de la fonctionnaire.

\- Il vous va à ravir, Emma. Il souligne parfaitement votre...corps. _Susurra Regina en souriant._

Emma sourit à son tour à la délicieuse brune et en oublia presque les gémissements des autres habitants et le nouveau problème qui leur tombait sous le bras. Elle fixa les lèvres de Regina et en fut un instant comme hypnotisée. Elle désirait davantage la brune lorsque celle-ci s'amusait à l'allumer ouvertement. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard pétillant du maire, quand un un champ de force les éloigna brutalement.

Bousculées et incompréhensives, les deux femmes regardèrent alors qui était la source de leur séparation. Gold se tenait entre elles, appuyé sur sa canne, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sans vouloir vous dérangez, Mesdames, j'aimerai vous signalez que l'on a un énorme problème alors si nous pouvions y revenir, cela serait bien ! _Hurla Rumplestiltskin agacé._

Les deux femmes gênées d'être le point de mire de tous les regards raclèrent leurs gorges et se tournèrent face au navire.

\- Bien. Cela va sans dire que ce bateau ne nous ait pas inconnu. A l'évidence, nous l'avons tous reconnu. Il s'agit en effet de _Jolly Roger._ Il semblerait bien que le Capitaine Crochet nous ait retrouvé et d'après moi, il saccagera toute la ville s'il ne trouve pas rapidement ce qu'il cherche. _Expliqua Regina d'un ton purement solennel._

\- C'est à dire, moi. _Enchaîna_ _Gold en s'approchant à son tour des deux femmes._

\- Alors avant que de potentiels dégâts ne soient constatés, nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour le retrouver. _Continua Regina._

\- Mais qu'allons nous faire, une fois Crochet capturé ? On ne va tout de même pas le tuer ?! _Cria Mary Margaret._

\- Et pourquoi pas ? _Ironisa le maire._ Séparons-nous, Blanche et Charmant, inspectez le navire. Granny et Ruby, retrouvez la trace de Crochet. Swan et moi allons boucler la ville et la protéger. On se retrouve tous ce soir à la Mairie à 20h00 précise pour faire part de vos informations. Vous Gold, restez en sécurité.

\- Vous oubliez que je suis le Ténébreux ma chère. Vous souciassiez-vous de moi ? _Rit-il._

Regina leva les yeux au ciel agacée des mesquineries du sorcier. Le groupe se dispersa, chacun vaquant à sa tâche administrée. Emma rejoignit le maire et par reflex, posa sa main sur le bras de celle-ci.

\- Attendez, quand vous dites Capitaine Crochet, il s'agit du Capitaine Crochet de Peter Pan ? _Demanda t-elle perplexe._

\- Naturellement Shérif. _Affirma la Reine._

\- Sans rire ! Vous êtes tous fous ici, je vais devenir chèvre. _Fit Emma avec sarcasme._ Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

\- Vous n'avez pas lu le livre d'Henry ?

\- Seulement les chapitres qui vous concernaient vous et mes parents. Je lirais la suite quand j'aurais le temps. _Dit Emma en regardant le sol._

\- Je vois... eh bien je vais tout vous racontez pendant que nous serons sur la route pour les limites de la ville, voulez-vous ? _Sourit gentiment la brune._

\- Prenons ma voiture, si vous voulez bien, je préfère conduire. _Imposa Emma qui détestait être le passager avant._

Regina bougonna et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle maudissait cette poubelle jaune, mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour cette jolie blonde. Elles montèrent toutes deux à bord de la Coccinelle et se mirent en route.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37**

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'il soit l'enfant qu'ils recherchaient, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois sur le croquis croqué par Peter Pan. Félix observait minutieusement chaque trait des deux visages et, dans la plus grande joie, constata que l'enfant esseulé sous l'arbre n'était tout autre qu'Henry Mills, le plus pur croyant en la magie. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Enfin. Félix montra du doigt le garçonnet à son acolyte.

Henry était seul, assis sous un arbre de la cour de récréation de son école. Les autres enfants riaient, couraient, criaient sans même se soucier de lui. Il tenait dans ses mains son livre _Once Upon A Time._ Félix sourit sous sa capuche mal cousue. Peter lui avait parlé de ce livre. Il était l'attribut du plus pur croyant avait-il dit. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Henry Mills était bien ce garçon seul... perdu.

Une brune aux cheveux longs s'avança tout à coup vers lui, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Félix fit la grimace. Qui était-elle ?

\- Belle ! Où sont mes deux mamans ? _Demanda Henry_ _surprit de voir sa "belle grand-mère"._

\- Regina m'a téléphoné. Ni elle, ni Emma, ne peuvent venir te chercher, elles ont une réunion de prévu. Emma viendra te chercher ce soir. Allons, rentrons maintenant. _Sourit Belle en attrapant la main du garçon._

Les deux compères regardèrent l'enfant et la jeune femme s'éloigner silencieusement.

\- Qu'allons nous faire Félix ? _Chuchota_ _anxieusement le deuxième garçon en éloignant une branche de sa vue._

 _-_ Nous allons suivre discrètement le gosse et sa _baby-sitter_. Nous attendrons ensuite que sa mère vienne le chercher, puis cette nuit nous appellerons _Shadow*_ pour rentrer au Pays Imaginaire. _Expliqua Félix d'une voix machiavélique._

Le mystérieux Capitaine vit au loin sur le trottoir, une jeune femme et un enfant. Il connaissait cette femme, il l'avait déjà vu. Bien sûr ! Il s'agissait de Belle, l'amante du Crocodile ! L'homme esquissa un sourire. Discrètement, il les suivit jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci s'engouffre dans une drôle de boutique d'antiquités.

\- Mr. Gold. _Lut-il sur l'enseigne._ Ainsi, la Bête, voici ta tanière.

Le Capitaine se mit alors à attendre là, que le _Crocodile_ pointe le bout de son nez. Qu'importait la durée, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Il était vingt heure tapante et la salle de conférence de la Mairie était pleine. Une étrange solidarité régnait, ce soir. Chacun racontait les informations qu'il avait récolté au cours de la journée.

\- Crochet ne semble pas vouloir s'éterniser ici. _Remarqua Mary Margaret en se levant pour parler._ Nous n'avons rien trouvé avec Charmant qui pourrait démentir le contraire.

\- Mais il semblerait que nous ayons un second problème sur le dos. _Grogna Granny, au fond de la salle_.

Emma et Regina lancèrent alors chacune un regard interrogateur envers la vieille femme, en attendant une éventuelle explication.

\- Ce que Granny veut dire, c'est que pendant les fouilles du Jolly Roger, nous avons reniflé deux autres odeurs humaines différentes de celle de Crochet... _continua Ruby d'un ton grave en se levant à son tour._

\- En clair, Crochet n'est pas venu seul à Storybrooke... _fit alors Regina, nerveuse face à l'assemblée._

La brune jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Emma, suspicieuse. Elle semblait ailleurs, où en pleine réflexion. Regina aimait cette moue qu'affichait la blonde et ses yeux vides qui regardaient au loin. Ce n'était ni le jour, ni le moment, mais Regina ne put s'empêcher de la trouver si belle. Le Docteur Hopper sortit alors la Reine de ses constatations intérieures, ce qui amena celle-ci à confronter la population quelque peu agitée.

\- Pensez-vous que cela soit des complices ? _Demanda le psychologue roux._

\- Cela se peut. On ne peut pas exclure cette théorie. _Répondit le Shérif, soudainement sortit de ses rêveries._

La blonde était nerveuse. Elle se souvenait du conte Peter Pan écrit par J.M Barry qu'elle avait dévoré dans son enfance. Plusieurs fois, elle avait rêvé d'aller au Pays Imaginaire. Elle s'était sentie si abandonnée, seule à cette époque là. Ce conte la définissait tellement, elle avait été heureuse de voir qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule rejetée, et oubliée de la société. Emma se souvenait aussi que le Capitaine Crochet n'était pas un homme tendance à être un bisounours. Aussi, celle-ci angoissait quant à un éventuel face à face avec ledit pirate.

\- Eh bien dans la cale, Blanche et moi avons constaté qu'une couverture avait été dérangé, et une énorme caisse, déplacée. _Enchaîna à son tour le Prince._

 _-_ Il se peut que les deux individus se soient cachés en catimini sans en alerter le pirate. _Conclu Regina._ Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut retrouver ces trois individus au plus vite et découvrir le but de leur visite.

Emma hocha la tête en regardant Regina. Une nouvelle aventure démarrait, quels allaient être les dangers ? Le Shérif l'ignorait mais bientôt, elle le saurait.

Regina invita tout le monde à regagner leur logis, dans la prudence et la sécurité. Le lendemain allait être long. La salle de désemplit alors lentement. La brune vit la blonde arriver près d'elle, d'un pas assuré.

Emma s'approcha de Regina, elle voulait aller boire un verre avec le maire. Elle voulait simplement être seule avec elle. Elle se racla la gorge et lança un regard charmeur à la Reine.

\- Eh bien Mademoiselle Swan ? _Demanda Regina avec ce petit sourire en coin et ses yeux malicieux._  
\- Je me demandais si, si vous accepteriez en tout bien et tout honneur, d'aller prendre un verre avec moi chez Granny ? _Fit la blonde avec un audace qui la surprit elle même._

Madame Mills se mit à rire devant cette soudaine technique de drague. Au fond d'elle, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait accepter quand elle repensa au travail qui l'attendait ce soir.

\- Ah ah ! Je vous remercie Shérif, mais je me dois de refuser. La paperasse est au programme de ce soir. Cependant, je prends en notre votre offre et vous la ressortirait au moment voulu. _Déclina Regina en passant la langue doucement sur ses lèvres puis les humidifier._

\- J'aurais pu chambouler votre programme si je l'avais voulu... je peux être très persuasive, quand je veux... _murmura Emma en s'avançant un peu trop prêt de la brune qui visiblement comprenait l'allusion du Shérif._

\- A quoi pensez-vous donc ? _Chuchota à son tour la brune dont le ventre la brûlait..._

\- Rien de spécial. Je dois aller chercher Henry chez Belle et Gold. A demain, Madame Mills. _Fit soudainement la blonde en reprenant sa constance et s'éloignant d'un pas._

La blonde dévisagea un instant la brune frustrée. Elle lui lança un sourire narquois puis tourna les talons et quitta la Mairie.

Regina restait plantée là, seule, bouche-bée. Elle venait de se faire avoir. Elle lâcha un sourire narquois ironique. Cette jeune femme alors... la lutte promettait d'être longue... la brune entendit le lointain rire satisfait de Swan. Elle lui ferait payer !

Il était resté là, dans l'ombre toute la journée, à attendre. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul à attendre le moindre signe de vie de la part de la boutique, deux garçons s'étaient également cachés attendant enfin l'arrivée de la fameuse maman du pur croyant. A son plus grand chagrin, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Il finirait par le trouver, il s'en convaincu.

Tout trois entendirent tout à coup le ronronnement d'une drôle de machine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un engin jaune à quatre roues se gara devant la boutique, une grande blonde en sortit précipitamment. Crochet fut abasourdie par la beauté de cette créature qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Une femme à l'allure masculine, déterminée et plutôt sûre d'elle.

\- C'est elle, Emma Swan, elle a grandit n'est-ce pas ? _Chuchota tout doucement Félix à son ami qui opina de la tête._

Emma tenta d'entrée dans la boutique de Mr. Gold sans succès. C'était verrouillé. Henry devait sûrement être au foyer familial de la famille Gold. La blonde accourut à sa voiture et redémarra aussitôt chercher son fils.

\- Suivons la ! _Ordonna Félix à son équipier, qui s'éloignèrent en suivant la voiture._

Alors que la Coccinelle s'éloignait avec la jolie jeune femme à ses commandes, le Capitaine eut une soudaine idée. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la boutique et jeta un œil aux environs pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin. Personne. L'homme donna alors un coup de crochet dans la vitre de la porte qui se fendit aussitôt. Il tourna alors la poignée, et entra tel un courant d'air...

Emma ferma la porte de la chambre de son fils en prenant soin de bien éteindre la lumière. A son tour, elle rejoignit la chambre voisine - la sienne - et se changea. Elle était exténuée par cette journée. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que le loft entier s'endorme.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement sourd. Deux ombres se faufilèrent dans le petit logis. Ils devaient trouver ce Henry Mills. Félix partit du principe que tous les enfants dormaient à l'étage. Alors, il tira la manche de son compagnon, l'index sur la bouche. Il lui intima de le suivre sans faire de bruit. Deux portes se présentèrent à eux. Félix hésita. Son compagnon tendit le doigt en direction de l'une d'elles, mais le plus grand des deux garçons ne prit pas en compte l'avis de son ami et prit la seconde porte. Bingo ! Un petit garçon roupillait paisiblement, aux lueurs de la nuit. Telle une mission commando, Félix ordonna en silence d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre, tandis que lui, se dirigeait en direction d'Henry.

\- Shadow ! _Appela le deuxième garçon._

Une ombre sortit d'entre les nuages et vint à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Henry. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et regarda curieusement Félix.

\- C'est lui, que Peter cherche. _Expliqua Félix._

Pour montrer sa joie, un courant d'air glacial envahit la pièce. Le spectre s'accrocha de force a Henry et l'extirpa de son lit. Les deux garçons agrippèrent alors à eux . Henry se réveilla et tenta d'hurler, mais on l'en empêcha. Alors, dans le silence de Storybrooke et le scintillement des étoiles, tous quatre s'envolèrent en direction du Pays Imaginaire...

 _* Shadow est le prénom donné à l'ombre de Peter Pan, par la version américaine de la série._


	38. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38**

Le téléphone portable du maire ne cessait de sonner sur la table de nuit de celle-ci. Si bien, qu'elle finit par allumer la lumière. Elle regarda son réveil, les yeux encore endormis et les cheveux en bataille. Huit heures du matin. Regina grogna. Qui la dérangeait à une heure si matinale ? Elle prit le petit engin et y vit " " d'inscrit.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me réveiller ou je te promet de te réduire en poussière. _Aboya la brune agacée._

\- J'ai pas le temps de plaisanter, ma boutique est sans dessus-dessous ! Le pirate m'a trouvé ! _Grogna le vieillard._

\- En quoi ça me concerne ? _Cria t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux._

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui voulait qu'on le retrouve, Majesté ? _Fit-il avec ironie._

\- Grr j'arrive !

Regina raccrocha au nez du Ténébreux et fit valser ses couvertures à contre cœur. Elle s'habilla en un tourbillon de magie et se téléporta à la boutique de son chère ennemi, les nerfs en boule.

Lorsqu'elle apparut sur le terrain, Gold se tenait devant la boutique appuyé sur sa canne. La vitrine était brisée et la porte d'entrée, vandalisée.

\- Vous êtes entré ? _Marmonna t-elle en désignant la boutique en sale état._  
\- Non. Après vous, ma chère. _Répondit l'homme en montrant la porte d'entrée de l'index._

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel et fit valser davantage la porte d'entrée d'un simple geste magique de la main. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre, fracassé. Tous les objets autrefois sur les étagères étaient à terre. Regina se retourna pour regarder Gold. En un regard ils se comprirent. Ils avancèrent lentement et avec vigilence vers l'arrière-boutique, convaincus de ne pas être les seuls en ce lieu.

\- Bonjour, Crocodile. _Fit une voix plongée dans le noir._ Oh ! Mais je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, mes hommages Majesté.

Crochet sortit de l'ombre, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il caressait son crochet qui tintait aux premières lueurs du soleil, selon son inclinaison.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, stupide Pirate. _Ronchonna Regina en croisant les bras._

\- C'est une vieille affaire qui ne concerne que le Crocodile et moi. _Rétorqua le pirate._

Alors qu'une atmosphère lourde et pesante régnait sur la boutique de l'antiquaire, Emma, elle, se réveilla lentement et paisiblement. Elle s'habilla rapidement, puis après un passage à la salle de bain, elle alla frapper à la porte de son fils.

\- Debout Henry, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Sans attendre de réponse la blonde, comme d'habitude, descendit rejoindre ses parents à table qui avaient déjà préparé leurs deux chocolats à la cannelle. Elle s'assied et découpa un bagel.

Après un quart d'heure, Emma trouva étrange que son fils ne soit pas descendu. Elle l'appela une nouvelle fois. Sans réponse. Elle regarda ses parents d'un air interrogateur. Puis, la blonde se leva et monta les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et son visage se décomposa. Le lit était vide et défait. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et claquait. Emma se jeta à celle-ci et instinctivement regarda en bas. Personne. Bon sang où était-il ?

\- Henry ? Henry ? C'est pas drôle comme blague ? Henry ? Tu vas être en retard ! _Hurlait-elle._

Ses parents accoururent à leurs tour. Emma paniquait. Elle sortit de la chambre et ouvrit chacunes des portes que contenaient le loft. Mais aucunes pièces ne disposaient de la présence d'un petit garçon. Les larmes aux bord des yeux, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la seconde mère de l'enfant dans l'espoir que celui-ci soit au manoir.

Le téléphone de Regina brisa l'ambiance glaciale de l'arrière-boutique. Elle pesta contre cette maudite technologie qui ne cessait de sonner et de lui casser les pieds. Elle vit "Emma Swan" apparaître sur l'écran. Elle soupira longuement. Pas maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan, pensait-elle en déclinant l'appel entrant. Alors qu'elle rangea le petit engin, celui-ci sonna à nouveau. Au risque que les deux hommes à côté d'elle s'entre-tuent, elle accepta l'appel.

\- Excusez-moi. _Leur dit-elle en quittant la pièce._ Que voulez-vous, Swan ? Le moment est particulièrement mal choisi.

\- Henry a disparu, il n'est pas dans sa chambre, j'ai cherché ici, il est nul part. Je me suis dite qu'il était peut être avec vous. _Expliqua la blonde paniquée._

\- Qu...? Je pensais qu'il était avec vous puise-que c'est vous qui êtes allée le chercher ? _Le cœur de la brune s'accélèra, sentant l'angoisse envahir son être._ J-je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Sur ce, Regina raccrocha au nez de la blonde et se précipita à l'arrière-boutique.

\- Henry a disparu ! Je dois y aller. Mais avant, vous, vous allez aller faire un petit tour en cellule, au moins je saurais où vous êtes. Et vous, Gold, occupez-vous de ranger votre taudis, et n'aller par voir le pirate sans ma compagnie.

A ces mots, la brune claqua des doigts et le Capitaine Crochet se retrouva derrière les barreaux, au poste de police.

Regina disparu dans un nuage de poussière violet et réapparu au loft. Elle vit Emma assise, la tête dans les mains, complètement paniquée. Le cœur lourd, elle s'avança sans bruit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Swan sursauta, se leva et fit face à la brune. Instinctivement, elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras, à en sentir leur cœur battre contre leur deux poitrines.

\- Où sont Blanche Neige et son Prince ? _Observa_ _Madame Mills, qui constatait l'absence du couple princier._

\- Ils sont partis en ville chercher Henry. _Expliqua Emma d'une voix étranglée._

\- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose qui nous indiquerait où il a bien pu partir ? Un indice ?

\- Hum non, à part la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre, non rien. _Fit Emma en baissant la tête face au regard appeuré de celle qui l'attirait._

Regina ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle avait peut être compris où était parti son fils... enfin cela ne pouvait pas être possible... Elle prit la main d'Emma et la tira de force dans la chambre de leur fils.

\- Madame Mills que faites-vous ? Il n'y rien de plus. Je vous l'ai dis ! _Râla la blonde sur les nerfs d'avoir à nouveau perdu Henry._

Le maire ne l'écouta pas et jeta un œil à la chambre. Les vêtements d'Henry étaient tous là. Ses chaussures aussi, ainsi que son sac et son livre. Henry ne partait jamais sans son ouvrage.

\- Écoutez Shérif, attendez le retour de vos parents. Je vais aller cuisiner Crochet, nous l'avons eu ce matin. Je-je crois savoir où se trouve Henry. Je vous tiens au courant.

Regina allait partir quand Emma lui attrapa le bras. La blonde avait le visage grave et inquiet. Sa tête était remplie de tourments et son cœur palpitait à la pensée de la disparition de son fils. Peut-être que Crochet avait enlevé Henry. Mais comment ? Elle l'aurait entendu cette nuit... raah cette théorie ne tenait pas, Swan le savait. Elle allait demander à sa Reine de l'accompagner, quand celle-ci enticipa la question.

\- Restez-ici, Mademoiselle Swan. _Sourit Regina._ Je reviendrai.

La belle brune disparu dans un élan de fumée, sous les yeux écarquillés de la blonde.

Regina réapparu au bureau du Shérif, le pirate était assis sur un matelas. Quand celui-ci vit apparaître la Souveraine de la Forêt Enchantée, il se leva aussitôt et s'avança contre les barreaux.

\- Je vous manquais déjà ? Ma beauté céleste n'épargne personne. _Dit-il avec sarcasme._

\- Je ne suis pas venue vous divertir, Crochet. Le fils du Shérif Swan, euh... mon fils, Henry, a disparu.

\- Swan... attendez, la belle nana aux cheveux blonds ? C'est elle Emma Swan ? Elle a un fils ? _Asséna Crochet, se remémorant la veille, la jolie blonde qui descendait de sa voiture._ Elle est plutôt mignonne.

Regina était d'accord avec le pirate pour une fois. Emme était tellement jolie et mignonne. Mais, étonnement, elle se sentait jalouse et en concurrence. Elle commençait seulement quelque chose avec Swan, Crochet ne devait pas tout détruire... Regina revint à la réalité quand celui-ci toussa.

\- Oui, oui. Passons. Il a disparu dans la nuit. Blanche Neige et Charmant ont retrouvé des traces d'enfants dans la cale de ton navire, Crochet. Serais-tu si des enfants faisaient partis de ton voyage ? _Demanda Regina déterminée à savoir comment son fils avait disparu._

\- Je ne transporte pas de vermine. Attendez une seconde, la belle blonde a un moucheron ? _Fit encore le pirate décidément étonné._

\- Ce... moucheron comme tu dis c'est aussi mon fils. _Aboya Regina._ Cesses de parler de Swan, c'est de la disparition de mon fils qu'il s'agit ! _Dit Regina, jalouse._ Connais-tu les projets de Peter Pan par hasard ?

\- Non pas vraiment, je sais juste qu'il se meurt et cherche quelqu'un pour prendre la relève de l'île lors de son décès. _Répondis Crochet._

\- Mais pourquoi Henry ? _Se questionna la brune a elle-même._

Peter Pan avait sûrement fait enlevé Henry par ses dévoués sujets, les enfants perdus. Regina devait retourner voir Emma et lui dire. Elle regarda sa montre, quatorze heures. Elle passerait d'abord par chez Granny, puis irait voir Swan. Elle commença à détourné les talons quand le pirate se mit à hurler.

\- Dites à Emma Swan que si elle souhaite de la compagnie, je suis son homme ! _Cria t-il avant de mettre à ricaner._

Agacée, Regina claqua des doigts et une langue apparut dans la paume de sa main. Elle sourit. Personne ne touchait à Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement de ses parents. Il était quinze heures quand ses parents rentrèrent sans l'ombre d'un garçonnet à leurs côtés.

\- On est désolé Emma, on a tout fouillé.. _justifia Mary Margaret._

Emma s'arrêta net. Ses yeux se voilèrent à nouveau. Son vente se serrait si fortement. Elle était persuadée de ne pas être une bonne mère. C'était vrai, jamais elle n'avait eu l'habitude de s'occuper d'un enfant. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait abandonné... elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait jamais eu la capacité. Les larmes montaient. La blonde courut à sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura tout ce que jamais jusque là, elle n'avait osé laissé sortir.

En bas, Mary Margaret inquiète pour sa fille allait monter rejoindre celle-ci quand son mari la retint alors...

Il faisait sombre quand Emma ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Elle s'était endormie à bout de force. La nuit était tombée. Elle entendu soudainement quelqu'un à la porte d'entrée.

\- Entrez, Regina ! _Fit chaleureusement la mère de la blonde._

Regina entra et s'empressa de faire part de ses informations au couple. Emma n'entendit pas tout malgré son oreille collée à la porte.

A la fin de son récit, la brune fut étonnée de ne pas voir Swan aux alentours.

\- Où est donc Mademoiselle Swan ?

\- En haut, elle ne veut voir personne... _répondit tristessement Blanche._

La Reine se leva alors et monta les escaliers. Hors de question de laisser le Shérif dans cet état. Emma allait retourner à son lit quand le parquet grinça sous son poids. Elle pesta silencieusement. Regina frappa une fois, sans réponse. Elle frappa une seconde fois.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, c'est Regina. C'est moi. Je sais que vous êtes derrière cette porte. Ouvrez moi. _Murmura lentement la brune._

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la portre s'ouvrit lentement. Emma s'assied au bout de son lit. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre. La pièce éclairée seulement par le rayonnement des étoiles. Regina hésita à entrer.

\- Fermez la porte. Je vous prie. _Fit faiblement Emma, voulant ne pas briser le silence._

Le maire entra alors et s'exécuta. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le lit et s'assied à côté de la blonde. Elle vit avec peine, dans les faibles lueurs de lumière, que les yeux océans d'Emma étaient gonflés. Son ventre se noua. Elle se savait que dire pour rassurer le chagrin que partageait aveca jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère. Mon fils a disparu, Regina. _Sanglota à nouveau la blonde._

\- Ne dites pas cela ! Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Emma. Peter Pan l'a fait enlevé... c'est lui le coupable. Je suis sûre que c'est lui. _Chuchota Regina en passant une main sur la joue d'Emma._

La brune releva le menton du bel agneau qui se trouvait devant elle et capta son regard. Elle la trouvait si belle, si douce, à cet instant. Elle sécha d'un revers du pouce les larmes de la jolie blonde. Leurs regards se firent alors si intense. Qui aurait cru que la tristesse pouvait générer un désir si puissant ? Regina ne put s'empêcher de capturer les lèvres d'Emma avec fougue. Emma répondit alors fortement à ce baiser, et pour la première fois, la barrière de leurs lèvres fut franchie. Elles s'embrassèrent avec tellement de fougue que dans leur deux ventres, le désir ne se laissait plus dompter aussi facilement. Regina plongea ses mains dans la chevelure bouclée de sa fonctionnaire et la blonde ne put s'empêcher que de laisser ses mains flotter sur le buste de la Reine.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent se laisser tenter par le plaisir de la chair quand doucement, Emma brisa le baiser intense. Front contre front, elle lui avoua doucement que ce n'était pas convenable de faire cela maintenant alors que leur fils était en danger. Regina approuva et elles se décollèrent.

\- Je veux partir pour le Pays Imaginaire ce soir. _Fit Emma déterminée._


	39. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39**

Il était à peine sept heures du matin et tout le port était sans dessus-dessous. Emma aidait son père avec enthousiasme à charger les provisions et les sacs de voyages de chacun. Tous, Regina, ses parents, Crochet, Gold et elle même ne tarderaient pas à lever l'ancre.

La veille, après avoir concerté tout le monde, Regina et Emma étaient allées au commissariat demander l'emprunt du navire au Pirate pour se rendre au Pays Imaginaire. Celui-ci avait accepté sous les charmes de la jolie blonde mais exigea de faire parti du voyage en tant que guide et marin. Il ordonna aussi que l'on emmène le Crocodile afin que celui-ci ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou. Marché conclu, Gold venait en tant que prisonnier, sous l'œil vigilant du Capitaine.

Regina prit un haricot magique parmis les rescapés de la Forêt Enchantée. Une fois l'ancre levée, sous les yeux fascinés de la famille Charmant, Regina lança l'objet magique dans les flots. Une spirale gigantesque fit irruption et aspira tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours, le Jolly Roger y comprit.

\- Accrochez-vous ! _Hurla Regina_

Chacun s'accrocha à ce qu'il pu, cordage, rebords du navire, gouvernail...

\- En route pour le Pays Imaginaire ! _Cria de joie Crochet, durement accroché au gouvernail._

Le bateau s'engouffra dans le tourbillon sous les cris de l'équipage entier.

Ce fut qu'après quelques dernières secousses que le navire se stabilisa à nouveau parmi les flots et les vagues d'une mer calme et paisible.  
Chacun vaquait à son occupation, le couple princier se trouvait à l'avant du bateau, à l'affût d'apercevoir ce qui pourrait ressembler au Pays Imaginaire. Crochet magnait le gournail tantôt bâbord, tantôt tribord avec solennité. Mr. Gold se tenait prêt du Capitaine, appuyé sur sa canne.

Regina regardait le sillon à l'arrière du bateau, pensive. Elle se souvenait de la veille, au loft, dans la chambre d'Emma plongée dans le noir. La jeune femme qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle n'avait plus été la femme sûre d'elle, courageuse et ambitieuse qu'elle connaissait si bien, mais simplement une mère triste d'avoir perdu son enfant. Malheureuse et désemparée, séparée de la moitié de sa vie. Emma avait laissé tombé les masques un instant. S'ouvrant ainsi au maire, se confiant avec aucune méfiance. Regina avait été si surprise mais si attendrie.

Emma avait évité de se retrouver seule avec Regina, honteuse d'avoir un instant ouvert son cœur. Elle s'était alors attelée à la tâche de remplir le bateau et de retrouver son fils. Regina n'avait bénéficié d'aucun regard, ni même d'un sourire. Après tout pourquoi voulait-elle vraiment que la blonde ne s'intéresse à elle ? Elles n'étaient qu'amies. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit le Capitaine Crochet quitter les commandes du navire pour descendre dans les cales où se trouvait Emma. La brune ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie et de la concurrence face au bel homme vêtu de noir. C'était vrai, il était beau, narcissique et méchant, mais loyal et charmeur.

\- Maudit Pirate. _Siffla t-elle entre ses dents._

Emma faisait des étirements dans les cales. Tantôt des pompes, tantôt des tractions. C'était son _truc_ pour évacuer la colère et la mélancolie. Atteinte par la sueur qui perlait sur son débardeur kaki, elle s'arrêta un instant, épuisée. Le Capitaine débarqua alors dans la cale, dans sa main, son rhum.

\- Tu n'aurais pas soif après tout ça, poupée ? _Dit-il en tendant la flasque à Swan._

\- Merci. _Répondit la blonde méfiante en buvant une gorgée._

Swan s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main puis rendit la flasque à son propriétaire. Celui-ci la dévisageait longuement. Il aimait l'aspect de la sueur sur le corps de la blonde, ses lèvres asséchées par les suffocations et les veines qui ressortaient de ses muscles.

\- Quoi ? _Fit-elle sèchement._

\- Il a quel âge ton gamin ? _Questionna_ _l'homme en s'adossant à la porte, en polissant son crochet._

\- Il a dix ans, bientôt onze. _Répondit-elle._ Ce n'est pas que le mien, mais aussi celui de Regina, vous savez.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle en soit le père. D'ailleurs, qui est-il ? Était-il à Storybrooke ? _Demanda t-il dans l'espoir que la jolie blonde soit célibataire._

\- Je suis mère célibataire si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, Crochet. _Asséna Emma froidement._ Son père ? Ça fait dix ans qu'il s'est envolé en prenant bien soin de m'envoyer en taule.

\- Il s'appelait comment, le père ?

\- Neal. Neal Cassidy. Un jour, un motard, Auguste, est venu m'voir. Il m'a dit que Neal ne s'appelait pas réellement ainsi. C'était un nom étrange, qui ne semblait pas de ce monde. Fire quelque chose, je ne sais plus. Il aurait été envoyé pour me prouver que la magie existait vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais cru, de plus, il m'a blessé ce _salaud. Expliqua Emma en plongeant son regard noir de colère dans les yeux du brun ténèbreux._

 _-_ Bealfire ? C'était Bealfire ? _S'enjoua Crochet._

\- Ouais, Bealfire. C'est impossible que tu le connaisse.

\- Je le connais Swan, on a vécu quelques mois ensemble, avant que Peter ne l'enlève lui aussi. C'était le fils du Crocodile. _Dit le pirate d'un air sombre, se souvenant parfaitement de l'enfant et des heureux moments passés ensemble_.

Emma était abasourdie, pétrifiée, horrifiée, bloquée. Impossible. C'était impossible. Impensable. Et pourtant. Elle refusait de croire que Neal était le fils du plus grand et du plus sournois sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas être le fils de Rumplestiltskin, l'homme Ténébreux et marchandeur. Non. Impossible. Pourtant, le Capitaine Crochet ne semblait pas mentir, au contraire. Il paraissait plus sérieux que jamais.

Bien qu'il dise la vérité, Emma n'accepta pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle réentendait la voix de l'homme de sa vie. _"Sois ma Tallahassee"_ lui avait-il murmuré après une longue nuit d'amour. Tous deux avaient projeté de s'enfuir sur cette île, et de vivre leur idylle sans que jamais rien ni personne ne les sépare.

Emma se jetta sur Crochet de rage et le submergea de coup de poing. La colère se mélant aux larmes, l'homme attrapa la jeune femme par les poignets et la bloqua.

\- Calme toi Swan ! _Cria t-il._

Et Emma fondit en larme. C'était à ce moment là que Regina avait décidé de descendre elle aussi, agacée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans les cales. Elle vit dans l'ombre Emma et Crochet. Ils se regardaient mais elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle vit simplement qu'il lui tenait les poignets. Sans chercher à comprendre, Regina remonta sur le pont et retourna à l'arrière du bateau, les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

Emma avait aperçu l'ombre de Regina et ordonna à l'homme de la lâcher. Elle s'en alla alors, vexée de s'être fait prendre au piège par le marin. Elle remonta à son tour sur le pont et s'aperçu que la nuit était tombée. Elle chercha ensuite la brune et la vit regarder le sillon.

\- Bonsoir, Madame Mills. _Salua_ _doucement Swan en s'accoudant elle aussi aux rebords du navire._

Regina ne répondait pas. Elle ne la regardait pas non plus. Ses poings serrés lui faisaient blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

\- Tout va bien Regina ? _Risqua t-elle de nouveau._

 _-_ Crochet n'est pas à vos trousses ? _Répondit froidement Regina, le regard toujours planté sur le sillon_.

\- Je-... non ! Il m'a juste un peu parlé de Neal, c'est tout, Regina.

Emma s'étonna de devoir se justifier devant la brune. Elle ne comprit pas la colère de la Reine et ne chercha pas à l'attiser davantage. Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Regina semblait si jalouse. Elles n'étaient pas ensembles et leur relation n'était qu'amicale. Emma se sentait encore libre de parler à qui bon lui semblait.

\- Qui était-ce, ce Neal ?

\- Bealfire, si vous préférez. Le père d'Henry. _Grogna Emma, regardant elle aussi le sillon._

Storybrooke semblait si lointain, pensa la blonde un instant.

\- Pardon ?! _Aboya Regina se tournant enfin vers Emma._ Le père d'Henry est le fils de Rumpleslitskin ? Jamais vous ne choisissez de coucher avec quelqu'un de plus intelligent Mademoiselle Swan ? _Cria le maire hors d'elle._ J'hallucine.

\- J'étais jeune et à coté de mes pompes. Vous devriez le savoir puise que c'est à cause de vous que j'ai vécu une enfance minable ! Et vous savez quoi ? La personne intelligente avec qui j'aimerai coucher est complètement bornée et manipulatrice !

Sur ces mots, Swan s'éloigna en colère elle aussi et alla s'enfermer dans sa couchette jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne en sortir. Regina resta là, plantée, scotchée.

Après avoir traversé quelques tempêtes et navigué des jours entiers, David fut heureux d'annoncer que la terre était en vue. Tous accoururent sur le pont, émerveillés par le Pays Imaginaire, tracé par l'horizon.

\- Tiens bon Henry, nous arrivons. _Murmura Emma à elle même._


	40. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40**

L'équipage venait de débarquer sur l'île. David et Mary Margaret s'étaient désignés pour porter les sacs de provisions et de vêtements à tour de rôles. Le crépuscule tombait de plus en plus, laissant place à la nuit noir et silencieuse. Ensemble, ils regardèrent dans le plus grand silence l'étendue de cette nouvelle terre qui s'étendait devant leurs yeux. Henry pouvait être n'importe où, les recherches promettaient d'être longues... très longues.

Emma grimaça quant à ce paysage qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Oui elle déjà l'avait vu, mais où ? Elle était incapable de se souvenir de quand et surtout de comment ? Comment pouvait-elle connaître cette île alors que celle-ci était mystique, _imaginaire,_ irréelle. Pourtant, elle l'avait déjà vu. Suspicieuse, elle regarda l'équipage fasciné derrière elle. Sa mère s'avança, brisant le silence religieux du petit groupe.

\- Tout va bien Emma ? _Murmura t-elle en passant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille._

\- Je-je connais cet endroit, comment ? je l'ignore... _fit-elle en observant la grandeur de la forêt qui bordait la plage._ C'est par là qu'il faut aller, suivez-moi. _Ordonna t-elle en pointant du doigt un chemin qu'elle semblait avoir déjà emprunté._

La blonde allait ouvrir la marche quand Crochet s'opposa à elle.

\- Attendez ! Je dois vous prévenir d'une chose. Dans cette forêt, il y a une plante à particularité mortelle ; la _Somnumbra Atra_ ou la _Dreamshade,_ elle est noire. Ce ne sont pas les épines dont vous avez à vous soucier mais du poison qu'elles vous injectent. Dans sa forme naturelle, la mort sera plus lente et beaucoup plus douloureuse. Je préfère passer devant, sans vouloir te vexer Swan. _Argumenta le Pirate, l'air grave_.

Swan leva les yeux aux ciel mais troqua sa lampe torche contre l'épée du Capitaine. Il se désigna donc de son propre-chef comme guide, accompagné du Ténébreux. David les précédait ainsi que sa femme. Emma et Regina fermaient la marche. Tous s'aventurèrent en silence dans l'épaisse forêt avec précaution.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques heures, quatre tout au plus, avec la sensation de tourner en rond. Alors que chacun avançait, Emma traînait, donnant quelques coups de pieds aux malencontreux cailloux sur son chemin. Ses nerfs ne s'étaient pas dénoués et sa colère menaçait de frapper à la moindre parole maladroite. Elle relevait la tête de temps à autre pour observer la Reine qui marchait silencieusement devant elle. Elles ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis leur dispute sur le Jolly Roger. Intérieurement Emma s'en voulait, jamais elle n'avait cherché à refaire de Regina son ennemie. Pas maintenant, pas depuis que tout semblait confus entre elles.

Même si Neal lui avait menti sur ses origines - de toutes manières elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru s'il lui avait dit la vérité - elle l'avait aimé et malgré tout, elle détestait que l'on parle mal de lui tout comme de ses autres prétendants. C'était ses principes et elle les respectait, même si un juron lui échappait lorsqu'elle repensait au passé. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à la Reine, mais elle lui reprochait de juger trop vite sans même connaître les personnes. Neal avait eu beau avoir le père le plus lâche et malhonnête qui soit, lui ne l'avait jamais été. Swan continua de marcher en ruminant ses pensées, préférant la solitude plutôt que la compagnie.

 _"J'étais jeune et à coté de mes pompes. Vous devriez le savoir puise que c'est à cause de vous que j'ai vécu une enfance minable ! Et vous savez quoi ?_ " Regina ne cessait de se repasser les paroles de _la Sauveuse_ en boucle dans sa tête. Elles tournaient comme un vinyle sur une platine, en continu. Regina avait mal réagi aux propos d'Emma, elle le savait. Une fois de plus ses paroles avaient dépassé ses pensées. Elle comprenait que la jeune femme fut vexée, elle non plus n'avait pas supporté les rabaissements quotidiens de sa mère concernant Daniel...

Le maire, malheureusement, avait conscience des vies brisées qu'elle avait acculé en tant que trophées. Et la vie de Swan n'en avait pas été épargné, par sa faute. Elle en avait souffert et visiblement la douleur interne ne s'était jamais estompée. Rien ni personne pourrait effacer et recommencer le passé. Pas même elle-même, Ex-Méchante-Reine-de-la-Forêt-Enchantée.

 _" La personne intelligente avec qui j'aimerai coucher est complètement bornée et manipulatrice ! "_ La Reine était restée muette quant à cette remarque. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la contrariait le plus. Un jugement - qui s'avérait être une vérité - sur son caractère tempéré ou le fait qu'elle aussi désirait le corps d'Emma sans vraiment oser transgresser les règles de vertus. Pourtant Dieu savait ô combien le désire qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de cette femme lui envoûtait corps et âme. Regina soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur le but numéro 1 de cette expédition sur cette île. Retrouver son fils, Henry.

La chaleur et la fatigue avaient eu raison du groupe qui avait décidé d'établir un camp provisoire pour le reste de la nuit. A tour de rôle, chacun restait éveillé afin de surveiller une éventuelle confrontation surprise de Peter ou sa horde d'enfants perdu.

L'aube se levait doucement sur le Pays Imaginaire, la nuit avait été calme et sans encombres. Crochet veillait sur le petit groupe qui ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Il regardait Emma depuis maintenant une heure, elle était éloignée de tout le monde, dos à lui en chien de fusil. Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de cette jeune femme qui l'intriguait tant. On avait parlé d'elle pendant des années comme d'une légende, dans toutes les contrées qui constituait le monde magique. Cette femme avait été le messie de tous les habitants des deux mondes. Il sourit à cette idée.

Une bruit de chouette se fit entendre brisant ainsi le silence matinal. Crochet tourna alors la tête de gauche à droite et vit un buisson frémir. Il se leva d'un bond et brandit son épée. Il s'avança lentement en direction du buisson , aux aguets. Il y découvrit alors, avec stupéfaction un jeune garçon habillé en vert qui lui faisait signe de se taire et de le suivre. Tous deux s'éloignèrent alors du camp jusqu'à être assez loin.

\- Peter ! _Cria le Capitaine de stupéfaction en rangeant son épée._

\- Bonjour Crochet. _Salua Peter Pan d'un ton solennel._

\- Que viens-tu faire là ? Ils pourraient te voir.

\- Je suis venu te proposer un marché. Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié de ramener l'objet de ta quête. _Remarqua le garçon en pointant du doigt le Ténébreux endormi, accroché à un arbre._ Il sera bénéfique pour nous deux, tu peux me croire Pirate.

\- Je ne suis pas un très grand fan de tes sales plan, camarade. Je ne suis pas comme tes congénères, tu ne m'embobineras pas comme tu le fais avec eux. _Grogna le Capitaine en serrant les dents, brandissant son crochet de façon menaçante._

\- La violence n'est pas nécessaire. Voyons écoute moi. Je te propose de continuer de faire tourner en rond Emma et sa bande encore deux jours, le temps de remplir ma quête. En échange, tu sauras tout, je dis bien tout, ce qu'i savoir sur Rumplestiltskin. _Peter émit un sourire narquois qui avait le don d'énerver l'homme._

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie de protéger Emma Swan et de l'aider à retrouver son fils ? C'est le fils de Bealfire, un garçon honnête. Je n'ai peut être pas envie de le laisser aux mains d'un manipulateur comme toi. _Aboya_ _Crochet en montrant Peter du doigt._

\- Oh mais le cruel pirate sanguinaire Capitaine Crochet serait sentimental ? Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour Emma ? Si ? _Face au silence de Crochet, l'adolescent se mit à rire._ Ce serait dommage d'abandonner ton idée de vengeance à cause d'une femme. Elle est la _Sauveuse_! Crois-tu que tu pourras encore te venger du boiteux si tu tombes sous le charme de cette femme. Elle t'en empêchera Crochet !

Le pirate se surprit à réfléchir aux propos du gamin. Il n'avait pas tort d'un côté. Ça tenait la route. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de venger Milah, l'heure était arrivée. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'Emma ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'est pourquoi, en plus de la trahir, il la protégerait secrètement.

\- Deux jours tu as dis ? Et après ? _Questionna l'homme._

\- Je leur indiquerais où se trouve Henry. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu.

\- Bien entendu tout cela reste entre-nous. _Assura Peter d'un sourire qui se voulait vainqueur._

Des appels se firent entendre du campement. C'était David. Crochet dégaina son épée et coupa court à sa conversation avec Peter Pan. Celui-ci prit alors la fuite et disparu à travers la forêt dense. Crochet retourna auprès de la troupe maintenant éveillé.

\- Je suis là. Pas la peine d'alarmer toute l'île. On va se faire repérer.

\- Où étais-tu ? _Asséna le Prince soucieux, encouragé par les regards accusateurs d'Emma et Regina_

\- Juste là, j'ai cru entendre du bruit. Je suis allé jeter un œil, mais ce n'était qu'un simple lièvre. _Sourit le pirate._

\- N'essaie pas de te faire la malle Crochet où tu finiras attaché toi aussi. Allons, mangeons. Nous devons repartir, Henry nous attend. _Ordonna Emma, visiblement de mauvaise humeur._

Tous se mirent alors à grignoter un morceau autour du feu qui était resté allumé puis rassemblèrent leur affaire. Ils détruire le camp et se remirent en route, Crochet ouvrant la voie.


	41. Chapitre 41

**Chapitre 41**

Tous marchaient à une allure ralentie par la chaleur. Les sacs de provisions paraissaient plus lourds et le temps plus long. Le trajet se faisait en silence, aucun n'osait brisé le calme plat et tendu qui s'était interposé. Seul Crochet, de temps à autre, remotivait la troupe en assénant des _" nous y sommes presque."_

Regina peinait à avancer, des crampes s'imposaient dans ses flancs et ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher à tout instant. Sa respiration se faisait lourde et suffocante. Elle s'arrêta, tandis que tout le monde continuait d'avancer.

Elle s'assied un instant sur un tronc juchant le sol. Un feuillage vert intense l'entourait. La Reine leva le nez en l'air, il faisait un ciel si bleu et le soleil était si lourd. Elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver son fils et de rentrer à Storybrooke avec comme objectif premier, prendre une douche digne de ce nom.

Les feuilles vibrèrent tout à coup. Regina se leva d'un bon et se mit sur ses gardes. Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume. Elle aurait de quoi se défendre s'il s'agissait d'une embuscade. Les frémissements se firent plus proche, la brune se raidit davantage. Enfin, le causeur de trouble daigna montrer son visage.

\- Oh ! C'est vous Mademoiselle Swan ! J'aurai pu vous tuer. _Souffla Regina avec soulagement._

La Reine fit alors disparaître la boule de feu et s'épongea le front. Emma s'avança doucement sans parler et se posta devant elle.

\- Tout va bien Regina ? _Demanda Swan d'un ton semi-inquiet._

\- Je fais juste une pause. Je suis exténuée de marcher. A croire que ce maudit pirate nous fait tourner en rond. _Grogna Regina de son sarcasme habituel._

Emma ne répondit pas malgré qu'elle aussi n'en pensait pas moins. Ce fut avec hésitation qu'elle plongea son regard pour la première fois depuis vingt-quatre heures dans celui de la brune. Et à nouveau, un contact de braise les relia. Leurs cœurs battaient si vite et leurs ventres s'enflammaient si fortement.

Emma se souvint alors soudainement de ses dernières paroles prononcées sur le Jolly Roger et se mit à rougir.

Regina vit les joues de Swan s'empourprer doucement. Elle comprit qu'Emma était gênée tout autant qu'elle aussi l'était à présent. Le silence qui les séparait était vraiment pesant.

\- Je suis désolée Mademoiselle Swan, pour Neal... Bealfire, peu importe. _S'indigna la brune en baissant la tête._ Je-j'ai toujours jugé les gens sans jamais les connaître. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre ni à connaître mes sujets, dans la forêt enchantée. J'ai toujours été égocentrique.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Madame le maire. Oublions cela. N'en parlons plus voulez-vous. _Asséna Emma d'un ton mi-dur, mi-posé._

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Leurs visages étaient proches. Chacune sentait le souffle de l'autre sur ses joues. La chaleur et la fatigue les poussèrent à s'avancer davantage. La marche se faisait longue et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Henry, de Peter Pan ou de ses acolytes. Le désespoir et l'envie de réconfort mutuel les tourmentaient toutes les deux. Il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elles succombent à ce désir irrésistible charnel de l'une et de l'autre.

Emma colla son front à celui de Regina et une fièvre douloureuse fit soudainement tambouriner ses tempes. Elle avait encore plus chaud et l'envie d'embrasser Regina se faisait plus intense et incontrôlable. Elle serrait fortement ses poings pour ne pas la toucher, au point que les jointures de ses doigts finirent par blanchir.

Leurs deux respirations se bloquèrent et chacune lutta contre ses pulsions sexuelles.

\- Nous-nous...nous devrions retourner avec Crochet et... et mes parents Regina. _Murmura difficilement Emma._

\- P-pour une fois... je suis de votre avis Mademoiselle Swan. _Chuchota à son tour la brune._

Les deux jeunes femmes peinaient à décoller leurs front imprégnés de sueur. Un aimant invisible attirait leurs lèvres et sans s'embrasser, elles prirent juste le risque de se les effleurer lourdement.

Des lointain hurlements brisaient le silence tropical. Emma et Regina se décollèrent. Les autres les cherchaient. Ce fut alors avec un regard lourd qu'elles reprirent leur marche, en espérant rattraper leur retard.

En marchant à travers la forêt dense, Regina observait le paysage. Des fleurs qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans la forêt enchantée poussaient ici et là. Des fleurs rose avec des pétales énormes. La Reine se pencha légèrement afin de respirer le parfum qu'émanait de l'une de ces plante. Une odeur si douce et sucré enivra ses narines. Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce parfum. Enfin, elle se releva et continua de marcher tournant la tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Elle s'ennuyait.

Regina vit dissimuler derrière le feuillage et quelques lianes, une petite grotte qui ressemblait à un refuge pour naufragé. Elle s'arrêta un instant et l'observa d'un œil distrait.

\- Vous venez ? _Cria Emma en se retournant._

\- Oui ! Oui ! _Répondit Regina en reprenant sa marche pénible._

La brune rattrapa la blonde et elles marchèrent ensemble. Leurs corps étaient encore proche. Comme le soir du marché de Noël, leurs mains se frolèrent dangereusement, faisant battre leur cœur hors de leur poitrine. Comme gênée de ce contact, elles s'écartèrent avant que la situation ne se gâte.

\- Vous savez, ce paysage m'est familier, Regina... _murmura Emma comme pour penser à autre chose que cette étincelle de désir au creux de son ventre._

\- Serait-ce possible que vous soyiez déjà venue ici ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne vois pas vraiment d'explication à tout cela. Peut-être ais-je trop lu et relus le conte de Peter Pan, quand j'étais gamine. _Expliqua Emma sans regarder Regina._

Regina ne releva pas. Elle abaissa le regard et marcha tête baissée. Elle avait sans doute une explication à tout cela, Emma, l'île, la mémoire de ce lieu mais elle préféra garder le silence. Elle n'avait aucune envie - pour le moment - de se relancer dans l'une de ces discussions fâcheuses. Alors, elles continuèrent de marcher dans un silence qui se qualifiait de pesant.

La petite troupe s'arrêta à la tombée de la nuit sans avoir la conviction de s'être rapproché du camp de Peter Pan.

Charmant et Emma partirent chercher du bois tandis que Mary Margaret préparait les couchettes avec l'aide de Regina. Gold était assis contre un arbre, les mains liées. Il était celui dont la marche l'avait le plus affaibli. Sa jambe n'en pouvait plus et son cœur battait à un rythme cardiaque préoccupant. Crochet était à ses côtés, le guettant du coin de l'œil.

Le repas se constitua principalement de grillades magiques que la Reine fit apparaître. Chacun regardait les flammes d'un air silencieux et songeur. Trois même questions flottaient dans chacunes de leurs têtes. Où était Henry ? Allait-il bien ? Pourquoi avait-il été kidnappé ?

Tous ne tardèrent pas non plus à se coucher. Regina était assise contre un arbre non loin du feu qui crépitait encore. Elle s'était proposée comme premier guet pour assurer la surveillance. Elle jouait avec une brindille nerveusement. Son fils lui manquait, elle s'inquiétait tellement à son sujet qu'elle en perdait presque le sommeil. Elle s'imaginait tant de scénarios aussi macabre les uns que les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans son petit Henry. Son enfant. Son trésors. Son unique raison de vivre.

Tandis que Mary Margaret dormait confortablement dans les bras de son mari et que Gold et Crochet roupillaient fortement, Regina surprit Emma en plein combat avec son trouble du sommeil. La blonde, éloignée du camp, gesticulait de droite à gauche sans avoir la possibilité de trouver une position confortable. Le maire la vit alors se lever et s'éloigner du camp à travers la dense forêt.

Intriguée et inquiète par l'escapade nuptiale de la blonde, Regina se leva à son tour et après avoir lancé un charme de protection, se lança à la poursuite du Shérif.


	42. Chapitre 42

**Chapitre 42**

 **/!\ Scène charnelle non-explicite.**

Emma n'arrivait pas à dormir, la disparition de son fils la tourmentait et une unique nuit avec Regina l'obsédait. Elle se leva alors d'un bon et s'éloigna du camp, marcher un peu.

Swan avait repéré le bruit des mouettes dans la journée. Ce qui signifiait que la mer n'était pas très loin et que Crochet les menait tous en bateau. Elle se promit de lui régler son compte le lendemain. C'était lui qui sabotait toute l'expédition et qui la rendait interminable.

Emma arriva donc au bord de la plage et s'assied sur un rocher. Elle contempla longuement le reflet de la lune et des étoiles sur les vagues. Lorsqu'elle leva le nez dans les airs, elle vit les feuilles soulevées par le vent danser devant ses yeux dans une multitude de couleurs magiques. Elle se serait presque cru dans le Disney Pocahontas dans la scène avec Grand-mère feuillage. C'était son second dessin animé préféré.

Une chanson parlant de Peter Pan lui revint alors en mémoire. C'était une chanson chantée par une jeune américaine répondant au nom de Ruth B. Emma entama alors l'introduction de la chanson sans se préoccuper de si on l'écoutait ou non.

« _Il fut un temps où j'étais seul_  
 _nulle part où aller et aucun endroit pour appeler à la maison_  
 _Mon seul ami était l'homme dans la lune_  
 _et même parfois , il partirait aussi. »_

Regina peina à retrouver la trace de la blonde mais enfin elle la vit assise sur un rocher en admiration devant la mer. Elle arrêta alors sa marche quand elle comprit que la blonde chantait. Elle l'écouta paisiblement, l'âme transportée.

 _«Je suis un garçon perdu de Neverland_  
 _Habituellement traîner avec Peter Pan_  
 _Et quand nous nous ennuyons nous jouons dans les bois_  
 _toujours sur la course de Captain Hook_  
 _Run Run garçon perdu, ils me disent_  
 _Loin de toute la réalité_  
 _Neverland abrite garçons perdus comme moi_  
 _et a perdu les garçons comme moi sont libres."_

En écoutant Swan chanter, Regina lui trouvait un air de la légende allemande de la _Lorelei._ Une jeune femme blonde morte en tombant du haut d'un rocher en regardant son amant partir en mer. Cette jeune femme s'était ensuite incarnée en sirène et s'était installée sur le rocher sur lequel elle était tombée  
Elle peignait sa longue chevelure en chantant des chants magnifiques qui faisaient dévier les bateaux contre les rochers.

Doucement, Regina se rapprocha de la seconde maman de son fils et se posa à côté d'elle, attendant patiemment la fin de la chanson. Elle se sentait comme ces marins dans la légende, transportée et hypnotisée par la voix d'Emma Swan.

Emma se tue et continua sa contemplation de la mer dans le calme le plus serein. Regina la regardait en travers, la chevelure de la blonde flottait dans le vent, Emma était délicieuse et magnifique. Les drôles de couleurs des feuillages s'apaisèrent doucement sur le sol. La Reine comprit qu'à présent la nature lui donnait le droit de parole.

\- Il est probable que vous soyez déjà venue ici, Mademoiselle Swan, lors de votre enfance. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, mais c'est certain que _Shadow_ est venue vous chercher un soir, lorsque seule dans votre lit, vous vous demandiez pourquoi vous n'aviez pas de parents comme les autres enfants, pourquoi vous avaient-ils abandonné. Il vous a emporté sur cette île uniquement réservée aux enfants perdus dans l'espoir de vous convaincre l'espace d'une nuit que la vie était bien mieux sans parents et sans grandir. _Murmura doucement mais difficilement Regina pour ne pas brusquer le calme et l'harmonie des vagues qui s'échouaient lentement._ Vous ne seriez jamais venue ici, si je n'avais pas lancé cette Malédiction pour punir vos parents, surtout votre mère. Je suis désolée Swan d'avoir brisé votre vie ainsi. Tout est de ma faute et mes paroles l'autre jour sur le bateau n'auraient jamais dû être sorties aussi vite sans y avoir réfléchi.

Emma écoutait le récit - les excuses - de la brune, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon. Elle se souvenait brièvement de son enfance et de ce rêve étrange du Pays Imaginaire. Tout devenait si limpide d'un coup. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent soudainement et des larmes perlaient silencieusement sur son visage angélique. Si en effet Regina était la cause de son malheur, ce soir Swan ne lui en voulait plus vraiment. C'était trop tard, de toutes manières.

Regina observait Emma dans l'espoir d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse, mais elle n'obtint que des larmes de douleur et de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir brisé la vie d'autant de gens. Ne sachant que faire, elle hésita quelques instants avant de poser sa main sur celle de Swan. La blonde tourna alors son visage difficilement en direction de Regina.

Elles étaient tout aussi bouleversées par la disparition d'Henry que par leur situation "amicale". L'un dans l'autre, leurs cerveaux se transformaient en un cocktail Molotov mortel et vital. Le réconfort et le désespoir étaient réellement les deux ingrédients prodiges d'une aventure d'une nuit.

Leurs cœurs battaient si vite et leurs regards se firent plus ardents et sensuels que jamais. Elles étaient à l'apogée du désir charnel et aux portes de luxure. Les vagues se déchaînèrent plus rapidement et le vent se leva davantage. Elles ne pouvaient plus rompre leurs regards. Leurs lèvres s'entre-baillaient, suffocantes.

Sans plus tarder, Emma posa une main sur la joue de Regina et l'embrassa fougueusement. La Reine ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser appuyé de la blonde. Leurs lèvres laissèrent place à un ballet endiablé de leurs langues et leurs mains se mirent à courir chacune sur leurs corps. Il était hors de question d'attendre davantage. Hors de question de laisser quelque chose s'interposer. Hors de question de les déranger. Ce soir, elles défieraient les lois de la vertus.

\- Emmenez-moi quelque part Majesté. Là où nous ne serons pas dérangées, je vous prie. _Implora Emma entre deux baisers ardents._

Regina lui tira alors la main et ensemble elles s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la verdure sauvage. La brune les menèrent jusqu'à une grotte, celle qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lâcha doucement la main de la blonde et fit apparaître par magie, quelques bougies odorantes qui éclairèrent la petite grotte et qui l'embaumèrent. Elle fit aussi apparaître un matelas en feuillage confortable et doux. Elle invita Swan a entré et après cela, une porte en bois les enferma dans cette antre-cosy, afin de ne pas être épiées.

Elles se regardaient, debout l'une en face de l'autre. La lumière faible des bougies les éclairait et faisait briller leurs prunelles respectives. Emma se mordait les lèvres nerveusement, jamais elle n'avait couché avec une femme, qui plus est, une Reine. Pourtant, son anxiété se dissipait lorsque son regard était capté par les lèvres sang de Regina. Elle s'approcha à nouveau et l'embrassa tendrement puis plus fougueusement.

Ses mains diaphanes se posèrent sur les joues du maire puis sur son cou. Elles descendirent sur sa poitrine avant de lui enlever doucement son blazer bleu. Regina portait en dessous un chemisier en velours bordeaux négligemment ouvert laissant déborder la soie de son sous-vêtement noir. Ce fut de trop pour Emma. La blonde déposa alors quelques baisers sur le cou de sa proie avant de l'inviter à aller se coucher sur le matelas magique à même le sol.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de s'embrasser puis Emma brisa ce baiser pour descendre ses lèvres lentement sur les clavicules de la brune puis sur la naissance de sa poitrine, arrachant quelques gémissements à sa victime. Elle enleva ensuite son chemisier qui donnait la vue sur ce que jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour, les sous-vêtements féminins et sexy de la Reine Regina Mills. Elle avait sous elle et en face d'elle sûrement la plus jolie femme que le monde connaissait. Voir ainsi la souveraine d'un royaume en soutien-gorge et pantalon noir, à sa merci, ne faisait qu'accroître son envie charnelle.

Regina retira le débardeur kaki de la blonde avant de totalement s'abandonner à elle et ses gestes délicats et intentionnés. Elle n'avait pas peur de ressentir ce plaisir pour une femme, le monde évoluait après tout.

Toute la nuit, les deux jeunes femmes firent l'amour découvrant la joie et les voluptés du sexe au féminin. Elles ne perdirent pas pour autant l'objectif de ne rien ressentir si ce n'était que du plaisir.

Alors que l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever, Regina se détacha peu à peu de l'emprise d'Emma. Il fallait rentrer au camp avant que les autres ne s'inquiète. Elle commença alors à se rhabiller avant qu'Emma ne pose sa main sur son bras d'un air interrogateur. Regina se leva, rangeant les pants de son chemisier dans son pantalon puis ajustant son blazer.

\- Règle numéro une, ne jamais passer la nuit complète ensemble. _Expliqua Regina avant d'ouvrir la porte et disparaître sous le regard étonné et déçu de la blonde._


	43. Chapitre 43

**Chapitre 43**

Le regard septique et incompréhensif d'Emma était encore figé sur la porte par laquelle Regina venait de s'enfuir. Les paroles de la brune résonnaient comme un écho dans le silence de la grotte, rebondissant sur les parois tel un boomerang. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que signifiait " règle numéro une " mais elle espérait très vite avoir des explications.

Swan jeta un œil aux alentours du matelas. Les bougies brûlaient toujours et le feuillage était bel et bien souillé par leur ébat de la veille. " Impensable" se dit Emma. Elle avait couché avec une femme. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Regina Mills. Maire de Storybrooke et Reine de la Forêt Enchantée. " Impensable " se répéta Emma. Elle qui jusqu'alors n'avait aimé que des hommes, voilà qu'elle se découvrait un penchant lesbien. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était bisexuelle ? Lesbienne ? Elle ne put répondre à sa propre question. Emma encore choquée, souffla longuement avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le feuillage.

Après s'être habillée et avoir détruit toute preuve d'une potentielle aventure, le Shérif peigna le tableau de la grotte dans sa mémoire afin de ne pas en oublier chaque détail. Elle ne regrettait pas, absolument pas de s'être abandonnée à la luxure avec une femme.

L'aurore était levée et tous les aventuriers étaient parés. Emma fut surprise de voir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas attendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Et lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne fit pas attention aux regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient ses parents.

\- Où étais-tu Swan ? _Demanda curieusement le Capitaine du Jolly Roger._

\- Euh... hum... _bégaya Emma gênée de convoiter tous les regards. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée à cette question._

\- C'est vrai cela Mademoiselle Swan, où étiez-vous ? _Renchérit Regina, visiblement satisfaite d'encore plus désarçonner la blonde_ , _et curieuse d'entendre les faits qu'allaient prétexter le Shérif._

La blonde lui lança un regard meurtrier puis se tourna vers ses parents peu satisfaite de son explication.

\- J'ai fais une insomnie, la disparition de Henry m'inquiète. Je suis allée me balader pour me calmer. _En soit, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge se dit la blonde..._

Regina émit un sourire narquois face au regard revolver de Swan. Emma avait réussi à s'en sortir sans que les autres ne lui demande leur restes. Bien joué Swan.

Emma s'assied en compagnie de ses parents et croqua dans la pomme qu'elle avait pris dans son sac. Son regard soutint longuement celui de la brune. Regina semblait la défier. Grr, Swan n'aimait pas cela. Peut être que la brune n'était pas gênée de devoir reprendre leur relation comme "avant", mais Emma elle, l'était. Elle était mal à l'aise de devoir regarder la brune dans les yeux devant sa famille, alors que la veille, elles avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Elle détestait se sentir incapable de trouver une raison valable à ce qui s'était passé.

La blonde sentait vraiment que son monde prenait une ampleur bancale dans sa vie qu'elle qualifiait autrefois d'équilibrée. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler les derniers événements, Henry, ses parents, la magie, son attirance physique pour Regina. Cela faisait trop d'un coup.

Crochet ouvrait la marche comme à son habitude, suivie des Charmants puis des deux jeunes femmes. Tous étant épuisés par cette nouvelle journée. Elles traînaient plus lentement en silence derrière le couple. Emma voulait une explication. Regina ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça.

\- Règle numéro une ? Sérieusement Madame le maire. C'est un jeu ? _Questionna Emma._

Regina ne répondit pas immédiatement, continuant sa marche. Elle aussi revoyait les images de la veille, ce qui réveilla immédiatement son bas-ventre. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle désirait, le Shérif Swan. Mais ce qui la peinait était qu'elle ne savait pas si à nouveau elle goûterait ce délice en compagnie d'Emma. Et si elles pouvaient devenir amies avec un supplément ? Non ce n'était pas comme cela que devait agir une Reine... pas avec des femmes.

\- Écoutez Regina, hier soir... c'était... je...

\- Une erreur. Dîtes-le. _Coupa Regina froidement._

\- Quoi ? Non... nous en étions conscientes Madame Mills et je ne regrette pas, non. Mais je suis pas sûre de ressentir plus voyez-vous. _Expliqua Emma gênée_.

Emma préférait couvrir ses arrières, elle ne voulait pas que la Reine la voit comme une prédatrice sexuelle ou même une lesbienne en manque. Mais contre tout attente, Regina se mit à rire. Emma, surprise, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Calmez-vous Shérif Swan, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. J'ai très bien compris et je pense que tout est clair entre nous et ce qu'il s'est passé. _Riait le maire._ Cependant...

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une lumière bleue s'échappait d'entre les arbres pour rejoindre le ciel. La troupe stoppa net sa marche et resta ébahit face à ce spectacle.

\- Henry ! _Hurla Emma._

La blonde se jeta en direction de la lumière très vite poursuivie par ses amies. Tous franchirent ronces et épines, branches et troncs abattus. Il arrivèrent à un cercle de fée, des arbres entouraient un unique arbre.

\- L'arbre du pendu... _murmura Emma._

Henry était là, ligoté au tronc, il luttait en vint. Lorsqu'il vit sa famille arriver, une lumière d'espoir se mit à briller aux creux de ses yeux. Il appela à l'aide, il savait que ses deux mamans et ses grands-parents le sauverait, il n'en avait jamais douté.

Peter Pan était face à Henry, entouré de ses disciples. La lumière bleu sortait de l'arbre. Elle était sûrement la source d'une quelconque incantation invoqué par Peter. Celui-ci jouait de la flûte, maintenant ainsi la force de l'étrange lumière. Emma se senti comme hypnotisée par cette lueur. Elle se souvenait avoir déjà vécu ce moment... comme une sensation de déjà-vu.

Le joueur de flûte cessa sa musique lentement et se retourna. Un large se dessina sur ces lèvres.

\- Bonsoir Emma Swan. _Articula t-il..._


	44. Chapitre 44

**Chapitre 44**

\- Bonjour Emma Swan. _Articula t-il_...

Emma fut surprise que Peter connaisse ainsi son nom et son prénom. La connaissait-il ? Peut-être. Des bribes de la conversation avec Regina la veille, lui revinrent soudainement.

\- Comment ? Oh... tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? En tout cas moi, je me souviens très bien de toi. _Fanfaronnait l'adolescent._

\- Emma, tu le connais ? _Demanda Mary Margaret avec stupeur._

La blonde surprit les regards de Crochet, David et Henry sur elle. Elle était perdue, elle ne savait que répondre. Elle ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'étaient que de vagues impressions, de vagues souvenirs enfuis.

\- Tu avais presque onze ans, comme ton fils. Tu étais si perdue et désemparée. Tu venais d'aménager dans le foyer d'Ingrid, connue dans ce monde comme la Reine des Glaces. À cette époque déjà, j'étais à la recherche du plus pur des croyants en la magie. Les rumeurs d'une Malédiction provenant des contrées lointaines me sont venues grâce au Capitaine Crochet. Il avait entendu dire que Rumplestiltskin ou le Crocodile qu'il traquait, peu importe, avait prédit le prénom de la _Sauveuse._ Emma. La fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant. Alors j'ai tenté de retrouvé ta trace dans l'autre monde. Le monde sans magie. Alors que mes recherches ont semblé vides de sens, un soir, _Shadow_ t'as entendu pleuré sur l'un de tes contes, Hansel et Grettel. Les deux enfants abandonnés par leur parents avaient réussi à échapper à la sorcière et retrouver leur père. Ils formaient à nouveau une famille. Une famille que toi aussi tu voulais retrouver.

Peter Pan marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son récit. Le visage de Swan était humide, des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se souvenait. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'oublier cette partie de sa vie. Elle se rappelait qu'Ingrid l'avait fait consulter et que le médecin avait déclaré qu'Emma souffrait d'un choc émotionnel. Ceci expliquant cela.

Ils étaient tous tétanisés par le récit du jeune garçon. Le couple, ému, se rendait compte à quel point leur fille avait souffert de leur disparition, sa vie avait été un enfers. Regina à son tour, avait écouté le discours de Pan. Elle était un monstre. Elle avait détruit une vie afin d'obtenir sa vengeance, aujourd'hui elle s'en voulait d'avoir causé autant de dégâts. Elle avait eu beau détesté Swan, entendre à présent à quel point la jeune blonde avait souffert, lui brisait le cœur. Elle tourna la tête en direction de celle-ci et son regard se fit compatissant. Henry sur son arbre, sanglotait aussi silencieusement.

Une phrase passait en boucle dans l'esprit de David " les rumeurs d'une Malédiction provenant des contrées lointaines me sont venues grâce au Capitaine Crochet ". Crochet... satané pirate. La colère montait dans l'être du prince, le ténébreux estropié leur avait menti, il les avait mené en bateau proprement dit. David se retourna alors brusquement et voulu sauter au cou du pirate pour l'étrangler.

\- Maudit pirate ! Tu t'es bien foutu de nous ! _Hurla t-il._

\- On se calme ! Je n'ai pas fini mon récit, vous vous entre-tuerez après. _Hurla Pan. Les deux hommes se calmèrent._ La nuit même, _Shadow_ est venu m'informer. _Reprit le gamin._ J'avais donc ordonné à ce que tu sois surveillée, Emma, afin de déterminer si tu étais la _Sauveuse_ ou non. J'ai appris que tu étais souvent seule, débrouillarde, bagarreuse et que le soir, tu lisais des contes féeriques, des contes magiques, des contes légendaires ou mythiques. Un soir, tu venais d'achever un conte parlant de moi. Tu t'es alors approchée de la fenêtre et tu m'as appelé. Une fois ici, je t'ai accueillis comme je le devais.

\- Assez ! _Hurla Emma en larme. Elle brandit son épée en direction de Peter et son visage devint dur et sans pitié._ Relâche mon fils morveux !

Mary Margaret dégaina une flèche de son carquois et la tendit sur son arc. David brandit lui aussi son épée et Regina fit apparaître une boule de feu au creux de sa paume.

\- Hors de question Emma. Il va réussir là où tu as échoué. Je prendrais son cœur de pur croyant et l'incrusterait dans l'arbre à la place du mien meurtri. Henry a la croyance en la magie nécessaire pour faire revivre cette île et pour me faire revivre ! _Peter se mit à rire tel un savant fou devant son expérience et se tourna à nouveau devant Henry._

\- Mamans ! _Appela le garçonnet._

Emma et ses amies allèrent se jeter sur Peter quand la horde de garçons perdus sortirent leurs armes. Le Pirate prit alors d'assaut Charmant et le menaça de son crochet. Une lutte infernale se déclencha alors. Emma combattu à l'épée quelques gamins puis vint en aide à sa mère qui tira une flèche dans l'épaule de Félix. Regina lançait des boules de feu un peu partout, éloignant les garçons d'elle. Un à un, ils tombaient assommés sur le sol comme des mouches. Crochet avait arraché un bout de chair du bras de David. Emma vit rouge et se jeta sur lui.

\- Oh mais ma jolie, calme toi ! Si tu veux nous pouvons calmement discuter autour d'un verre. _Riait Crochet avec ironie._

\- En garde Crochet ! _Répondit la blonde aux avances du pirate._

Ils luttèrent dans un combat sans merci à l'épée. La sueur coulait sur le front de la blonde, la fatigue et la chaleur l'affaiblissaient. Ses réflexes devaient lents et ses attaques paraissaient de moins en moins maîtrisées.

\- Je déteste me battre contre une femme. Allez, calmons nous beauté, tu es toute épuisée. Tu devrais garder tes forces pour le sport suivant que je vais te suggérer ! _Renchérit Crochet._

Alors que David et Mary Margaret assommèrent les derniers enfants, Regina vint en aide à Emma. Elle concentra toute son énergie dans ses mains et à l'aide d'un champ magnétique, elle propulsa Crochet à des kilomètres à travers arbres et ronces.

L'épée de Swan lui glissa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Son souffle était irrégulier. Bon sang ! Elle s'en voulait de cet élan de faiblesse qui s'emparait d'elle d'un coup. La Reine s'approcha de la blonde sans le vouloir puis après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Tout va bien Swan ?

Emma releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de la brune. Son souffle s'apaisa et son énergie se ressourça. C'était incompréhensible... il suffisait qu'elles maintiennent un contact gestuel et une énergie indescriptible ressourçait leurs corps respectifs.

\- Oui. Merci, Madame le maire. _Remercia la blonde._

Elles se retournèrent d'un coup quand elles entendirent David gémir de douleur. Pan l'avait envoyé à terre, Mary Maraget était agenouillée à ses côtés.

Pan allait s'attaquer au couple quand Emma hurla et une étrange chose se passa...

\- Non ! _Avait-elle hurlé._

Un champ magnétique mystérieux se propagea dans un rayon de deux mètres autour d'elle propulsant Regina et Peter Pan à terre. L'adolescent se heurta au tronc et perdit connaissance. Emma surprise par cette soudaine magie en avait presque déjà oublié la brune. Elle accouru auprès de Regina et aida celle-ci à se relever malgré sa tête sonnée.

\- Vite Swan, détachez Henry ! _Ordonna le maire._

David se releva et avec l'aide de sa femme, ils attachèrent les enfants avec des lianes. Henry sauta au cou de ses deux mamans et les remercia profondément. Les deux femmes le serrèrent très fortement. Ils en profitèrent tous pour prendre la fuite et retourner au Jolly Roger. Alors que tous se mirent à partir en courant, Regina se retourna et fit apparaître une nouvelle boule de feu.

\- Que faites vous Regina ? _Fit Swan qui avait rebroussé chemin._

 _-_ Je détruis cette île.

Elle lança la boule de feu sur l'arbre qui se mit alors à brûler. Ensemble, elles reprirent leur course en direction du voilier.


	45. Chapitre 45

**Chapitre 45**

Les six compagnons étaient tous saints et saufs à bord du Jolly Roger qui s'éloignait peu à peu du Pays Imaginaire. Ils contemplaient avec cet air impassible les flammes qui s'emparaient des quatre coins de l'île. David passa un bras chaleureux autour des épaules de sa femme qui tenait entre ses bras son petit-fils, Gold était appuyé sur sa canne silencieusement et Emma et Regina n'osaient à peine se regarder malgré leur proximité.

Henry se reposait dans la cabine du Capitaine tandis que le bateau tanguait tantôt de bâbord à tribord. Après une longue dispute pour savoir qui de Gold ou de Charmant tiendrait la barre, ils se mirent d'accord pour un relais toutes les deux heures sous la surveillance de Mary Margaret. Emma était accoudée à la rambarde de la poulaine - le pont avant du bateau. Elle perdait ses esprits dans le vaste horizon qui s'étendait devant elle. Regina arriva lentement derrière elle et s'accouda à son tour.

\- Henry s'est endormi. _Dit la brune_.

Emma ne répondit que par un faible sourire sans quitter l'horizon des yeux. Regina lança un rapide regard derrière et vérifia que le couple était assez loin d'elles. Elle prit une grande aspiration et dit tout en regardant devant elle :

\- Nous sommes adultes et je pense que nous pouvons toutes deux assumer nos actes. Alors mettons les choses au clair Shérif Swan, je souhaiterais devenir votre amie. Avec des extras. _Rajouta Regina en abaissant le ton._ Il va de soi que nous n'en parlerons à personne car je suis la première à désapprouver cette situation mais à première vue, vous détestez ne marche guère. _Fit la Reine avec une petit rire narquois._

\- Du sexe entre amies? Ça existe vous croyez ? _Demanda Emma septique et à la fois surprise par la proposition du maire._

\- Ne compliquez pas les choses. Vous avez toujours eu cette manie. C'est insupportable. _Grogna Regina en lançant un regard meurtrier et ravageur envers la blonde._

\- Très bien. Croyez-vous que tout de suite maintenant cela serait envisageable. Vous voir en pleine action tout à l'heure m'a... comme qui dirait... excitée.

La blonde se surprit à accompagner ses paroles de gestes sensuels que jamais auparavant elle n'aurait oser arborer. Elle se positionna derrière la brune et passa ses mains sur ses hanches fabuleusement bien dessinées à travers son pantalon noir.

\- Ôtez vos sales pattes Swan ! Il va vraiment falloir instaurer des règles pour calmer vos ardeurs. _Fit Regina en repoussant Emma avec un air faussement dégoûté._ C'est moi qui décide de où et quand. _Imposa la brune en s'éloignant, veillant bien à faire rouler ses hanches persuadée que le regard azur de la blonde était axé sur son être._

Le maire retourna auprès de son fils en souriant sournoisement. Elle aimait dominer.

\- Fallait s'en douter ! _Souffla Emma avec déception en levant les yeux au ciel._

Elle s'adossa à la rambarde en posant ses coudes sur les rebords de celle-ci. Elle posa ses yeux sur la longue silhouette de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait peu à peu. Pfiou cette femme la rendait dingue. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle soit un succube qui d'un regard, lui faisait ressentir tous ce qu'elle avait eu le plaisir de goûter lors de leur première nuit.

Néanmoins, tout en se remettant à observer l'horizon, le Shérif se dit que les semaines à venir seraient mouvementées et cette perspective lui plaisait.

Regina était assise dans un fauteuil plongé dans l'ombre de la cabine en bois, auprès d'Henry qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle se disait qu'il avait grandi en si peu de temps. Que son petit garçon devenait un petit homme de jour en jour. Cela passait si vite.

La brune entendit des pas au-dessus de sa tête et reconnut les voix d'Emma et sa mère. Elle les écouta un instant puis repensa à sa propre proposition. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir conclu ce marché avec la _Sauveuse._ C'était de la folie pensa-t-elle rétrospectivement et pourtant cette idée lui plaisait grandement. La tentation était un vice abominable. Regina avait hâte de mener Swan à la baguette.

La brune se mit à rire silencieusement en imaginant Swan la supplier pendant l'un de leur ébats et cela réveilla l'enfant.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu maman ? _Demanda t-il les yeux toujours clos._

\- Repose toi mon chéri. _Lui avait-elle simplement répondu en souriant._

L'enfant se tourna dos à sa mère et se rendormie paisiblement. Regina l'observa encore quelques instants avant de tomber sous les coups de la fatigue. Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos..

Emma descendit curieusement vérifier que son fils et son "amie" allaient pour le mieux. Elle entendit de doux ronflements en accompagner d'autres. Elle sourit. Elle déposa lentement une couverture sur le corps de Regina avant de remonter sur le pont où elle s'assied au pied d'un mas.

Sans que l'équipage ne s'en rende compte, le voilier refit surface au monde sans magie et si le vent et la marée étaient de leurs côtés, très vite, tout le monde serait rentré chez soi.

En effet, deux jours plus tard, David apercevait les premières silhouettes de Storybrooke. Il informa alors gaiement son entourage et Emma lui vint tout de suite en aide en déployant davantage les voiles. Regina lança un sors qui fit accélérer l'allure du bateau qui se trouva rapidement dans le port.

Belle fut la première à les accueillir les bras grands ouverts en cette journée ensoleillée. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de sauter dans les bras du Ténébreux qui tituba. Les nains accueillirent Blanche Neige à bras ouverts et Ruby s'empressa d'enlacer Henry et Emma.

Regina ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Personne ici ne l'avait attendu. Elle n'avait manqué à personne sauf à son fils, peut être.

\- Le Granny's va organiser une grande fête ce soir en l'honneur d'Henry et de nos héros ! _Annonça avec joie la Grand-mère du Chaperon-rouge-loup-garou._

La ville exclama de joie et chacun se donna rendez-vous afin de se revoir le soir même. Lorsque les habitants se dispersèrent, Emma vit la tristesse dans les yeux de Regina. Alors que cettr dernière allait rentrer seule au manoir, la blonde l'interpella.

\- Vous faîtes partie des héros Regina. Vous aussi, vous êtes conviée ce soir

\- Mademoiselle Swan je ne pense pas que...

\- S'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas contraire à vos règles si ? _Insista Emma_.

\- Je-... je vais y réfléchir.

Sur ces mots, la brune s'éloigna sous le regard d'Emma et finit par disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette.


	46. Chapitre 46

**Chapitre 46**

Regina apparut dans le salon de son manoir froid et sombre. Elle ouvrit les volets de chaque étages avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé morte de fatigue. Elle écouta un instant le calme de la grande demeure et y trouva un air de repos agréable après toutes ces péripéties. Elle lança ses chaussures à travers la pièce et se fit apparaître une boisson fraîche.

Tandis qu'elle amenait le verre à ses lèvres, elle examinait une photo d'elle et Henry posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. Elle ne savait pas si elle irait au Granny's. Elle n'y était pas attendue si ce n'était que par son fils et - avec espoir - la fille des Charmants. Et elle voulait se reposer, se couper de la blonde pour réfléchir et prendre le temps de se demander si leur accord en valait vraiment la peine. Cora devait probablement se retourner dans sa tombe face à son comportement frivole, pauvre mère.

Après un long soupir de réflexion, la Reine se leva. Elle lança un juron de mécontentement avant de monter les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre qui, elle le reconnut, lui avait manqué puis commença à se déshabiller. Elle prit une longue douche digne de ce nom. Les gels douches, shampoings, lotions et tout le reste lui avait tant manquer, elle veillait tout de même à respecter son hygiène royale !

Regina prit l'un de ses nombreux pantalon et un chemisier noir sur lequel elle mit un simple gilet. Elle se maquilla rapidement et ajusta ses lèvres et sa coiffure. Elle mit de hauts escarpins de la même couleur que sa tenue et regarda l'heure, dix-neuf heures trente. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. L'ancienne Méchante Reine stressait.

Après être rentrée en compagnie de ses parents, Emma prit une bière et attendit son tour pour se doucher. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et comme à son habitude, scruta le plafond afin que celui-ci lui apporte des réponses. Elle espérait vraiment que Regina ferait part de sa présence le soir même au restaurant convivial. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de coucher avec le maire, qui plus est l'ennemi de sa mère. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de ses parents et de la ville si ceux-ci venaient à l'apprendre. La blonde souffla bruyamment puis apporta la bière à ses lèvres. Henry entra après avoir frapper timidement. Emma sursauta.

\- Eh gamin ! Tu m'as fais peur ! _Sourit-elle._ Approche.

L'enfant s'exécuta et s'allongea aux côtés de sa mère. Cette dernière lui posa un long baiser sur le front avant de le serrer fortement contre elle. Swan avait tellement eu peur de le perdre. C'était de sa faute s'il avait été enlevé.

\- Maman, il faut vraiment que tu te douches... _remarqua soudainement l'enfant en donnant une frappe dans l'épaule rigide de sa mère._

Emma rit aux éclats. Henry était bien son fils avec ses réflexions. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se leva. Elle se dirigea à la salle de bain et s'y enferma pendant une heure de temps.

La blonde sortit aux alentours de dix-neuf heure quarante-cinq. Elle avait mis un beau slim noir avec un tee-shirt avec au-dessus un châle en laine. Elle se maquilla furtivement et ajusta ses boucles avec une pince. Lorsqu'elle se rendit à la cuisine, un post-it trônait sur la table. _" Nous sommes partis au Granny's avec Henry, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, amour. "_ signé Mary Margaret. Emma sourit. Elle avait le temps de finir de se préparer.

Il était vingt-heure quand le Shérif Swan poussa la porte d'entrée du dîner. Toute la ville était déjà au rendez-vous. Cela sentait les petits fours et le champagne français à plein nez. Les rires et les discussions embellissaient la grande salle principale. Emma fut accueillie par sa mère qui la serra fortement puis par Archie et Ruby. Elle leur raconta furtivement leur périple avant de prendre une coupe à son tour et de boire en la santé de son fils.

Il se passa une bonne heure et demi sans que Swan n'eut aperçu la belle silhouette de la brune. La blonde était assise au fond du dîner, seule, perdant tout espoir. Elle regardait les personnes autour d'elles sans se soucier de leurs discussions. Elle se repassa en boucle les derniers événements, Crochet, Peter Pan, Henry, enlèvement, Pays Imaginaire, marcher, fatigue, Regina, marcher, fatigue, nuit avec Regina, marcher, se battre, champ magnétique, Jolly Roger, proposition de Regina, Storybrooke. Elle espérait que la brune viendrait car sans elle, cette fête n'avait pas totalement d'intérêt à ses yeux. C'était Regina qui lui était venue en aide contre Peter. Madame Mills était aussi une héroïne.

Alors que la blonde allait s'avachir d'ennuie sur sa table devant sa coupe de champagne, la clochette de la porte tinta. Emma releva la tête tel un suricate et chercha des yeux une potentielle invitée en retard. Il y avait trop de monde devant la porte, elle ne voyait pas l'inconnu. Autour d'elle, chacune des discussions s'affaissa. Regina. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle pour mener le doute dans la salle. Emma se précipita à sa rencontre et la vit parmi tout ce monde. Elle était davantage plus belle qu'elle n'aurait osé l'imaginer, elle s'avança timidement.

\- Je suis désolée du retard. J'ai préparé une gâterie ! _S'excusa la Reine intimidée par tous les regards._

Personne ne répondit, heureusement la grande blonde lui vint en aide.

\- Le maire, Madame Mills nous a beaucoup aidé pour sauver Henry. Le mérite lui revient aussi. _Expliqua t-elle._

La tension s'affaiblie et les conversations reprirent de plus bel. Regina sourit à sa fonctionnaire et la remercia.

\- Vous êtes la seule qui ne me regarde pas de travers. C'est perturbant. _Fit Regina nerveuse._ Je ne dis pas que je m'attendais à une allée d'honneur... mais vous avez compris.

La blonde se mit à rire face aux incohérences du maire confuse. La brune enleva son gilet puis Emma lui tendit une coupe. Ensemble elles trinquèrent en se souriant mutuellement. L'espace d'un instant leur regard se croisèrent. Emma crut apercevoir une lueur dans les beaux yeux bruns de son amie. Elles se sourirent encore timidement, comme deux adolescentes gênée. Le docteur Hopper vint interrompre les deux femmes pour saluer le maire et échanger quelques banalités. Puis il alla discuter avec Leroy et Blanche. Henry serra ses deux mères dans ses bras et les remercia de l'avoir sauvé. Plus tard la brune se trouva à nouveau seule dans son coin.

Emma discutait avec Ruby quand elle vit la Reine disparaître pour aller aux toilettes. Elle s'excusa alors auprès de la louve et prétexta un besoin personnel urgent. A son tour, la blonde se rendit aux sanitaires et y retrouva une brune les deux mains appuyées de part et d'autre d'un lavabo. Regina leva ses yeux tristes en sa direction et elles se regardèrent longuement, chacune les lèvres entre-ouvertes...


	47. Chapitre 47

**Chapitre 47**

\- Tout va bien Regina ? _Finit par articuler Emma après un long jeu de regard._

\- Bien. Hum. _Regina se racla la gorge puis ouvrit le robinet avant de faire semblant de se laver les mains._

En réalité le maire de la ville était venue se cacher dans les tristes toilettes du dîner car l'ambiance ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne sentait pas à l'aise au beau milieu de la populace. De ses anciens sujets. Une _Sauveuse_ et un acte "héroïque" ne suffisaient pas pour changer l'image machiavélique que chacun avait gardé d'elle. Le passé ne serait jamais pardonné.

Elle avait espéré que personne ne remarque son absence mais visiblement cela n'était pas le cas. Emma était là, à quelques mètre et même si elle tentait de fuir le regard de Swan, la Reine savait que la blonde l'observait. Elle se frotta les mains énergiquement sans se rendre compte que celles-ci étaient déjà propre.

Emma ferma la porte de la salle à clef, ce qui lui rappela la fois où elle avait tâché son maillot après avoir fait le pitre avec une fritte et du ketchup et que le maire avait fini par la rejoindre.

Swan marcha lentement jusqu'à Regina et d'un simple geste de l'index, elle ferma le robinet. L'eau se coupa. Regina restait béate à regarder ses mains tentant de fuir malgré sa proximité avec la mère biologique de son fils.

\- Que se passe t-il Madame Mills ? _S'inquiétait Emma en s'adossant contre les lavabos espérant captiver le regard brun du maire._

\- Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de venir ici voyez-vous. Je suis une intruse parmi les habitants. Il est clair que même avec un discours implorant leur pardon, chacun ici n'a pas oublié qui j'étais. _Expliqua Regina avec une voix cinglante d'ironie et de reproches._

La brune alla chercher du papier au distributeur puis revint auprès de la blonde en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Vous êtes ici ce soir pour Henry vous savez. Et même si chacun se voile la face en vous regardant, je suis sûre qu'ils ont tous vu vos efforts. Laissez-leur du temps Regina. Sans vous, jamais je n'aurai pu battre Peter. _Sourit faiblement Emma._

\- Vous avez sans doute raison. À propos de Peter, je crois Mademoiselle Swan, que vous disposez de fortes capacités en magie blanche... que vous cachez à l'intérieur de votre corps.

\- Je- pardon ?! _Swan ne semblait pas avoir tout assimilé. Elle, avoir de la magie ? Impossible._

\- Oui Swan. Je pense que vous avez de grands pouvoirs qu'il faudrait exploiter. Je suis aussi étonnée que vous mais cela semble être une évidence. _Fit Regina en posant la boule de papier sur le rebord du lavabos sur lequel était adossée une Emma bouche-bée_.

Emma ne savait que répondre. La voix lui manqua. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de pouvoirs. Ses parents n'en avaient pas. C'était impossible. La blonde tenta de fouiller les iris de la brune afin de savoir si ce que disait Regina était vrai ou non, mais elle vit clairement qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent à nouveau dans la pénombre de la lumière provenant des miroirs. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent et les joues d'Emma s'empourprèrent. Regina lui sourit pour la mettre en confiance puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle tendit les doigts en direction du visage de la blonde et cala une mèche dorée derrière son oreille. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Emma gémit faiblement.

\- Embrassez-moi Mademoiselle Swan.

Emma ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la taille fine du maire et l'attira contre elle. Elle prit d'assaut les lèvres rougeoyantes de Regina et l'embrassa tendrement. La Reine gémit avec fièvre. Leurs mains se perdirent sur leurs corps.

\- Quand je le veux. _Répéta Regina entre-deux baisers_ _avec une voix sensuelle._

\- Ici ? _Enchaîna Emma les yeux fermés._

Madame Mills se détacha de Swan doucement et d'un mouvement de bras, elles disparurent dans une fumée violette.

Emma fut surprise de voir que la Reine les avait téléporté dans son caveau privé. Elle tourna sur elle-même abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un tel emménagement au sous-sol d'une tombe. Les deux femmes se situaient dans une chambre sombre rouge et noir. Seules des chandeliers gothiques éclairaient la pièce. Le lit était un lit royal noir à baldaquin avec des rideaux sombres et des draps en soie rouge vifs. On ne distinguait pas la décoration murale et Emma en fut vite détournée quand Regina l'attrapa par la taille pour l'amener à elle.

Elles se regardèrent encore longuement l'haleine haletante. Swan percevait dans les prunelles brunes de la Reine du désir, de l'envie et de la frivolité. Emma se souvenait de cette nuit au Pays Imaginaire. Un résultat de peur, d'angoisse et de désespoir les avaient rapproché ce jour là. Mais ce soir c'était différent. Ce soir, c'était par besoin humain d'expérimenter, de se satisfaire d'un accord commun.

Ce soir, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle avait peur de mal faire comme une adolescente la nuit de sa première fois. Ce n'était peut être que du sexe échangé entre deux adultes consentantes mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait tout bâcler.

Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Regina et le remonta en caressant sa peau lentement. Son autre main se plongea dans les cheveux bruns de la mère adoptive d'Henry. Regina ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvris avec un brin d'impatience. Elle finit alors par enlever le gilet en laine de la blonde qui tombe sourdement sur le sol. Elle empoigna le col du tee-shirt d'Emma et les força à se rapprocher l'une et l'autre.

Emma écrasa ses lèvres durement sur celles de Regina et elles s'embrassèrent sur un rythme passionné endiablé en laissant leurs mains arracher leurs vêtements violemment. La blonde fut la première en sous-vêtement et lorsqu'elle constata avec quelle rapidité la Reine l'avait déshabillée, elle rit. Regina sourit sournoisement avant de pousser la blonde sur le lit où son dos percuta le matelas.

Regina grimpa au-dessus de Swan et plongea ses lèvres dans son cou arrachant quelques râles à sa prisonnière. Emma posa ses mains sur le dos dénudé de la brune et en fit descendre une sur son fessier. La blonde aimait vraiment voir la brune en soutien-gorge noir et en pantalon. Cela lui faisait monter une vague de chaleur indescriptible au creux de son corps.

La nuit fut particulièrement agitée et torride pour les deux jeunes femmes. Elles ne trouvaient aucun terrain d'entente pour savoir qui d'Emma ou de Regina dominerait. Elles avaient roulé sur le matelas encore et encore en mêlant baisers appuyés et gémissement accélérés. Il arrivait que lorsqu'Emma dominait, elle mordait la poitrine de Regina afin de la calmer et de la laisser continuer les caresses qu'elle entreprenait. Et lorsque Regina se trouvait au-dessus d'Emma, elle prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir. Telle était leur façon de faire l'amour ; en utilisant la haine.

Elles étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre enroulées dans les draps. Elles ne se touchaient plus, un écart les séparait. "Pas de contacte hors de leur ébats" avait ordonné Regina alors qu'Emma s'effondrait à ses côtés. Emma respectait. Il fallait imposer des règles pour que leur relation ne se transforme pas en quelque chose d'ambigu et regrettable.

\- Pas de petit déjeuner non plus. _Imposa froidement Emma._

\- Pas sous nos toits respectifs. Ce sera ici ou dans une chambre du Granny's. _Continua Regina._

\- Et au travail ? _Demanda Emma en riant face aux pensées qui d'un coup lui venaient._

\- On verra Swan. _Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela pouvait être drôle après tout._

\- Pas de sous-entendu en ville. _Fit Emma en reprenant son calme._

\- Oui.

Emma lança un regard à la meurtrière de la chambre. Il faisait toujours nuit. Elles allaient devoir se quitter.

\- Que leur dira-t-on ? _Demanda Emma en se levant du lit._

\- Qu'après s'être longuement disputées, je suis rentrée au manoir et vous, vous êtes sortie prendre l'air.

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas mentir vous. _Emma avait déjà enfilé son slim. Elle reboutonnait son chemisier_.

\- Allez vous-en avec votre sarcasme. _Gronda Regina en mettant ses chaussures._

\- Bien. A plus tard Madame Mills. _Fit Emma en sortant de la chambre afin de trouver la porte du caveau royal._


	48. Chapitre 48

**Chapitre 48**

Il était précisément quatre heure du matin lorsqu'Emma poussa la porte d'entrée du loft de ses parents. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas prévue de traverser toute la forêt et la ville à pied en pleine nuit.

Elle fut surprise de constater que tout le monde dormait et que personne ne l'attendait pour lui faire la morale d'avoir découché. Néanmoins, elle entendait déjà les reproches de sa mère le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

Swan posa sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée puis monta à sa chambre où elle laissa son corps tomber mollement sur le lit avant de s'endormir tel quel.

Regina quitta les lieux bien après Emma. Elle avait redonné un peu de forme à la chambre royale avant de disparaître au manoir. Fatiguée par l'effort que lui demandait Swan à chaque ébat, Regina n'eut que le temps de défaire sa robe avant d'elle aussi s'écraser sur son lit et s'endormir.

Le Shérif n'avait dormi que trois heures de temps. Elle devait partir pour huit heures au poste. Elle mélangeait son café longuement, l'esprit vague, flou. De petites poches s'étaient matérialisées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. Le travail promettait aujourd'hui. Elle voulait dormir.

\- Bonjour Emma. _Salua Mary Maragaret d'un ton distant._

\- Salut. _Répondit Emma la voix cassée par la fatigue._

\- Bien dormi ? Tu étais où ?

\- Euh... je me suis embrouillée avec Regina hier soir, j'ai-euh, suis partie faire un tour à pied. _Raconta Emma qui commençait déjà à se rendormir sur la table à manger._

\- Étonnant, je ne vous ai pas vu sortir. Ma foi, la prochaine fois regarde l'heure tout de même.

Le ton de sa mère était redevenu normal avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Emma était étrange depuis le voyage inattendu au Pays Imaginaire. La fatigue pensa Blanche Neige.

Emma se leva et mit sa veste rouge sans grande motivation. Elle ouvrit la porte et prit le chemin du poste de police.

Le travail de maire de la ville ne commençait qu'à neuf heures et demi. Regina avait prit le temps de bien se laver, déjeuner et se maquiller. Elle s'était ressaisie et semblait d'attaque pour cette journée. Elle prit les clefs de sa Mercedes et roula jusqu'à la Mairie.

Dans son bureau, trois piles de documents attendaient d'être traitées. L'excursion au Pays Imaginaire lui avait fait prendre du retard sur tout son planning. Elle souffla lourdement puis s'assied dans son fauteuil, elle enfourcha ses lunettes et se mit au travail.

David était à sa table d'adjoint du Shérif, il remplissait quelques dossiers sans broncher. Il était conscient qu'Emma prenait du retard et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout gérer. Il avait donc décidé de lui donner un coup de main bien mérité.

Emma débarqua dans la salle principale du poste. Elle salua son père et le remercia de son aide. Elle passa outre ses questions et ordonna de ne pas être dérangée, sous aucun prétexte. La blonde s'enferma dans son bureau et s'écroula dans son fauteuil dans lequel elle s'endormie quelques secondes plus tard.

Regina avait effectué une pile et demi de travail entre neuf heures et demi et midi. Il lui en restait autant mais cela ne pressait pas. Elle consulta sa montre et décida de passer au Granny's manger. La Reine se leva et marcha jusqu'au dîner.

Regina avait croisé David, elle s'approcha de lui, étonnée de ne pas y voir une grande blonde élancée.

\- Bonjour David.

\- Comment allez-vous Regina ? _Demanda t-il en relevant les yeux de son journal avec un grand sourire._

\- Épuisée par Peter. Swan n'est pas là ?

\- Emma s'est enfermée dans son bureau. Elle a ordonné de ne pas être dérangée. Elle semblait exténuée. Je crois que tout le monde est fatigué depuis le Pays Imaginaire.

Regina esquissa un grand sourire de satisfaction et se retint de rire. Le voyage n'était pas la seule raison. Elle salua le père du Shérif et alla s'attabler seule.

En mangeant, elle repensait à la soirée de la veille. Elles s'étaient battues encore et encore pour savoir qui de Emma ou d'elle prendrait le dessus. Cela l'amusait de voir que l'on n'y résistait pas aussi facilement. Emma était brave. Comme son berger de père. C'était entre autre cela qui avait dû épuisé la blonde. Curieuse de voir l'état d'Emma, le maire se promit une petite visite après manger.

Ruby encaissa la monnaie de la Reine puis cette dernière quitta les lieux sous les salutations de quelques habitants. Elle roula jusqu'au poste et poussa les portes du bâtiment. C'était calme dans les locaux. Ses talons résonnaient sur le sol. Le bureau d'Emma semblait fermé. Regina s'approcha. Elle se mit à rire. Emma ronflait.

Le maire s'assied sur une table en face de la porte du Shérif, elle croisa les jambes et attendit un peu avant de d'ouvrir la porte d'un simple tour de magie. Le courant d'air fir voler les feuilles dans tous les sens, réveillant Emma en fanfare.

\- Hein quoi ? Non je ne dormais pas ! _Cria t-elle en relevant la tête d'un coup._

Regina rit aux éclats.

\- Eh bien Swan, je ne vous paie pas pour dormir sur votre lieu de travail.

Emma fronça les sourcils et grogna avant de répondre avec ironie :

\- Je ne dormirais pas si je n'avais pas eu la forêt et la ville à traverser, votre Majesté. De plus, vous m'avez épuisé.

Regina la toisa du regard. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre. Un air de défi planait dans l'oxygène. Emma savait que Regina, dans cette position, la provoquait.

La Reine se leva et avança jusqu'au bureau en roulant des hanches, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tenez, je vous ai apporté un café. Cela vous réveillera.

Emma arracha le gobelet des mains de la Reine, la remercia et but avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je vais vous laisser à votre activité. Il semblerait que la fille des Charmant ait sa batterie déchargée. _Provoqua à nouveau le maire._

\- Vous croyez ? _Releva Emma._

La question resta en suspend. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient froidement. Elles étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles donnaient un mélange de haine, de défi et de désir. La Reine jaugea :

\- Prête à parier ?


	49. Chapitre 49

**Chapitre 49**

\- Pourquoi pas. _Répondit Emma avec un regard effronté._

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la Reine. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, Emma était une battante toujours sur le qui vive pour relever le moindre défi. Jamais elle n'abandonnait. Regina était silencieusement fascinée par sa persévérance.

Emma s'approcha d'un pas rapide du visage de Regina, elle sentait son souffle s'écraser sur ses joues. La blonde prit d'assaut la chevelure du maire et la lui tira entre ses doigts. Elles s'embrassèrent avec une telle fougue que l'air n'avait pas tardé pour leur manquer.

D'un simple geste de la main, le Shérif balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Stylos, dossiers, gobelets vides, cadres photos tout, tout avait atterris par terre éparpillés ça et là. D'une force surhumaine Emma souleva la Reine et l'assied sur son bureau. Regina surprise, ne put que se laisser faire par autant d'initiative.

Emma ouvrit les quatre premiers boutons du chemisiers blancs du maire, abaissa une épaule de son blaser noir et releva légèrement la jupe sur mesure. Cette dernière, entre deux suffocations, d'un simple geste du doigt, verrouilla la porte par magie.

**  
L'après-midi passa bien vite aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Regina quitta le bureau sur lequel elle avait demeuré assise et réajusta sa jupe. Elle reboutonna sa chemise et remit son blaser en forme. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers Swan qui remettait son tee-shirt et reboutonnait son jean-slim.

\- Bien. Je vois que vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux Mademoiselle Swan. Vous êtes bien la première qui ose me défier. _Conclut la Reine avec une voix ironique légèrement essoufflée._

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le faire remarquer.

Regina écarquilla les yeux face à ce sous-entendu plus qu'explicite. Elle allait lui demander une explication quand Emma la frôla et ouvrit sa porte.

\- Je vous remercie pour cette réunion. Tenez moi au courant face aux éventuels changements du matériels. _Fit Emma avec un sourire qui se voulait sadique._

La Reine lui lança un regard meurtrier puis passa devant David qui les dévisageait.

\- Oh, nous n'avons pas trop fait de bruit Monsieur Nolan ? Votre fille et moi avons eu quelques différents.

\- Aucun, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez ici Regina. _Fit David inconscient de la mascarade qui se jouait autour de lui._

Le maire quitta les locaux et passa prendre Henry au bus. Elle était de garde cette semaine. Emma déclina un sourire gêné à son père avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Au vu de l'ouragan qui se déployait sous ses yeux écarquillés, elle fit une moue boudeuse et souffla de fainéantise avant de se mettre au rangement.

L'enfant accouru à la voiture de sa maman adoptive et s'assied sur le siège du passager avant.

\- Comment a été ta journée mon chéri ? _Sourit-elle en mettant le moteur en route._

\- Génial ! On a commencé le thème de la mythologie ! C'est instructif ! Et ta journée ? _Dit-il enjoué._

\- Bien.

L'enfant la dévisageait. Sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir partager sa journée. Sentant son regard sur ses travers, Regina se tourna face à lui et lui sourit. Elle replongea le nez sur la route et repensa furtivement à sa journée. Elle sourit davantage sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors que la famille Mills venait tout juste de regagner son domicile, Henry balança son sac négligemment dans l'entrée et accouru à la cuisine. Habituellement, le maire ne supportait pas que son fils laisse traîner son sac de la sorte. Elle aimait le rangement. La propreté. A chaque fois, elle le rouspétait et l'enfant argumentait jusqu'à obtenir la punissions. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce soir, Regina ne dit point mot. Elle défit sa veste et posa ses clefs sur la commode de l'entrée. Elle rejoignit son fils qui s'empiffrait déjà de gourmandises. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et prit de l'eau. Elle alla chercher un verre et après réflexion, elle se rendit compte que de l'eau n'était pas la boisson qui lui fallait.

La Reine disparu au sous-sol et remonta avec une bouteille de vin rouge à la main. Après cette journée, elle avait besoin d'un bon remontant. Elle se servit alors copieusement et s'effondra sur le canapé. De loin, Henry la regardait œuvrer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi oisive, reposée et calme. Il haussa les épaules et finit son cookie avant de monter à sa chambre dévorer une ou deux bandes-dessinées Marvel.

Emma passa le pas de porte sous le _gling_ familié du Granny's. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bar et s'assied sur l'un des tabouret. Ruby l'accueillit joyeusement.

\- Tiens ! Bonsoir Emma ! On ne t'as pas vu ce midi ! _Dit la jeune louve._

\- Ah...euh... ouais. J'avais du travail. Je voudrais un café s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'apporte ça tout de suite !

La jeune femme aux mèches rouges disparu dans les cuisines en souriant. Emma attendit patiemment sa commande quand une voix familière la salua.

\- Bonjour Shérif Swan ! _Fi un homme._

\- Salut Archibald ! _Sourit Emma en se retournant._

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez préoccupée et fatiguée.

Emma réfléchie deux secondes avant de répondre. C'était vrai qu'elle semblait perdue quelque part au-de-là du monde terrestre, mais elle n'était pas sûre elle-même d'en connaître les raisons.

\- Le voyage au Pays Imaginaire. Je suppose. _Répondit-elle nonchalante._

\- Bien. Mais si vous avez besoin, mon cabinet vous ait grand ouvert. Mes salutations Emma. _Fit le Docteur avant de sortir du dîner sous les tintinnabulements de la clochette._

Ruby déposa le café devant les yeux d'Emma et celle-ci lui tendit un billet généreux en lui ordonnant de garder la monnaie. Ruby la remercia et l'invita à aller boire un verre un de ces soirs.

Emma perdit son regard dans les tourbillons de son café noir. Elle revoyait les derniers événements s'enchaîner rapidement. Ces situations avec Regina étaient si délicieuses mais délicates à la fois. Tout cela semblait se dérouler si vite d'un coup. Comme si les choses s'étaient précipitées. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait déjà plus se passer du corps aphrodisiaque de la Reine. Elle était avide de ses courbes ainsi que de ses voluptés. Elle désirait déjà la revoir bientôt, en tête à tête.

Emma sortit du restaurant silencieusement, oubliant de répondre aux salutations de Ruby. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa fidèle Coccinelle jaune et roula jusqu'au loft de ses parents.


	50. Chapitre 50

**Chapitre 50**

Le jour se levait sur la petite ville perdu dans les entrailles du Maine. La fraîcheur ne tarderait pas à laisser place à la chaleur des premiers jours du mois de février. Emma sortait tout juste du Granny's, un café noir à la main. Elle allait traverser la rue quand son portable sonna. Elle rejeta sa chevelure en arrière et décrocha, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Allô ? _Dit elle avec un air enfantin._

\- Shérif Swan ! Délicieuse journée vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vous paie toujours à roupiller sur vos dossiers ? _Fit la voix mesquine du maire._

\- Ah ah ah très drôle Madame Mills. Je suppose que vous ne m'appelez pas pour échanger sur la pluie et le beau temps et encore moins dans l'espoir de me promotionner. Je vous écoute.

\- J'aimerai que vous passiez au manoir ce soir. Henry est invité chez Belle et Gold. Je ne suis pas spécialement ravie mais suivez mon raisonnement. _Expliqua Regina depuis la mairie, enroulant nerveusement le fil téléphonique entre ses doigts._

\- Malheureusement vous allez devoir vous passez des mes services si précieux. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ruby Lucas au Rabbit Hole ce soir.

Les yeux de Regina sortirent de leurs orbites et son cœur se mit soudainement à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Son visage s'assombrit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle se trouvait déjà en cours d'acquisition. Je ne suis donc pas seule sur le terrain.

\- Êtes-vous en train de me faire une crise de jalousie Majesté ? _Sourit Emma en entrant dans sa Coccinelle jaune._

\- Bonne journée Swan.

Regina raccrocha bruyamment, la colère brûlant ses entrailles. Le bruit sourd du téléphone résonna dans l'immense bureau. La secrétaire derrière la porte sursauta. Aujourd'hui, il ne valait mieux pas de chercher des noises au maire.

La colère explosa et Regina lança différent objets à travers la pièce en rageant. Jamais auparavant, la Méchante Reine n'avait été aussi jalouse...

Emma lorgna l'écran de son téléphone hébétée. Elle ne comprenait pas le soudain saut d'humeur du maire. Surprise, elle haussa les épaules et se mit en route en direction du poste de police.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas croisées de la journée. Pas même à l'heure du déjeuner. Regina ne voulait à avoir à supporter les échanges idylliques de Swan et Ruby pendant son déjeuner. Sa salade lui aurait paru fort déplorable sinon.

Emma s'était douchée et habillée pour la soirée. Comme convenue, à vingt et une heure, elle rejoignit Ruby à une table du Rabbit. Cela sentait l'alcool dans le petit bar branché et la musique était forte. Swan observa une jeune femme jouer au billard au loin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle haussa les épaules. Ruby commanda deux bières pressions. La serveuse leur apporta quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux amies parlaient de tout et rien. Ruby racontait sa grande-amitié avec Blanche à l'époque de la Forêt Enchantée. Emma l'écoutait absorbée par le passé magique de ses parents. Parfois Ruby l'entraînait sur la piste de dance qu'Emma avait essayé d'esquiver. A son plus grand regret. Les corps se déhanchaient autour d'elle. Elle détestait se trémousser. Elle voulait être ailleurs.

La blonde prétexta une envie de boire et retourna s'asseoir. Elle regardait Ruby danser avec un homme, un poissonnier. Emma appréciait Ruby pour sa vivacité et malgré son envie de disparaître de ce bar, elle avait aimé passer cette soirée aux côtés de la jeune louve. Cela la sortait de ses habitudes et lui permettait de décompresser pour la première fois de sa vie.

L'avant dernière phrase du maire lui revint en tête tandis qu'elle jouait avec son verre. " _Je ne suis donc pas seule sur le terrain "._ Emma avait été surprise de la réaction subite de Regina. Croyait-elle qu'elle et Ruby... couchaient ensemble ? C'était de la folie. Elles étaient amies. Regina était la seule femme qu'Emma "fréquentait".

Emma appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone et un écran vide s'afficha. Aucun message. Aucun appel. Rien. Elle lut vingt-trois heures trente-huit. Si elle partait maintenant, le maire serait peut être encore éveillée ? Ni une, ni deux, Swan rassembla ses affaires, prévint Ruby qui lui fit un signe en retour et s'en alla.

La Coccinelle fonça à travers le boulevard central et s'engouffra dans une rue. Le manoir se dessinait parmi les lueurs de la lune. La Mercedes était garée à sa place. L'immense demeure semblait reposée. Swan se gara devant la voiture de Regina. Chaque fenêtre était closes, et le lampion du perron était éteint. Emma hésita à descendre de son véhicule. Le maire devait probablement dormir.

Dans le doute, la blonde descendit et s'engagea dans l'allée fleurie. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte son doigt trembla au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Elle inspira et pressa. Une fois. Rien. Deux fois. Rien. Elle frappa, sans réponse. Emma recula et leva le nez au ciel, la lumière de la chambre de Regina était éteinte. Le maire dormait...

A son plus grand regret, Swan retourna sur ses pas et regagna sa voiture. Elle fit vrombir le moteur et s'en alla.

Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient plongés dans le noir. Elle avait entendue sonner et frapper contre sa porte, mais Regina n'avait pas daigné bouger. Elle se doutait que c'était Emma la mystérieuse visiteuse et elle lui en voulait d'avoir passé la soirée avec Ruby... Regina voulait être la seule femme à côtoyer la blonde. Malheureusement c'était trop tard.

Regina se tourna sur le côté et remonta la couverture à son visage. Elle serra le drap entre ses doigts et s'endormit le cœur lourd.


	51. Chapitre 51

**Chapitre 51**

Emma était assise sur son lit en tailleur face à la fenêtre dans l'ombre de sa chambre. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'installait le soir lorsqu'elle était encore sous la tutelle d'Ingrid il y avait bien des années. Son être était présent mais son âme survolait Storybrooke, de rue en rue et de cheminées en cheminées. Quelque chose la perturbait mais impossible d'y mettre un nom... ou peut-être un prénom.

Une nouvelle longue journée s'annonçait pour les habitants du Maine. Regina déjeunait seule face à son café ce matin. Le manoir paraissait vide. Sombre. Vaniteux. Froid. Tout compte fait, il l'était même en présence de son fils. Cette maison était trop grande, bien trop grande pour deux personnes. Parfois elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vivre dans son immense palais dans la Forêt.

La jeune femme avait prit la décision de consulter le psychologue d'Henry, le Docteur Hopper. Elle se sentait changer au fil du temps et ce changement ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser les confusions qui lui nouaient le corps. Elle avait besoin d'ouvrir les vannes.

Regina se leva et prit le téléphone. Elle composa le numéro du criquet Hopper et attendit.

\- Bonjour, le cabinet du Docteur Hopper, que puis-je pour vous ? _Répondit une voix masculine._

\- Bonjour, c'est le maire. _Fit-elle froidement se demandant si cela était vraiment une bonne idée de tout lui confier._

\- Madame Mills ! Comment allez-vous ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait les formules de politesse prononcées faussement à son égard.

\- Je voudrais un rendez-vous.

\- Pour Henry ? _Demanda le psychologue confus._

\- Non pour moi.

\- Ah très bien, laissez-moi cinq petites minutes, je vais consulter l'agenda des rendez-vous.

L'homme posa le combiné et Regina attendit. Elle entendait les pages du registre tournées les unes après les autres. Elle regretterait cette décision, elle le savait. Archibald reprit le téléphone.

\- Ce matin, dans une heure ? _Demanda t-il._

\- Bien. À tout à l'heure.

Le maire raccrocha et partit se préparer en bougonnant.

Emma venait de remercier Ruby pour la soirée de la veille et lui acheta un café à emporter. Elle roula jusqu'au poste où elle y retrouva David en pleine discussion avec Gold.

\- Gold. _Salua Emma d'un signe de la tête._

Elle assied dans le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau et ouvrit quelques dossiers qu'elle survola rapidement avant de les examiner plus objectivement. David se posta à l'encadrement de la porte de sa fille, trouvant son bureau étonnamment mieux ordonné que d'habitude.

\- Que voulait Gold ? _Demanda Emma curieuse._

Quand cette crapule était dans les parages, cela n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Oh, il m'a simplement prévenu que Belle avait déposé Henry à l'école et que leur soirée s'était bien passée. D'ailleurs en parlant de soirée, cela s'est bien passé avec Ruby ? _Sourit-il gentiment en croisant les bras._

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui le garde cette semaine mais j'appellerai Regina. _Dit-elle en lui souriant._ Eh bien oui, cela m'a fait du bien, je l'ai remercié.

\- Tant mieux. Au fait, si tu as des dossiers en trop tu peux m'en donner. Je serais ravie de t'aider. _Proposa David chaleureusement._

\- Oh eh bien je te remercie papa...euh David. J'en ai deux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de traiter.

David prit lesdits dossiers et referma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Emma lorgna son téléphone qui la provoquait de loin. Elle ne savait pas si Regina répondrait après son refus de la veille. Elle ne savait pas tout court si le maire " la désirait " encore comme amie. Elle hésita puis composa finalement le numéro de la mairie.

\- Vous êtes bien à la mairie, j'écoute ?

Emma reconnut la voix de la secrétaire Aurore. Difficile de passer de princesse à secrétaire se dit-elle.

\- Je souhaiterai parler au maire.

\- Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

Emma hésita et après coup, décida de laisser un message.

\- Dîtes lui que Belle a emmené Henry à l'école et que tout va bien. Ah oui !  
Précisez que c'est le shérif Swan qui a appelé. Merci.

\- C'est noté.

\- Au revoir. _Salua la blonde avant de raccrocher._

Swan parut déçue de ne pas avoir eu le maire directement. Elle n'aimait pas avoir des messages en suspend. Elle prit son portable personnel et composa le numéro privé de Regina.

Madame Mills se garait tout juste devant le bâtiment du psychologue quand son portable sonna. Elle le prit, sortit de son véhicule et avant d'ouvrir la porte, jeta un œil à l'écran. Emma Swan. Que lui voulait-elle ? Regina hésita avant de raccrocher l'appel pour entrer dans le cabinet.

Elle frappa à la porte avec un cartel doré et une tête rousse apparue dans l'encadrement de porte suivie d'une tête de dalmatien.

\- Entrez ! Bonjour madame le maire ! _Dit-il en serrant la main de Regina._

Cette dernière garda le silence soudainement angoissée. Elle désirait ressortir de la pièce mais cela était impossible. Il lui conseillait de s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de lui. Ce qu'elle fit automatiquement comme si elle avait été programmé.

Archibald relevait son regard inexpressif. Il semblait embarrassé face à l'attitude nouvelle du maire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Tout bêtement, il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Regina pétrifiée, se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Emma était tombée sur la messagerie instantanée du maire. Elle ne laissa pas de message, la secrétaire le fera. Elle posa son téléphone à côté et tout en se plongeant dans son travail, elle attendit qu'un miracle technologique fasse sonner son téléphone.


	52. Chapitre 52

**Chapitre 52**

\- Je suis désolée. _Prononça Regina après un quart d'heure de silence._

La Reine prit sa veste et son sac et quitta le cabinet du Docteur Hopper sans même avoir pu sortir un seul son de toute la consultation. Elle dévala les quelques marches de l'étage avant de quitter le bâtiment. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela ne serrait pas une bonne idée.

Regina démarra au quart de tour, fit grincer les roues sur l'asphalte et prit la fuite jusqu'à la mairie.

La porte du bureau du maire s'ouvrit avec violence et vint claquer contre le mur. Le maire était énervée, désemparée, et désarçonnée. Elle s'assied sur son fauteuil et joignit les mains devant son regard sombre. Soudain l'on frappa, le maire ne daigna ni répondre ni bouger. Elle fixa la porte qui, avec son regard de braise, pour un peu, aurait pu finir flambé par les entrailles de sa colère.

La tête d'Aurore sa secrétaire apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle vit une Regina furieuse et se dépêcha de faire passer le message de l'appel du matin même avant de disparaître au secrétariat.

\- Madame Mills, un correspondant vous a laissé un message ce matin.

\- Qui ? _Demanda froidement le maire, toujours le regard fixe et les mains jointes._

\- Le Shérif Swan, elle vous informe qu'Henry est bien à l'école et que tout s'est bien passé chez Mr. Gold.

La Reine se leva d'un bond, les avant bras posés sur son bureau, elle se mit à crier comme une harpie.

\- SWAAAAN !

La secrétaire referma la porte rapidement et évita de justesse un projectile. Le maire balança chaque objet de son bureau et se rassied, exténuée. La haine de la Méchante Reine menaçait de remonter à la surface.

Swan avait tenté d'appeler trois fois Regina pour finalement tomber sur son répondeur. Elle connaissait la phrase d'accueil à présent par cœur. Regina l'évitait, c'était évident. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Qu'elle s'explique. Puis tout d'abord pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de lui fournir un alibis ? Emma ne voulait pas perdre Regina, ni elle, ni son corps... ni son âme.

Le Shérif prit sa veste et ses clefs. Elle se dirigea à sa Coccinelle et roula jusqu'à la mairie. Elle y trouva une Aurore cachée derrière son bureau.

\- Hum bonjour. Tout va bien ? Je souhaiterai voir le maire. _Ordonna Emma étonnée._

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit et particulièrement vous. _Mit en garde la secrétaire._

\- Je suis sûre qu'au contraire elle va apprécier ma visite.

Emma s'engagea dans un petit couloir avant de respirer fortement et tourner la poignée du bureau. Elle vit Regina assise dans son bureau chaotique. On aurait presque cru à un paysage apocalyptique. Emma s'avança parmi les décombres des quelques objets.

\- Madame Mills, Regina...

\- Sortez Swan ! _Hurla de plus bel le maire de nouveau prise par une crise de colère._

Emma ne recula pas et s'avança encore davantage en direction de l'autre jeune femme. Regina se leva et marcha elle aussi vers Swan.

\- Hors de question. Vous allez m'écouter. _Fit la blonde en commençant à élever le ton._

\- Baissez d'un ton Swan ! Je vous aurais fais punir si nous étions...

\- STOP !

Emma captura les bras alarmés du maire et l'amena de force contre elle. Regina gesticula face à autant de force. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Sa colère montait davantage. Au moment où elle allait de nouveau injurier le Shérif, cette dernière pressa ses lèvres sur celles rougeoyantes de la Reine et calma celle-ci.

Regina fondit un instant sous le baiser d'Emma avant de la repousser.

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! _Cria t-elle de nouveau._ Vous venez en plus d'enfreindre une règle.

\- Il faut ce qu'il faut pour vous faire taire. Quelle harpie, je n'ai jamais vu cela ! Vous allez m'écouter à présent?

\- Non mais dites donc !

\- Je ne couche ni avec Ruby ni avec personne d'autre. Z'êtes la seule va. Revenez quand vous l'aurez imprimé.

Emma quitta les lieux, les nerfs en boule à son tour. Elle claqua la porte de la bâtisse faisant sursauter Aurore.

Regina fixait la porte par laquelle venait de partir Emma. Elle avait les yeux scotchés et la bouche entrouverte. S'était-elle vraiment faite envahir par la jalousie ? Surprise d'elle même, la Reine se calma et remit son bureau en ordre. Honteuse, elle quitta quelques instant plus tard la mairie et alla chercher son fils.

\- Où allons-nous maman ? _Demandait Henry qui ne reconnaissait pas le chemin habituel de la maison._

\- Nous allons nous promener un peu, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée. Je voudrais te montrer ce qui me calme.

La Mercedes se gara devant un ranch au nord de la ville. Jamais Henry n'était venu par ici avant. Ils descendirent et il suivit sa mère jusqu'à un box.

Un cheval noir en forme se tenait dans son box, piétinant la paille malodorante.

\- Bonjour Diesel.

Le cheval s'approcha du maire sans aucune crainte et lui raffola des caresses sur le museau. Henry savait que sa mère adoptive aimait les chevaux et cet animal était le seul - ainsi qu'Emma - qui approchait aussi facilement le maire sans la juger.

\- Le propriétaire l'a trouvé en piteux état. Je l'ai aidé à le soigner, y a quelques temps. Depuis je viens quand je peux ici. Cet animal est fascinant. _Expliqua Regina avec sérénité._

Henry caressa prudemment l'animal pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, la Reine décida d'aller saluer le fermier avant de rentrer goûter.

Le portable d'Emma vibra. Elle s'était couchée de bonne heure toute fois en ne réussissant pas à dormir. La lumière de l'écran émit un petit halo blanc avant de se remettre en veille. Étonnée, Swan tâtonna avec ses doigts sur sa table de nuit et prit l'appareil. Regina Mills. Elle ouvrit le message, dubitative.

La Reine s'excusait de s'être emportée de la sorte et demandait toute fois à être pardonnée. Emma répondit vaguement qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avant de reposer son téléphone. Elle sourit bêtement et s'endormit.

Regina composa un message à l'encontre du Shérif puis reposa l'appareil sur sa table de chevet. Elle attendait longuement la réponse en tremblant. Enfin l'écran émit un halo de lumière éphémère et la Reine le chercha du bout des doigts. Emma disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Regina remit son portable en veille et remonta son drap à son cou. Elle sourit bêtement et s'endormit.


	53. Chapitre 53

**Chapitre 53**

Aujourd'hui c'était Emma qui récupérait Henry au bus. Regina n'avait pas le temps, elle avait une réunion toute la journée avec le directeur de l'hôpital en colère de ne pas avoir vu son matériel changer.

Henry monta dans la légendaire voiturette jaune citron de sa mère et celle-ci démarra.

\- Bonne journée gamin ? _Demanda t-elle concentrée par la route._

\- Super ! Et la tienne ?

\- J'ai travaillé toute la matinée sur des dossiers qu'il faut que je faxe à ta mère et cette après-midi j'ai évité une bagarre à coup de pioche entre deux nains qui sont en train de cuver en cellule. Crois moi que cela n'a pas été de tout repos. _Souffla Emma exténuée par sa journée chargée._

L'enfant posa sa main en signe de compassion sur l'épaule de sa mère. Enfin, il plongea son regard sur la route.

\- On peut aller voir Diesel Man' ? _Demanda soudainement l'enfant._

\- Qui ça ? Un de tes amis ? _Fit Emma surprise devant la soudaine demande du petit brun._

\- Non ! C'est un cheval. Il est dans un ranch au nord de la ville. Maman aime beaucoup y aller quand elle a un coup de blues. Elle m'y a emmené hier.

\- Ah oui elle m'en avait parlé y a longtemps. Je me souviens. Elle aime bien y aller, tu dis ?

Il hocha la tête. Emma continua la route l'esprit songeur.

La réunion venait tout juste d'aboutir à un accord commun. Le maire serra la main du directeur et quitta les lieux avec grande hâte. Les réunions lui donnaient mal au crâne et l'ennuyaient. Regina se mit en route en direction du loft des Charmants. Elle appréhendait la rencontre avec Emma après l'incident de la veille. Elle se sentait toujours honteuse.

Emma et Henry avaient décidé de tous deux décompresser de leur journée en mettant de la musique dans l'appartement où ils s'y trouvaient seuls. Emma mit d'abord une chanson qui lui rappelait le père de son fils _Only you_ chantée par Yazoo puis avec un pain au chocolat à la main et une bière de l'autre elle se mit à danser sous les yeux rieurs de son fils sur _Are you gonna be my girl._ Le rythme l'entraîna dans une danse folle où elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Regina monta les marches jusqu'à atteindre le bon étage. De la musique provenait de la porte verte du couple princier. Elle sonna un sourcil levé de surprise. Personne ne répondit, pas étonnant vu le vacarme. La Reine souffla, hésita puis entra. Un spectacle époustouflant s'offrit à ses yeux.

Emma dansait en tournant sur elle-même chantant à tue-tête les paroles d'une chanson entraînante. Pour un peu la Reine pourrait presque remuer ses hanches.

 _Big black boots,_  
 _long brown hair,_  
 _she's so sweet_  
 _with her get back stare_

 _Well I could see,_  
 _you home with me,_  
 _but you were with another man, yeah !_  
 _I know we,_  
 _ain't got much to say,_  
 _before I let you get away, yeah !_

Emma ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Regina, concluant le refrain par la phrase " _I said, are you gonna be my girl ?_ "

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rougir puis Emma alla éteindre la stéréo. Elle posa sa bière et reprit son souffle.

\- Bonsoir ! _Dit elle gênée._ Henry va chercher tes affaires.

Le garçon disparut les laissant seules.

\- Mademoiselle Swan. _Salua Regina en rougissant._

\- Euhm... on a eu une petite envie de danser.

Les deux jeunes femmes ressemblaient de près à deux adolescents essayant de s'apprivoiser l'un et l'autre.

\- J'ai sonné mais au vu du volume j'ai jugé préférer entrer. _Expliqua Regina en montrant la sonnette du doigt._

La blonde lui sourit.

\- Vous voulez entrer boire un verre ? _Demanda t-elle en brandissant sa bière en avant._

\- Non je vous remercie. Nous allons y aller. _Remercia le maire._

\- Alors puis-je vous inviter à boire une bière en ville demain ? En toute sympathie évidemment. Ce n'est pas contraire aux règles à moins que vous les ayez encore modifié à votre manière, Madame Mills ? _Provoqua Emma comme un nouveau défi._

Henry revint avec son sac, et surpris le regard meurtrier de sa mère adoptive à l'encontre de son autre maman. Emma ne devait pas parler de leur relation aussi ouvertement, elle avait à nouveau bravé une règle.

\- C'est d'accord. À 17 heures après la fin de nos deux services. _Accepta Regina en relevant le défi en souriant_ _sournoisement._

\- Demain ta grand-mère te ramènera Henry d'accord ? _Fit Emma en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de son fils._

Le garçon hocha la tête et embrassa la blonde. Il dévala les marches et attendit la Reine au rez-de-chaussé. Emma allait refermer la porte quand Regina se retourna une dernière fois. Leurs regards à la fois tristes et luisants se rencontrèrent, faisant battre leur deux cœurs à l'unisson.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Emma se redirigea vers la stéréo et remit le volume. Grande amatrice des vieux groupes de Rock'n'roll, elle augmenta le son sur _Wonderwall_ du groupe Oasis.

 _And after all you're my wonderwall._


	54. Chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54**

 _Regina travaillait ardemment aujourd'hui. Elle avait reçu les faxes du Shérif de la ville et les signait tous un par un avant de les archiver où de les envoyer aux destinataires inscrits en haut des dossiers._

Si la Reine s'était autant occupée l'esprit, c'était pour ne pas penser au rendez-vous d'Emma Swan. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, au contraire, mais elle était nerveuse. Le maire ne buvait jamais après le travail avec ses employés. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pris un verre avec une seule personne tout simplement. Son passé étant d'actualité dans les têtes de son peuple. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. S'habiller. De quoi parler.

Elle regarda sa montre, pesta et jura. Il était bientôt l'heure. Dans une demi-heure. Dans une demi-heure, Emma sonnerait à la porte de son manoir et lui demanderait de la suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Les mains du maire se firent moites au point que son rouge à lèvres lui glissa des mains deux fois consécutives. Elle sentait sa robe noir lui serrer le ventre. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement rétrécit au lavage. Non, Regina savait laver son linge, jamais elle ne se trompait.

Tout simplement le maire stressait pour cette grande première.

Emma consulta sa montre avec hâte. Elle avait regardé les heures défiler lentement sous ses yeux, la trotteuse la défiant à chaque minute. Il était 17 h moins le quart. Elle partirait dans cinq minutes. Elle serait ponctuelle pour une fois.

Elle avait terminé plus tôt son service, et était rentrée se laver de toute la sueur qu'elle avait emmagasiné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la blonde avait passé un quart d'heure devant sa maigre penderie. Une robe de cocktail ferait trop soirée pour un verre. Un tee shirt et un jean feraient trop décontractés pour un rendez-vous. Non Emma voulait être simple mais attirante. Après réflexion, elle avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un jean. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux ne laissant que quelques boucles folles ici là. A ses pieds trônait une paire de chaussures à talons compensées qu'elle ne portait que très rarement. Et enfin après une touche de parfum, elle était fin prête.

Elle dévala les escaliers maladroitement attisant le regard de son père assit dans la cuisine un journal et une tasse de café aux mains. Emma s'arrêta nette devant lui et hésitante elle demanda :

\- Papa, à quoi ressemble-je ?

\- À ma fille, Emma. _Répondit-il en souriant._

Elle lui embrassa la joue et gambada jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- 'rentrerais pas tard promis ! _La porte claqua derrière ses mots._

La Coccinelle roula jusqu'au 108 Mifflin Street. La carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit. L'heure avait sonné. Regina marcha jusqu'à la porte prit la poignée entre ses doigts. Elle expira puis ouvrit arborant son plus beau sourire.

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills. _Sourit Emma._

La Reine tomba des nues face au Shérif. Elle était radieuse. Resplendissante. Attirante. Magnifique. Le genre de femme qui pouvait faire perdre les pédales à n'importe quel homme seulement par un simple regard à la dérobée. Ses cheveux si changées, son sourire si bien dessiné. Elle aimerait, souhaiterait, rêverait de caresser sa joue diaphane.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Swan. _Répondit la Reine._

\- On y va ? Êtes-vous prêtes ? _Demanda la blonde en détaillant de haute en bas la jeune femme brune en face d'elle._

\- Eh bien naturellement ! _Fit Regina en revenant à elle, couvrant son stress par une voix froide imposée._

La brune suivit la blonde jusqu'à la _poubelle jaune_ à contre cœur en connaissant particulièrement bien le don de conductrice de sa propriétaire.

Emma l'avait emmené au Rabbit Hole afin d'éviter de croiser trop de connaissances. Regina n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Elle hésita avant de suivre le Shérif dans le bar. Il y avait du monde, assez, pour se fondre dans la masse, leur étrange duo ne paraîtrait pas aussi suspect qu'il en avait l'air.

Emma prit une table dans l'ombre de la lumière tamisée du bar. Elles s'assirent sur une banquette en cuir, une table basse devant elles. Cela rappela l'ambiance des boîtes de nuit où la jeune blonde traînait en compagnie de Neal, il y avait bien des années. Une serveuse à l'allure rock'n'roll s'avança vers la table.

\- Je vous offre quoi Madame Mills ? _Fit Swan avec un sourire et une main sur le haut de la banquette._

\- Du vin. _Répondit le maire du tac au tac nerveusement._

\- Allons Regina, lâchez-vous. Profitez s'il vous plaît, c'est moi qui offre. _Encouragea Emma ayant repérer le malaise de la Reine._

Regina lui administra un sourire forcer et finit par opter pour une Tequila. Emma sourit d'avantage et se tourna vers la serveuse.

\- Vous voyez... quand vous voulez. Pour moi ce sera une double Vodka.

La serveuse partit en dandinant des hanches, Emma s'attardant quelques instants sur son déhancher. Regina surprit le regard vicieux de la blonde et se racla la gorge. Emma revint à nouveau sur la délicieuse Reine.

\- Vous buvez toujours autant après le travail ? _Fit Regina, tentant d'engager la conversation._

\- Seulement quand je suis nerveuse. _Emma répondit en perçant son regard dans celui de Regina. Elles rougirent mal à l'aise._

Leurs boissons leurs furent apportées, elles trinquèrent et bientôt, avec un ou deux verres d'alcools dans les veines, les problèmes de conversation furent dissipés.

Etant à son deuxième verre et demi, Emma commençait à perdre légèrement la raison. Son corps la brûlait. Il la brûlait de désire pour Regina qu'elle n'avait pas touché, caressé, depuis des jours. Elle voulait à nouveau ressentir ce contacte qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle voulait perdre ses vêtements d'un simple claquement de doigt.

\- Ecoutez Mademoiselle Swan , je vais rentrez. Je ne suis déjà pas sûre d'être en état de conduire. Puis, je dois aller récupérer Henry chez vos idiots de parents. Je-je vous remercie.

Regina se releva de la banquette et vacilla. Emma l'aida à se stabiliser, les yeux voilés. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle goûterait aux subtilités du corps de la Reine. Ensembles elles se mirent à rire au vu de leur piteux état et titubèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

L'air frais de la nuit cingla leurs joues. Les étoiles étaient déjà là. Regina devait rentrer, elle devait aller chercher Henry, lui faire à dîner, le coucher. Elle qui était si à cheval sur les horaires. Il fallait qu'elle rentre à tout prix. Mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou bien simplement son envie de passer le reste de la soirée avec Emma. Elle leva le bras pour se faire disparaître quand Emma la retint.

\- Attendez !

\- Qu'y a t-il Swan ? _Fit Regina avec un semblant de surprise et d'agacement._

\- Etes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ? Nous pouvons dire à mes parents de le garder ce soir. Rien ne nous oblige à réellement rentrer, et vous le savez. _Le regard d'Emma se fit grave et ses lèvres se figèrent, échappant de la buée à chaque respiration._ _Les yeux de Regina alternèrent entre la main de la blonde sur son bras, et son regard océan._

Regina se mit à frémir et taper du pied doucement. Elle tourna la tête derrière son épaule un instant en se mordant la lèvre puis revint au regard ardant d'Emma. La rue était déserte. Elle braverait toujours la même et satanée règle. Qu'importait ? La Reine se jeta sur les lèvres de la Sauveuse et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure dorée de la blonde et ensemble, elles disparurent dans un nuage violet.


	55. Chapitre 55

**Chapitre 55**

Le portable de Mary Margaret vibra tandis que celle-ci était attablée en compagnie de son mari et de son petit fils. Ni Emma ni Regina n'avaient donné signe de vie donc Mary Margaret avait jugé bon de nourrir Henry. Elle s'empressa de prendre l'engin entre ses mains et ouvrit le message provenant de sa fille.

\- Elles sont gonflées tout de même ! _Pesta la jeune femme en reposant le portable sur la table._

\- Que se passe t-il Blanche ? _Demanda David inquiet._

\- Elles sont sorties prendre un verre, Regina n'a pas tenu l'alcool, Emma va la surveiller un partie de la nuit. Je te jure ! Quand elles ne se prennent pas la tête, elles sont insupportable ces deux-là !

Henry se retint de rire. Il préférait quand ses mamans s'entendaient plutôt que lorsqu'elles se disputaient. David posa sa main sur celle de sa femme. Après tout ce n'était pas dramatique, ils profiteraient de leur petit-fils rien que tous les deux.

Regina arracha le portable des mains de Swan et lu le message inscrit sur l'écran.

\- Quel maroufle vous faîtes Swan ! Je ne vous permet pas ! Puis pour votre gouverne, je tiens très bien l'alcool ! _Grogna Regina en lançant un regard assassin à Emma._

Les deux mamans étaient apparues dans la chambre privée du caveau de la Reine. Au bout milieu d'un beau tapis soyeux bordeaux.

\- Qu'importe Madame le Maire, _fit Swan en soulignant bien le titre de fonction de la brune d'une façon sensuelle_ , oubliez ça et profitez, voulez-vous ?

Emma rompu le seul pas qui les séparait et arracha de nouveau son portable aux mains de la Reine avant de le balancer sur un fauteuil qui traînait au hasard. Elle prit d'assaut les lèvres rougeoyantes du maire et l'embrassa. Regina commença alors de défaire le chemisier d'Emma qui tombait déjà le long de ses épaules.

Ses lèvres d'un rouge sang se mirent à couvrir la peau d'Emma de baisers dans son cou puis elles finirent allongées l'une sur l'autre en recouvrant la saveur mutuelle de leurs échines perçant le silence nocturne de leurs gémissements.

Le hululement d'une chouette résonnait dans la forêt qui bordait la ville, un cris de loup-garou sous la pleine lune accompagna le grognement du volatile.

Emma suffoquait, le visage face au plafond, elle remonta le drap et couvrit sa poitrine. Regina reposait à ses côtés dans le même état.

\- Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir en ce moment même ? _Questionna Emma subitement._

\- Je ne suis pas télépathe Swan.

" Et c'est une chance " se dit Emma à elle même.

\- J'aimerai une cigarette, pas vous ? Ça fait longtemps.

Regina réfléchit à la question. Elle ne fumait pas non.

\- Vous fumez ?

\- Fumais. J'étais gamine à l'époque. Ça m'ait passé. Mais après ce soir, ce ne serait pas de refus. _Sourit Emma._

\- Vous êtes une femme... épatante. Jamais je n'en ai connu comme vous Mademoiselle Swan. _Remarqua Regina à la fois avec ironie et surprise._

\- Je suis unique en mon genre. _Sourit Emma en tournant sa tête vers le visage du maire._

Regina sentit son regard et lui rendit son sourire. Leurs yeux échangeaient des messages que leurs cœurs n'arrivaient pas encore à totalement traduire et transmettre. Elles étaient à la fois si proches l'une de l'autre et si distantes.

Emma la trouvait si radieuse ainsi exposée, dévoilée. Elle aimait imbibé son esprit de l'image du drap qui épousait ses formes alléchantes. Elle pourrait la détailler toute la nuit.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Règle numéro une... _chuchota Emma en soutenant le regard silencieux du maire._ J'ai passé une excellente soirée à vos cotés, Regina.

Une autre règle non prononcée mais fortement pensée ne devait pas être transgressée : aucun signe affectueux en dehors des ébats. Pourtant Emma voulait, brûlait d'envie de déposer un petit baiser même furtif sur les lèvres de son amante. Regina le désirait aussi secrètement. Mais elle se devait de montrer l'exemple, elle racla sa gorge et tourna la tête face au plafond. Emma comprit qu'elles devaient s'en tenir là pour ce soir.

La blonde s'assied sur le matelas et ramassa ses affaires. Elle les enfila une à une sous le regard de la brune et disparut pour trois quarts d'heure de marche en direction du loft. Regina elle, contempla encore la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Swan. Ce soir elle dormirait au caveau dans les draps imprégnés de l'empreinte de leurs deux corps.

Les jours s'étaient succèdés à une allure fulgurante. Regina et Emma trouvaient toujours une excuse pour se retrouver et faire l'amour, qu'importait l'endroit : Le Granny's Bed and Breakfast, le caveau, le bureau du Shérif, le bureau du Maire. Tout y passait. Elles ne pouvaient passer plus d'une journée sans re-goûter à la délicatesse de leurs corps. C'était devenue quelque chose d'addictif pour elles. Elles ressentaient sans cesse cette envie de se revoir et de se dévoiler. Regina avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce besoin de sentir la présence de Swan, tout comme Emma trouvait étrange de ressentir ce même sentiment pour celle qu'elle qualifiait autre fois de sa pire ennemie.

La Reine raccrocha bruyamment son téléphone, à la fois angoissée et colérique. Elle avait ordonné un rendez-vous au plus vite avec le Docteur Hopper. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui se tramait dans son corps. Son cœur. Sa tête. Son âme.

Regina fut accueilli par Archibald qui l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle s'assied donc sur la banquette et rassembla ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle sentait que ses cordes vocales étaient pétrifiées, comme si elle devait demeurer muette et garder ce qui la rongeait.

\- Prenez votre temps Madame Mills. _Sourit le psychologue._

La brune plongea son regard inquiet dans les yeux du rouquin. Pongo écoutait lui aussi, sur son tapis derrière le fauteuil du docteur. Regina savait qu'il garderait tout, par simple secret professionnel. Elle regarda ses mains et tenta de puiser la force au plus profond d'elle même. Elle releva le menton et commença à ouvrir les lèvres.

\- Eh bien...


	56. Chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56**

\- Eh bien... eh bien je crois que j'ai changé, vous comprenez. Je ne me sens plus comme avant, je ne ressens plus le mal parcourir mes entrailles à la recherche de la souffrance. Au contraire, je commence à ressentir de l'affection et... et jamais je n'avais ressenti cela pour quelqu'un hormis mon fils, Henry. Je ne comprends pas d'où provient ce sentiment, Docteur Hopper. _Regina avait les yeux voilés de tristesse et d'impuissance. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdait son identité de Reine. De Méchante Reine._

\- Est-ce que cela proviendrait à la suite d'un événement récent , ou éventuellement de la rencontre d'une personne dans votre vie ?

Regina dévisagea Archibald. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il tentait d'entrer dans sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'aimait pas se dévoiler surtout après son lourd passé. Le livre se transformerait en grimoire. Mais contrairement à sa haine, elle se mit tout de même à réfléchir à la question du psychologue.

\- Euh non... euh si... enfin je ne vois pas en quoi cette personne me fait changer, je ne peux pas l'encadrer, même en peinture. _Un visage apparu au fond de ses pensées, lui faisant ressentir de la fureur dans ses mains. La fureur monta si bien que des boules de feu se formèrent aux creux de ses paumes._ Excusez-moi. _Les boules disparurent._

\- Vous savez Madame le maire, vous n'aimez pas grand monde. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire un peu plus sur cette personne ?

A cette parole, Pongo releva la tête et se mit à couiner. Les yeux de Regina passèrent du marron au noir en l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je-je vous prie de m'excuser. _S'empressa de demander l'homme en balbutiant._

Regina se calma et inspira-expira profondément et sourit.

\- Vous avez raison. Cette personne est arrivée un peu prématurément dans ma vie, comme un ouragan qui dévaste l'ensemble de vos plans aussi bien sentimentaux que d'avenir. Je ne pensais pas qu'en fait, cela se réaliserait. Je veux dire que je suis la Méchante Reine et que ce n'est pas conforme aux règles que l'on m'a toujours imposé et que je me force à respecter. _Expliqua t-elle l'esprit confus, en agitant les mains._

\- Que ressentez-vous envers cette personne ? Je veux dire quand vous la voyez ?

\- Eh oh ! C'est personnel ! _Hurla instinctivement Regina sur la défensive qui sentait très bien qu'il pénétrait de plus en plus dans ses secrets sentimentaux._ Vous avez vraiment de la chance que j'ai promis à mon fils de garder ma haine pour ne pas vous réduire en purée de criquet.

Le Docteur avait touché une corde sensible, il le savait. Le sujet devait être tabou envers elle-même pour réagir ainsi. Néanmoins il attendit confortablement installé dans son fauteuil que le maire daigne se confier.

Regina regarda ses mains et joua avec nerveusement comme si jamais auparavant elle n'avait prit le temps de les observer. Elle cherchait au fond d'elle même une réponse à la question du Docteur Hopper.

\- Je ressens ce que je ressentais autrefois pour Daniel.

Sur ces mots, Regina se releva brusquement prit ses affaires et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte. Le Docteur avait réussi, elle avait admis ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle allait tourner la poignée quand il l'a retint une dernière minute.

\- Cela s'appelle de l'amour, Madame le maire.

La porte claqua et Pongo se mit à couiner à nouveau.

Emma sortait tout juste du bureau du Shérif. Elle n'avait pas réussi à contacter la Reine de la matinée. Elle avait roulé à une extrême vitesse jusqu'au bureau du maire dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la Reine.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer Shérif ! Elle a demandé à être seule. _Fit Aurore en se levant brusquement de sa chaise avec appréhension._

\- C'est bien la solitude à deux non ?

Emma se dirigea à la porte et l'ouvrit avant de la laisser claquer derrière elle, faisant bondir de surprise le maire visiblement occupée avec de la paperasse - beaucoup de paperasse.

\- Habituellement je broie du noir autour de deux ou trois verres d'alcools, pas avec du boulot, Majesté. _Remarqua Emma en esquissant un grand sourire narquois._

\- Swan. Oui je connais votre méthode. Est-ce que cela finit toujours au lit quand vous le faite ? _Demanda Regina nonchalante en se remettant au travail._

Emma bégayait, prise de court. Elle allait essayer de formuler une réponse quand la Reine lui ordonna de laisser tomber.

\- Où étiez-vous ce matin ? Impossible de vous joindre.

\- A un rendez-vous... médical. Vous inquiétez-vous peut-être de ma santé Mademoiselle Swan ou comme d'habitude vous ne vous mêlez pas de vos affaires ?

Regina défia du regard le Shérif qui se tenait devant elle. Emma chancelait sur ses propres jambes. Les derniers jours avaient été particulièrement érotiques et tout à coup le maire devenait froide. Elle hésitait à répondre à Regina, cela reviendrait à révéler ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler au monde sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps.

\- Je m'inquiète pour vous.

Cela était sorti tout seul. Les mots avaient dépassé ses pensées. Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise et se mit à rougir. Regina la fixait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se leva et vint se poster devant le Shérif.

\- C'est peut-être mieux que vous sortiez d'ici.

Elles restèrent à se fixer l'une et l'autre sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt. Elles firent alors comme si les mots de la blonde n'avaient jamais été prononcés et Regina se mit à sourire victorieusement.

\- Aurore a finit son travail dans dix minutes tout compte fait.

Emma sourit reconnaissant bien là la Reine et se jeta sur elle.


	57. Chapitre 57

**Chapitre 57**

Il n'y avait plus personne à la mairie, exceptée Emma et Regina. Le Shérif Swan avait poussé de force la Reine contre la propre porte de son bureau. Ses lèvres parsemaient le cou de Regina d'ardent baisers. Ses mains allaient tantôt dans ses cheveux et tantôt sur sa poitrine qu'elle empoignait sans ménagement au creux de ses paumes. Elle la désirait plus que tout. Elle ne savait plus pour quel motif exacte elle aimait être en présence de Regina.

Emma fit sauter tous les boutons pressions du chemisiers du maire, puis s'empara de ses cuisses afin que celle-ci les enroule autour de sa taille. Elle avait eu beau couché des centaines de fois avec cette femme, à chaque fois elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses formes délicieuses.

Regina balança alors sa tête en arrière en fermant ses yeux d'extase puis se mit à gémir. À travers ce moment _purement_ sexuel, la Reine cherchait à oublier sa confession auprès du Docteur Hopper. Elle voulait oublier qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'Emma Swan.

Alors que les deux femmes se donnaient du plaisir dans le bureau privé de Madame Mills, Mary Margaret était en route pour la mairie afin de soumettre au maire une demande pour l'installation de nouveaux postes informatiques dans son école. Confiante d'obtenir sa requête, l'enseignante ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait besoin de minimum deux ans de thérapie auprès d'un psychologue.

Mary Margaret entra par la porte principale et ne fut pas étonnée de voir que son amie Aurore avait fini son travail. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Regina et son cœur manqua une dizaine de battement. Elle ne croyait pas au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. C'était impossible...

Malgré la vitre opaque de la porte, la jeune femme reconnut le corps de Regina ainsi que la chevelure dorée de sa fille. Son monde s'écroulait. Basculait dans un univers parallèle. Les deux femmes gémissaient, faisaient l'amour en pensant qu'on ne les verrait pas. Ceci expliquait pourquoi sa fille découchait continuellement en inventant des excuses bidons. Mary Margaret, la main sur la bouche fit demi-tour les larmes aux yeux en répétant à tu-tête "oh mon dieu."

Dans un dernier cris poussé par Regina, Emma essuya ses lèvres en souriant et se releva. Regina réajusta sa jupe et son chemisier puis elle constata qu'Emma l'observait longuement. Leurs regards se disaient tellement de choses pourtant rien ne sortait de leurs lèvres. Emma ne le devait pas et pourtant elle embrassa Regina qui manifestement ne la repoussa pas. Elles ne s'embrassaient plus par fougue mais par besoin. Par envie de se démontrer quelque chose qui leur échappait.

Enfin, Emma prit le chemin du loft de ses parents en réajustant sa légendaire veste rouge, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée rouillée du premier étage et déposa ses clefs sur la commode comme elle le faisait habituellement. Sa mère était dans la cuisine, elle préparait le souper et semblait en pleine conversation avec elle-même intérieurement.

\- Bonsoir ! _Fit la jeune blonde avec enthousiasme, heureuse de sa journée._

Blanche ne daigna pas répondre et continua de couper le concombre sur la planche. Normalement, sa mère répondait toujours, ou elle lui sautait au cou. Ce soir, l'enseignante ne fit rien de tout cela. Emma réitéra sa salutation mais Blanche ne bougea pas pour autant. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Swan s'approcha de sa mère.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le silence pesant qu'imposait sa mère commença à lui taper sur les nerfs. Emma s'emballa trop vite et tapa du poing sur le plan de travail. Mary Margaret sursauta et le couteau bifurqua sur son doigt ensanglanté.

\- Oh pardon maman ! _Paniqua Emma, mais sa mère la repoussa._

\- Ne me touche pas Emma !

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe... explique-moi. _Cria à son tour la blonde._

Blanche Neige alla passer son doigt sous l'eau froide pendant qu'Emma partit chercher la trousse de secours. Blanche était tétanisée par l'idylle incongrue de son unique fille. Emma revint et obligea sa mère à s'asseoir bien que cette dernière n'en avait pas envie.

\- Parle moi maman...

\- Ecoute Emma, c'est inutile de nous mentir à ton père et moi. Je vous ais vu tout à l'heure à la Mairie. Je ne comprends pas. Je-je...

Emma écarquilla les yeux et se sentit étouffée. Elle appliqua alors le désinfectant sur la plaie du doigt ne sachant quoi répondre. Sa mère l'avait surprise en plein ébat avec Regina Mills alors que toutes deux avaient tentés de garder cette relation dissimulée.

\- Explique moi Emma.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Nous ne sommes pas ensembles, nous sommes justes amies avec quelques bénéfices c'est tout. Tu sais, elle est différente avec moi je crois. _Relata la blonde la tête toujours penchée sur la plaie._

\- Mais Emma, c'est ta belle-grand-mère ! Enfin techniquement non mais tout de même. C'est une femme et ce n'est pas la meilleure de toutes. Tu le sais. Et Henry, si cela avait été lui à ma place ? Vous y avez pensé ? _Mary Margaret se mit à sangloter doucement ne pouvant retenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa fille prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans ses yeux._

\- Mary Margaret tu dois me croire. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais que cela semble impossible mais cette femme peut vraiment devenir attachante et aimable quand elle le souhaite. Elle a besoin que l'on croit à sa rédemption, elle n'est si plus méchante que ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je me tournerais vers les femmes, à moi aussi cela m'a semblé incroyable mais tu sais si bien que nous ne choisissons pas la personne que l'on souhaite. C'est notre cœur qui nous la désigne. Et le mien m'a tourné vers elle. Vous dîtes partout que le grand amour existe alors pourquoi le mien ne serait pas une femme ? Je pensais que c'était Neal mais j'ai eu tord maman. J'ai eu tord. S'il te plaît fais moi confiance. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, enfin si, mais je veux en être sûre. Laisse moi essayer et si je me suis trompée à nouveau, je quitterai la ville un temps pour me retrouver un peu. D'accord ? _Emma pleurait à son tour, elle savait que sa mère l'écouterait parce qu'elle était Blanche Neige et était mariée avec un Prince et que tout deux étaient le fruit du véritable amour._

\- Alors Emma si tu es sûre de toi, fonce, l'amour n'attend pas. Qu'importe la forme que peut prendre la personne que tu aimes, nous accepterons tes choix. Oh ma fille... ! _Mary Maraget prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra si fortement._

Regina appuyée contre la porte de sa cuisine regardait son fils jouer à ses jeux vidéos tout en ayant l'esprit vagabond. Et si de nouveau elle était amoureuse ? Et si Emma était son grand amour ?


	58. Chapitre 58

**Chapitre 58**

Cette fête n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une fête commerciale. Les boutiques étaient remplies de décorations mielleuses tandis que les fleuristes, bijouteries et chocolatiers ne désemplissaient plus.

Emma Swan n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis deux jours depuis les aveux envers sa mère. Et cette fête, en ce jour, n'arrangeait pas les vacarmes que son cœur lui imposait. Elle lui faisait réaliser qu'aimer Regina Mills était une chose impossible et complexe. Cette femme avait l'allure d'une femme inaccessible, insensible aux sentiments amoureux. Le genre autoritaire dont on ne fantasmait que la nuit dans nos propre rêves.

Pourtant Emma voulait se risquer à lui avouer son amour. Elle n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'était que leur amitié. Après tout, cela en valait peut-être la peine. Elle avait réfléchis des heures et des heures au cadeau qu'elle offrirait au maire jusqu'à ce que les paroles de son fils retentissent dans ses tympans. Ce fut alors que la jeune femme se releva d'un bond de son lit, courut à la salle de bain puis en sortit dix minutes plus tard.

Regina mélangeait son café les sourcils froncés. Henry la rejoignit dans la cuisine, fraîchement sortie de la douche. La Reine constata qu'il était en chaussette, elle ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer.

\- Combien de fois Henry t'ai-je répété que c'était moi qui l'avais tes chaussettes ? Par conséquent, tu dois porter des chaussons comme tout le monde dans cette maison ! _Face au ton colérique de sa mère, l'enfant sursauta, se fit penaud et disparut mettre des chaussons._

Regina détestait cette stupide fête commerciale, ça la mettait hors d'elle. C'était vrai cela, combien de couple prétendait s'aimer pour se séparer juste après le mariage ? Tous. A l'exception de Blanche Neige - dommage qu'elle faisait partie de l'exception à la règle.

Le maire frappa la table du poing faisant retentir la cuillère contre la porcelaine de sa tasse. Cette stupide fête des amoureux lui rappelait que toute la ville - ou presque - avait trouvé l'amour, sauf elle. Elle ne pouvait aimer la personne que son cœur lui avait désigné. Cette femme avait l'allure d'une âme vagabonde, un jour elle était ici et le lendemain là. Emma n'était pas quelqu'un de stable, elle n'était pas du genre à se poser avec un homme - ou une femme ? - et avec des enfants. Henry en était la preuve vivante. De plus une femme avec une femme, une Reine avec une Sauveuse, quelle idée incongrue ! Regina se mit à ricaner narquoisement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire maman ? _Demanda Henry en revenant dans la cuisine, perplexe._

\- Rien. Allons-y, tu vas rater le bus ! Allez dépêches toi ! _Regina se leva d'un bond._

\- Mais maman, je n'ai pas déjeuné ! _Protesta le garçonnet au ventre criant famine._

Sa mère lui prit une pomme à la volée et la lui tendit avant de l'entraîner dehors. Henry grimaça face au fruit puis tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Mercedes.

Alors que la voiture du maire traversait le boulevard, Henry observait les couples se balader main dans la main. Il trouvait cela beau, l'amour. Pour lui, il s'agissait du sentiment vainqueur sur toutes les misères du monde, que ce soit la tristesse, la souffrance, la solitude. Il suffisait de tomber sur une personne, juste une, pour rendre le monde plus beau à nos yeux. Qu'importait la situation. Tout le monde méritait d'aimer et d'être aimé. Sa mère, ses mères méritaient cet amour qui le fascinait. Un jour, lui aussi il aimerait une femme et comme son grand-père David, il la comblerait.

La porte du bureau du maire claqua derrière Regina. Dans son antre, la Reine se sentait à l'abri de l'oxygène pollué par l'amour. Elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et rassembla une pile de feuille devant elle avant d'appuyer son dos contre le dossier en cuir. Regina souffla bruyamment, agacée, attristée. Aujourd'hui allait être une longue journée.

Alors que le maire tentait de changer ses esprits en se plongeant dans ses dossiers, le Shérif de la ville - et l'élue de son cœur - débarqua dans le bureau. Regina ne releva pas la tête.

\- Vous aussi vous tentez de fuir le monde extérieur ? _Demanda Emma avec un ton narquois en avançant lentement._

\- Ils me dégoutent tous. Tous autant qu'ils sont. L'amour est une faiblesse, Mademoiselle Swan ! _Répondit Regina avec ironie en croisant le regard de la blonde un court instant._

Emma comprit par ses propos que Regina n'était vraiment pas une femme faîte pour l'amour. Et pourtant cela ne la découragea pas à lui proposer une sortie.

\- Écoutez Madame Mills, bien que cette journée ait le profil de... euh _Emma cherchait promptement ses mots..._ d'une journée barbante, nous ne devons pas en aucun cas en subir les conséquences. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons sortir faire un tour et prendre un bol d'air frais. Cela serait dommage de ne pas profiter du temps !

Le maire dévisageait sa fonctionnaire avec des yeux ronds. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre parfaitement la mascarade de _son_ Shérif. Emma remarqua le regard perplexe de la brune et lui sourit.

-Mettez quelque chose avec laquelle vous êtes à l'aise. Rejoingez-moi ensuite à cette adresse.

Emma tendit un bout de papier plié à Regina avant de sortir du bureau satisfaite. La Reine le déplia et se retint de sourire. Elle connaissait l'adresse. À quel jeu jouait Swan ?

Bien que surprise par l'invitation d'Emma, Regina rentra au manoir se changer et enfiler quelque chose de plus souple et salissant. Elle reprit ensuite sa Mercedes et fila au nord de la ville comme l'était inscrit sur le papier.

\- Mademoiselle Swan ? _Appela Regina tout en marchant lentement parmis les boxs._

Une hénissement de cheval se fit retentir au box qu'elle ne connaissait plus que trop bien et une voix familière lui répondit.

\- Je suis ici. Dans le box de Diesel !

La jeune femme marcha donc vers ledit box et vit sous ses yeux le bel étalon harnaché visiblement par Emma elle-même. Cette dernière se retourna avec un large sourire :

\- Surprise !

Regina resta plantée là sans savoir quoi dire.


	59. Chapitre 59

**Chapitre 59**

Emma Swan avait elle-même harnaché Diesel en se rappelant de sa seule et unique année d'équitation à l'âge de huit ans. Fière de son travail, elle se tourna vers Regina qui semblait plutôt surprise.

\- Vous montez à cheval Mademoiselle Swan ? _Demanda curieusement la Reine_ _d'un air hautain._

\- J'en ai fais, il y a longtemps. Suivez-moi. _Répondit la blonde en snobant le maire, le menton relevé_.

Emma tira sur la bride de l'étalon afin que celui-ci la suive hors des écuries. Il faisait beau et chaud, cette journée était vraiment parfaite pour une balade à cheval. Regina les rejoignit septique de la maîtrise que pouvait avoir Emma avec un étalon de cette envergure.

\- Je sais que ce cheval vous tient à cœur. J'ai donc demandé au propriétaire de faire une balade. Il a accepté par la beauté de ce jour. _Sourit Swan les yeux pétillants en tendant une main chaleureuse en direction du maire._

Diesel se montrait impatient d'aller se promener, il donna alors un coup de naseaux sur l'épaule de Regina puis mordilla sa veste cavalière bleu turquoise.

\- Montez, regardez comme il est impatient.

Regina regarda Swan et l'étalon tour à tour en hésitant. Elle caressa l'encolure du cheval du bout des doigts. Elle n'avait plus fait d'équitation depuis la "fin provisoire" de son règne. Cela remontait à vingt-huit ans en arrière, serait-elle capable de remonter ? Le regard de Swan l'en encouragea et ce fut avec confiance qu'elle posa sa main dans celle du Shérif pour ainsi l'aider à monter.

Regina se sentait étrangement heureuse du haut de cet animal. Elle aimait la sensation du cuir de la selle sous ses fesses, elle aimait sentir le ventre gonflé de l'étalon frémir sous ses talons. Elle aimait l'odeur du purin et les mouvements agités de la croupe de l'animal. Comment avait-elle fait pour vivre sans ses sensations familières ?

Swan lui sourit puis se tint aux rênes et commença à marcher au pas. Regina stoppa l'animal et appela Emma.

\- Emma, vous ne montez pas ? _Demanda t-elle frustrée et déçue de se voir faire la balade seule du haut des un mètre quatre-vingt-dix centimètres du cheval._

Emma frémit à l'appellation de son prénom. Pas de Shérif. Pas de Mademoiselle Swan. Emma. Juste Emma. Elle plongea alors ses iris dans ceux tristes du maire et hésita. Regina lui tendit une main qu'elle se décida finalement à saisir.

\- Tenez-vous à ma taille.

Emma hésita puis passa ses mains autour de la taille de Regina en tentant le plus possible d'établir une proximité entre leurs corps.

Les deux cavalières profitaient de la beauté du paysage pour converser de tout et de rien. Chacune appréciait ce moment particulier passé à cheval. Cela aurait pu passé pour une balade romantique si toutes deux n'évitaient pas avec soin le regard de l'autre.

Regina donna un coup de talon dans le flanc de l'animal et celui-ci partit au galop. Emma se vit contrainte de resserrer son étreinte. Leurs deux chevelures flottaient au vent telle une mélodie dans l'air. Leurs rires s'échappaient dans les cieux. Elles avaient à cet instant tout pour être heureuses.

Après une demi-heure de balade, Emma et Regina se mirent d'accord pour se reposer. Elles descendirent alors de l'animal puis le laissèrent paître l'herbe fraîche. Elles s'assirent et contemplèrent une poignée de seconde l'horizon. Regina regardait Diesel, il remuait sa crinière avant de se remettre à grignoter. Elle sourit.

\- Ce cheval n'est pas un quelconque animal, vous savez. _Commença Regina qui attira la soudaine intention d'Emma._ En fait, il est probable que ce soit celui que Daniel m'a offert un peu avant que ma mère lui arrache le cœur...

Emma écouta le récit de Regina avec concentration et ne manqua de constater une certaine émotion dans la voix et les yeux du maire. Néanmoins elle lui sourit, l'incitant ainsi à continuer son histoire.

\- A la mort de Daniel, cet étalon était tout ce qu'il me restait de lui. Je l'ai vu grandir et j'en ai fais ma monture personnelle. J'arpentais la Forêt de mon domaine à ses côtés, et il était en tête de mon carrosse royal. Seulement à la genèse de cette nouvelle vie ici, dans le Maine, je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait parti de la Malédiction. Rien ne me prouve qu'il m'appartient mais j'ai cette connexion avec lui, comme avant. J'en ai la certitude.

La Reine plongea longuement son regard dans les yeux aciers d'Emma et un long silence débuta. Swan se trouvait perforée de part en part par le récit du maire. Pour la première fois, la jeune femme avait osé évoquer son passé. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse et pétrifiée de savoir que Regina avait souffert elle-aussi de la perte de son premier amour. Elle comprenait parfois si bien la haine que Regina avait pu emmagasiner, la même haine que lorsque Neal l'avait abandonné.

\- Merci. Merci de me parler de tout cela. _Finit par dire la jeune Sauveuse gratifiée de ce moment nostalgique partagé._

Regina ne lui répondit que par un sourire embarrassé et, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le sentiment étrange qui les guettait se mit à tourner autour de leurs êtres. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus vite, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Elles comprirent silencieusement la signification de ce sentiment au grand A et rougirent.

Embarrassée, gênée Regina recula son visage et après un bref sourire, elle s'allongea dans l'herbe en contemplant le ciel. Emma la trouvait divine. Elle se sentait prête, prête à tout lui divulguer, son attirance transformé en amour, son manque constant quand elle ne la voyait pas pendant des jours. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Regina ? Je dois vous parler.

Le maire écarquilla les yeux comme si elle savait d'avance les futures paroles du Shérif. Elle avait peur, peur de s'engager, peur de s'avouer sa nouvelle nature, peur de faire face à la présente réalité. Cependant elle se risqua d'une voix qui se voulait assurée :

\- Eh bien parlez !

Le maire tentait de trouver quelque chose dans le ciel pour la distraire, un nuage en force de dragon ou de licorne, quelque chose mais rien ne l'empêcha d'échapper aux aveux sentimentaux de la blonde.

\- C'est plus fort que moi Regina, j'ai vraiment lutté en vain mais nos baisers, nos ébats, vous-même, vous ne me laissez pas indifférente. J'ai su lire en vous qui vous étiez vraiment, une femme qui veut être pardonnée et aimée. Laissez-moi vous aimer. Ne me dîtes pas que je suis une totale distraction dans votre routine morose car je ne suis pas dupe. Ais-je raisons ? Je vous prie Regina ? _Implora Emma face à une non-réponse provenant de la Reine._ Répondez quelque chose.

Regina expira bruyamment chamboulée par tout un tas d'émotions incongrus. Elle ne savait plus, elle était perdue. Son cœur cognait lourdement et péniblement. Elle se releva.

\- Personne ne peut aimer une Méchante Reine. Pas après tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Vous avez pris le soleil sur la tête. Rentrons.

Regina se leva et ignora le regard dévasté d'Emma. Cette dernière se releva à son tour. Elles montèrent sur le dos de l'animal et firent la route silencieusement.


	60. Chapitre 60

**Chapitre 60**

David avait offert une soirée dans un restaurant chic à Mary Margaret laissant ainsi leur fille seule pour la soirée. Tous les couples fêtaient cette fin de journée comme ils le devaient. Les restaurant et cinémas affichaient "complet", les fêtes foraines grouillaient de couples et les balades en barque ne désemplissaient plus.

Emma était sortie seule boire un verre au bar. Le stéréotype plutôt réel des célibataires mis à l'écart. Le beat de la musique résonnait à travers les quatre murs du Rabbit Hole. Elle était accoudée au bar, enchaînant whisky et double whisky les uns après les autres. Parfois elle allait danser et oubliait un temps qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet sexuel pour Regina.

Le maire venait tout juste de border son fils. Il avait passé la journée avec une jeune fille répondant au nom de Violette. Ils s'étaient baladés autour du parc et s'étaient embrassés avant de se quitter. Regina alla à la cuisine se servir un verre de vin. Même son fils avait une vie sentimentale plus élaborée que la sienne. Elle s'en voulait de tout son être de ne pas avoir répondu à la déclaration d'Emma. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dis " moi aussi je vous aimes et ce depuis le début, essayons et voyons si cela peut marcher".

Regina but son verre d'une gorgée et se resservit. Tous les couples dehors passaient la soirée bordée d'amour et de belles paroles. Elle, elle était là, au milieu de la cuisine entrain de se souler lentement en ruminant sa solitude éternelle. Personne n'avait réussi à l'aimer depuis qu'elle était devenue souveraine alors pourquoi d'un coup la fille des Charmants tomberait sous son charme ? C'était ridicule et pourtant... elle s'était sentie heureuse face aux paroles du Shérif, des millions de papillons voltigeant au creux de son ventre.

La jeune brune lorgna sa bouteille de grand cru puis finit par l'empoigner et l'emmener au salon avec elle. Une envie de folie lui traversa l'esprit. Elle voulait danser, tourbillonner jusqu'à s'en écorcher les talons hauts et s'écrouler de fatigue.

Comme à chaque fois que cette envie lui parvenait, Regina lançait un sort sur la pièce afin de la faire insonoriser. Elle mit en route ses vieux vinyles, but une nouvelle gorgée, enleva ses talons et s'élança dans son salon.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer sur le whisky, Shérif. _Lui conseilla le barman en préparant un nouveau verre pour sa cliente._

\- J'devrai. Tout comme j'devrai passer la soirée avec elle. _Emma but une gorgée de son whisky._

\- Ça sent le mur en verre de plein fouet je me trompe ?

\- Ouais et durement ! Elle ne me voit que comme son jouet. J'ai essayé de lui parler. Je ne comprends pas cette femme.

\- Retentez la chose. Vous n'avez rien à perdre. Allez la voir du moins dîtes lui ce que vous pensez, ce que vous avez sur le cœur mais ne restez pas à vous soûlez. Sinon demain vous allez passé la journée à décuver. _Le barman refusa un nouveau verre commandé par Emma, cette dernière grogna avant de laisser tomber sa requête._

 _-_ Vous avez raison Grubs* , je vais aller la voir. Où sont mes clefs de voiture ? Merde je ne les ai tout de même pas perdu !

Emma cherchait ses clefs dans les poches de son jean, de sa veste en cuir, mais rien. Toutes ses poches étaient vides. Grubs fit teinter les clefs sous son nez avec un sourire.

\- Hors de question de vous laissez conduire dans cet état. Venez les rechercher demain.

Swan leva les yeux au ciel, marmonna puis mit sa veste rouge par-dessus son maillot blanc. Elle fit un signe au barman puis marcha jusqu'au manoir de Regina.

Regina éteignit la chaîne hifi quand elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-être ? Jamais personne ne lui rendait visite à vingt-deux heures trente habituellement. Malgré son agacement, elle tituba dangereusement jusqu'à la porte en manquant de se cogner à un ou deux meubles. Elle tenta de se redonner un minimum de contenance avant d'ouvrir.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Regina n'eut qu'une seule envie... refermer la porte.

Swan. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait besoin de voir ce soir. Une vague de colère parcourut son être. Le maire se retint de ne pas former une boule de feu dans sa paume et la lancer droit sur la blonde. L'alcool pouvait être vraiment tout bon ou tout mauvais.

\- Swan. _Salua froidement le maire._

\- Heyyyy ! _Emma se mit à rire bêtement et nerveusement._

La Reine s'accrochait à la porte tout en tentant de garder l'équilibre. Elle vit qu'Emma aussi vacillait sur ses jambes. Elle avait bu.

\- Mais vous êtes soûle ! _Cria la brune exaspérée._

\- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous non plus vous n'êtes pas très fraîche, votre Majesté ! _Fit Emma en tentant se faire une révérence pour se moquer._

Un point pour le Shérif, admit le maire à elle-même. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

\- Cessez de faire le singe. Que-que faites vous ici à une heure pareille ?

\- Hum... je voulais un dernier verre avec vous, je dérange ?

Regina souffla bruyamment puis fit entrer la blonde avec pitié. Après tout la journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Vous voulez boire quoi ?

\- Whiskyyyy ! _Hurla de joie la jeune blonde._

\- Chut vous allez réveiller Henry ! Suivez moi.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et la maîtresse de maison leur servit un verre qu'elles trinquèrent. Elles retournèrent au salon avec la bouteille de Jack Daniel discrètement prise par Emma et s'assirent à même le sol.

* **Pour les fans de One tree hill, j'ai repris le barman Grubs de la saison 7.**


	61. Chapitre 61

**Chapitre 61**

\- Att-atta-attendez... _articula difficilement la brune éméchée entre deux rires,_ vous voulez dire que le barman vous a confisqué votre poubelle ambulante ?

Elles étaient assises à même le sol, le dos contre le sofa en cuir du maire, la bouteille de Jack les séparant. Emma rejeta la tête en arrière et pouffa de rire.

\- Pff ouais, je n'étais paaaas en état de conduire ! _Mima t-elle des guillemets en levant ses doigts dans les airs._

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent à nouveau totalement sous influence de l'alcool. Finalement la soirée n'était pas si mauvaise...

\- Cela vous dit de danser ? _Proposa Regina en tentant de se relever._

La blonde approuva gaiement. La Reine prit alors un vinyle des années 80 au hasard et tout de suite les premiers accords de _You spin me round_ du groupe Dead or Alive retentirent. Les paroles répétées à tue-tête entraînèrent les deux mamans dans la démense.

 _Tout ce que je sais est que pour moi_  
 _On dirait que vous vous amusez_  
 _Ouvrez les armes de votre Lovin_  
 _Regardez ici je viens_

 _Vous me tournez bébé rond droit_  
 _rond droit comme un bébé record_  
 _droit rond rond rond_

Le maire et le Shérif tournaient sur elles-même, sautaient en hurlant comme si elles se trouvaient en discothèque. Leurs gorges finiraient par s'ensanglanter et leurs chevilles par se fouler mais elles n'en tenaient pas compte. Les deux ennemies inévitables profitaient de cet instant comme si la déclaration d'Emma n'avait jamais existé, comme si le passé avait été supprimé. Plus rien ne les atteignait, plus rien ne les arrêtait.

Finalement la chanson prit fin laissant place à d'autres toutes aussi entraînantes. Leurs rires continuaient de percer les accords de guitares électriques. Quand le diamant s'éjecta du 45 tours, de longs grésillement se répendirent marquant la fin du disque. Elles continuaient de rire et boire, insouscientes et innocentes. Regina releva les yeux dans ceux et d'Emma et un nouveau fou rire lui prit.

\- Je crois que- je crois que je vous aimes Mad'moiselle Swan ! _Révéla Regina d'un air suave comme s'il s'agissait d'une information banale._

\- N'dîtes pas d'conneries 'Gina. vous êtes soûle ! _Rit nerveusement Emma, toute fois intriguée par cette révélation._ Allons dansons.

La blonde changea de disque microsillon et soudain du Scorpions se joua et l'atmosphère se fit plus romantique. _Still loving you_ était une chanson d'amour au slow tout aussi inévitable que la chanson _November Rain_ de Guns'n'Roses. Le teint blafard, elles se rapprochèrent timidement, hésitantes toutes deux à se lancer sur cette danse intime. Emma tendit sa paume que Regina saisit fébrilement et elles se collèrent sans rien ajouter.

Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue d'Emma. Dans cette chanson, Klaus Meine révélait ses sentiments toujours persistant pour cette femme avec qui il avait rompu. Il avait espoir qu'elle revienne et qu'ils recommenceraient tout depuis le début. Se sentant aussi proche de Regina, Swan se sentait vulnérable, ravagée intérieurement car danser avec sa bien aimée sans pour autant pourvoir l'embrasser et l'aimer pleinement la frustrait.

Regina colla sa tête à l'épaule d'Emma et ensembles balançaient leurs bassins dans une danse lente et calme. Elle se sentait coupable d'aimer la mère biologique de son fils tout en la repoussant. C'était injuste et elle le savait, elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

La chanson prit une tournure d'éternité rendant les deux jeunes femmes mal à l'aise. Et quand enfin les nouveaux grésillements familiers retentirent, elles se firent face et leurs coeurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson. Sans réfléchir, elles s'embrassèrent d'abord timidement puis fougueusement. Au diable la bienséance !

Plus leurs mains se firent indiscrètes plus leurs désirs grandissaient. Leurs bas-ventre s'enflammaient et leurs sens se brouillaient.

\- Emmenez-moi dans votre chambre Regina... _supplia Emma entre deux gémissement fiévreux._

La Reine la prit par la main et elles marchèrent en direction de l'escalier. Tout en montant les marches, elles s'embrassaient, ne pouvant pas faire attendre leur désir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles brisaient deux règles qu'elles s'étaient engagées à respecter ; ne pas faire l'amour à leur domicile respectables, ne pas faire l'amour en présence de leur fils.

Regina ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Emma reconnut l'antre familière et intime de la Reine. Cela lui rappelait son enlèvement quelques longs mois auparavant. Le cliquetis de la serrure tinta et elles se retrouvèrent dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse. Le maire se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Les effets de l'alcool étaient retombés, elles étaient tout aussi conscientes l'une que l'autre que ce qu'il se passait entre elles n'avait rien d'anodin. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Amoureusement.

Emma ne voulait pas coucher tout de suite avec Regina non. Une idée lui vint. Elle voulait vouloir la Méchante Reine. Elle voulait constater la beauté de la Reine à propre dit. Elle se détacha de leur étreinte et lui sourit.

\- Regina... _murmura t-elle dans un soupir..._ montrez-moi ce à vous ressembliez au temps de votre Souveraineté.

\- Hors de question Emma. _Refusa Regina en la dévisageant._

\- Majesté je vous prie. Tout le monde parle de vos imposantes et effrayantes robes sombres, mais je veux juger par moi-même, une unique fois, votre beauté. Je suis sûre que je serais autant amoureuse de la Méchante Reine que de Regina Mills.

Regina souffla agacée. Elle ne voulait pas se revêtir comme par le passé. Elle voulait éviter afin de le laisser enterrer mais la mine d'Emma l'encouragea. Cette dernière, comprenant que sa quête avait été retenue, s'assied sur le lit.

Regina planta ses yeux dans les siens puis expira nerveusement. Ses mains tremblantes s'élevèrent doucement et son corps se retrouva capturé dans une fumée violette étoilée. Quand elle réapparue, Emma se pétrifia.

La Reine portait un corset noir serré avec des sangles masqué par un lourd manteau noir tapissant le sol. Un slim serré en cuir épousait délicieusement ses longues jambes. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par d'important traits d'eyes-liner et trônait sur ses lèvres son éternel rouge à lèvre rouge sang. Ses cheveux avaient gagné en longueurs et ondulaient sur son épaule gauche. _(Voir le costume que Regina porte dans l'épisode Hansel et Grettel.)_

Emma était ébahie devant une telle beauté. La Reine était peut être effrayante et très attirante. Le bassin de la blonde la brûlait, elle en voulait encore.

\- Encore... _chuchota t-elle._

Regina leva une nouvelle fois ses mains et réapparue toujours vêtu d'un corset noir en cuir - faisant ressortir délicieusement la poitrine serrée de la Reine - recouvert cette fois par un long manteau noir à épaulette, son slim en cuir et des chaussures à talons aiguilles. Elle portait toujours le même maquillage, et ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans une coiffe en soie. Un collier sombre ornant son cou.

Cette fois Swan se releva du lit et s'approcha lentement de Regina Mills. Elle en avait le souffle et les mots coupé. La brune était bien loin des jupes tubes taillées sur-mesure où des robes de soirées du vingt-et-unième siècle. Regina sentit son cœur s'accélérer face au silence de l'observation minutieuse de la mère biologique de son fils. Elle avait peur de l'apparence qu'elle montrait. C'était une dure réalité qu'elle révélait.

Swan leva son regard dans celui de Regina et leur corps s'attirèrent à nouveau lentement. Emma ne résista pas.


	62. Chapitre 62

**Chapitre 62**

 **/!\ Pour ce chapitre, j'aimerai que vous écoutiez** **Fifty Shades** **du chanteur Boy Epic. Elle reflète si bien le couple Swanqueen.**

 **Contenu charnel semi-explicite**. /!\

 _Swan leva son regard dans celui de Regina et leur corps s'attirèrent à nouveau lentement. Emma ne résista pas..._

La main d'Emma effleurait le bras de Regina lentement. Elles se regardaient silencieusement, le cœur battant. L'amour qu'elles se portaient ce soir était plus qu'évident, flagrant. C'était une vérité que personne ne pouvait démanteler. Pas même Regina même si elle le désirait.

La Reine, en effet, ne pouvait nier le sentiment que le toucher de la blonde lui procurait. Sa peau se hérissait sous son long manteau noir, son ventre grouillait de papillons et le cuir de sa chevelure se dressait. Elle aimait Emma. Elle l'aimait profondément.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Ce soir, elle ne voulait pas arracher ses vêtements, elle ne voulait pas que du sexe, elle ne voulait pas que _cette dernière fois_ soit gâchée. Elle voulait prendre le temps d'apprécier une dernière fois les voluptés de la Reine. Une dernière fois... avant de l'oublier. Alors, d'un simple geste du bout de ses doigts, elle fit glisser le manteau qui s'écroula sur le sol. Regina était divinement belle. L'une de ses beautés divines qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Vénus ou d'Aphrodite.

Debout devant ses yeux océans, portant du cuir, Emma se sentait défaillir à chaque battement des cils maquillés de sa bien aimée. Sa main caressa sa joue, son pouce passa sur ses lèvres rouge-sang. Bientôt Emma se mordrait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sang, elle désirait Regina, son visage, son corps, son être.

L'une de ses mains se perdit dans la longue chevelure attachée de Regina et après l'avoir légèrement effleurée, elle dénoua ses élastiques et lança le tissus de soi dans l'un des recoins sombre de la chambre. Les longs cheveux ébènes de la Reine se dénouèrent alors et tombèrent follement sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à présent à Læticia Casta dans le clip _Te amo_ d'une certaine Rihanna. Absorbée par une telle magnificence, Emma fit reculer Regina jusqu'à ce que cette dernière butte contre son lit et tombe sur le matelas, ses cheveux auréolant son visage.

Swan monta à son tour sur le lit recouvert de draps en soie, et chevaucha la mère adoptive de son fils... Henry... il dormait au fond du couloir tandis que ses deux mamans étaient là, allongées dans le même lit à s'embrasser. Emma eut un mouvement de recule. Et s'il les entendait ? Regina dû probablement penser à la même chose :

\- Henry... _souffla t-elle entre deux baisers._

Mais la blonde écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la fit taire gentiment. Les boucles dorés tombaient à côté de son visage, son parfum embaumait leur espace vital. Regina revit furtivement un instant le rêve qu'elle avait fait il y avait bien longtemps. Rêve qui se voulait être érotique aux côtés de Graham pour finalement se dérouler chevaucher par cette magnifique beauté dorée.

La Reine caressa les joues d'Emma tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient encore, puis les passa sur son dos et en explora chaque partie malgré la distance de son maillot blanc. Sa paume descendit sur les fesses de la blonde et les caressa avant de faire chemin inverse et remonter sur la joue d'Emma. Leurs baisers devenaient plus fougueux, langoureux. Le désir continuait son ascension dans chacun de leurs corps. Des gémissements parfois leur échappaient. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

Emma perdit ses lèvres dans le cou de Regina et en embrassa chaque parcelle, l'une de ses mains touchant lentement la poitrine serrée de la brune. Regina gémit à ce contact frémissant. La blonde continua sa trajectoire et embrassa la naissance de ses seins. Elle voulait plus. Alors elle se redressa et demanda la permission à Regina avec ses yeux, pour enlever son haut gênant. Accordée, répondirent les prunelles brunes de la Reine. Emma défit chaque sangle et libéra la jeune femme de son vêtement royal.

Une vue extraordinaire s'offrit aux yeux de la _Sauveuse._ Sans tardé Emma replongea ses lèvres sur les seins de Regina et les lécha, suça. Elle fit valser par la même occasion le soutien gorge et découvrit une poitrine diaphane, une peau de lait. La blonde l'embrassa, titilla les tétons de la Reine qui gémit plus fortement sous ses coups. Son dos se cambrait de plus en plus, intérieurement elle implorait d'être mise à nue.

Les lèvres brûlantes de Swan descendirent sur le ventre de Regina. La douceur de sa peau la surprenait au plus haut point. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir auparavant caressée aussi minutieusement. Regina ne retint pas un râle coincé dans sa gorge. Emma était si prêt de son bas-ventre que son esprit se brouillait faisant disparaître toutes traces de rationalisme. Au diable la bienséance... Regina gémit de surprise une nouvelle fois, arrachant un gémissement de la blonde visiblement gratifiée de sa performance.

Emma se releva et observa le corps du maire allongé sous son poids. Elle aimerait ne pas vouloir la déshabiller et prendre un cliché de cet instant où l'art prenait une forme matériellement vivante. Consciente qu'on la regardait, Regina rougit et couvrit sa poitrine, mais Emma s'empressa de prendre ses mains et de lui sourire. Elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ses formes. La Reine devenait si vulnérable.

Emma l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en passant sa main un peu partout sur son corps semi-dénudé, et plus stratégiquement entre son entre-jambe. Le dos de Regina se arqua une nouvelle fois sous le son d'un grognement de supplication. La blonde émit un sourire narquois. Elle descendit son visage le long du corps de Regina et finit par la détrousser de son slim en cuir. Un dessous en dentelle noir s'offrit à ses yeux. Elle se pencha à nouveau et embrassa le tissus méthodiquement.

Après que Regina ait poussé son énième cris défaitiste, elle fit basculer son Shérif sous elle et toutes deux s'abandonnèrent une nouvelle fois à la luxure de l'amour et du désir. Emma se retrouva nue en quelques secondes et son dos se cambra violemment.

Leurs derniers souffles se dispersèrent dans la pièce, mêlant leurs parfums, les relents d'alcool et de sexe. Elles étaient couchées l'une contre l'autre ce soir, enroulées dans les draps encore humides.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? _Finit par murmurer Regina, d'une voix étranglée._

Emma repensait à cette journée entière, ses rebondissements et son dénouement. Elle se disait que c'était la fin. Après demain elle rentrerait à Boston. Sa vie n'était pas ici. L'amour non plus. Elle avait besoin de retrouvé sa vie, son vide sentimental et indépendance. Elle avait besoin d'oublié Regina.

Puis soudain Swan revint à la raison. Regina venait de dire "tu". Plus de "vous" ni de "Mademoiselle Swan". "Tu". Juste "tu". Peut-être avait-elle rêvé, l'alcool, la fatigue. Plus rien n'était réel. Si cela se trouvait, demain cette soirée s'effacerait de leurs mémoires. Elle n'avait pas été identique aux autres. Elle avait été bordé d'amour et de sensualité. De désir et d'éternité.

Swan se leva d'un bond. Elle ne devait pas croire aux prétendus rêves que la fatigue lui imposait. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être menée par le bout du nez. Elle resta assise au bord du lit, forçant Regina à se redresser. Cette dernière lui releva le menton et plongea son regard dans celui mélancolique de sa bien aimée.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je dois rentrer. Il est tard, je ne devrais pas être là Regina. On a transgressé trop de règles...

Swan se rhabilla et au moment où elle allait prendre la poignée de porte au creux de sa main, Regina la supplia.

\- Reste cette nuit. Je t'en supplie, Emma.

\- Non... Regina... _souffla difficilement Emma._ Règle numéro une..

Et Emma disparut derrière la porte en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller _leur_ fils. Laissant derrière elle une Regina totalement dévastée.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 14 février, la journée de la Saint Valentin.


	63. Chapitre 63

**Chapitre 63**

Le temps semblait s'être déréglé en cette nouvelle journée du mois de février. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur Storybrooke depuis le lever du jour, un vent invivable emportait en rafale tout ce qu'il trouvait, ordures, journaux, feuilles mortes et un orage malveillant menaçait d'éclater.

Les rues étaient désertes, l'eau s'écoulait dans les gouttières et ruisselait le long des trottoirs du boulevard principal. Au bulletin des infos locales, les météorologues avaient lancé une alerte rouge sur toute la région du Maine pour une durée indéterminée. Cette tempête était si soudaine. David Nolan coupa le poste radio et regarda sa femme assise devant lui, mélangeant son café.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Emma, c'est juste le mauvais temps Blanche, il rend tout le monde exécrable. _Assura le Prince en caressant la main de sa femme._

Mary Margaret n'osait pas remonter son regard dans celui de son mari. Ce n'était pas le temps qui l'inquiétait, mais sa fille. Visiblement, Regina ne partageait pas l'amour fou qu'Emma ressentait. Elle se sentait impuissante. Elle ne devait pas se mêler des histoires de cœurs de sa fille, pourtant elle souffrait de la laisser demeurer ainsi renfermée sur elle-même.

Comme étouffée de garder le secret sentimental de sa fille, Mary Margaret sentit qu'elle devait en parler à son mari.

\- Écoutes David, Emma... Emma est amoureuse. _Commença difficilement Blanche Neige._

\- Oh ! Mais c'est génial ça, de qui s'agit-il ? _Sourit-il heureux de cette confidence._

Toujours en lorgnant le contenu de sa tasse, Mary Margaret précisa qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Leur fille était amoureuse de l'ancienne Méchante Reine. Le sourire de David s'effaça peu à peu de son visage. Il n'approuvait pas forcément le choix d'Emma mais l'amour c'est l'amour, qu'importe la manière dont il décide de prendre forme. Le père de famille attendit néanmoins une éventuelle suite à la confidence de la brunette.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle découchait continuellement David, notre fille couchait avec Regina, ma belle-mère. Un jour en me rendant à la mairie, je les ai surprises. Emma m'a tout expliqué. Elle l'aime, elle aime Regina. Tu aurais vu ses yeux, David. Ils étaient remplis d'étoiles, on aurait dit des saphirs. Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi auparavant.

\- Blanche... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui t'inquiète autant...

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle essaierait de l'avouer à Regina et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés... elle quitterait la ville. J'ai promis de ne pas la retenir... David...

Mary Margaret fondit en larmes. Le Prince comprit que Regina ne partageait pas les sentiments de sa fille et qu'Emma allait partir. Cette fois, c'était elle qui les abandonnait. Son cœur se brisa mais il contint ses larmes assez longtemps pour consoler sa femme, avant de partir s'isoler et pleurer en silence.

Plongée dans le noir, la taverne d'Emma avait une allure sombre et funeste. La jeune femme était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et contemplait la course folle des gouttes d'eau sur la vitre. Le ciel était gris et orageux. La pluie tombait aussi sauvagement que les larmes sur ses joues rosées. L'amour c'était cela, un peu d'espoir qui vous faisait vivre, mélangé à un peu d'espoir qui vous tuait. La vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans l'être aimée. Emma en était persuadée.

L'on frappa à la porte timidement, sortant Swan de sa torpeur. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la porte mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Ne parler à personne.

\- Emma ouvre-moi je t'en prie... je t'ai préparé de quoi grignoté... _supplia Blanche Neige de l'autre côté de la porte, accablée._

Swan défia la porte du regard. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'irait pas ouvrir. Elle entendit les sanglots sourd de sa mère et son cœur se pinça. Son regard se tourna à nouveau sur la grisaille surplombant Storybrooke. L'horloge s'était figée dans le temps, indiquant trois heures et quart du matin. Il était trois heures trente du matin exactement lorsque Emma avait quitté le manoir la veille.

\- Je te laisse le plateau devant la porte...

Emma entendit les pas de sa mère s'éloigner et elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide de sa fenêtre.

Henry n'était pas allé à l'école, sa mère ayant jugé qu'il était trop dangereux de s'aventurer sur la route avec un temps pareil. Il jouait à sa console, confortablement assit dans le canapé. Il surveillait d'un œil discret le comportement de Regina. Elle était distante depuis ce matin, et errait dans la maison telle une âme en cavale. Elle était là sans vraiment l'être, un hologramme. Il mit sur pause son jeu vidéo et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère coupait machinalement des légumes. Elle semblait préoccupée.

\- Tout va bien maman ? _Demanda l'enfant calmement._

Regina observa que son fils n'avait pas de chaussons à ses pieds, mais était trop fatiguée pour le lui faire remarquer. Elle releva le menton et lui sourit.

\- Evidemment Henry, ce sera bientôt prêt ne t'en fais pas.

Henry perçut le sourire de sa mère comme un bouclier. Il était l'un de ses sourires faux dessinés sur un milliard d'âmes dévastées. De ceux que l'on utilise pour cacher la triste réalité.

L'enfant sentit que sa mère n'était pas disposée à se confier. Elle gardait toujours tout pour elle et encaissait chaque coup sans maudire. Henry lui vouait tout son respect, sa mère était une vrai héroïne à ses yeux. Le petit brun grimpa sur l'un des tabourets posé le long de l'îlot central et cala une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Regina.

\- Je t'aime maman. _Sourit-il en descendant de son perchoir avant de retourner devant la télévision._

Regina le regarda s'éloigner tendrement puis elle se rappela la soirée de la veille et à nouveau ses yeux se voilèrent. Emma n'était pas restée. C'était de sa faute, si elle ne lui avait pas laisser croire qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse, la blonde ne serait pas partie. De rage la Reine balaya le prend de travail d'un revers de la main et un verre, quelques épluchures et un couteau s'échouèrent sur le carrelage.

\- Quelle misère ! _Pesta Regina violemment._

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença de rassembler les morceaux de verres éparpillés. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma Swan... la _Sauveuse_ et la fille des Charmants. Regina s'en voulait, malgré tous ses mensonges, elle tentait de lui rappeler qu'à ses yeux elle l'aimait. Mais tout était si compliqué. Sa vie venait de volée en éclats une nouvelle fois.

La Reine ne fit pas attention et se coupa en ramassant un morceau brisé. Son sang commença à goutter sur le sol. A cet instant, Henry accourut à la cuisine, affolé par le bruit alarmant causé par sa mère.

\- Henry va t'en bon sang ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il y a du verre partout ? File dans ta chambre ! _Hurla Regina à bout de force._

L'enfant obéit les larmes aux yeux et accourut dans sa chambre. Sa mère n'allait pas bien et il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Dévastée, Regina s'assied contre l'îlot, replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura.


	64. Chapitre 64

**Chapitre 64**

Emma avait fini par s'endormir malgré les grondements furieux de l'orage. Dehors, le jour se levait et les arbres s'égouttaient de leurs gouttes d'eau. Vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, simplement vêtue de son pyjama et de son cœur brisé. La jeune blonde encore couchée fixait sa veste rouge qui brillait malgré l'obscurité.

Cette veste était son bouclier. C'était Cleo qui lui avait enseigné l'art de trouvé quelque chose pour se protéger, un pendentif, bracelet, vêtement, et Emma avait opté pour cette veste que jamais auparavant elle n'avait prémédité d'acheter.

Swan se leva de son lit, motivée. Elle partirait le lendemain pour Boston, elle profiterait donc de cette journée pour préparer et emballer ses quelques petites affaires. Elle se demandait bien quelles explications elle fournirait à Henry ? Devait-elle vraiment toujours justifier ses actes ? Emma prit des affaires propres et déverrouilla sa chambre. Elle hésita à ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit ses parents attablés, silencieux, anxieux. Mary Margaret se leva d'un bon faisant tomber sa chaise qui résonna lourdement sur le sol.

\- Emma ! _S'exclama t-elle avec une voix étouffée par le chagrin._

Mais la blonde ne la regarda qu'à peine trois secondes avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain silencieusement.

Belle était passée chercher Henry plus tôt ce matin, Regina ne se sentait pas capable de s'occuper de lui aujourd'hui. Elle avait peur de transférer sa colère à travers son fils, elle avait peur que la Méchante Reine ne refasse surface.

Plongée dans l'obscurité de son manoir, la Reine avait les yeux fixés dans les méandres profondes de son esprit. Elle avait décidé de retourner travailler. Elle s'était dite qu'elle devait se changer les idées et se noyer sous une montagnes de potentiels dossiers. Elle but d'une traite son café puis alla chercher son manteau. Elle empoigna les clefs de sa Mercedes et fila jusqu'au bâtiment blanc administratif.

\- Veillez à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas, Aurore. _Décrocha Regina en guise de salutations._

Les talons du maire claquaient sur le parquet derrière son passage. Elle traça sa route sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la porte de son bureau claque dans son dos.

\- Mes salutations Madame le Maire... _murmura Aurore, exaspérée par le peu de considération que lui portait Regina Mills._

Emma venait de boucler son troisième cartons d'affaires. Elle tourna sur elle-même et constata que sa chambre était presque vide. Elle sourit. Elle consulta sa montre, 15h00 affichaient les aiguilles, elle était dans le bon timing. La blonde s'était dite qu'elle passerait à la mairie une dernière fois et qu'elle ferait ses adieux à Regina. C'était fini. Elle avait méticuleusement choisi ses arguments tandis qu'elle rangeait. Elle était prête.

La Coccinelle jaune traversa une dernière fois le long boulevard principal et tourna à gauche. Elle prit encore une petite rue avant d'arriver à la mairie. Le Shérif inspira-expira lourdement. Elle descendit de son véhicule et s'engagea dans l'allée.

\- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes ! _Fit Emma à la secrétaire en ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter._

Regina était plongée dans un gros dossier quand la porte de son bureau claqua et la fit sursauter. Son regard se pétrifia. Emma était là, stone et le regard froid.

\- Vous avez gagné, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous Regina. J'en ai marre de faire semblant. J'en ai marre de faire comme si tout me glissait dessus. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir besoin de vous chaque jours. J'abandonne. Je m'en vais. Je pars demain.

\- Emma... _murmura Regina stupéfaite et pétrifiée._

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissée vous emmener dans mon monde, vous ne m'avez pas laissée guider chacun de vos pas, vous ne m'avez pas laissée apprendre vos réveils ni inventer vos nuits, vous ne m'avez pas laissée rester près de vous. J'aurais effacée tous les destins tracés, recousu toutes les blessures. Vos jours de colère, je vous aurais liée vos mains dans votre dos pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas mal, j'aurai collé ma bouche à la vôtre pour étouffer vos cris et rien n'aurait été plus pareil, et si vous vous étiez sentie seule nous aurions été seules à deux. Mais rien ne tout cela n'est arrivé ni arrivera. Je vous remets mon insigne Regina, et mon arme de service.

L'ancienne Shérif défit son étoile et sortit son Glock de son étuis et déposa le tout sur le bureau marbré du maire.

\- Je pensais qu'en couchant avec moi, vous me verriez comme quelqu'un de spécial Regina. Je pensais aussi que je deviendrai votre fin heureuse, ou votre grand amour. Quelque chose du style. Mais je me suis trompée. Je ne serais pas votre marionnette à temps perdu. Je ne suis pas un pantin que vous pouvez manipuler comme bon vous semble. Je croyais que l'autre nuit, vous étiez réelle, mais rien n'est réel avec vous.

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, sentant son cœur s'alourdir d'un coup. Les larmes commençaient à fuseler au bord de ses yeux. Emma ne pouvait pas partir comme cela, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Comme scotchée à son fauteuil, le maire ne put la rattraper. Swan prit la poignée dans sa main et se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été un monstre à mes yeux mais un ange déchue qui tentait de chercher son absolution dans ce monde. Je vous aimais pour cela. Pour votre difficulté à vouloir changer la mauvaise personne que vous étiez afin d'effacer et de faire pardonner votre passé.

Emma disparut derrière la porte vitrée. Regina se leva et se jeta sur la porte mais incapable de l'ouvrir, elle se laissa glisser contre, rabattu ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras. Emma, de l'autre côté, appuya ses paumes et écouta les sanglots du maire se mêler aux siens.

Ne jamais regarder en arrière et laisser passer. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

 **Vous aurez sûrement reconnu un passage du roman Sept jours pour une éternité de Marc Levy mais je trouvais qu'il collait parfaitement à la vision "Evil" et "Angel" du couple.**


	65. Chapitre 65

**Chapitre 65**

 _"Elle avait tout fait pour le retenir, mais parfois tout n'est pas suffisant."_  
 _-_ Guillaume Musso.

Elle observait la timidité du soleil qui tentait de percer malgré les nuages gris comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière parmi les ténèbres auparavant. Tout lui semblait dérisoire, plus rien n'avait de sens à présent. Non elle n'avait rien gagné, elle avait perdu.

\- Regina ? Regina, répondez à ma question voulez-vous ? _Tenta le Docteur Hopper afin de sortir le maire de sa torpeur._

Aux premières heures de l'aurore, la Reine avait accourue au cabinet du psychologue dans l'espoir de s'interdire de retenir Emma.

Regina tourna la tête lentement et plongea son regard sombre dans celui du psychologue en soutenant son silence mutin. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Plus penser. Plus vivre. Elle était morte intérieurement, son cœur noir s'étant brisé éternellement.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Regina ? _Continua t-il, dans l'impossibilité de briser le mur de pierre que bâtissait sa patiente._

Déjà vingt minutes qu'elle était figée sur ce vieux canapé en cuir à prendre racine. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de faire parti intégrante du canapé tant elle sentait son corps s'évaporer ou s'incruster dans le cuir.

\- Je ne sais pas. _Chuchota t-elle, le regard fixé au plus profond de son être._ Je ne sais pas.

La Souveraine incarnait toujours cette même sorte d'hologramme. Cette sensation de présence réelle voire corporelle alors que ce n'était que par intermittences mentale.

Archibald l'observait, l'analysait même. Sa patiente était plongée dans l'obscurité de la pièce tandis qu'un rayon de soleil éclairait seulement la Reine de son halo orangé naturel. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi tourmentée, troublée, atteinte sur le plan émotionnel.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, quelque chose de profond. Regina était condamnée à vivre le reste de sa vie dans la solitude. Il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée disait-on et aujourd'hui la Reine confirmait cette théorie. L'amour n'était pas fait pour elle, il n'était pas fidèle tandis que la solitude l'était, elle.

Pourtant, bien que la solitude soit parfois le souhait de nombreuses personnes, aucun être humain n'était programmé pour vivre isoler du milieu social très longtemps. Cela tenait du besoin naturel des hommes et de leur envie constante d'affection et de reconnaissance. Regina le savait. Elle avait besoin d'Emma.

\- J'ai... j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais elle est... _la brune marqua une pause avant de souffler_... partie.

Sans que la Reine ne s'en rende compte, les gouttes d'eaux cessèrent de s'égoutter des arbres et les nuages gris s'écartèrent de quelques centimètres laissant pénétrer un rayon lumineux plus fort que les autres. Archibald n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre les paroles de Regina.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, Regina. Rattrapez cette personne, ne vivez pas dans le regret. Allez-y !

Et ce fut à cet instant que, comme dans le plus parfait des romans, le soleil perça d'avantage dans la pièce tel un signe divin encourageant Regina à poursuivre la quête de son cœur. Le psy avait raison, elle devait tenter tout ce qui il y avait à tenter.

Elle se leva d'un bond, prit son sac et se mit à courir. Elle traversa tout le boulevard, les cheveux au vent et ses chaussures à talons à la main. Qu'importait les regards surpris de voir le maire courir à en perdre haleine, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, pas même pour contourner une flaque d'eau. Elle sentait son cœur écumer par ses lèvres. Il se décrochait à l'intérieur de son corps un peu plus à chaque pas. Sa respiration se saccadait. Elle n'était plus cette âme en cavale dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Elle était vivante aux yeux du monde, elle existait dans le monde d'Emma Swan.

La Reine tourna à la première rue et stoppa net sa course. La Coccinelle était encore garée, le coffre grand ouvert. Elle se remit alors à courir parmi les étages et arriva à celui des Charmants en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

\- J'étais réelle l'autre nuit ! Tout était réel ! _Cria t-elle essoufflée en poussant la porte d'entrée violemment._

Emma était dans le salon lorsque Regina arriva en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle avait perdu le collier que la Reine lui avait offert à Noël. Elle ne pouvait partir sans. Elle avait tout retourner, sans jamais ne mettre la main dessus.

Elle releva la tête et ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Elle plongea alors ses yeux dans ceux de Regina en entre-ouvrant les lèvres de surprise. La brune prit alors la parole en s'adossant à la porte d'entrée.

\- Dans mon monde parsemé de héros et de vilains, j'étais un ange qui vivait dans le jardin du diable. " L'amour est une faiblesse " me répétait ma mère sans cesse. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de renoncer à tout ce dont je tenais pour devenir tout ce qu'elle espérait. Je me suis laissée emprisonnée par l'obscurité et une fois qu'elle s'empare de vous, vous ne pouvez plus reculez. Elle vous manipule et vous façonne à sa manière afin de faire de vous un monstre sanguinaire. Plus vous tentez de lutter, plus vous sombrer. Vous détruisez tout, y comprit vous. Il n'y a pas de remède ni de solution magique. Tout ne s'arrange à coup de médicament ou de miracles. Il faut croire en soi et il faut que l'on croit en vous. L'espoir n'est qu'une question de choix. Il faut savoir accepter et renoncer à cette partie de vous même si vous y avez pris goût. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Henry, ce petit être à changer ma vie. Il me l'a embelli. Mais très vite je me suis rendue compte que l'amour qu'il me portait ne me suffisait pas. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, d'une Sauveuse pour panser ma douleur lorsque je redevenais ma pire ennemie. Et il y a eu vous, Emma Swan. Vous avez tout changé, tout chamboulé. Vous êtiez l'ouragan dont j'avais besoin pour reprendre ma vie en main. Il est clair que même à travers les histoires, vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas non plus. Cependant, je passerai le reste de ma vie s'il le fallait, à apprendre à vous connaître. L'éternité n'est pas suffisante pour m'imprégner de vos moindres secrets mais je ferais tout pour vous conviez à vous confiez. Je serais votre soleil les jours de pluie, et je serais votre rayon de lumière les jours d'obscurité. En tout nous sommes 7 461 198 de personnes sur Terre, et c'est vous que je choisis pour faire le reste de ma vie. Vous m'avez appris à aimer, alors laissez moi vous le démontrer. Offrez-moi toute une vie à vous le prouvez.

Regina s'approcha alors d'Emma. Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles. Emma n'avait pas la force de parler et ce fut alors à cet instant que le poste radio se mit en marche.

 _Emmène - moi à l' église ,_  
 _je vais adorer comme un chien au sanctuaire de vos mensonges_  
 _je vais vous dire mes péchés, et vous pouvez affûter votre couteau_  
 _Offrez - moi que la mort deathless_  
 _Bon Dieu, laissez - moi vous donner ma vie_

Les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent la chanson. Tout était évident à présent. Elles s'approchèrent à nouveau jusqu'à sentir de leurs souffles respectifs s'échouer sur leurs joues. Emma posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Regina et elles collèrent leurs fronts.

Un jour quelqu'un avait dis que le bonheur, était juste une pensée, un état d'esprit, rien de concret que l'on possèdait, que c'était comme être fatigué, ou en colère, ce n'était pas permanent, ça allait et ça venait c'était comme ça. Et cela était vrai, un petit rien pouvait créer le plus grand des bonheurs pour une durée indéterminée.

Aussi longtemps que Emma voudrait de Regina, et Regina de Emma, alors chacune connaîtrait le bonheur et en donnerait à l'autre. Elles étaient les deux âmes que Zeus avait séparé pour qu'elles puissent un jour se retrouver.

\- Je vous aime Regina Mills.

Et Emma embrassa Regina. Le monde se mit à tourner autour d'elles. Les nuages se mirent à disparaître pour laisser place à un soleil chaleureux qui déploya ses rayons sur toute la ville de Storybrooke. Un arc-en-ciel emplit le ciel de ses couleurs. Les habitants sortirent un par un pour observer le miracle céleste divin. Des sourires se dessinèrent sur chaque lèvre, des corps s'enlacèrent. Des âmes se mirent à s'aimer.

 _Regina, Emma et Henry vécurent heureux pour toujours._

 **Fin**


End file.
